The Infection Which Poisons Our Love
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: Erik is left alone and hurting over the pain Christine has caused. From that single kiss, Erik is reborn, but the rebirth is not what others would have expected. The world hated Erik, and so he hated back. With a new life in America and a new job, Erik's cold heart still prevails, even when a familar angel re-enters his life. Sometimes, love is not always forever. E/C Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Five whole years can change a man, and sometimes, it's not for the better. There was a time when I believed myself to have been saved. Saved…What a hopeful word. My entire life, I had been waiting to be saved, but saved from what? I needed to be saved from myself, I needed to be lifted from the body I had been condemned to my entire miserable life. Never once, had this very body been loved, hugged, kissed…Oh, kissed. That very word sent memories floating through my mind. Imagine having to live your entire life alone and unloved, only to have every emotion bestowed upon you within a matter of seconds. That is what happened to me on that night, that one, faithful night that was supposed to seal my fate forever more. I had always been a crazy man, but in a matter of seconds, my icy heart had been broken. I had kidnapped Christine Daae from the very opera stage, demanding that she marry me. Of course, her boy had been trapped in one of my famous Punjab Lassos…It was the only way I could ensure our marriage. But what happened next, sent my aching soul flying into thin air. Instead of making her choice like she was supposed to do, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my malformed lips.

My icy heart melted the moment her arms flew around me. No one had ever done this to me before…Never! I died that moment, died! But they say that when one dies, they are reborn. My birth, however was not the sort of birth others would speak about. Christine had slain the dragon, but she did not make this dragon into a loyal, loving puppy…No, Christine had awaked an evil within the dragon, one that was worse than before. Yes, I had released her boy, but that wasn't what sent evil seeping through my veins…No, it was what came afterwards. When Christine left, I plopped down onto the floor, sobbing like a complete fool, and all because I had grown soft for a woman, one who I loved more than anything in the world. Though, that softness was soon hardened when the mob arrived.

Oh, they did horrible things to me…Horrible, unspeakable things! Fire was burned into my flesh, weapons were brought down upon my body. Blood! So much blood had been spilled all over my lair…and from that blood, fire was replaced within my core. The world hated me, and therefore, I hated the world right back. In Christine, I believed there to be some salvation, a tiny bit of salvation that could have saved me forever more. But, that evening as I had the worst beating I had ever experienced, I came to realize that I was placed upon this earth to hate and be hated back. If Christine couldn't love me, no one could. I had thought the mob killed me, for after a while of feeling the agony of their beating, I fell unconscious. Though, when I woke, I was someplace worse than hell; I was in Madam Giry's apartment. She was no friend, she was no savior, no, she was an acquaintance and nothing more. Why had she helped me? Why had she pulled me from the death I so desired? I hated her for that, and therefore, I refused to speak to the woman. I wanted to die…that was the only reasonable way out of the world. Christine was gone, Christine didn't love me, and so, I wanted to die.

"You have many bruises," Madame Giry stated. "But, you will live."

And live I did…For nearly a month, I laid within the lonely bed of her apartment, while the world continued living. My death was announced in the newspaper, followed by Christine's wedding to the boy…If there was a day when my heart broke into two, it was when I opened the paper and read about their marriage. Life was suddenly no longer worth living after that point in time. Without Christine, there was no me, and now, she was no longer my Christine Daae. Both of my broken ribs and ankle healed and afterwards, it was time to leave Paris. I couldn't bear living here any longer, and so, after nearly a month of recuperating, Madame Giry, her daughter Meg and I left. I wasn't sure where we were headed, but Madame Giry had wanted to go to the new world of America, a place that was supposedly filled with opportunity…Little did I know that the opportunity Madame Giry spoke of was nothing more than a job showing off my face.

Coney Island…Or as I like to call it _hell_…The place was crawling with freaks and evil beings. Everyone who lived there worked in this place called Luna Park, showing off whatever oddity they possessed for a mangy buck! Yes, it wasn't my first choice, but after numerous attempts to sell my music and failed, I turned to my only option. A freak! That's all that I was! I hated the world ever more after that…Oh, they were cruel. Every day, rain or shine, I would sit under a hot tent and show off my face to men, women, and children. Some laughed, some shrieked, others called me cruel names…Some, even threw food and other hard objects at me. By the day's end, I found myself home and alone…Always alone. I might have lived with Madame Giry and her daughter, but I barely spent time with any of them.

Each day, I returned home covered in filth and smelling like death. Oh, I hated the world, and the world hated me. Summers came and went, winters lingered, as I awaited the death that would never come. During the winters, I attempted suicide numerous times, but each time, I still found myself alive. God refused to let me die…but why? Why wouldn't god allow me to die if I wanted to? There was no heaven for me. There would only be hell, and hell was what I wanted. Once, I tried overdosing on morphine, but instead of dying, I simply found myself puking my insides up for nearly a week. Then, I tried starving myself, but after three days, I gave in and started eating again. But, it was the last attempt that had Madame Giry on me like a mother hen. Ever since that day, Madame Giry has not left me alone for more than a few hours. I wish I could turn back time and change what I had done, but I simply don't have the power. Wanting to die so badly, I slit my wrists and laid down to die. Only, Madame Giry came up to my room searching for me twenty minutes later and pulled me to the nearest hospital. Oh, it would have worked! I could have died, and yet, even she wouldn't let me die.

Seventy stitches…that's how deep I cut my wrists. And so, instead of death, I was left with badly scarred wrists; wrists that I am embarrassed to show. Which is why I now wear gloves. Hideous! Even in Coney Island there are no women to show someone such as myself compassion. No women, no whores, no one! Years may have passed, but in all those years spent living on Coney Island, never once had any woman approached me. I am a man who's life is nearly halfway over, and yet, never once had I ever made love to anyone. No, the only pleasure I feel is by touching myself. Though, one evening, I found myself needing a woman, so badly, that I ventured to a random brothel. I was nervous and sweating profusely, but even then, the women turned me away…Think of that! A whore, turning a man away! But it's true, and it did happen. Once they seen my mask, they all backed away, pretending that they were currently occupied. And so, I wallowed home and sobbed myself to sleep. Hell…Everywhere I turned was hell!

"Erik?"

I was sitting at my desk, when I heard a knock at my bedroom door and the annoying voice of Meg. Oh, I hated the girl. I had just returned home from a long, hot day at work and was in no mood for visitors, especially her. I ignored her voice and continued writing. My back and shoulders were killing me and I reeked of garbage. A bath was indeed in my near future.

"Erik, mother has supper on the table," she cooed. "She set you a place."

If there was one thing I hated, it was when Madame Giry insisted on setting me a place at her table. I was nothing but a border, but she insisted on making it seem like more. I hardly ate, and when I did, I enjoyed eating alone. I paid her my half of the rent every month and on time! The least she could do is obey my wishes to be left alone.

"Erik?"

I was trying to write down the notes to a libretto I had in my head all afternoon, but every time I attempted to finish it, her voice would knock me off course.

"What do you want, you blasted little vermin!"

I heard the girl gasp, before answering me.

"Mother has dinner on the table. Sh…she wants you to come eat."

"And you can tell your mother that I told her time and time again to leave me alone!" I barked, slamming my pen down on my desk.

There was a long pause, and I was sure she walked away, until I heard her voice again.

"Does this mean that you won't be at dinner?"

"GO AWAY!"

It was then, that I heard frantic footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Oh, being alone never felt so relieving. A few moments later, I rose and climbed into my bathtub, taking pleasure in cleaning my filthy flesh.

"Erik, what's going on in there?"

I heard Madame Giry's angry voice shouting at me through my closed bedroom door, but I didn't answer her. Instead, I sunk my head down beneath the water, so that I could only hear the beating of my heart. And just like that, I pressed my eyes closed and relaxed myself. I would have enjoyed it too, if I wasn't abruptly pulled up out of the water. The force of it all had caused water to enter my sorry excuse for a nose, causing me to cough.

"What is wrong with you, Erik?" Madame Giry growled. "Drowning yourself, are you?"

This was something that angered me more than anything in the world. To Madame Giry, she believed that I was always trying to end my life. Ever since the night I slit my wrists, she never leaves me alone for more than a few hours. Oh, I was furious now!

"Do you always barge into someone's room when they are in the nude and taking a bath?"

I grabbed my bath towel and wrapped it around my naked body, rushing around to my wardrobe to find my shirt.

"It looked like you were trying to drown yourself to me, Erik," the old woman scowled. "Like always…"

"And so what if I was? Can't I die if I wish to? I wasn't drowning myself, Madame, I was simply relaxing."

"If you were relaxing, Erik, then why didn't you answer my daughter?"

I threw a shirt over my back and leaned my body against the wardrobe doors.

"I will not be joining you tonight, or any other night, Madame. I want my privacy and I expect you to obey my wishes."

"What has gotten into you, Erik?" she curiously asked. "Why must you shun yourself from the two people who only wish to spend time with you?"

"Meg does not wish to spend time with me, Madame…You try to force it upon her. As for yourself, you don't wish to spend time with me. You're simply looking after me like a mother does with their small toddler. I do not need to be looked after, Madame."

"You've done nothing but sit up here day after day, Erik."

"And I have a right to do so, Madame…I work all day. And at night, if I wish to come up here and lock my door, then who are you to tell me otherwise?"

"You're lonely. Sitting up here and waiting for Christine to come back will do you no good…"

"Christine," I barked. "Can burn in the hottest parts of hell, Madame! She is no different than any other ballerina! And I was a fool for thinking otherwise! Now, leave me be! And just for the record, I do not sit up here pining for that wench!"

There was a long pause of silence, and then Madame Giry's voice again.

"I know you don't mean that, Erik. I know if Christine were here right now, you'd be smiling and happy."

I was so angry, that I spun around and grabbed the first thing available, which was a drinking glass and threw it in her direction. It missed and hit the wall, shattering into a million pieces.

"You know nothing!" I cried. "Nothing, Madame!"

"I know more than you think, Erik."

And with that, the woman closed my bedroom door and left me alone. Oh, she knows nothing…There were nights when I did think about Christine, but most of the nights, I kept her out of mind. For she was like a poison to me…lethal in every way. After pulling on a pair of sleep trousers, I took a seat on my windowsill and gazed out upon Coney Island. It hurt me deeply when I would see other freaks walking hand in hand with their love, and here I was, up here, locked away and lonely. I pulled my knees into my chest and sighed. Tomorrow was another day, and that day would go on as any other. Wake, work, eat, sleep…That's all I ever did. Was it so much to want more out of life? And it wasn't like I didn't attempt more, for I tried desperately to have a better life. No, my face prevented it all.

"Why, Christine?" I cooed into my knees. "Why was it so hard to love me?"

But no one ever answered me. Even when I spoke, I was alone. The sun was setting now, allowing the electric lights of Coney Island to light up the sky. I sat there for the longest time that night, wishing that there was someone on this earth to love me…I have spent the last forty years staring into my sorry excuse for a face, and yet, even I have become used to it. Couldn't someone out there get used to it as well? Then again, I was the man who believed Christine could look beyond my face and love and look where it got me. Nowhere but in hell and hell was most likely all I would ever know.

* * *

**Hey everyone, this is a new story and will most likely be updated once every two weeks until I finish my latest story "Track Down this Murderer." After that, I shall try to update more often. Enjoy and please review. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik's POV**

Like usual, I found sleeping something difficult to succumb to. Sleep had never been my best friend, nor had I gotten a good night's rest in years. No, the last time I slept was the night I stumbled upon Christine for the very first time. Happiness had slipped through my very core, if only for a few hours. Now I find myself lying awake most nights, restless and struck to the core with insomnia. After dressing in a pair of trousers, I slipped my black, hooded cloak over my shoulders and headed downstairs.

"Erik, would you like some breakfast this morning?"

I spun around and came face to face with Madame Giry. Oh, the sun hadn't even come up yet, and Madame Giry was up and bugging me about breakfast.

"No thank you, Madame," I replied, flipping the hood of my cloak up over my hideous face.

"You should eat," the old woman beckoned. "The heat out there is enough to kill an elephant."

"Once again, Madame," I growled, reaching out for the door knob. "I'm not hungry."

"At least promise me that you will drink plenty of liquids today, Erik. The last thing I need is you keeling over from a heatstroke."

I just rolled my eyes and left the flat, heading towards Luna Park. Like usual, I left early to avoid any contact with people. The hood of my cloak always stayed up, keeping my malformed face hidden from the world. Sometimes I still used my mask, but only in the comfort of my own room. Besides leaving early like I usually did, I also had a routine route that I always took. Instead of staying on the sidewalk, I ventured off and climbed numerous fire escapes on the sides of brick buildings, climbing them all until I reached the roof of the manager's office of Luna Park. I always arrived, just as the sun was rising over the ocean. It brought me some sort of happiness, if only for a few seconds. Those sunrises gave me hope and strength, strength that I would need come the time for my shift. I would stand there for fifteen minutes or so, before climbing down the fire escape and planting my feet on Luna Park soil. Today was Friday, which was also my pay day. Already, all of the Luna Park employees from my part of the park were lined up and waiting for their pay to be handed to them by the owner, Mr. Tilyou.

Like the loyal servant that I was, I stood in line, waiting for the despicable man to get to me. If there was one thing that was for certain, it was that Mr. Tilyou and I were not friends. He and I never saw eye to eye, which always led to numerous arguments.

"Ah, my main attraction," he replied, his smile disappearing from beneath his long mustache. "Here we are, my friend."

The man placed a few coins into my hand, a few coins and nothing more! What was this? I looked down at my measly pay and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"If you like your job, monsieur, I suggest you get your hands off of me."

"What is this?" I growled. "This is not my pay. I always receive ten dollars a week!"

"Employee percentage has gone down, dear man. It's now five…"

"This is not even that!" I spat. "It's a dollar!"

"You're right!" he sarcastically exclaimed. "You lost me customers last week when the stench coming from your side of the tent became too much to bear."

"That's not my fault!" I growled. "People throw things at me…The heat makes everything unbearable."

Mr. Tilyou pushed me away and straightened his shirt.

"Don't you ever touch me again, monster. There are plenty more freaks out there that would love to be in your position. Play by my rules and maybe next week you can have your five dollars."

If I wasn't in need of this job, I would have killed the man, but I couldn't afford to be out on the streets. This was the only job available to someone such as myself. Therefore, I swallowed my anger and stuck my measly pay into my pocket. Afterwards, I stripped off my cloak and wallowed to my side of the tent to prepare myself for the day. Madame Giry had been right about the heat; it was so unbearable, that my entire body began to sweat from beneath that big topped tent. If there was one thing I loathed, it was sitting on my podium, half naked and staring at the world as they stared at me. I hated being pointed at and laughed upon by others, I hated having food and things thrown at me. During my first day, I had wanted to cry, but five years had hardened me to the core. I no longer felt any pain from laughter, I no longer felt sorrow when other snickered and ran away. I was a body with no emotion. Children passed me all afternoon, some pointed, and others threw cotton candy and apple cores at my body. The heat made everything ten times worse, especially because the pink substance from the cotton candy had melted onto my flesh, causing a sticky residue to form across every inch of my back and chest. Oh, damn the world! But, it wasn't until the late afternoon when chaos started.

I had been working in Luna Park for nearly five years now, and never once had I ever had a problem with any of the customers. Today changed everything… Around three o clock, a young man, a few of his friends and girl friends appeared at the front of my podium, their faces already filled with laughter and evil smiles. Around each of the podiums, Mr. Tilyou had ropes that no one could cross in order to keep us safe. The man stood there impressing his lady friends by insulting me and calling me horrible things. Yes, perhaps five years ago the names would have hurt me, but I had given up on words and listening to them. Instead, I sat there with my eyes focusing on my feet.

"Hey, ugly," the man was calling for me, but I kept my eyes focused on my feet.

"Ugly, I'm talking to you…"

From behind him, his other friends and lady friends laughed. Finally, I rose my eyes to meet his own.

"Let me snap a picture with you?"

One of his friends was holding a camera of some sort, but I wasn't about to let this go on. Mr. Tilyou's policy was that no photography was allowed, and frankly, I was glad. The last thing I wanted was my face to be plastered all over Coney Island. When I didn't answer, the man flashed a dollar bill towards me.

"How about a nice, new dollar bill?" he sneered. "One picture…"

"No," I mewed, moving my eyes down towards my feet again.

There was silence, and then, from out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man's feet slipping beneath the rope that was around my podium.

"No!" I moved my eyes towards him and backed away.

"Oh, come now, ugly…A dollar could do you some good…"

The man came closer to me, so close, that he reached out his hand to touch me. That's when I snapped…I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing his lady friends to scream. Chaos ensured, customers scrambling to get help. A few seconds later, my boss came running through the tent and grabbed a hold of my arm to release the man.

"What is wrong with you?" he growled, pulling me away from the man.

"He was going to flash a picture of me…"

This got Mr. Tilyou's attention, for he grabbed the man, who was gasping for air and hauled him away. But this ordeal was far from being over. When the man was removed, I was brought before Mr. Tilyou in his personal office.

"You're lucky I don't fire you right on the spot," he snapped. "You nearly killed a man today!"

"And he nearly snapped a picture of me!" I cried. "Your policy is no photos. Isn't that the truth?"

"Perhaps, Erik," he scowled. "But that still doesn't give you the right to go around choking people. Anyway, until everything calms down, I want you to go home."

"I'm supposed to work until eight," I replied.

"And because of what happened today, you're working until six… Now, go home."

Agitated, I rose to my feet and grabbed my cloak, slipping it over my filthy shoulders and pulling the hood up over my face. Luna Park was in darkness now, darkness and lit up by thousands of beautiful lights. The crowds were still ramped, making escaping the crowded park nearly impossible. Usually, at night, I would ignore everyone in the park…I would ignore their excited screams and cries of laughter, for it made me sick. If I couldn't be happy, then I didn't want the world to be happy either. But for some odd reason, tonight, my ears caught the sound of sobbing. I stopped in place from where I was walking and spun around, glancing in all directions, but I couldn't see anything. Deciding to continue my walk home, I moved forward, the gates of Luna Park getting closer and closer now. I was nearly there, when I heard the sound once again. This was strange, for I never heard the sound of sobbing within this very park. All the sounds that emerged from here were happy and filled with laughter. Why would someone be crying? Once again, I turned around, but in doing so, I spotted a small child hurrying past the crowds of people, his head turning in all directions.

"Mama?" he cried, looking around. "Mama, where are you?"

It was apparent that the child had lost his mother, but this wasn't my problem. Children lost their parents all the time in Luna Park, but never had I ever seen one so upset over it. He was a small boy, no older than five with pale skin and chocolate hair. I stood there watching this child push through the crowds for nearly five minutes…But why was I watching him? Sometimes, it fasanated me to watch other children react to certain situations, especially this one, for I too, was once a lost child with no mother. But who needed mother's anyway? If one wants to truly make their way in the world, they cannot do it with a mother pushing them around and treating them like dirt. Finally, after having my fill of watching the boy, I turned around and headed towards the gates of Luna Park…Or at least I had been until I felt someone tugging onto my cloak.

"I lost my mama…"

Great…I should have just continued walking while I had the chance.

"Scram kid," I growled, lightly pushing him away. "You bother me."

"Please help me find my mama…" the child sobbed. "Please…"

Once more, I continued walking, but the child had iron jaws for hands. All I wanted to do was go home and wash up, but this annoying boy would not let go of my leg. I most certainly knew what would get the child away from me. I reached up for the hood of my cloak and was ready to pull it off, when the boy dropped down to the ground and buried his teary face into his hands. My grip instantly loosened around my hood, for seeing him sobbing reminded me so much of myself when I was a boy and alone. Oh, why me!

"All right, all right," I growled, lifting the boy to his feet by his arm. "Where did you lose your mother?"

"She was in the bathroom," he cried. "On the other end of the park. She told me to wait, but I wandered off to the arcade, but only for a moment. When I turned around, I couldn't find her."

"Come along then," I growled. "I'll help you find her."

As the small boy and I walked side by side, I still heard him sniffling with tears. I could have been home at this very second, but instead, I was helping this annoying child find his mother.

"Would you cease your crying," I snapped. "Enough with that. It's driving me mad, boy…"

"My name isn't boy…" he cried.

"I don't care what your name is. Now, what does your mother look like?"

"She's very pretty," he sniffled.

"Well that really helps."

The crowds were getting terrible now, so terrible that the child latched onto my hand through my cloak. This caused me to flinch and back away, for no one had ever latched onto my hand before. I was a stranger! Oh, but this boy did not seem to understand! I could kill him with one flick of my finger, and yet, he was latching onto my hand as if I were his papa.

"Don't touch me!" I growled. "Now, do me a favor and look for your mother."

We were to the bathrooms now, the same bathrooms where this child supposedly lost his mother. The child stood there beside me and called out for his mother several times, tears streaming down his cheeks as his voice was drowned out by the rattling of the passing roller coaster from overhead. And as his voice was drowned, each call for his mother became softer and choked off by tears. But what was I to say to this boy? I had no comforting words for him, for I never had any comforting words bestowed upon me.

"If you continue to cry, you'll never find your mother," I scoffed. "I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"Gustave! Gustave!"

The boy quickly spun around when the woman's voice began calling out someone named Gustave. That must have been his name.

"Gustave!"

"Mama!"

The boy ran, and my eyes followed him, all the way up until I saw the woman. And that's when my heart stopped within my chest. Christine! It was her, my angel of music! I'd know her anywhere! Brown, chocolate curls, slender body, round face, gorgeous, blue eyes…Christine! She scooped the boy up into her arms and scolded him after pressing hundreds of tiny kisses to his cheek. I couldn't be seen. No…I hated this woman for what she had done to me five years ago! I wouldn't allow her to see me. I turned around, my back now facing her. I was ready to take my first steps, when I felt her hand upon my shoulder.

"Thank you, sir, for helping my son…"

My body froze in place…But I couldn't face her.

"You're welcome," I stammered. And with that, I took off without another word.

"Wait, monsieur! Please…"

I heard her calls for me, but I never stopped. Why was she here? Why was Christine in Coney Island? It all didn't matter, for I would stay out of her sight…she was dead to me, just as I was dead to myself.

* * *

**So, I was going to wait two weeks to upload another chapter, but I couldn't resist...Please review! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

All through the night, I tossed and turned at the thought of Christine being here in Coney Island. My privacy would soon be at an end. No! I wouldn't allow it…I couldn't. I refused! If Christine spotted me, there was no telling what she would be capable of. No, I needed to keep her out of sight. Just the mere thought of her seeing me sent my body into a panic. I had spent the last five years bettering myself and hardening my shell. Paris believed me to be dead, and it needed to stay that way, for if Christine spoke a single word to anyone, I would be hanging in the gallows by midnight. And so, after spending another hot and humid day at my podium, I decided that I would reprise my role as the Phantom and track her down. If I knew where she liked to dwell and where she was staying, I could avoid those places at all cost.

When my shift was over, I walked the streets of Luna Park, searching for any signs of the child or Christine. I stayed hidden and out of everyone's way as I walked past each attraction, my eyes constantly searching for the little boy who went by "Gustave."

"Oh, mama, let me get chocolate tonight! Pretty please, please!"

I knew that voice and spun around to see Christine and the child standing beside Feltman's ice cream stand. I never would have believed Christine to grow up and have a family, but here she was, five years later and raising a child. But where was the father? Where was that bastard Fop who I had set free in my lair? I didn't come across the bastard last night, nor was he here now.

"Calm down, Gustave," Christine giggled. "You can have anything you wish. But right after, it's home and to bed with you."

I waited until Christine purchased the ice cream for the small boy and walked towards the gates of Luna Park. Only then, did I sneak from building to building, hiding behind every wall as I followed them. I had hoped for them to be headed towards one of Luna Park's many hotels, but instead, they were headed in the direction of the flats and homes. I was just thankful that where ever she was staying was away from the streets and blocks I lived near.

"Oh, Gustave, look at you," Christine said, kneeling down to wipe away the chocolate stains that were smeared all over the boy's mouth. "You're a complete mess."

It fascinated me when Christine licked a napkin and ran it across the child's mouth. It actually hurt my heart, for even my own mother would have never dreamed of doing such a thing for me. No, her gift to me was life, and oh, what a gift it was…Hell, would have been better. I was never treated kindly around my mother, for she beat me every chance she got. God was smiling down upon that little boy the day he was given to Christine, for she had grown up to be a wonderful woman and mother. I could sense it…

"But mama, I don't want to go to bed," the boy whined. "I want to stay up."

"And we will, but another night. We're going to the beach in the morning."

Christine and the boy approached a nearby fire escape and began to climb the numerous stairs to reach the top floor of the building. Once there, I stepped beneath it and watched the two of them enter through a door. I waited several moments, before silently slinking up the same set of stairs until I was at the same door they had entered through. This was no hotel…This was a home, a perminate home. But why of all places would Christine chose to live here? This was America's playground… Curious, I peeked in through the window to find the small flat alive with light and laughter. And yet, there was still no signs of the fop. At least I knew where Christine lived and what streets she traveled on…I would stay away from these blocks and streets, for I couldn't risk running into her. The past hurt, especially when I peeked in through her window and saw her smiling.

"Oh, how I hate you, Christine," I cringed as I made my way down the fire escape. Though, just as my feet were planted on the ground, I was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the cement.

"There you are…"

I looked up to spot the same man who had wanted to take a picture of me standing before my body. But he was not alone…No, he was with all three of his guy friends.

"I've been looking all over for you, friend," he growled. "You owe me something…"

From out of nowhere, one of his friends produced a camera.

"I had wanted to take a picture of you on that podium, but since you refused, I'll make this a whole photo album."

"There will be no photos taken of me tonight," I growled. "I'm warning you…"

The man laughed. "Oh, he's warning me, guys…"

His friends laughed, but I wasn't going to take this.

"Pull off your hood, and I'll make this easy for you. Refuse to do so, and I'll make these next few moments hell for you. I get whatever I want, and I want a picture of your ugly mug…"

When I refused once more, the man charged at me and grabbed me by my throat. But I was quicker and tossed the man aside. From behind me, another one of his friends jumped me, pulling the hood from off of my head. I spun around in endless circles, attempting to get the man off of me, but it never seemed to work.

"This one is wild!" one of the men shouted.

When I was finally able to buck the man off of my back, I charged at the one held responsible for the whole ordeal, but I was blinded by the camera's flash.

"Get him!"

While I was trying to regain my sight, I felt hard objects hitting me in the head and back. I was being attacked now…Attacked and beaten. Flash after flash, the camera blinded me while these monsters had their fun. Blood was seeping out of my face from their blunt objects, my body was bruising from each blow….And when they had their final picture, the man I had attempted to choke pulled out a knife and stabbed it into my belly, dragging the blade across my thin perimeter…

"Not so tough now, are you…"

"Hey! What's going on down there?"

Oh no…Christine! I was still blinded, but I gripped my gushing stomach and moved myself on my knees. I needed to get away before she saw me…I pulled the cloak's hood back over my head and dragged my body towards the nearest wall.

"Oh my god…" I heard Christine gasp, but I didn't stop crawling. All I needed to do was get to the nearest wall and from there, I would be able to hoist myself up to my feet. My body was screaming with agony, oh, so much agony. Blood was seeping from every part of me.

"Sir, stay where you are…just stay."

I heard footsteps running towards me now, causing my pace to quicken. No, I would not stay put. I needed to hurry, I needed to get away before it was too late. But the moment I felt hands upon my cloaked shoulders, I knew my world was already over.

"Oh, you poor man, you need help. What did they do to you? Oh, you're bleeding…"

"I'm fine," I crooned. "I…I…Just need to rest."

"You need a doctor…You need help. Oh, let me call you some help."

"No!" I pleaded, stretching my only free hand out towards the wall. "No…"

I was making my way to my feet, when I felt Christine's hand touch my hood.

"Oh my god…" she gasped. "You're the man who helped my son last night."

"No, I'm…I'm not. You…you…have the wrong person."

"It's you…God, who did this to you?"

And before I could answer, she pulled off my hood, revealing my identity. Her face hurt me, for it was as if she had spotted a ghost. She looked just like she did the first night she saw my face all those years ago. But I knew she wasn't terrified at my appearance…No, she was terrified that I was still alive and breathing. It was over now…And frankly, I didn't care, for I knew I was going to die from my wounds. Both of her hands shot to her mouth as she backed away in pure fright. This was my chance to escape, and so, I gathered up my bloody cloak and quickly hobbled away. I tripped and fell on the street nearly ten times before I made it back home. It was late now, so, extremely late…I was glad she and Meg were fast asleep, otherwise, Madame Giry would have made this out to be nothing more than another attempt at suicide. Blood dripped on every stair as I climbed and crawled to my attic bedroom. When I was there, I plopped down into my desk chair and removed my hand away from my stomach and concentrated on breathing. Layer by layer, I struggled to strip out of my cloak, dropping the bloody garment on the floor.

For the first time tonight, I allowed my eyes to move to my wound, and what I saw took my breath away. The gash was large and the blood seeping out of it was substantial. For someone like me, medical options were limited. In Coney Island, medical treatment wasn't given kindly to people like me. To go to the hospital would be not only a waste of my time, but a waste of time I didn't have. Instead, I turned to plan B and went rummaging through my drawers, coming across a bottle of brandy, a sewing needle and a strand of tough string. This was going to have to do. My bloody hands rummaged around my desk, shaking and trembling until they came across a small mirror. Everything lying out across my desk was ruined and blood stained. My body was sweating and cold as I relaxed my head against the chair of my desk and threaded the needle with hands that continued to shake. I cursed beneath my breath as I missed each time, knowing that if I didn't stop my bleeding soon, I was most likely going to die.

I had stitched myself up before on older wounds, but nothing compared to this. After pouring some brandy onto my bleeding wound, I bit my hand to cut off the scream that wanted to emerge from my lips. I couldn't wake Madame Giry, for if I did, she would most likely do unspeakable things to me. She would certainly see this as a suicide attempt, which was why I was on my own with this. I had been alone my entire life, which was why it didn't make a difference now. The liquid sizzled and brought agonizing pain to my body, but I held in every ounce of pain, reaching for a rag to bite down upon. I knew what stitching my flesh felt like, and it wasn't anything comfortable. It would be grueling, but it had to be done.

I stitched my wound as if stitching a piece of torn clothing, weaving the needle in and out of my flesh. Sweat poured down my cold flesh, running along my stitches and side, settling on my sore wound.

"Dear God…" I muttered, pulling the string tight at the end of my gash. When the bleeding finally came to an end, I tore an old shirt up and used the white strips of fabric to wrap around my waist. My room was a mess and I was covered in filth, but I didn't care…I was exhausted. It took every ounce of energy within me to crawl into bed, and when I did, I closed my eyes as my wound burned and pain shot up my spine.

"Oh…" I pressed my head into my pillow as I rested my hand over my makeshift bandage. I laid there wide awake until the sun came up, and by that time, I was so weak, that I was sure my life was slipping away from me.

"Erik," a knock occurred at my door, that knock being from Madame Giry. "Erik, what is going on in there? There is blood all over the flat…And look at this door!"

All hope in keeping my wounds private had slipped away, for Madame Giry came barging in, and when she did, she dropped her cup of tea.

"Dear God…" she muttered. "What have you done?"

"I…I…have done no…nothing."

Madame Giry rushed over to my bedside and pulled away the blankets, revealing my blood soaked bandages.

"What have you done to yourself…I can't believe you, Erik. Another suicide attempt…"

I pressed my eyes closed and opened my mouth.

"G…Go away…"

"Erik, you're pale…" She stopped right then and there when she noticed the bruises on my face. I guess she realized that I had been beaten. And as I laid there with my eyes closed, I felt her hand press itself against my forehead. "And you're burning up."

Indeed, I was…I was cold, and yet, I was feverish. Madame Giry placed another blanket over me and began to rummage around my room. I didn't like it when other people touched my things, but everything was covered in blood.

"You need a doctor…"

"No…N…no…" I pleaded. "You…you can't…"

"Perhaps doctors hate freaks, Erik, but you're in need of help. I can't believe you stitched yourself up like you did. My God, Erik…Look at you, you're on death's door."

"No doctors…" I gasped. "Rest…rest is all...I…I need."

"You need more than that, Erik," she assured, pressing a cool compress against my head. Oh, it made me shiver, but I didn't complain.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make you some tea. And while I'm doing that, I'm sending Meg to the drugstore. You need ointment for your wound."

"Brandy…"

Madame Giry picked up my bottle of alcohol and rolled her eyes.

"Erik, brandy is not going to take away an infection. You're lucky you didn't die over night with a stunt like that. I'm having Meg purchase some ointment and I'm bringing up some real bandages. Your wound is going to turn septic if you continue using brandy."

And with that, Madame Giry left me alone…There had been many times that I have attempted suicide and failed, but now, I wanted nothing more than to die.

"Please, God," I begged. "Let me go…"

But God was not a fair man, for instead of dying, I laid there suffering in the worst agony I had ever felt. Oh, they would pay….they would all pay.

* * *

**Who wants to see Erik take his revenge? Anyway, for some odd reason, I can't stay away from updating this story. I believe it is my favorite one i had ever written. Not only becuase of the plot, but I'm doing something I neve done before...I'm making my Erik like the book Erik. Hateful and dangerous...Please review! I'll try not to keep the next chapter waiting too long. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV**

For the next twenty four hours, I laid in complete agony, clutching my stomach with one hand and pressing my face into my pillow. Madame Giry had removed the old bandages and replaced my wound with new ones after rubbing some ointment into the infected area. I was hot and then cold, and then hot again. I had trouble sleeping all throughout the day on Sunday, but just as I was falling into a deep slumber, I heard a knock on my door.

"Monsieur…"

Oh, that voice. There was only one person who called me by "monsieur," and that was Meg. I pressed my eyes closed and heard the door opening.

"Monsieur, mama told me to bring you this."

I opened my eyes to find Meg approaching my bed with a ceramic cup in hand. Most likely tea…I expected her to place it on the night table, but instead, she stood there at my bedside, her face looking like one filled with fright. I knew she was afraid of my face…

"Monsieur…" She quivered.

"P…put it on the table…and…g…get out…"

The moment I said those exact words, Meg placed the cup down on the night table and scurried out the door. I wasn't in the mood to eat, nor was I in the mood to drink. Rest was all I needed, for come morning, I would be going back to work. Every Monday morning I had work, and I was not going to miss it. I couldn't afford to lose this job, and I wouldn't. Yes, by the next morning I was still feeling extremely ill, but I pushed myself out of bed with the terrible fever I was consumed with and dressed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I was nearly down the stairs, when I heard Madame Giry's frantic voice.

"Erik, you need to get back into bed."

"I…I need to work."

The old woman grabbed my shoulders, but I pushed her away to get out the front door.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"I'll…I'll be fine…"

And with that, I made my way to Luna Park. I was weak, so weak that I barely reached my destination. My body and wound wracked with an unbearable agony, one that left me exhausted by the time I made it to my podium.

"Erik, are you all right?" My boss was passing by, when he stopped to have a look at me.

I was speechless and just nodded, wiping a bit of sweat away from my forehead. Without another word, he passed by and left me alone. All through the morning, I laid there on my podium, my sight becoming blurry as each moment passed. My eyes soon became heavy, and my breathing was labored. From the silhouettes, I could tell that people were pointing to me and I could hear others gasping.

"Erik, what's wrong with you, man?"

I couldn't see who was standing beside me, but I knew by his voice that it was my boss.

"Stand up, man…"

I felt myself being pulled by my feet, but as soon as I was let go off, I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

"Erik, Erik, wake up…"

When my eyes fluttered open, I was back in my own bed, and Madame Giry was standing beside me.

"You're a fool, Erik…" she crooned. "You could have died at work today. There was a doctor that came by a little while ago. He re-stitched your wound and gave you some morphine."

"I…I said no doctors…"

"Well, God must be looking out for you, Erik because I didn't send for one."

"Y…You didn't?" I weakly asked.

Madame Giry shook her head. "There are no doctors around here that would be willing to treat someone like you, Erik. But, on my doorstep, three hours after you were brought home, there was one."

"Wh…who, Madame?"

Madame Giry smiled. "Seems as though the past has come back to us, Erik. I can't be certain, but when the doctor was let in, I spotted a woman walking away. A tall, woman with chocolate curls and a thin build. I'd recognize that anywhere, Erik… I could only hope that I am right."

"You're wrong…" I growled. "And if she so happens to come back," I was caught off guard by a horrible cough, one that worried Madame Giry.

"Rest, Erik. Doctor's orders… You are to stay in that bed for no less than two whole weeks. You need your bed rest."

I prayed to God that Madame Giry was wrong. I prayed that Christine did not know where I lived. Even if she did know where I lived, why would she come for me now? Five years ago, she left me without a single protest. Why would she be so kind to me? Why would she fetch me a doctor? I wasn't sure, but that night, as I laid there suffering beneath the blankets in agony, I prayed that she would never return. Though, my prayers were never answered whenever I asked God for something, for the following morning, hell appeared. There was no sun shining in through the windows, nor was there any birds chirping from outside. No, there was thunder and rain pelting against the roof and window of my room. The bandage that was wrapped around my body burned with a searing pain, one that was completely unbearable at times. The rain soothed my pain a small bit, and so, I closed my eyes once again and surrendered back to sleep.

Though, when I opened my eyes again, there, at my bedside, sat Christine! I stayed calm, eyeing the woman, just as she was eyeing me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

How was I feeling? After five years and all she had done to me, this was her question? Oh, I was furious…so, so furious.

"G…Get out!" I growled. "Get out of here!"

"Angel, please…"

Christine stood to her feet, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Get out!"

I scrambled out of bed and nearly fell to the floor.

"Out!" I cried. "Out…"

Christine scrambled to the door, only to have Madame Giry enter.

"I…I want…want her out! Out!"

Christine left the room, and Madame Giry helped me back into bed before I hurt myself.

"How…how dare you let her in here! How…h…"

I was so out of breath that I couldn't even continue.

"Erik, rest…You need to rest up. I'll be back as soon as I can."

That was the last time I saw Christine for the next two weeks. Yes, Madame Giry scolded me for shouting at her, but I refused to be kind to the likes of her. Five years and now this…I wouldn't dare allow her to ruin my life again. Even when I was allowed to get up out of bed, I still refused to go down stairs. In a few days, I would be back at work, and until then, I spent my time writing music. Though, one evening, a knock occurred at my door. Yes, I had kept it unlocked in order to give Madame Giry access to enter, but now that I could do everything on my own, having her here was not necessary. Therefore, I kept the door locked.

"Yes?" I asked, placing down my pen.

"It's me, Erik…"

I rose to my feet and made my way towards the door.

"What is it that you need?" I asked, pulling the door open.

The old woman held up a cup of steaming liquid and smiled. "I brought you a cup of tea."

"Thank you," I held out my hand, but Madame Giry refused to give me the cup.

"May I come in?"

"Is it really necessary, Madame?"

She nodded and I let her in. Only then, did she hand me my tea.

"How are you feeling?"

I retook my seat at my desk and sipped on my tea. "Weak, but I shall live. I've been worse, I guess…"

There was a long pause of silence, before Madame Giry continued.

"Christine came by the house tonight."

I grunted and turned back towards my work. Why? Why did this woman insist on talking about Christine? She knew how much I loathed the girl, and yet, she was wishing to bring up her very name.

"And why would I care if Christine was here, Madame?" I picked up my pen and began to scribble away random notes on my parchment. "She is dead to me, Madame…"

"Erik, you don't really mean that. She wanted to come up here and speak with you, but I advised her to do otherwise. Why won't you speak with her, Erik? Couldn't that heal all wounds?"

"I'm sorry to say, Madame, but my wounds have healed into scars. I have no wounds, only scars, scars that ache every morning, noon and night. I would advise you to obey my wishes, those wishes being to be left alone, especially when it comes to that girl."

"Erik, you don't know her like I do."

"I know her enough, Madame! I know her enough to know that she hates me. I know her enough to know that she fears me. She made her own path in life, and therefore, I did the same."

"You may believe you know Christine, Erik, but the years have not been kind to her. She has suffered greatly."

I laughed within my throat at her comment. Suffered? Oh, she had jokes…

"You truly jest me, woman. No one has suffered more than I have. I am not changing my mind on this situation, Madame. I wish to be left alone, and therefore, you will obey me."

"If you continue to act this way, Erik, you will be alone for the rest of your life."

"Tell me something I don't know," I angrily spat. "Now, get out."

"You can't continue to avoid her, Erik. Now that Christine is here, she will be spending more time with us. There will come a day when you won't be able to ignore her."

"I will ignore her as much as I wish."

And with that, Madame Giry left my room. For the past few days, I had been cleaning my wound on my own, and in doing so, I had run out of supplies. I hadn't been out in nearly two weeks, but I had run out of bandages and ointment. After struggling to get dressed, I walked down the stairs to head out, when I saw Christine sitting in the kitchen with Madame Giry and Meg. I quickly turned towards the door and stepped outside, headed straight towards town.

I had thought no one seen me, but I was wrong, for Christine was at my side within a matter of minutes.

"Angel, could we please talk?"

I didn't even look at the woman. I continued walking as if she weren't even there.

"Why are you being so hard?" she asked. "I just wish to talk to you."

When I didn't answer her, she continued to follow me. Oh, why was she following me? I wanted her to go away, but she wouldn't. She followed me all the way to the drugstore. What made me feel even more uncomfortable was when she followed me inside. It was pretty plain to see that she was not going to leave me alone until I spoke to her. But how could I speak to such a despicable woman? For years, I had tried to woo her, for years, I had tried to get her to love me, and yet, she refused! So why should I speak to her now? Why should I treat her like a princess? No, she deserved to be treated terribly, and therefore, I would treat her that way.

"The doctor said that your wounds were deep," Christine replied as I pulled some bandages off the shelf. "I'm sure it had to be painful for you."

"Leave me alone," I growled, approaching the counter to pay for my items. Though, speaking to the woman only got her attention. Oh why did I open my mouth? With my bag of supplies in hand, I exited the store without even holding the door for her. Feeling exhausted, I approached a nearby bench to take a seat. Yes, I would have loved to shoot straight home, but my stomach was beginning to burn, and therefore, I needed to rest. Christine was nowhere in sight, and I believed her to be gone…That was until she plopped herself down beside me. Great…All I needed was to be stuck on a bench with this woman. I was in agony and in no mood for company, especially her.

"What do you want!" I barked, looking straight at her. "You have no right sitting beside me as if we are equal! You are an evil little vermin, Christine!"

Her smile slowly faded, and frankly, I was glad.

"What's happened to you?"

She tried to touch my shoulder, but I flinched and stood to my feet.

"Nothing has happened to me! I have grown stronger…I have hardened. Life happened, Christine! I have spent the last five years building this life for myself, and I refuse to have you ruin it once again."

"I wanted to thank you for saving Gustave," she seriously replied. "It was a kindness."

I wanted to be away from this woman. I wanted to be alone…And so, I spun around and said the only words that had come to mind.

"And if I would have known he was your flesh and blood, I would have left him to find you himself!"

I didn't even stay an extra moment after that. No, I simply spun around and headed home. I wasn't sure if what I had said made her sad, but I didn't care. No, I marched straight home and up to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I angrily threw my mask across the room and plopped down onto my bed to rest.

"Damn those men…" I moaned, pulling away the crusty bandages that were wrapped around my healing wound. "Damn them all…"

"Erik, there is some fresh tea brewing on the stove downstairs," came Madame Giry's voice. "Would you like me to bring you some?"

I pressed my face into my pillow and groaned. For the past five years I have lived in this hell, always surrounded by the two annoying women. I needed to get away from it all, I needed my own home, and therefore, I would have it. I wanted to have my privacy again, I wanted to be able to work without being disturbed, and living here would never please me. If I wanted to work until three in the morning, I wanted to do it in peace. If I wanted to touch myself, I wanted to do it without being disturbed. And if I wanted to hide from the world and Christine, I wanted to do it freely, without having Madame Giry worrying about my whereabouts. I needed to get away, and by God, I would…

* * *

**And that's 4! Please review everyone...I shall update as soon as I can. Been Busy with promoting Augie Atwell...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik's POV**

"What do you mean "You're moving out?!"

For nearly two weeks now, I had secretly moved my belongings to a flat on the other end of Coney Island. The bottom half of the house was abandoned, leaving me with my privacy and my own upstairs quarters. It cost me fortune, and yes, I would be broke for a while, but in the end it would all be worth it. I only let Madame Giry know of my move on the morning it was to occur. I was coming down the stairs with my final box of belongings, when she stopped me, and that's when I told her everything. Oh, she was anything but happy, but I didn't care. I needed my privacy, and therefore, I would have it.

"Locking yourself away isn't going to protect you from Christine!" she angrily snapped. "I know that's why you're moving out of here… She's been coming to us for meals."

"Good day, Madame," I snapped, moving my way outside. Free. I was finally free! What made me even happier was when I reached my new home. I stepped inside the condemned home and made my way up the makeshift stairs to my flat. The walls of my room consisted of decaying brick and the windows were old as well. Though, I didn't care. I approached my metal bed frame and threw some pillows over the springs before covering it with my patched up quilt. It would take a while for this place to become home, but it would be within time. I was lucky enough to find that my room came with a piano. That's all I needed in life to be happy. I had my music and that was enough for me. Besides the bed frame, the room also had a small kitchen area and a desk set beside the bay window of my flat. Oh, what a view it was! From that very window, I could see all of Coney Island and even the ocean. Home…Finally, after five years, this was home. I spent the remainder of the day unpacking my clothes and music scores, finding myself nearly exhausted by nightfall. I had work in the morning, which was why I decided to crawl into bed and drift off to sleep.

Usually, when I was at Madame Giry's home, I would know it was time to wake when I smelled breakfast cooking from downstairs. Though, it was harder to know what time it was now that I was on my own. After reaching out for my pocket watch that was sitting on the nightstand, I noticed that it was exactly six. For once, I didn't feel like waking, but I had no other choice. After rising to my feet, I relieved the urine from my bladder before changing the bandages on my aching wound. I was glad that there was only a few more weeks of summer left, for my job of being a freak on display would became easier in the winter. Instead of displaying myself to cruel people, I could shovel snow instead. After dressing and locking my door, I hurried off to work. The heat was already at its max, and the sun had just come up. I knew today would be brutal…

"Erik,"

I was heading towards my podium, when I heard the voice of my boss calling for me. I spun around to see him standing outside of his office door with a shovel in hand. Not only did he look angry, but he also had this evil gleam in his eye, the same gleam that always wound up humiliating me in some way, shape or form.

"What are you doing?" he curiously questioned.

"Going to work," I said.

Mr. Tilyou smiled and placed the shovel into my hands.

"Not on the podium, Erik," he spat. "You were late to work a few weeks back."

"Because I was hurt, sir…"

The evil man slapped me in the stomach; the same area that my wound was in, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Don't care, Erik… You were late and therefore, you know the punishment for being late. Off to the elephant tents you go…"

If there was one thing I hated more than Christine, it was my job and boss, Mr. Tilyou. If one of his employees were late, they were to suffer the entire day cleaning the elephant tents. Oh, it was a horrible job, one that no one particularly liked. Sweat beaded down my back as I stood inside the unbearably hot tents, shoveling the elephant droppings up with a shovel. I had wondered why Mr. Tilyou had waited so long to punish me for being late, and now, I knew why. He had wanted to wait until the hottest day of the summer arrived. I could hardly breathe as I stood there for hours shoveling elephant droppings and filling their bedding area with hay. When my lunchtime arrived, I exited the tent and headed towards the break area to get myself some water. My body was covered in filth, and I smelled terrible, but that didn't stop the heat from making me feel worse.

As I was standing against the railings of the boardwalk, I felt something strike my back. It hurt! Oh, so much….It brought back memories from when I was whipped…Whipped! I spun around to find my boss Mr. Tilyou standing there with a bull whip in hand. My blood ran red as he struck me in the back again, striking one of my scars and tearing it open. From so many years of abuse, it had weakened my flesh, so much that the tiniest touch would tear open my scars.

"Get back to work, Erik!" he barked. "Those tents aren't going to clean themselves, you know…"

I wanted to take that bullwhip and kill my boss, but I needed this job more than anything in the world. Therefore, I bit my tongue and went on with my work. At the end of the day, I headed home and bathed myself in my tub, rubbing my flesh raw. Afterwards, I found some ice and held it over my sore back as I worked on my music in peace. The sun had gone away, leaving me with darkness and a few candles. Suddenly, I heard my doorbell ringing from downstairs. Knowing that it was most likely Madame Giry, I growled and stood on my weary legs, heading downstairs to the door. Though, after pulling it open, there was no one….But there, on my doorstep was a basket covered in a white cloth of some sort. Curious, I moved aside the cloth to reveal a basket filled with a bottle of wine, some bread and a pound of cheese. I glanced up from the basket, but there was no one there. Only when I was back in my room did I notice the small letter sitting between the bottle of wine and bread.

"_**Angel,**_

_**Please accept this basket as a housewarming gift. I mean you no harm. Madame Giry has told me that you no longer occupy the attic bedroom of her home. If you wish for me to bother you no longer, then I shall do just that. But please, know that I never meant you any harm. **_

_**Welcome to the neighborhood,**_

_**Christine."**_

I groaned and crumpled the letter up within my grasp. Even now, as I sat in the comfort of my own home, I didn't have any privacy. Christine knew where I lived. But how? How had she acquired such information? Had she possibly followed me home? I wasn't sure, but took the food into my tiny kitchen and cracked open the bottle of wine. At least the alcohol would sooth my pain.

What I didn't know was that my life was about to change drastically. For the next morning, when I went into work, I didn't even make it to my podium. No, I was grabbed by two men once I entered the park. I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong for me. I was brought around back of my boss's office and tied to a nearby rail. I was clueless as to what was going on around me, but seconds later, my boss appeared from his office with his bullwhip in hand.

"There is my little thief!" he angrily spat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where is my money!"

The bullwhip cracked against my flesh, causing me to scream. Money? What money was he talking about? I hadn't taken any money that belonged to him.

"You were the only one that was near my office yesterday, monster," he spat. "I had three hundred dollars stolen from me! Now, where is my money?!"

"I…I didn't take anything, I swear."

"All right then," he growled. "If I can't get the money out of you, I'll beat three hundred dollars worth of pain out of you."

Over and over again, my back was whipped with that evil contraption. My flesh burned as the whip came down over and over again. I cried several times before my flesh became numb. Blood splattered all over everything…And from that beating, I knew I would never sleep without nightmares again.

"Steal from me again," Mr. Tilyou warned. "And you'll be dead next time."

When I was set free, my body hurt so much, that I collapsed onto the ground. I wasn't sure how many of my scars had been torn open, but the smell and sight of rusty blood was enough to explain everything. I hated the world, and the world hated me. There was no doubt about that. I didn't work that day, for how could I do such a thing? I was covered in the substance, staggering around Luna Park as others screamed and shouted at the mere sight of me. I had told the truth, and yet it still got me hurt. I had not stolen from the man, and that was the God's honest truth. Deciding not to wallow home, I threw my cloak over my shoulders and took a seat on a nearby bench that was facing the ocean.

I had only been sitting there a few moments, when from out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone sitting down beside me.

"I thought I might find you here," came the familiar voice. "After asking Madame Giry, she told me where you worked. Though, when I approached the show, you were nowhere to be found."

I turned and faced Christine, who was sitting there beside me. She was smiling, but I was doing anything but. From beneath my cloak, I could feel the blood dripping down my aching back. I was in no mood, nor was I in the right state of mind for this. No, I simply staggered to my feet and headed towards the beach. My sight was blurry and my body was becoming weak, but I never stopped. Oh, the sun was beating down upon my shoulders as well, making me hot and exhausted. People were staring at me now as I continued to stagger towards the stairs of the boardwalk that would lead me down to the sand.

"Angel?" her words echoed and drifted away as each moment passed. And then, as I was standing on the first step of the stairs, my body lost balance and I went plummeting to the ground below. Bones cracked and my body met the hot sand….Crowds surrounded the rails of the boardwalk, gazing down upon me as Christine came rushing down every stair to get to me. The hood of my cloak had come undone, and now, I was laying there face to face with the world. Some screamed, others ran away…And then, the only one that was left at my side, was Christine. She had not run…but why? Why had she not run away from my hideous face? Everyone else had. Years ago, she had done the same thing…but now, she was kneeling at my side and calling my name. And then, I blacked out…

When I woke, I was laying on my stomach…My sight started to come back together and I was able to take notice that I was back in my room. I sighed and pressed my eyes closed again, feeling my mask against my distorted cheek. But wait…I had not been wearing my mask when I fell off the boardwalk. I softly groaned and attempted to shift my body, but found it nearly impossible, for my back was on fire.

"Hi," there was a soft, boyish voice speaking to me and when I turned my head, I spotted Christine's son sitting at my side. What in God's name was he doing here?! No…This couldn't be happening. I quickly shifted my body despite the pain, but collapsed once again.

"My mama said not to move. She needed to step out for a few moments. You have a bad booboo on your back mister…"

"Where am I?" I cringed.

"Mama said this is your home. It's icky and dark…"

I could feel my back covered in bandages, making it harder for me to move. When I had helped this boy find his mother, I never really took any time to look at him. But now that I was, I noticed that he looked exactly like Christine in every way. He had her brown hair, her nose, her eyes, even her smile. The child was absolutely beautiful. And then, my heart skipped a beat…Raoul! If the man caught me here, alive, I would surely be dead! No, I couldn't let this happen….

"Your…Your father," I gasped. "Where is he? He doesn't know that you're here, does he?"

"What are you talking about?" the child asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy!" I snapped. "Where is he? Where is that bastard?!"

"I…I don't know, mister,"

"He's with your mother, isn't he? They're both together right now, aren't they?"

"That's not possible," the child cried. "Mama told me that papa is in heaven with grandfather. He's been there forever…"

I calmed down the moment I heard him speak such words. Heaven? How was that possible? Had Raoul actually died? No…This child was lying to me. It had to be a lie. There was no other way of saying it. I had seen the both of them together just before the mob had gotten to me. How was it that Raoul had died? No…No, this couldn't be happening.

But now, I had bigger problems, for at that moment, I heard the door open.

"Oh, ange, you're awake…"

I would not speak to this woman, nor would I treat her like I used to. I had to be strong, I had to be firm. Christine was not welcome in my home, and therefore, I would send her away for good. Both her and her sorry excuse for a child…They would be out of my life for good, I would see to it. I would be her angel no longer…

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's POV**

"Oh, ange, you're awake…"

I had to think quickly. I had to act fast. Christine was here, and in my room. No! I wouldn't allow it. Despite the agony I was in, I maneuvered my body off the bed and held onto my bed frame for support.

"Angel, you shouldn't be out of bed…"

"Out!" I cried pointing to the door. "Get out!"

The child ran behind Christine and hid beneath her skirts. Great, at least I frightened him. Christine's face turned to one filled with seriousness. I wouldn't have this. I would make her leave!

"Angel…"

"Do not call me that!" I growled. "You are not welcome here! GET OUT!"

At this point, the boy began to sob uncontrollably.

"Gustave, it's all right," Christine assured, but the child didn't listen. Instead, he darted out into the hall, leaving Christine and I alone.

"All we wished to do was help," Christine disappointedly replied.

"Don't come back here again, Christine," I warned. "If you do, the consequences will be fatal. If you love that little brat of yours, you best stay away."

Christine didn't say another word. She simply hurried out into the hall and left me alone. I waited until I heard the door to my home slam shut, before hurrying down the stairs to lock it. I nursed my own wounds, laying in the comfort of my own bed while my back slowly healed. Christine had helped me, but I didn't need her help or anyone else's. She would stay away, or else her boy would disappear. I had no problem with getting rid of children. Yes, I had never done it before, but I wouldn't have a problem ridding the world of Christine's child. All through the night, I laid in bed on my stomach, my body aching and burning from my sore flesh. It hurt terribly, but I didn't care. Oh, a good night's rest was all I wished for.

I was thankfully off the following morning, and I didn't bother getting out of bed. Instead, I laid there while it rained and rained. The thunder soothed my wounds and lulled me in and out of sleep. I had thought that kicking Christine out was for the best, for I soon found out that I couldn't clean and bandage my own back. Infection would most likely begin to settle if I didn't take matters into my own hands. But, like the stubborn man that I was, I let it go and sat shirtless at my desk, pouring my body and soul into my music. Though, a few moments later, I heard the door opening, only to turn around and spot Madame Giry walking in…and she had a key! Oh, damn this woman. I left her house to be alone, and yet, she was still bothering me.

"Your back is a horrid mess, Erik…"

She hurried to my side and attempted to touch the healing scars, but I moved away from her.

"How in God's name did you get a key to my home?!" I angrily snapped.

"I too, am a magician, Erik. You're not the only one…"

The old woman spun around and began walking along the perimeter of my home.

"This place is a disgrace…Cold and condemned."

"Good," I snapped. "It's my lair all over again."

"And have you been eating?" she spat. "Look at this sorry excuse for a kitchen, Erik. Your cupboards are bare."

"Go away, Madame. Nothing you can say will change my mind about wanting to move back with you. I like it here…I have plenty of privacy and it's home."

"Erik, you do know that Christine was only trying to help you."

I slammed my fists into my desk and shot to my feet. "Enough about that dreadful woman! Just because you invite her over for dinner every night does not mean that I have to be friendly with her! I don't care that she wishes to be friendly with me, because the truth of it all is that I hate her! I hate that little vermin for what she did, and there will be nothing that can change that. So, if you're here to drill that little idea into my head, I suggest that you leave and never come back!"

"Christine told me that you kicked her out. I don't know what you believe, Erik, but Christine did nothing to you. She didn't sick the mob on you, nor did she destroy your life. She simply left, and all because you let her go. That is all… You don't know a thing about her when it comes to the past five years. In my personal opinion, the girl has suffered more than you could ever know."

"Oh for Christ sakes, Madame, she's probably singing for Hammerstein in his opera house down town. That's gratitude for you. I teach the girl everything there is to know about singing and she stabs me in the back and takes her talent with her."

"Hammerstein?" Madame Giry sarcastically chuckled. "Oh, Erik, you have a lot to learn. She's working at Madame Marcel's Marvelous Eight."

My heart stopped within my chest. Christine? Working at Madame Marcel's? Oh, it was such a despicable place…

"The gentleman's club?" I breathlessly questioned.

Madame Giry nodded.

"I hope she isn't truly selling herself on that horrible stage…"

"No, Erik. She is a waitress. Though, that isn't to say that the customers don't attempt to touch her while she's working."

"Why would she be working there? She should be working in an opera house! Why, Madame! I demand to know the reason why she's working at that disgusting gentleman's club?!"

"To support her child, of course. As a mother, I know what other mothers would do to support their children. I, myself, was a single mother, Erik."

"And where is the boy! Where is that sorry excuse for a husband?"

"If you're so interested, then why don't you go and find out yourself?"

And with that, Madame Giry left me alone. Oh, it boggled my mind to no end. So much, that I ventured to her workplace myself. I had only ever been to Madame Marcel's Marvelous Eight one time, and that was the worst experience of my life. It was the exact gentleman's club where the women rejected me. Therefore, I decided to stay away from such a place. I entered the building and took a seat in the back of the restaurant, not really being too interested in the women who were dancing half naked on stage, while the entire house of men hollered and chanted out disgusting things. I, of course, was the only one who was sitting towards the back. I wasn't good enough for any woman, not even a whore. Once they saw my white mask, they acted as though I were carrying the plague.

"What can I get you, sir?"

I kept my head down as I heard the familiar voice. I knew it was Christine…But, I didn't want to cause a scene. Therefore, I kept my head down and answered her.

"A glass of red wine, please."

"Coming right up."

When I heard her walking away, I lifted my head to find Christine heading towards the kitchen, wearing one of the most despicable outfits I had ever seen. The black skirt nearly came up to her butt, exposing most of her legs that were covered in fishnet stockings. The very image of it made my blood boil with want, but at the same time, it angered me. She used to be this innocent and perfect creature, but now, she was anything but. Lowering herself to a place like this…Oh, it was horrible. When I caught sight of her approaching my table again, I lowered my head.

"What's the matter, sir?" she began. "It's strange to see a man not truly interested in the dancing women. The only ones who sit back at these tables are passed out drunks."

It was then, that I raised my head, only to have her gasp at the sight of me.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Might I ask you the same question?"

"That's an odd thing to ask me! And you have to right to judge me…"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

Christine's jaw dropped and she gazed down at her skirt.

"Look who's talking. Any man in here would be happy to see me dressed like this."

"Really, Christine?" I growled. "Look at these men…Look at them. Do you really think that they would care about your personality? No, they're staring at your bottom. It's disgusting… How could you have lowered yourself to this level of scum?"

"You seem to be the scum, for you're here… Do you take these women to bed too? If you do, then you have no right to sit here and judge me. You know nothing of me…Nothing!"

"I know enough to know that you were a rising star five years ago. And instead, you're here in this disgusting place. Why are you waiting tables to the scum of Coney Island?"

"I have a child to feed and clothe. A mother would do anything for their child…There's not a thing I wouldn't do for my son. That's right…I said _my_ son!"

"Hey, is this man bothering you?"

A man approached my table, a man who was much taller and stronger than I was. It was obvious that he owned the club. Christine looked at him, before looking back at me.

"Yes, Mr. Marcel, he is…"

Christine stood there as the man approached me and pulled me up by my shirt.

"I can walk myself out, thank you very much…." I snapped, pushing the man off of me.

Thankfully, the man released me and I made my way towards the door with Christine still looking my way. Though, before I could reach the door, some of the dancers began to laugh at me and chant out horrible things.

"Hey, freak," one called. "Long time no see…"

"How about another go? Or not…" laughed another.

"I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole."

Soon, the men were laughing as well. My hand paused on the doorknob as I took one last look at Christine, who's face seemed to be filled with regret for what she had done. But I didn't care, I left while my heart bled within my chest. The world was such a cruel place, so cruel, and yet, filled with so much hate. I arrived home and took a seat at my desk, too irritated to care. I poured my heart and soul into my music, like I did with everything else. I wasn't sure what time I heard a knock at my door, but when it occurred, I stopped writing and glanced at the time. It was nearly midnight…Oh, who could this be? I stretched my aching shoulders and headed downstairs, pulling open the door to find Christine standing there. As soon as I saw her, I slammed the door in her face and headed back towards the stairs.

"Please, let me speak with you."

I paused when I reached the makeshift railing. Oh, why was I about to give this woman the time of day? I had tried to talk with her earlier, but that got me nowhere but angry.

"And why should I? You didn't seem to care that I was willing to speak with you a few hours ago. What changes that now?"

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't…I mean, I wasn't thinking."

I stayed silent, but that didn't seem to stop her from trying to make her way into my home.

"May I come in?"

"Absolutely not," I growled. "It's not appropriate. Which is why it angered me when you entered my home the other day. It wasn't right…"

"I'm sorry…I only wanted to help you. Please, could we speak…"

"Where?" I angrily questioned.

"There is a twenty four hour café close by…"

"I know the place," I snapped. "Just give me a moment to get dressed and I'll be down."

When Christine agreed, I hurried upstairs and threw on a shirt and my mask. After adjusting my wig and placing on my black gloves, I came back down stairs and locked up. It was awkward standing before this woman after five years, but even so, I didn't have a single nice thing to say to her.

"You get off at midnight?" I questioned as we walked towards the café.

Christine nodded. "Yes, I work six nights a week from three to twelve."

"It's a little dangerous walking around these parts at that hour, don't you think?"

"What choice do I have? I need to work…"

"Right," I said. "For your child. Might I ask, what do you do with him?"

"That is none of your concern," she cried. "He's safe…"

"Christine, I only asked a question. Where is the child?"

"Home, in bed."

"By himself?" I questioned, raising a brow.

Christine nodded. "He knows to stay inside the apartment. I make him dinner and then go to work. He's responsible for his age…He has to be…"

I saw tears escaping Christine's eyes, but I didn't dare go to her aid. No, instead, I sat her down at one of the tables at the café and ordered us some tea. Oh, it was going to be a long night.

"I'll give you the ten cents," she replied, reaching into her pocket.

"No, it's on the house," I said, placing her tea down in front of her.

"I shouldn't even be here talking to you," she said. "I should be home with Gustave."

"So, you named him after your father?"

Christine nodded. "It was only right…"

"Christine, why are you here on Coney Island? Why aren't you in Paris, with your husband? Where is he? I haven't once seen him lurking around…"

Christine began to tremble with fear, her body wracking with sobs. Though, the tears slid silently down her cheeks as she looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"W…What is your name?" she questioned.

"My name?

Christine nodded. "All my life I have been calling you angel…You told me not to call you that any longer. And so, if I'm about to tell you about the past five years of my life, I need to be able to trust you. I need to know your name."

"No one's ever asked me for my name before," I replied, running my gloved finger up the side of my cup. "Madame Giry has known it, but never has anyone ever wanted to know my name. Strange, for not even you have wanted to know my name in the past."

"Please, tell me…Tell me your name, and I will tell you everything."

I made eye contact with Christine, and opened my mouth. "It's Erik…"

"Erik," she tasted it on her lips and tried to smile. "It suits you."

I nodded. "It's the only name I've ever known….Now, what is your story."

It was then, that I was forced to sit and listen to Christine's past…Or at least the past five years…Sheer horror…

* * *

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik's POV**

"It happened on the night we left your lair," Christine began, looking down at her hands. "Raoul and I took the boat like you said to do and made our way past the gates. Though, sometime after that, we came face to face with the mob. They were coming across the lake and had their weapons in hand. Some passed on, but the remaining men flipped over the boat and demanded that we tell them where the Phantom was hiding. Raoul tried to fight them off…"

Christine paused as tears streamed down her cheeks. Yes, it was heartbreaking watching this girl sitting there crying, but I didn't have a single word of comfort for her.

"Raoul tried to fight them off, but they killed him. They beat him with their weapons and tortured him…I had to watch it all. And then, when they were finished with him, the men came after me. They did horrible things to me, Erik…Horrible, horrible things. And when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I was…they…raped me…"

"Christine…" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she sobbed into her arm. God! I would have killed them all…

"Christine, I don't understand," I replied. "I too, got beaten by the mob...For weeks, I was resting in bed. I read the newspapers. They said the two of you were married."

"Yes, they only posted those things to keep Raoul's death hushed. His family didn't want the people of Paris to know that he was killed by a mob. No, instead they made it seem as though he were married and then, a few weeks later, they reposted that he died of a mysterious illness..."

"I'm sorry, Christine..."

"I…I stayed with Raoul's family for a while after that. I stayed for his funeral and then to help out until I could get myself back on my feet. But…But then I found out that I was with child."

Gustave was not Raoul's child… No, he was the bastard of one of those horrible men that had raped Christine. I could understand the world being cruel to me, but for it to be cruel to Christine…Oh, that was a sin. She didn't deserve to be treated like she had been.

"Raoul's family kicked me out. I was forced onto the streets…For a while, I lived in the alleys and shelters. After Gustave was born, I turned to begging. Oh, it was horrible, Erik… I still can't bring myself to hate him, nor can I bring myself to tell him who his father is. I don't even know. So, I tell him that he's dead."

"You did the right thing, Christine," I said, sitting back in my chair. "Children wouldn't understand. Sometimes, it is better that they don't."

"I came to America a few months ago in hopes of making an honest living. I've been at Madame Marcel's ever since."

"Christine, I…" I was speechless against everything. I had nothing to say. "I…If I would have known about what happened sooner, perhaps I could have helped you."

"Don't blame yourself, Erik."

"I'm not," I firmly replied. "I just said I wished I could have helped."

Christine wiped her eyes and glanced down at my gloved hands that were still clasped around her own.

"What about you?" she asked. "Has it been easier living in Coney Island?"

"Nothing is ever easy when it comes to me."

Christine was faster than me, and before I could react, she had slipped one of the black gloves from off of my hand. I tried to snatch my hand away, but she had already gotten glance of the hideous scars I had inflicted upon myself. She gasped, and that's when I tore the glove out of her grasp.

"You have no right to invade my privacy," I snapped, pulling the article back over my fingers.

"Your hand and wrist never looked like that," she cried. "What's happened to you?"

"Why do you care, Christine?" I barked. "You left me that night, remember? I let you go, and you went running. I had no purpose to continue, no purpose in living another day. Does it matter that I attempted suicide a few times? Though, this time, I had believed myself to be succeeding, until Madame Giry barged in and stopped me. I didn't want help…I didn't want to be saved, but she came to me like some sort of angel, believing to be my salvation. Do you know that I can't even piss in peace without that vile woman thinking that I'm murdering myself? That is one of the many reasons why I moved away from her home."

"You scarred yourself, Erik," Christine said. "Your wrists are lumpy and deformed."

"You don't know the half of it, Christine!" I snapped. "You don't even know what horrors lie beneath these very clothes. My boss at Luna Park believes me to be his wonder of the world…If you wish to see it for yourself, I suggest you come by Luna Park some day. No doubt it will churn your stomach as well."

"Erik, please, I didn't mean…"

"You meant everything, Christine. I know what you meant…Look, it's getting late and I'm sure your child will be missing you."

Christine nodded. "You're right."

She and I stood to our feet and began to walk towards her home. Yes, I might have loathed the woman, but I was still a gentleman, and a gentleman wouldn't allow a woman to walk home alone at such a late hour. When we arrived at the fire escape stairs that would lead to her apartment, I bid her goodnight.

"You could come up for a few moments if you'd like?" Christine kindly offered.

I shook my head. "I'd rather not, Christine."

"Erik, does this mean that you and I are friends?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, could I call on you some time? Would that be all right?"

"I wouldn't call us friends, Christine," I warned. "Too many scars, too many horrible memories. Aquantiences is more like it."

"Aquantience it is, Erik…"

Christine smiled a smile I had not seen in over five years. I hardly saw her smile around me, but when she did, it made my heart leap. I waited until the woman was gone, before turning around and heading home to my bed. It was late and I was still in agony. Though, that wasn't to say that my time spent with Christine wasn't a tad bit special…Even if we had our ups and downs, spending time with her made me feel alive again, if only for a few moments.

The following morning, I found myself in bed once again. My back was still bothering me greatly, and once again I didn't have work. I could only be relieved about that…I was about to close my eyes again, when I heard a knock at my door. Ignoring it, I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes. The knocking stopped for a few moments, before it began again. Oh, why?! Why couldn't I sleep in peace? I groaned and maneuvered myself out of bed and reached for my mask. It was raining…who in their right mind would be here? I exhaustedly walked down my stairs and towards the door to open it. But instead of opening the door, I peeked through the peep hole, only to spot Christine standing there.

"Erik, are you home?"

I sighed and groaned. "Go away, Christine. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come by and invite you to breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast, Christine," I snapped. "I want to rest. My back is so sore, that I can't even bear to be out of bed. I'm going to rest…Good day, Christine."

"Surely you can't wash your back and bandage it on your own. I could do it for you."

"No thank you, Christine. I will manage it on my own."

"I'll make you some tea, Erik."

I knew Christine wasn't going to go away unless I allowed her to help me, therefore, I pulled open the door and let her in. She was wet from the rain, but that didn't seem to bother her. She smiled, but I simply closed the door and headed up the stairs with her following me.

"You're only staying a few moments," I said. "Until you dry off."

"Fair enough," she said.

Once inside my room, I crawled back into bed and laid on my stomach. Oh, my shoulders were killing me, but I didn't dare move a muscle. I was so sore…sore and exhausted.

"I'll change the bandages for you."

"I don't need your help," I groaned. "I just want to rest."

"You'll get an infection," she warned.

"Do what you must, Christine. But once you're dry, I want you to leave me be."

Christine began to gently peel away my bandages and placed them aside, gasping at the sight of my maciated back. I knew the sight of my hideous body revolted her, for she had never seen my back before.

"Hideous, is it not?"

"What happened to you?"

"Life happened, Christine," I growled. "And what sort of life do you believe I would have lived? Whips and weapons…That's life, Christine."

"There's so many…"

"Right, and now, because of my boss, there is more. Just stop looking at it and bandage me, woman…"

I hissed when the alcohol burned my flesh, but I held it in. Once my back was bandaged again, I pressed my eyes closed and relaxed against my pillows.

"Your home seems lonely," she replied, placing the bottle of alcohol down on my night table. "And your bed seems uncomfortable."

"It suits me," I groaned.

"Your kitchen is empty…"

I opened my eyes to find her going through my kitchen cabinets.

"Christine, stop snooping…"

"How does a man expect to feed himself with no food in the cupboard?"

"I don't eat, Christine."

"Well, you do have some tea in here. Let me make you a cup of tea before I leave. It's the least I could do…"

Yes, I was exhausted, but I was in the mood for a cup of tea.

"I'm not working tonight," Christine replied, placing my cup of tea down beside me. "I was going to cook dinner for Gustave. Would you like to join us?"

"Christine," I warned. "What did I tell you last night? We are aquantenses."

"What? Can't aquantences eat dinner with one another? Is it a crime to invite a friend to dinner?"

"We're not friends," I barked. "We are hardly that…"

"Well then, Erik," Christine said. "Why don't you come over tonight for dinner because you haven't any food here? It's just an innocent meal, Erik…"

"I'll pass, thank you…"

Christine rolled her eyes and placed a blanket over my back.

"All right then, but if you change your mind, dinner is at seven."

"I won't be there, Christine."

"Suit yourself. I do hope your medicine helps you with your pain."

"It will. Good day, Christine…"

"Have a good day, Erik."

A few moments later, Christine left me alone. Yes, I could have gone and locked the door behind her, but I didn't wish to move. Oh, I was so sore, so sore and exhausted. I closed my eyes and rested, falling asleep once again. When I woke, I decided to get up and sit at my desk. The rain had not stopped, leaving my windows and Coney Island soaking wet. I wasn't sure what time it was, but for some odd reason, I was feeling hungry. Of course…Christine had invited me to dinner…Back in Paris, I had always cooked for her, but never had she once cooked for me. I wasn't fond of eating, nor was I fond of eating with other people. But, she did after all help me with my wounds. Oh, why was I going to allow myself to eat dinner with her? No, I should just stay here, and starve, but for some odd reason, I found it nearly impossible.

"No, I'm not going," I firmly told myself. "I'm going to stay here."

But when the rumble in my stomach wouldn't stop, I knew I would be doing otherwise. It might work…I could go eat at her house and leave. I could still be firm with her and never take our relationship past what we were. Yes, that's exactly what I would do…Christine was not my friend, nor would she ever be. But, seeing that I had become hungry I decided to put aside my anger if only for a few hours. After dressing in my best attire, I threw on my overcoat and fedora and headed out into the rainy night. The streets were slippery and deserted, except for a few children passing by every once in a while from the Coney Island arcades. That's the only place one could still have fun and enjoy themselves in dreadful weather such as this. When I made it to her building, I climbed the stairs of the fire escape and knocked on her door.

"Erik," Christine seemed surprised when she pulled open the door and saw me standing there. Though, she smiled warmly and stepped aside to let me pass.

"You're soaked to the bone," she replied, reaching out to take my cloak and hat.

"No, I'm quite all right, Christine."

When she walked away with my soaked garments, I stood there looking around her home. It was small, but it was homier than my own. There was a family room that was attached to a small kitchen, and a hallway on the other side of the home. I guessed that was where the bedrooms were…

"So, I just set the table," she said. "Dinner will be ready shortly. We're having spagettie, by the way. I hope that suits you?"

"Pasta would be wonderful."

"Oh, you haven't formally met my son," Christine said, turning to face the hallway. "Gustave, we have company…Come out here."

A few moments later, I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet and then, the boy who I had helped find Christine appeared. As soon as he saw me, he ran behind Christine's skirts and buried his face within it.

"Gustave, don't be afraid," Christine replied, patting her child on the back. "I don't understand, he's never like this…"

"I must formally apologize, Christine," I began. "I frightened the child a few days ago when I shouted at you."

The boy peeked out from his mother's skirts, but he didn't speak.

"Gustave, this is Mr. Erik. Can you say hi?"

Gustave shook his head and continued to bury his face into Christine's skirts.

"All right, sweety," Christine cooed. "Go and play. When dinner is ready I shall call for you."

The boy ran into the hallway and left the two of us standing alone.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I never meant to frighten the boy with my horrible temper."

"He'll come around, I'm sure."

There was an awkward silence, before Christine hurried into the kitchen.

"Forgive me, I'm not the best hostess. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Water, if you have it…"

"Of course," she replied. "Coming right up."

I slowly entered the kitchen and stood there watching Christine move around to fetch me a glass of water. Tonight would surely be awkward and strange, but then again, aquantenses had to start somewhere.

* * *

**So, another chapter down. I hope everyone is liking my alternate Erik character...Different from my other stories, I think. Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Erik's POV**

Dinner was strange, considering the fact that I had forgotten about my face. I could never eat a meal comfortably unless my mask was completely off. Unfortunately, I had to suffer through dinner, chewing slowly in order to eat my meal.

"Gustave, stop playing with you food, sweetheart." Christine reached across the table and placed a fork into the child's hand. I knew he was uncomfortable with me sitting at his table, and I couldn't blame him, seeing that I had frightened the poor child. I only meant to frighten his mother…Scaring children wasn't a favorite hobby of mine, for they were innocent beings that deserved to live in peace.

"So, Erik, how long have you been working in Luna Park?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "For as long as I can remember. It was my first job when I came to America and I've been there ever since. That's not to say that I haven't been desperately trying to weasel my way out of it."

Christine's smile slowly began to fade away. "I…I've heard what people do to the employees in that section of the park. It isn't right…"

"And who cares? It's a pay…That's what has been drilled into my head."

Switching the subject, Christine looked at Gustave and smiled. "Pumpkin, why don't you tell Mr. Erik about what you like to do?"

The small, chocolate haired boy stared down at his noodles and shook his head.

"No?" Christine questioned. "You don't want to tell him about your piano?"

Once more, the boy shook his head.

"Mr. Erik likes music too, Gustave. Wouldn't you want to show him some of yours?"

"No…" he yelped. "No…"

"Well then, if not your music, why don't you show him your toys? I'm sure he would love to see them?"

Once again, the boy shook his head and then left the table. My eyes followed him as he ran into the hall and most likely to his room. When his door slammed shut, Christine sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm terribly sorry, Erik. He's usually never like this."

"It is of my fault, Christine," I said. "I frightened him the other day. I know that sometimes my temper can get the best of me. It's a horrible habit, really. I frightened him, and therefore, I deserve to be shunned. I don't do well with children anyway."

Christine nodded and went back to eating her meal.

"Is there something wrong with your meal, Erik?" she questioned, taking notice to my plate that was still full. "You've hardly touched your dinner."

I shook my head. "No, everything is fine, Christine."

"I've noticed that you're chewing strangely as well. I know that your mask bothers you a lot…I know it from being back at the opera house."

"It does no such thing," I lied. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Erik," Christine's smile faded. "If you need to eat without your mask, you could take it off."

"No," I angrily snapped. "I will do no such thing."

"But why? I've given you permission."

"No, Christine," I pressed my eyes closed. "I know how you reacted long ago, and by removing my mask now will do nothing but make me a glutton for punishment. And what if your boy came walking in here? He would be scarred for life…No, I will not remove my mask. Don't ask me to do so again."

"All right," she pouted.

"I'm full," I lied, pushing my plate aside. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome, Erik…Anytime."

I stood to my feet and was ready to leave, but the rain was coming down so hard, that I would have drowned in an attempt to make my way home.

"You should stay until the weather clears," Christine replied. "Just a little while longer."

"I'd rather not…" I said. "I have work that needs to be done before tomorrow."

"I could give you a tour of the rest of the apartment?" she offered. "Or we could sit in the family room and have some tea?"

"All right," I sighed. "But only for a little while longer."

"I'll make us some tea. In the meantime, why don't you go take a seat in the family room?"

I nodded and left the kitchen. Though, I was distracted from taking a seat in the family room when I heard some noises coming from down the hall. Curious, I slowly stepped towards a cracked doorway, peeking inside the small room to spot Gustave sitting on the floor and playing with what seemed to be paper cut outs of animals. Curious, I knocked on the door, only to have the child gasp and scurry towards his bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said. "I was just curious as to what you were doing."

The child didn't say a word as I entered and bent down to pick up the cheap paper cut out of a tiger.

"Paper animals?" I questioned.

"That's Jerry," the child mewed. "He's a circus tiger."

I placed down the tiger, and picked up a cut out of a bear.

"That's Meatball, he's in the circus too. He rides a unicycle…"

"And do you like these paper animals?" I questioned.

Gustave shrugged his shoulders and scooted back over to his pile of animal cut outs.

"I like them, but it's hard to play circus."

"And why is that?" I asked.

Gustave took the paper tiger and sat him up. A few seconds later, the child released the piece of paper, only to have the tiger drop flat on his side.

"Jerry doesn't like to perform…He likes to sleep. He's boring… Meatball does it too."

"There are better things than paper," I said. "The toy stores in Coney Island have ones that stand on their own."

"Mama says they cost money," he said. "She says that she doesn't have extra money for things like that."

"Are all of your toys made out of paper?"

"Mostly, but mama did buy me a small piano for Christmas last year."

The boy crawled to his bed and pulled out the child piano. It must have cost Christine a fortune, for I had seen these small pianos for children in the windows of toy stores around Coney Island. There might have only been twenty keys on the piano, but it fit the purpose.

"So, you like music do you?"

The boy nodded. "I love it more than anything in the world. Mama used to sing too, did you know that?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's actually how your mother and I met."

"Mama said that when she makes enough money she'll take me to music lessons. But, I don't think that will ever happen."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because mama has trouble buying milk sometimes. I don't like when she goes to work."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"I don't like being left alone at night. It's scary being here by myself…Mama told me I have to be strong and brave, brave like papa was."

I was about to open my mouth to say something, when I heard Christine's voice.

"Oh, Erik, there you are."

I spun around to spot Christine standing in the doorway with two cups of tea in hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, rising to my feet. "Gustave was just showing me his…um…circus animals."

Christine smiled. "Yes, they're his favorite. Oh, Gustave, sweetie, it's time for you to wash up before bed."

"Yes, mama…." The child pouted.

When I was his age I never had any toys to play with…My childhood was filled with abuse and pain. Even now, as I stood before the boy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. There had to be something I could do to make his childhood easier. Yes, it wasn't my business, but it was bad enough that he never knew his father. I, myself, never had a father and knew what it was like to grow up without a man to guide me. I did owe the child, for I had frightened him. No, I would make it up to him somehow.

"I'll be back to tuck you into bed, Gustave," Christine promised, leading me back towards the family room.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you, Erik."

"No, he was no bother at all, Christine."

The woman handed me a cup of steaming tea and I thanked her.

"He can be a handful at times."

"All children are, Christine," I said. "Even I was a handful at times."

"Sometimes I believe he would have been better off with someone else. I'm not financially fit to raise him. I can barely take care of myself at times."

"I don't believe anyone in this world is really ready for a child, but it's God's will. He makes no mistakes, Christine. God wouldn't have given you a child if he didn't think you could raise him right. Just like God wouldn't have put on me on this earth if there wasn't a purpose for me. Though, lately, I believe that my purpose is to be humiliated by the world."

"Don't say that, Erik. You just haven't found your purpose yet. Sometimes, in order to find your way in life, one must first travel on a long journey."

"Be as it may, Christine, but at the moment I am more concerned about that boy of yours. Believe it or not, he is afraid to be left alone. No child at his age should feel fear."

"I know," Christine cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I have nowhere else to place him. I have to work, and I can't take him with me."

I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but be as it may, it was the right thing to do.

"Christine, I was thinking…." I swallowed hard, knowing that deep down I would regret this. "You work in the evenings; I work during the day…What if I…What if I offered to look after the boy, while you're at work? I could be here as early as five."

Christine's jaw dropped, and her arms wrapped themselves around my body. No! I wouldn't have this. I pushed the woman away and shot to my feet.

"Don't touch me, Christine!"

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm just relieved is all… No one has ever offered to do something as kind as that."

"I will watch over him in the evenings until you return home. Though, in agreeing to do this, I don't want you treating me like your best friend. This is a business and nothing more…You're just lucky that I hold a soft spot for fatherless boys."

"Thank you, Erik."

"And don't thank me, woman…"

Christine smiled as I placed on my cloak and hat.

"I usually start my shift at three," Christine replied. "Gustave will only have to be alone for an hour or so…That's better than the entire night."

I nodded. "I'll be here… I guess I shall see you around."

I was about to leave, when Christine rushed into the kitchen and brought me out a covered plate.

"Leftovers," she replied. "For some other night when you're feeling hungry."

"I don't need leftovers," I assured. "I don't get hungry often."

"Well, when you're hungry, it'll be there for you."

And with that, I headed home. But that night, I did not sleep…No, I sat at my desk and whittled away at a block of wood, carving what would soon be a whole new batch of circus animals for Gustave. By the following morning, I had six new animals carved and nearly painted. I would have finished them, but I had work…My back was finally starting to heal and I dreaded returning to the place. After slipping on my cloak, I headed towards Luna Park to start my day. Though, I wasn't even at my podium, when I felt a hand come down over my back. It burned, more than anything in the world. My reflexes reacted faster than my thoughts, and I found myself spinning around to catch the man's wrist in hand.

"If you know what's good for you, monster, you'll get your paws off of me!" Mr. Tilyou snapped.

I released him, only to see him smile once again. Oh, what evil plan could he possibly be thinking about now?

"You know, Erik," he purred. "I believe punishment is in order. You know the consequences for touching someone such as me…"

"I don't have time for games," I spat. "I have work to do."

"Correct, and that work shall now be decided by me. I believe it's time you met the dunking box."

"I will not go…"

"You will go, or else, you'll be fired. Think of that, monster…No job, no money, no cushy home…"

"You can burn in hell!" I angrily spat.

"And for that, you can go to the dunking box."

With a snap of his fingers, my wrists and ankles were tied together with rope and I was carried off to the dunking box. Oh, it was a horrible place…Another one of Mr. Tilyou's cruel punishments. It was a box where someone was sat above a pool of filthy water. From there, paying patrons could toss objects at a nearby target that would cause the bench to come out from beneath the person and drop them into the pool of water. Usually, no one really every bothered with such a stand, but today, I was placed there maskless, and oh, what a crowd I attracted. Dunk after dunk, I would fall into the green water, flapping my bound arms and legs around to attempt to swim to the surface. I was covered in slime, my back burning and aching because of the filthy water that was seeping into my healing wounds. But nothing was as bad as the crowd I soon came face to face with in the late afternoon. It was the boys….The same group of boys that had harassed and stabbed me. When they noticed that it was me, who was sitting on that bench, they instantly paid every cent that they could, gaining at least five or six baseballs a piece. And what they did with them put a seal on their fates. Instead of tossing the balls at the target like they were supposed to do, they threw the balls at my body. One hit my rib cage, another hit my eye…Hit after hit. And there wasn't a thing I could do to protect myself, for my hands were bound behind my back.

Yes, I would obtain bruises from this, but this was the last straw…For from these bruises, those horrible boys would find themselves dead. I would hunt every last one of them down and I would kill them! This was a promise…I had been humiliated for the last time! Never again would these cruel boys harm me. I was the Phantom of the Opera, and tonight, I would be the death of them. Mark my words, they would curse the day they messed with Erik.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Please review! I'm trying my best to make this story different in every twist and turn. Some of you were angry over Christine being raped, but I'm a little bored with the whole "Gustave is Raoul's" or "Gustave is Erik's" story... I'm trying to do something no one else has done and if you can get over that fact, I believe that you will all enjoy what I have in store for this one. And for those of you who are still reading, Thank you...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Erik's POV**

I would have gone straight to Christine's apartment, but I was covered in slime. Therefore, I hurried home and nursed my wounds before heading over to watch the boy. My chest was covered in bruises, along with my newly black eye…Oh, those boys would pay dearly! After showering, I placed Gustave's new toys into a box and left my home, destined to be gone for nearly the entire night. Not only had I placed Gustave's toys in the box, but I had also packed some rope…

When I made it to Christine's, I entered without knocking and placed the box on the kitchen table. The noise must have startled Gustave, for he came rushing out into the kitchen as soon as I closed the door.

"Mr. Erik, what are you doing here?"

"What? Your mother didn't tell you? I'm going to be stopping by from time to time while your mother is at work to check on you."

The boy's eye lit up with excitement. "Really? I don't have to be alone anymore?"

I shook my head. "No. I offered to come by while she's working."

"Mr. Erik, what happened to your eye?"

"Um…Nothing. Just a little accident is all. But, instead of worrying about my eye, why don't you have a look at this."

I scooped up the box and carried it towards the boy's room with Gustave following me.

"What's in the box?"

"You'll see…" I assured.

Once inside the child's room, I took a seat with him and reached into the box.

"I thought your old Jerry seemed rather boring. You can't really put on a circus if your tiger won't perform. Therefore, I retired the old Jerry and got you a new one."

The moment I pulled the wooden tiger out of the box, the boy's eyes widened. This made everything worth it. He gasped and took the tiger into his tiny hands.

"Is this really for me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I carved them myself, Gustave. Not only a tiger, but a whole circus…"

From there, I took out the bear, cat, lion, camel and elephant I had carved for him. Oh, the boy couldn't get enough of it.

"Look," he gasped. "They even stand on their own…"

"And Meatball comes standing on his unicycle."

"Thank you, Mr. Erik!'

The boy wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but find it strange, for I had never been embraced before. Oh, my first hug, and by a complete stranger. No one had ever hugged me on their own free will before. No one ever wanted to do something such as that with me. At the same time it was both wonderful and beautiful.

"All right," I said, pushing him away. "Enjoy your new toys."

"Lucy likes peanuts," Gustave said, showing me his new elephant. "She can juggle them with her trunk."

"Really now?" I teased. "And what does he do?"

I held up the orange cat, causing Gustave to giggle.

"That's Skimbleshanks. He is a tightrope walker…The best there is."

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

Gustave shook his head. "No. I usually don't eat until my mama gets home from work. She usually brings leftovers from the pub."

"Have you ever gone to Luna Park?"

Gustave nodded. "Mama and I walked through Luna Park."

"Have you ever eaten there?"

"They have food?"

I chuckled. "Of course they have food, Gustave. It is an amusement park after all… I was thinking that you and I could go have some dinner with one another?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Come along then…"

I led the young boy out of Christine's apartment and towards Luna Park. There weren't many times when I would eat out, but some nights I would be so hungry after work, that I would have to stop for something. Over near the freak show, there was a restaurant that served milkshakes and french-fries. Knowing any child, they loved that sort of food. After sitting Gustave down at a nearby booth, I handed him a menu and gazed down at my own.

"I don't know how to read, Mr. Erik," the child said, gazing up at me.

"Well," I began, pointing to a page in my menu. "They have chocolate, vanilla and strawberry milkshakes. Which one would you like?"

"Chocolate," the boy replied.

"And they have french-fries and burgers. Do you like hamburgers?"

"I never had one."

"Well, you're in for a treat."

When our waitress came by, I placed our orders. I usually didn't like to eat, therefore, I just ordered a vanilla milkshake. It was the easiest thing to take in without having to remove my mask. After last night's episode, I knew I wouldn't be able to comfortably chew for a few weeks. Even now, as I sat there with Gustave, I could feel the stares of people watching me. Oh, why was it so hard for someone like me to come out into public?

"Mr. Erik?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Anything within reason, boy."

"Why do you wear a mask? Are you a magician?"

I knew this day would come. I was hoping it would have come later than sooner, but there was no escaping it now. The boy asked a question, and therefore, he deserved and answer…An honest one to be exact.

"There are some things on this earth that should not be seen by human eyes, Gustave," I began. "Unfortunately, one of those things is my face. Human horror, is what it is."

"Horror? What do you mean?"

"I was born horribly disfigured. I…I don't have a normal face."

"How so? Your face looks normal to me."

"Perhaps it is because my mask forms my face as it should. But beneath it, I bear the resemblance of a skeleton. I have…I have no nose."

Gustave giggled. "How is that possible?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "God has made me this way. I was not asked to be born…"

"Do you work in Luna Park, Mr. Erik?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do. People pay to look at me, and sometimes, they're not kind to me."

"Could I see your face?"

I shook my head. "No, Gustave. And I am going to warn you not to ask again. My face is something one would see in nightmares. I wouldn't want to scare you."

"I wouldn't be afraid."

"Gustave, I'm warning you. Enough…"

"Yes, Mr. Erik."

I was glad when the waitress arrived with our meal. Gustave's jaw dropped when she placed his chocolate milkshake down in front of him. It was tall and topped off with whipped cream and a cherry.

"There you are, darling," she happily replied, placing down his order of fries and a burger. "Enjoy."

"This looks so good, Mr. Erik."

"And it is."

I took a sip of my vanilla milkshake and watched the child eat. He was so thin, and I knew why…I knew Christine could barely feed the boy. Yes, she had food, but not enough that would fill a growing boy.

"This milkshake is sooo good, Mr. Erik."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Could we play some more later?" he asked. "When we get back home?"

"We'll see, Gustave."

When the boy was finished with his meal, he and I left the restaurant and were headed towards the Luna Park gate. Somewhere in between, I noticed that he was eyeing the arcade.

"You see something?" I asked.

"I always wondered what was in there," he said. "Mama never wanted to go in."

"Well then, I believe we should explore."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Of course…"

The boy ran ahead, but I shouted for him to wait up. The last thing I needed was for him to get lost. Once inside the noisy and busy arcade, Gustave's eyes widened at the pinball lights and skeeball machines.

"Wow, what is this place?"

"It's an arcade," I said, lifting him up and placing him in front of a nearby pinball machine. "People come here to play games."

"What does this one do?"

I chuckled. "You really wish to know?"

He nodded. "I do…"

"It's a pinball machine. The object of the game is to keep the ball rolling around the machine. You use your hands on these two buttons to fling the ball up into the machine."

"That sounds fun…"

"Would you like to try?" I asked. "I have a few spare nickels."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Mr. Erik!"

For the first time in my life, I was happy. But why over this boy? I hated people, so why did I feel some sort of connection with him? Perhaps it was because he reminded me of myself when I was his age; alone and lost. I stood there with him, teaching him how to play the machine. And when my nickels were gone, he and I walked home.

"It's nearly ten," I said, once we entered Christine's home. "You should wash up and crawl into bed."

"Mama doesn't let me bathe on my own, Mr. Erik," the child yawned. "I don't know how to swim."

"Very well then," I said, scooping the boy up and carrying him into the bathroom. "I will wash you up myself, and then, it's time for bed."

I always believed children to be difficult, but Gustave was different. He never whined, nor did he ever cause a problem. Even when I filled up the bathtub, he never once argued about getting washed. No, he simply undressed and hopped into the bath water.

"Mama always puts my clothes in the wash bin."

"I will do that as soon as I get you off to bed."

"I want to play with my animals again, Mr. Erik."

"You will have to do it in the morning, Gustave. Your mother would have my head if she comes home and finds that you're still up. I know you have a bed time, boy."

"Could I at least show you something before bed then?"

I rinsed out his chocolate locks and nodded. "As you wish."

When Gustave was dressed in his nightshirt, he ran into the hall.

"Stay right there until I call for you, Mr. Erik."

"I'll clean up the tub and then I'll be in."

After tossing Gustave's clothes into the wash bin, I turned off the light and approached his closed doorway. Curious, I knocked.

"Gustave, are you ready yet?"

"Just give me a second," he called.

I patiently waited outside the door, until he called for me. Once he did so, I entered the boy's room to find that he had made a tent over his bed out of his blankets.

"Boy, what have you done?"

"Close the door," his head popped out from the opening of his blanket and motioned me towards him. "Come here…"

The room was in darkness, except for a small flashlight that was illuminating the tent.

"You want me to come in there with you?" I questioned.

"Yes, come on…"

I did as he asked and crawled into the tent with him. In his bed tent, he had all of his stuffed animals surrounding him, and in his lap, laid a leather bound book with a pirate ship painted on the front of it.

"This is my adventure tent," he replied. "It's where I have all my adventures before bedtime. Mother always works, so, I have adventure time with my stuffed animals."

"And what sort of adventures are we talking about?"

"Anything…Sometimes I pretend that I'm a pirate alone on his ship, sailing in a storm. Other times, I pretend that I'm in the desert, riding a camel and searching for ancient pyramids."

"So, you're an adventurist?" I teased.

"Yes. The best, Mr. Erik. I want to explore the world and go on adventures. In my book, they write about those adventures…" he paused and opened a page, his smile slowly fading away. "Only, I don't know how to read, so, I have to make up a story by looking at the pictures. Mama always said she would read these to me, but she never has the time."

"Well, let me have a look at this," I took the book out of his hands and smiled. "Oh, this one is about captain Black Beard…the most ruthless pirate to ever sail the seven seas."

"Really?" he gasped. "Black Beard?"

"Yes, looking for his treasure…"

"Oh, please read it to me, Mr. Erik…Please, please, please…"

"One story tonight, Gustave. One story, and then bed…"

Satisfied, I read Gustave a story of pirates while he sat there with his stuffed animals. This boy was so much like me, it was scary. I was just like him when I was his age…Adventures…Who would have thought? And when the story was over, Gustave hugged his book tightly to his chest.

"That was the best story ever…"

"I'd be more than happy to read you more, Gustave, but on another night."

"Ok, Mr. Erik."

"Oh no," I teased. "A high wind has come in…Black Beard's sails are blowing…"

I pulled down the blankets, causing them to cover the both of us.

"Oh, no…" Gustave cried. "Abandon ship, maties!"

I crawled out from the blankets and placed them over Gustave.

"Get some rest, Gustave. Your mother should be home shortly."

"Mr. Erik?"

"Yes?"

"It was the best night ever…"

I smiled. "I'm glad you thought so."

I left Gustave's room and headed out to the kitchen where I had left my rope. Playtime was over and it was now time to get serious. I formed a Punjab Lasso out of the rope before hiding it in my cloak…and just in the nick of time. A few moments later, Christine came walking in dressed in her usual uniform. She seemed tired, and she had a right to be.

"Oh, hi, Erik…" she said, entering through the door.

I placed on my cloak and hat, ready to head home for the night.

"Evening, Christine."

"I take it everything went well?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, there were no problems. Your child is a blessing."

"I highly doubt that." She smiled. "Sometimes I don't know how I deal with him."

"Patience is all it takes, Christine. Either way, I shall be heading home now. I will see you again tomorrow…"

I was about to leave, when Christine gasped and spun me around.

"Erik, what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Your eye…It's black and blue. Were you in a fight?"

"No," I lied. "I'm well, thank you. An accident at work, is all."

"Erik, please…"

I pulled away from her grasp and angrily growled. "No, Christine! I said I was all right. Enough…"

"All right," she pouted. "I'm sorry…"

"Goodnight, Christine," I growled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Erik," she pouted. "Have a safe walk home."

And with that, I left. But I wouldn't be going home…No, tonight I would be tracking down the dirty men that humiliated me and caused me pain. No more…After tonight they would humiliate me no more. Death was in their near future.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN Stay tuned! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Erik's POV**

I wandered the streets until three a.m. I was searching, searching for the men who had humiliated me. I searched every pub, every alleyway, everywhere that I could possibly think of. I was about to give up on searching, when I noticed a few shadows coming down the alleyway. I hid and waited, waited to see who would be passing by. I removed the noose from my jacket, gripping it with all my might. I would be ready if these men were the monsters who embarrassed me. Oh, they would surely pay. And oh, it was my lucky night, for the three men came walking by, the exact three men that had humiliated me. It was obvious that they had been drinking, for in their hands, they each held a bottle of some sort. They were also staggering from side to side, making it quite obvious…I waited until they passed my hiding place, and that's when I struck. I ran out from my hiding spot and placed the lasso around the first thug, the exact thug that had took a picture of me. His struggle against my weapon caused the other two to turn around and spot me. Only when the man stopped breathing did I release him. Oh, death, sweet, sweet death…A man's blood was on my hands, a monster's blood.

As soon as the other two noticed what I had done, they broke their bottles and came towards me. I dodged their weapons, coming forward and placing the lasso around the other thug, the thug who had helped the leader beat me. Though, just as I was pulling the lasso tight, the leader slashed my chest with the broken bottle. Yes, it hurt, but I was not about to give up. Once more, I waited until the man was no longer breathing before I released him. It was now down to the final man…the leader, the one who had caused the humiliation. Oh, I would make him suffer.

"Feeling strong today?" he growled.

The man pulled out his knife and held the blade towards me. I was playing with fire now. I had to watch myself, for if I was stabbed again, I would be in trouble. I avoided the man's blade as he swung it towards me with all his might. This would be a problem, for I knew he wasn't going to be giving up easily. At last, I managed to place my lasso around his neck, only to have my hand slashed in his attempt to get away. Oh, the blade slicing my flesh hurt more than anything in the world, but I held in the pain and pulled tightly on the lasso as I bled all over the weapon. Even then, the man didn't give up. He fought and kicked as I cut off his air supply. He rammed me into the nearest wall, the back of my head banging against the brick building. Oh, my head was throbbing now, but I held on…I held on until the man finally went limp in my grasp…Only then, did I drop him and run away.

I ran, ran all the way until I got home. The top of my hand was gushing blood, but I didn't care, I had defeated my enemy. I ran my hand under the rusty water of my sink and wrapped it tightly in a long piece of my shirt. When the bleeding had stopped, I unbuttoned my shirt and went to healing my other wounds. Oh, the man had got me good, for I had to sit there on my bed and feel around for shards of glass, picking the pieces out of my flesh one by one. I was exhausted. Oh, so exhausted. When I finally showered and cleaned myself up, it was already four in the morning. Over the ocean, I could see the sun coming up, but I didn't care, for I would now sleep. After crawling into bed, I reached over on my night table for some pain medicine and closed my eyes. I had work today and only had two hours before I needed to be at my post. My sleep time seemed to have come and gone in an instant, for as soon as I closed my eyes, it was already time to wake up. I had to pull myself out of bed and struggle to get my clothes on. Once I was dressed, I dragged myself to work and to my podium. Sitting there for the crowds of people was harder than I first thought it to be, for I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was never happier to get on break than I was today. I planned on taking an hour nap, but found that it was extremely hard to fall asleep in the heat. Instead, I drank some water and returned to my post, still exhausted from the late night of work.

Today was Christine's night off, therefore, I didn't have to go to her apartment after work. Instead, I planned on doing nothing but returning home to sleep. Once five O clock rolled around, I left my post for the evening and stumbled home. Even as I entered through my front door, I could still hear the children happily screaming from Coney Island. I didn't care, for all I wanted to do was sleep. Though, as soon as I entered my home, I knew something was wrong. I could hear someone rummaging around upstairs and I could smell something cooking. Oh no…No, no, no, no, no…I rushed up the stairs and threw open my door, spotting Christine bustling around my kitchen and Gustave playing on the floor with the animals I had made him. As soon as I entered, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Erik."

No! I didn't want these people here…We had an agreement! We had an arrangement. Christine wasn't supposed to be doing this. And why was she here? And to make things worse, she was cooking! In my kitchen! Oh, no…This certainly wouldn't do. I was about to open up my mouth and shout at Christine, but I didn't want to frighten the child. Therefore, I entered the kitchen and stood behind Christine as she worked the stove. I had no idea what the woman was making, but she needed to leave. I was exhausted and I wanted to sleep.

"Good evening, Erik," Christine replied. "How was work today?"

"Christine," I sarcastically began with a smile across my face. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, you had a key under the doormat. I went grocery shopping and decided to make you dinner."

"And what for? What did I tell you, Christine?"

"Erik, it's harmless, really. If anything, this is a kindness. Gustave showed me what you made him. They're beautiful."

"Christine, I don't want things to be this way. I told you time and time again about the way things are supposed to be between us."

"I know, Erik, but this seemed harmless, really. I'm going to make us some dinner. Does that sound good?"

"No, Christine, it does not sound good. I'm exhausted and want to sleep. Is that so much to ask? I had a tiring day at work and I want to sleep."

"What happened to your hand?"

I saw Christine staring down at my bandaged hand, causing me to hide it behind my back.

"Nothing," I growled. "Just an accident at work…"

"And your face," her hand was now caressing my cheek, causing me to back away.

"Don't touch me," I cried. "Christine, please. I beg you to leave me. I don't want company tonight…I'm exhausted. This is my home…"

I was about to raise a hand to the woman, when Gustave came walking towards me with his animals in hand.

"Mr. Erik, come play with me…"

Oh, how could I say no to his innocent face? But why? Why had I become so attached to the boy? I never cared for anyone like I cared for him. Yes, at one point, I did love Christine, but ever since the tragedy, I couldn't hold the same feelings for her that I once had. No, but Gustave had won my affection within a matter of minutes. He was so innocent and so pure…He was exactly how I was when I was his age.

"Christine, if I allow you to stay for dinner, you must promise that you will leave right after. And this isn't to become a nightly ritual. I enjoy my privacy and it is to stay that way."

When Christine nodded, I followed Gustave into the next room and sat down beside him on the floor.

"I've been playing with them all day," he said, placing them around the floor.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Mr. Erik, can you play circus with me?"

"Not really, Gustave. I can't sit on the floor very long."

"Why not?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Oh, I'm old, is all… Though, I have a better idea. Why don't we give your circus animals a break and I'll show you something much cooler."

"Really?" he gasped. "What?"

I lifted the boy off of the floor and led him over to where my piano was set. I took a seat with him on the bench and lifted back the cover.

"Wow, look at all the white things…"

"They're called keys," I chuckled. "Piano keys."

"What is a piano, Mr. Erik?"

"This is a piano, Gustave," I said, pressing down on one of the keys. It's what is used to make music."

"Music? Mama sings to me sometimes, is that music?"

I shook my head. "In a way it us, but this is where music comes from."

I reached over for the piles of scores and tore one out, placing it in front of the piano. It was a song I had written long ago, but it was still beautiful. Oh, how the child's eyes widened as I sat there playing for him. He seemed so happy, and I was glad. From the kitchen, I saw Christine smiling as she worked at making dinner…I hadn't seen that smile in a very long time.

"How did you do that?" he gasped.

"Many years of practice," I said. "It's not something that just happens."

"Did you start playing when you were my age?"

I chuckled. "Most likely before that. In my home, there was a piano and that's mostly how I passed my time. When I aced it, all I wanted to do was write music."

Gustave pressed his finger on a key, causing a loud noise to echo throughout my room.

"You seemed interested."

"Very interested," he replied. "I want to learn."

"Oh, do you now? You wish to learn the piano?"

He nodded. "More than anything in the world."

"Well then, I shall have to teach you. But not tonight. I'm too tired to do so. Perhaps another night then…"

"Yes, yes, please! I want to learn more than anything in the world."

"Really now? More than anything?"

"Yes, Mr. Erik…"

I was about to say something, when Christine interrupted the two of us.

"It's dinner time, you two…"

The child jumped into my arms and I carried him to the kitchen where Christine had soup set out. It was amazing that she had actually prepared something this tasteful in my sorry excuse for a kitchen. Though, I didn't complain and sat down to eat it.

"So, Mr. Erik is going to teach you how to play the piano?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, he says that he would."

"Well, he's the best teacher in the entire world. He was mine at one time too."

"Really, mama?"

"Of course. How do you think I came to know how to sing? I didn't become Paris' opera star over night."

Christine winked at me, but I didn't respond. I wasn't sure if she was flirting with me or not, but if she was, I didn't want to acknowledge it…When dinner was over, Gustave fell asleep on the living room floor. I knew the boy had trouble sleeping, for Christine was always out. Hopefully now that I was hanging around, the child would come to sleep more comfortably. While he slept, I offered to help Christine with the dishes. She washed and I dried and our conversation was silent.

"So, Erik," Christine began as she and I stood there. Oh, why was she trying to start a conversation with me? All I wanted to do was clean up from dinner and go to sleep. "What happened to your eye? It's black…Obviously someone punched you in the face…"

"No one punched me in the face, Christine," I lied. "I had an accident. Mind your own business."

"Why do you have to be so cold with me, Erik? I'm only trying to be friendly with you."

"I don't want to be friendly with you, Christine…If I did, I would have started talking to you. I didn't want this. I told you before…"

"Erik," Christine handed me a bowl and sighed. "I know that we haven't been friendly in the past, but I really am trying to change that. If there is anything I want to do, it is rekindle our friendship."

"And I refuse to be friendly….I want us to keep our relationship the way it is… that being no relationship at all."

"Erik…"

"Christine…"

"I thought you would have changed, Erik. I thought you would have changed for the better. I thought things could have been different between us."

"No, Christine, I'm done rolling out the red carpet for the likes of you. If you want to continue acting like this it's going to do nothing but hurt you. I will not be coming out of this... I will continue to treat you like this, like it or not."

"Erik, I know I hurt you in the past, but believe me when I say that I'm a changed woman. I've changed, Erik, really…Gustave loves you and in my heart, I know that I can love you too…"

Oh, this was making me angry. I refused to sit there and listen to this vile woman.

"Enough!" I snapped, slamming the bowl down on the counter. "Enough, Christine! You can learn to love me? I don't want to be learned…I never wanted to have you learn. Which is why I refuse to continue this relationship. You need to leave, Christine. I want you to leave and never come around to this apartment again. I will come and look after Gustave when you are working, but besides that, I don't wish to see you."

"But…"

I scooped Gustave up into my arms and handed his sleeping form over to Christine.

"Goodnight, Christine."

Christine did not say another word. She simply bid me goodnight and left. And when she did, I finally crawled into bed and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep and oh, sleep never felt so good...

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Erik's POV**

The following morning, I woke to heavy rain pouring down among my roof. I stretched and dragged myself out of bed. Usually, when it rained, the only business Coney Island made was the arcades. No one wanted to go to the freak show in the pouring rain, but still, I had to work. After dressing, I headed out in the terrible weather, heading straight towards my podium. When I arrived, I was drenched like a drowned rat and freezing. Though, I didn't complain and sat at my station, ready for the long haul. There was no business, and the only thing passing by the freak show tent was an elephant or two.

When my break arrived, I headed towards the opening of the tent, heading towards the arcade to find someplace dry to sit. Yes, my podium was beneath a hot tent, but even then, it still leaked from the rain. Usually, after work I would find myself buried in my music, but instead, I would be babysitting Christine's child. I wasn't sure how long this would possibly go on, but I knew one thing…If I wanted to get my old life back, I was going to have to help Christine better herself. I didn't want to, but within time, I knew I would be destined to do so. I had bettered her life once before and I knew I would be doing it again.

"Hello, Erik…"

When I heard a familiar voice, I spun around to see Madame Giry standing behind me. Oh, what did she want?

"I do hope that I'm not imposing…"

"Of course not," I scoffed. "Though, it makes me wonder what exactly you want?"

"I guess you haven't read the morning headline?"

From out of nowhere, the woman produced a rolled up newspaper and handed it to me. On the front page, there was a picture of the men I had killed along with a story about it. In the past, I had not been so sloppy with my murders, but what could I say? The years had changed me. Perhaps I wanted to be caught. Perhaps I wanted to be thrown in prison and executed.

"Have you heard of this story?" she asked. "The murderer is still at large. They say he strangled them with some sort of handmade weapon. Sounds familiar, don't you think?"

"No, not at all," I replied. "Each murderer is different in their own way."

"Perhaps, but there are some, whose tactics stay the same."

"What are you saying?" I growled. "Do you actually believe I did this? Oh, you must be mistaken, you vile woman…I have done no such thing."

Yes, I was lying, but I wasn't about to tell Madame Giry the truth. If I did, she was sure to continue checking up on me.

"My life and what I do in my spare time is none of your business, Madame."

"Are people beginning to get on your nerves, Erik? Did those three men do something to upset you?"

"Enough, Madame! I wish to be left alone…"

"Christine says otherwise. From what I've heard, you're watching her son while she works at night. Is that true?"

"Once again, Madame, what I choose to do in my spare time has nothing to do with you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

"Watch yourself in this new world, Erik…Things here are not the same as in Paris. There are much harsher consequences than we once knew."

I didn't say a word to the woman. No, I simply turned the other way and went on with my business. I had not committed a single murder in the time I had been living here. No, those three men were my first, and they deserved it for what they had done to me. Though, I would never be that weak again, for anyone that ever dared to lay another hand on me would surely pay. When work was finally over, I headed home to change and hurried to Christine's apartment. When I arrived, the woman was already gone and Gustave was playing on the family room floor. As soon as I entered, he ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. In all my life, I never had so many hugs as I do now. But why? Why was it that this child always hugged me? Why did he want to?

"Mr. Erik, I've been waiting for you all day."

"Really?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, yes, I have. I want to go to Coney Island and explore the island. Could we go? Please, oh, please could we go?"

"Gustave, I'm not sure your mother would appreciate you and I leaving the apartment all the time."

The boy's smile quickly faded away, leaving him looking as if he were about to cry. Oh, I hope he didn't cry, for if he did, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Please, Mr. Erik? Please, could we please go out? I want to show you something…"

"You wish to show me something?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's something I've never shown anyone before. I want to take you there…"

I knew I shouldn't be taking the boy out, but I agreed to his wish and left the apartment. I expected him to lead me towards Coney Island, but instead, the boy led me towards the beach. Why would we be going here? If there was one thing I hated, it was the ocean and the beach. It wasn't that I couldn't swim, because I could if I had to, but I didn't like being out in crowds. Though, the child was leading me straight past the crowds and beneath the boardwalk that was on the other side of an abandoned pier.

"Gustave, where are you taking me?"

"To Pirate Island…"

"Pirate what?" I questioned.

"Pirate Island," he repeated.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but continued to follow him. I followed him for a while beneath the pier, until we arrived at an abandoned fishing boat that was half buried in the sand. The sails were torn, and there were holes in the wood of the boat, but Gustave made it his own, collecting sea shells and decorating it in everything he could find.

"See, Mr. Erik, Pirate Island."

The small boy climbed aboard the boat and took a seat.

"See? I come here all the time and play. Mama doesn't know about it…I only wanted to tell someone that I share my darkest secrets to. Now you know about Pirate Island…"

I hopped into the boat and looked at everything Gustave had collected. This was impressive, especially for a child of his age.

"I'm the captain…And look what I have…"

The boy reached into a storage facility on the boat and pulled out a map.

"See, just like in the story. I made this too…"

He pulled out a cardboard spy glass and held it up to his eye.

"Now I can see fish and storms…"

"That's very impressive…"

"Could we play here for a while?"

"If you wish to, Gustave…"

"Do you think someday I could ride on a real pirate ship?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You would have to make your own."

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll build my own and sail the seven seas."

The excited child laughed and took a seat beside me. It was only a matter of minutes, before I felt his hand brushing over my sore eye.

"Mr. Erik, did someone do this to you?"

"The world is cruel, Gustave," I said. "It's especially cruel to me."

"Is your job cruel?"

I nodded. "Yes, Gustave, my job is cruel to me. But, without that job, I have nothing."

"Why?"

"Because no one else will hire me."

"Why?"

I pointed towards my mask, and the child's eye became fixated on the object.

"Mr. Erik, why do you wear a mask?"

"I told you before that I was born deformed….There's nothing else to say about it."

"You know, Mr. Erik, I read a lot of stories…Or, at least I look at the pictures. In some books, there are monsters that are scary but do wonderful things."

"Like what?"

"Mama gave me this picture book called "Frankenstein." In that book, he was put together with different body parts and then, his master raised him from the dead…Or at least that's what the picture looked like. Anyway, when Frankenstein came alive, people feared him, but he only wanted others to like him. He searched hard for love…He just wanted to be accepted by others."

"Perhaps…" I pressed my eyes closed.

"And what about the other pirate captains we read about? Some had hooks for hands and others had peg legs and one eye…They all sailed the seas and found treasure. Maybe that's all you need to do, Mr. Erik…Maybe you just need to search for your treasure."

"My treasure?" I questioned.

The child nodded. "Yes…Like in the stories. Pirate's treasure is gold. Maybe your treasure would be a new job…One that would be nicer to you. You said you're good at playing and writing music, so, perhaps you could do that."

I shook my head. "No one wants me, Gustave. I've tried and tried…Besides, I need to make money."

"Well, if Luna Park isn't very nice, then why not make your own place?"

I chuckled. "That's silly, Gustave. Me? Make my own park?"

He nodded. "Yes, we could build it together…It would be better than Luna Park. It could be a place filled with things beyond anyone's wildest imagination…it would be fantastic! Everyone would come, and no one would be mean…it wouldn't be allowed."

"Only in my dreams, Gustave…"

"Nothing is impossible, Mr. Erik…You showed me that when you made me those animals."

There was a long pause of silence, and then, I felt Gustave's hand against my mask.

"I did say that this was Pirate Island, and this is my darkest secret. I only wish to share my secrets with you, Mr. Erik…So, it is only fair that you share some of your secrets with me. I don't want anything hidden between us. Therefore, I want you to show me your face."

"I…I can't…" I stammered.

"Why?"

"Because you would be afraid of me. No one looks upon my face and stays around. Everyone who has ever gazed upon it has run away…It would hurt me if that did the same to you."

"But it won't…" he assured. "The only thing that I'm afraid of is the dark. Please, Mr. Erik…"

I knew the child wasn't going to drop the subject until he saw my face. Therefore, I sighed and slowly pulled the garment from off of my face. I pressed my eyes closed and waited for the scream to occur, but as the moments passed, so did the silence. When I dared to open my eyes, there, standing before me, was Gustave. He was staring at me, his eyes fixated on my face. He hadn't screamed…He hadn't run. Oh, this brought tears to my eyes…

"Y…You don't think that my face is scary?"

The child shook his head. "Nope…Does it hurt you?"

"Only when I keep my mask on for a long time."

"And people pay to see you at Luna Park?"

I nodded. "Yes, and they throw things at me sometimes."

"C…Could I touch it?" he questioned.

Touch me? The child wanted to touch my face? Oh, no one ever wanted to do something such as that. This child was beautiful…Simply beautiful! He pressed his hand against my twisted flesh and smiled.

"It feels strange…Like leather…I like it."

He liked it?! Oh, God was surely playing games with me now. He liked my face? How could anyone like a face such as my own? Christine never even said something such as that.

"I could understand why people are mean to you, Mr. Erik, but that doesn't mean that they should….Even if you don't have a nose, it's not right for others to judge you.

The child wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same to him….He was beautiful and he liked my face…This made me cry. That evening, I tucked the child into bed like I usually did and then, moved to the family room to wait for Christine's return. In all the years I had spent on Coney Island, never had I ever had such a wonderful day. Gustave took a lot of the stress out of my days, and for that, I was thankful. I knew there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for the boy. He never had himself a father of his own, but I knew that I had become the one he never had. The boy latched himself upon me as if he had known me his entire life. He trusted me, and I trusted him. There was an instant bond between us, one that I knew would never fade.

Usually, Christine was home by eleven, but it was already thirty minutes past that. Oh, where was she? Her schedule always stayed the same. I had been watching Gustave for a week now, and never had she once been late. It came to a point where I was now continually looking at my pocket watch, watching both the time, and the front door. When it finally came open at midnight, Christine came walking in dressed in her usual attire, only, something was terribly wrong. As much as I hated the woman with a passion, I always knew her to be smiling, even when I didn't smile back. But tonight, she was not happy and perky…No, when she came into the light, I noticed that her once happy face was stained in dry blood, and the flesh above her eye was cut. Had something happened on her way home from work? Even if I didn't like the woman, no one deserved to be treated differently.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

She was crying now…Caught up in sobs as I caught her before she could fall. I held her up and dragged her into the family room to sit her down. From there, I rushed into the kitchen and wet a cloth, bringing it back to her.

"Did someone do this to you?" I questioned, pressing the cloth against her eye.

She looked up at me and nodded. "It happened at work…"

"Work? You're a waitress?"

Once more, she nodded. "The men were riled up tonight…They…They treated me horribly. No one stopped it. They hit me…"

She couldn't speak any longer. She could only sob into the wet cloth. Oh, they would pay. No one deserved to be treated like she had been treated. Those men would pay. They wouldn't harm Christine any longer. They would perish at my hands, and once I had them, they would suffer. I might have hated Christine, but no one would treat the mother of a child like she had been treated, especially Gustave's mother. I would protect her for his sake, and in the end, she would be safe.

* * *

**Please review! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Erik's POV**

That evening, I put Christine to bed and left her apartment. I knew she was terrorized…I knew she needed sleep. Me, on the other hand, I was going to make sure that Christine got her revenge. Instead of wallowing home to sleep, I found myself at her place of work, sitting at the back table and waiting for the man that hurt Christine to appear. I kept an eye out, watching each and every scum as they moved around the club. And when I saw him, I acted out…He was a tall and despicable man. He was bald and dressed in a dirty white shirt. He was already harassing another waitress, pinching her bottom and laughing as he did so. I stayed put until I saw him grab hold of her arm…Oh, he was violent and most likely Christine's attacker. I waited until the man left the club and that's when I got up and followed him. I followed the man all the way out into the back alley, and that's when I reached for my lasso and wrapped it around the bastard's neck. He was strong, but I was stronger. I pulled tight on the rope, pulling it tighter as each moment passed. But I wasn't going to kill this man…No, I was simply going to torture him and then, I would make him apologize to Christine.

"You like beating up women, do you?" I snarled.

The man made gurgling noises as I pulled on the lasso, but I didn't stop, not until I was satisfied with this horrible man.

"I could kill you right here, but I'm going to spare your life. So, here's your ultimatum. Tomorrow night, you will apologize to the brown haired waitress for what you have done to her. And then, you will leave the club and never return. Fail to do so, and I won't hesitate on killing you…"

With that, I let the man go. He fell to the ground and gasped for air, but I did not hang around. Instead, I headed back to Christine's apartment. I would not be returning to my home tonight…No, I would stay over hers and watch over her while she slept. By the time I returned, it was nearly morning. I had work in a few hours, but I didn't care, Christine needed me and I would be there to see that she was all right. When I arrived back, I placed a kettle of hot water over the stove to make some tea. I had been sure to stay quiet, but a few moments later, Gustave came walking out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood there in the doorway and looked up at me.

"Mr. Erik, what are you doing here this early?"

I lifted the boy up and placed him on the counter, turning to tend to the boiling water that was on the stove.

"Your mother wasn't feeling well last night, so I stuck around to see that she was better this morning."

"Is she all right?" he gasped.

I pressed my finger to my lip to shush the child.

"Not sure. Though I'm certain that after she sleeps off whatever it is that was making her ill, I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine. For the time being, I'm here. So, since it is almost morning, what would you like for breakfast?"

The child shrugged. "I'm not sure, Mr. Erik. Usually, I don't get breakfast. Mother doesn't have much food."

I walked into the hall to Christine's room and checked to see if she were up or not. When I noticed that the woman was still in bed fast asleep, I closed the door and walked back out into the kitchen.

"Why don't we let your mother sleep and head to the bakery?"

"The bakery?" he gasped. "Really?"

"Why?" I questioned, raising a brow. "Do you like that sort of stuff?"

"Mother never has the money to take me, but I do look at their window. Oh, it seems to wonderful, Mr. Erik. They have everything."

"Indeed, they do. They have everything you could ever imagine for breakfast. Sticky buns and doughnuts…I'll treat."

The child smiled and I told him to get dressed. The boy wasn't even gone for five minutes when he came back dressed in a shirt and shorts.

"Could I ride on your shoulders, Mr. Erik?"

I nodded and lifted him up onto my boney shoulders, carrying him towards the bakery. Once we were there, I sat Gustave down on the counter and pointed towards the glass cases.

"What would you like, Gustave? You can have anything you want."

The child looked at everything, taking a long time to choose.

"That looks yummy…"

The boy pointed towards a sprinkled covered chocolate doughnut.

"It does. I think I'm going to pick something up for your mother too. What should we get for her?"

Gustave looked back at the case and pointed to a raisin covered sticky bun.

"Mama would like that."

After ordering, I picked up our food and walked with Gustave back to the apartment. When I sat him down at the kitchen table, I poured the child a glass of milk and placed his breakfast down in front of him.

"Eat up."

"You didn't get anything, Mr. Erik…"

"I don't usually eat that sort of stuff. Besides, I'm not hungry. I'm going to check on your mother, so, just eat your breakfast. I'll be back…"

Once Gustave was situated, I headed towards Christine's room and entered. Her cuts had scabbed, but that didn't take away the bruises that were covered along her arm. Oh, what was I going to do with her?

"Christine…"

I lightly shook her shoulder, causing her to stir. When she opened her eyes, she gasped loudly and sat up.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she apologized. "I didn't expect you to…What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to see if you were all right. You had a rough night, Christine. I thought it was best that you rested."

She nodded. "Thank you, Erik."

"You're welcome, Christine. I took Gustave out to the bakery to pick something out for breakfast and I brought you something back as well. There's also a fresh batch of tea waiting for you out on the stove."

"You didn't have to do that, Erik."

"You're right," I said. "I didn't. Anyway, don't make me regret it. On another subject, I have work. Therefore, I would advise you to rest until it's time to go to work. You have a nasty cut on your head."

With that, I left Christine's room and headed back towards the kitchen to head to work. Gustave was sitting there at the kitchen table, devouring his chocolate doughnut.

"Where are you going, Mr. Erik?"

"To work. Though, I shall return later, boy. In the meantime, let your mother rest. She still isn't feeling well."

"All right, Mr. Erik."

Before leaving, I ruffled the child's hair and left, headed towards Luna Park. Once again, the heat was already intense, and I knew by the noontime hour, the heat would be unbearable. Though, I wasn't even anywhere near my podium, when Mr. Tilyou stepped in front of me. Oh, what could he possibly want now? I wasn't late for work, and I hadn't done anything wrong…What on earth could he possibly want with me, and at this early hour?

"Ah, there you are," he eagerly began. "I've been searching all over for you."

"Same place, same time everyday…" I scowled.

"Don't get smart with me, demon…" he warned. "Remember who you're speaking to."

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" I questioned. "And at this early hour?"

"Why don't you step into my office?"

If there was anything I didn't want to do, it was step into Mr. Tilyou office. He was a cruel man, one that enjoyed teasing me. I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. Therefore, I stepped into his office and took a seat across from his desk.

"I was thinking," he began, taking a seat in his office chair. "This freak show needs something a little more entertaining. We have a lot of freaks here…Miss Fleck on the other side of the tent is what others call "half bird, half woman." Dr. Gangle is the master of ceremonies. Yes, we do have others such as the bearded lady and a human Cyclopes, but then, we have you…_The Devil's Son_… You are, after all, the most hideous thing to walk the earth. But in saying that, I believe we could do more with you than we do."

"Such as what?" I shuddered. "I show my face to the paying crowds, do I not? And then, when you wanted me to sit shirtless, in order to show off my scars, I did. There is nothing more to show…"

"Of course there is…" he sneered. "There is much, much more we could do with you, monsieur. I was talking with my other associates last night, and we believed that if there are scars covering your chest and arms, there must be more…There is, isn't there?"

"That…That is none of your business…"

"Oh, it is my business. You have them on your legs, don't you? You have them on your bottom and your sides…I know you're covered in them. Therefore, you're going to sit on your podium in the nude and show off everything."

"This is a family park…" I growled. "I refuse to sit there and show everyone my body! I am entitled to my privacy…It's not right! It's not decent…"

"It's right in my book. People will pay high to see you on display. Whatever makes me the money…"

"I won't do it!" I stood to my feet in a flash. "I'll quit! I don't need you…I can get a job elsewhere…"

"You're never quitting, Erik…"

From around the corner, Mr. Tilyou's men came strolling out. They grabbed a hold of me and pushed me back into my chair.

"Oh, when will you learn, Erik? When will you learn to obey my wishes?…And now, because of your insolence, you will pay dearly in blood."

Mr. Tilyou looked up at his men and smiled.

"Take him out back and give him a good lashing. One that will beat some sense into him..."

I tried to fight off the men, but it was no use. The men were strong, stronger than any man I had ever beaten. They dragged me into the back alley that was behind Mr. Tilyou's office and tore off my shirt. They held me down and whipped my back. Oh, how it hurt more than anything in the world, and I cried out for them to stop, but they refused. Over and over again, the whip licked the flesh of my back until I could feel fresh blood trickling down every inch of my back.

"Do you have it in your head, Erik?" Mr. Tilyou barked. "Do you understand what will happen if you ever leave this park? Now, tomorrow, I expect you to come to work with an open mind and no clothes. You will make me money, and you will do as I say…"

When I was left alone, I gathered my cloak and quickly crawled into it. The heat beat down upon me with an uncomfortable feeling. Blood dripped onto the ground and made a trail as I headed back towards Christine's apartment. I wasn't sure why I was headed that way, but I couldn't clean my wounds on my own. Yes, before I was stubborn, but I couldn't be stubborn any longer. When I arrived at the apartment, I spotted Christine standing in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. I knocked on the door and the woman quickly spun around, smiling at the sight of me.

"Erik, I didn't expect to see you back so soon….did you forget something?"

"I…I guess you could say that…" I exhaustedly replied.

Christine's smile quickly faded, leaving her face filled with one full of concern.

"Erik, what's wrong? You look hot…"

I came inside and pressed my eyes closed to cut off the scream that wanted to escape my lips. Not long after, Gustave came running into the kitchen with a smile across his face.

"Mr. Erik…You came back!"

I couldn't let the child see me like this. No, I motioned to the bathroom.

"Christine…c…could we go into the bathroom?"

"Yes, of course." She looked at Gustave. "Sweetheart, go into your room for a few minutes and play."

"Yes, mama…"

When the boy was gone, Christine followed me into the bathroom and closed the door. Only then, did I remove my cloak.

"Oh, god…" Christine gasped, placing a hand against her mouth. "Erik…What happened?"

"My boss…" I cringed, gripping the sink. "He wanted me to sit naked in front of the crowds…I refused and he whipped me."

"You're back is gushing blood…"

"I can't clean it myself…I had no place else to go. Hospitals don't help people like us…"

Christine took a cloth and wet it under the sink, pressing it against my wounded flesh.

"Oh…" I cringed as the liquid burnt my flesh.

"Are you going to be all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's happened to me before. Mr. Tilyou isn't the kindest man in Coney Island. When I disobey him, he gets angry and abuses me…"

"And why don't you stop it? Why don't you do something, Erik? You're strong…You never let anyone hurt you. Why is it that you let that man do with you as he pleases?"

"Because," I cringed. "This is the only job I can get around here."

"Why, Erik? Why do you think that Luna Park is the only job available to you?"

"Because it is. I've tried over and over again to get a job in music, but every time, I was denied because of my face…Things are different here, Christine…"

"I've never seen your back…" she replied, running her fingers over my old scars I had received when I was a child. "You look as though life has not been friendly to you."

"It hasn't…"

"And I'm sorry for never seeing this before."

"Don't start with me again…" I pressed my eyes closed. "Just don't, Christine."

"You're better than them, Erik. I know you are… You shouldn't let others push you around in life. Perhaps there aren't any jobs besides what you do available to someone such as yourself, but that doesn't mean that it's impossible."

Christine handed me my cloak. "There. You've stopped bleeding. Though, it's too hot to stay in that filthy cloak. Why don't you shower and I'll let you borrow one of Raoul's shirts? I still have a couple lying around in the closet."

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think at the moment, Erik. You're more than welcome to rest here for a while. Besides, Gustave would love it…He talks about you all the time, you know."

"Christine…"

"Don't argue with me, Erik…Just for today."

My back was in agony, and therefore, I did not argue. Perhaps I would tomorrow, but for today, I would hold my tongue…

* * *

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Erik's POV**

After taking a shower, the rain began to pour and soon, thunder started. Like Christine said she would, she let me borrow one of Raoul's white shirts. Yes, the shirt was a little big on me, but it was a clean garment, and that's all that mattered.

"There you are," Christine said, eying me up and down after I left the bathroom. "You look dashing."

"A little big, but thank you."

Christine smiled. "You always were extremely thin."

"Still am…"

I entered the family room and took a seat on the sofa, only to have Gustave come and plop himself down beside me.

"Mr. Erik, could we play now?"

"Gustave, Mr. Erik isn't feeling so well at the moment. I believe it's best that he sits idle for a while."

Christine checked the time on the grandfather clock in the hallway.

"How long do you have until you have to go to work?"

"An hour or so."

"Gustave and I will walk you to work. No one should have to walk in this dreadful weather."

"Oh, it's all right, Erik. I can walk myself…"

"Nonsense, Christine. I will not hear a word out of you. I will be walking you to work, like it or not. This is dreadful weather…"

"Does this mean you and I are going to have an adventure?" Gustave asked, whispering into my ear.

"Perhaps, Gustave."

Christine smiled at the sight of us sitting there with one another. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I didn't ask. When it was time for Christine to go to work, Gustave and I walked side by side with an umbrella in hand. I held it over Christine as we headed towards her job. The rain had not slowed down a single second and it made the wind worse. Our walk was silent, except when we arrived.

"Christine, if the weather is still horrible when it's time for you to come home, then I will be here to walk you there."

"Oh, Erik, you don't have to do such a thing."

"I know, but it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Have a nice evening, Christine."

And with that, Gustave and I began our walk back to Christine's apartment.

"I believe the weather is too terrible to have an adventure today, Gustave. I say you and I head back and I'll read you a story. How does that sound?"

"All right, Mr. Erik."

We were almost there, when Gustave ran and jumped up onto my back. The agony of feeling his hands against my back caused me to push the child away and grab him by the arm. I didn't mean to be so violent with him, but the pain had made me a different person, if only for a few moments.

"I apologize, Gustave," I said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I knew I had frightened the child, for there were tears welling up into his eyes. Though, once we entered the apartment, he wiped his eyes and stood before me.

"Why did you act that way when I tried to jump on you?"

I took a seat on the couch and shrugged my shoulders.

"Natural reaction, I guess."

"But that's a lie, Mr. Erik. You never did that before…" The child plopped down beside me and looked up at my masked face. He stared at me for a few moments, before pulling the garment away. "No secrets, remember? You promised."

I sighed, knowing the child was right. He had looked into my face without fear, so how was I to lie to him now?

"Gustave, something happened at work today…Something that hurt my back."

"What happened, Mr. Erik?"

"My boss approached me and wanted me to…to show my body off to paying crowds. I refused and he hurt me."

"He wants you to sit naked at the show?"

I nodded and pressed my eyes closed. "It's terrible. I know once tomorrow comes I'll have to do it. He wants more money, and I'm his prize…"

"You shouldn't do it…" the boy replied. "It's not right. Why does he want you to do that anyway?"

I rolled up my sleeve and showed him my scars.

"What are they?" the boy asked, running his finger along my lumpy scars.

"It's called a scar. You get them when you receive harsh beatings. I've been getting them my entire life, so, these things are covered all over my body. He wants me to sit around and show them off to paying crowds. I do sit shirtless, but that's no longer enough. If I don't do something to make him more money by tomorrow, I'm going to be forced to show my body to paying crowds."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Mr. Erik…"

"I highly doubt it, Gustave. People don't wish to see magic and music, they wish to see ugly things, and sadly, I'm just that."

"No you're not, Mr. Erik…You're not ugly, you're beautiful. Mother always told me to look with my heart. I never really knew what that meant, until I met you. You couldn't help it that you were born like that. No one has control over what they look like."

I ruffled the boy's locks. "You're a good boy, Gustave. I never really liked anyone the way I like you."

"It's strange. I've always wanted a papa of my own. I never knew my papa…Mama says that he died a long time ago. But now that I have you, I feel as though you're my papa…Is that all right to say?"

"Gustave…" I didn't know what to say to the boy. Papa? No, I couldn't be that. I wasn't the child's papa and I knew I never would be. Though, at the same time, I knew I would always be there for him. "Your mother is going to meet someone someday, Gustave. And when she does, and they marry, he will be your papa."

"But I want you… Don't you like my mama?"

"Gustave, not in the way that one should. Now, enough about this."

I reached over on the table for Gustave's book and opened it.

"You wanted a story, and so, I will read you one. Afterwards, it's time to eat something for dinner and bed."

Like promised, I read the boy a few stories and then fed him. Christine didn't have as much food in the apartment as I had hoped, and knew that sooner or later I would have to purchase some. After bathing him, I tucked the boy into bed and waited in the family room for Christine to be finished work. The rain had not stopped, and therefore, I knew that I would walk to her job and escort her home. At eleven, I was standing at the front door to the club with an umbrella. When the woman emerged, she seemed surprised to see me, even though I had promised to meet her here if the weather was still horrible.

"You came…"

"Yes, I said I would."

"Where's Gustave?"

"Home," I said. "In bed…"

Christine was silent for a few moments and then, she said the words I had been waiting for.

"It was strange tonight."

I raised my brow. "How so?"

"Because the man that attacked me last night, came in and apologized. He looked as though he had been attacked…Either way, he came in about an hour ago and seemed sincere in his apology…As if he had been frightened into it."

"That doesn't seem strange at all."

"It doesn't to you?"

I shook my head. "No. If he was attacked, then he deserved it. What right does he have to go around attacking innocent women who are only trying to make themselves a living? People are despicable, Christine."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had nothing to do with what happened to him. Besides, Christine, how would I know who to look for? You have a wild imagination, always have."

I was walking with the umbrella over us both, when I felt Christine grab hold of my arm.

"It was you, wasn't it?…I know you don't want to tell the truth, and I'm not quite certain why. I mean, perhaps it is because you don't wish to seem weak over me, but in my heart, I know you did something to frighten the man."

"Weak?" I chuckled. "Oh, Christine, I am no such thing. Sometimes, you amuse me with your imagination. Sometimes, things are just peculiar, wouldn't you say?"

"And in my heart, I know it was you. Please, Erik…I won't bring it up again if you just tell me the truth."

"And I am, Christine…I am telling you the truth. I had nothing to do with why the man apologized. Why do you even believe me to care for you? After what you did to me, I can feel nothing but hatred towards you."

"Then why is it that you're standing here now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're here, with an umbrella to walk me home. No one has ever done that for me before. And today, you came to me when you were hurt…"

"We're even then…"

"I didn't know that we were playing this game."

"Christine, I told you before that I don't want to get involved with you in any way. Now, I'm taking care of your son out of a kindness for you, but that's it."

"And yet, you did a kindness for me in taking care of that man. It means a lot to me…"

"Well don't take it that way, Christine."

When we arrived at Christine's apartment, I walked her to the door and waited until she was inside. After she pushed open the door, she turned around and smiled.

"You're soaked to the bone, Erik. I was going to make tea…Come inside for a few moments."

"I really wish to get home," I argued. "I feel as though I haven't been there in days."

"You can go home, Erik, but wait it out for a while…Just until the rain stops pouring."

Deciding not to argue, I stepped inside and took a seat in the kitchen.

"Just let me change out of my work attire and I'll be right back."

"I'll start the tea."

When Christine disappeared, I put a kettle of water over the stove and waited for her to return. When she came back, she was dressed in her night attire, that being a white robe. It reminded me of the one she was dressed in on the night she first came to my lair. Her curls were down now as well, making her appear just as angelic as she had been on that faithful night in my lair.

"Oh, I'm so exhausted," she said, entering the kitchen.

"You have a right to be. You work hard…"

Christine rummaged through her cabinets and pulled out her tin of tea.

"I'm hopefully going to be able to do a little grocery shopping in town tomorrow after I get paid. Though, after I pay my rent, I hardly have enough for anything."

I went into my wallet, and brought out a few dollars, sliding them across the table to her end.

"Here, Christine."

"Erik, no…I can't accept your money. It's not right…"

"The child needs to eat, Christine. He's hungry all the time. Go to the store and purchase him some food. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Thank you," Christine placed her hand over my own, but I moved out of the way.

"Don't thank me, Christine. If anything, do me a favor and try to better yourself."

"And what makes working at the club so terrible? It pays the bills."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't you like to have more out of life?"

"More?"

I nodded. "You used to be Paris' diva, and now, you're a waitress. Haven't you ever wanted to sing again? Think of it, Christine…Coney Island would be at your feet."

Christine smiled just thinking about it.

"I do miss it, you know. I miss everything…I miss our lessons, your home, your bed…"

I looked up at her. "It was your bed, Christine. That room was yours, and you know it. Don't bring up the past. What's done is done. That chapter of our life has ended and now, we're living a new one. This chapter of our life isn't so bad…Though, I had hoped it to be better."

"What about you, Erik?" Christine asked, placing my cup of tea down in front of me. "What about what you want. You're not in your lair any longer, therefore, you have a chance at doing whatever you wish. You're free…What is it that you want to do? I know working at that freak show isn't what you want out of life."

"I had wanted to write music for a living, but it seems as though that won't be happening. No one wishes to hire a man with a deformed face. Then again, I would love to be the owner of something great. It's funny, just the other day Gustave and I were playing by the beach and he mentioned something about owning my own park. Silly, don't you think?"

Christine smiled. "I don't think that's such a silly thing at all."

I took a sip of my tea. "Perhaps, but it's still impossible. Not only would it be too expensive, but I need to purchase land and…Oh, what am I going on about? Silly…"

"I don't think it's very silly, Erik," Christine reached across the table and embraced my gloved hand. "Why do you always wear these horrible things? Are your wrists truly that grotesque to look at?"

"I don't know, Christine," I sarcastically replied. "You got a glance at them a few weeks back. Why don't you tell me what you think?"

Christine pulled one of the gloves from off of my hand and brushed her finger over my scarred wrist.

"Perhaps I was afraid of you before, but I'm not…not any longer. You can trust me, Erik. Really, you can…I'm not the same woman I was before."

I gently pulled away my hand and shook my head.

"Christine, I can't…Could you just leave our relationship as it is? Why must you torment me in such a way? I don't even like calling you my friend, but over the past few days it has come to that. But this is as far as I dare go…The past can never be the present."

I stood to my feet and headed to the door. Yes, the rain was still pouring but I didn't care. The longer I spent around Christine, the more my heart hurt.

"Erik, please…"

The woman came running over to me just as I was making my way out the door.

"Please what, Christine?"

The woman grasped the lining of my trousers and pulled me closer to her. I reacted and grabbed her wrists where they were placed.

"Christine…"

"Spend the night with me…"

"What?!" I cried, pulling her hands from off of my trousers. "You're mad."

"No…I'm being serious, Erik," she gasped. "Spend the night with me and if your feelings are still the same afterwards, I will bother you no longer."

Once again, I tried to pull away, but her hands were tight against my trousers.

"I hate you Christine!" I faltered. "I hate you more than anything in the world for what you have done to me…"

"Then hate me in bed…"

As much as I wanted to pull away from this woman, I couldn't…No one had ever begged me take them to bed, and I wasn't about to back down, hatred or not. For the past forty years, I had wanted someone to say those exact words to me, and tonight I had finally heard them …And in the morning, I would pretend that it never happened.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... Please reivew everyone. I shall post the next anticipated chapter in a few days. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

******Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter a day early due to the fact that everyone has been damanding the next chapter. So, here it is. A few of you have mentioned that you don't want to read the MATURE themes, so, here's the deal. Scroll down until you find the dark line. Read from there and you won't have to miss the chapter. Hope this satisfies you all. And for those of you who don't want to read the M scene, I shall continue leaving the cut off line in chapters to help you get by these scenes without missing other things in the chapter. Please review!**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

For one night, I had reached heaven. In all my life, never had I ever experienced something so pleasurable in all of my entire existence. Forty years of backup had made me into a powerful animal, for as soon as Christine led me to her bedroom, I took her by force. We landed upon her bed, as my hands ran all along her body. Back in Paris, I had dreamt many nights about this exact event, and only until now was it truly happening. Sometimes, when I pleasured myself, I would fantasize about this exact moment, but now that it was truly happening, my body had reached heaven. I didn't dare remove my mask. No, instead, I allowed Christine to remove every garment of clothing I had on, everyone except my mask. This was all a dream…It had to be a dream. Everything was just how I had once imaigined it to be. Her bare body, angelic against my own. Her flesh was flawless and soft as my deformed lips kissed every inch of it. Just the softness of her curls against my cheek gave me an instant erection. I didn't dare kiss her, but the woman took me by surprise and pressed her lips against my own. Oh, how I groaned the moment I felt her lips against my own.

A kiss…Oh, it had been so long since I had last felt a kiss. My second…But we were alone, and this time, I wasn't about to end it softly. No, I pressed her body against her pillow and violently kissed her, darting my tongue into her cool mouth. God! Pleasure! Pleasure and pure joy! I needed her, I wanted her. Not even a whore would allow me to do this, but Christine was allowing me to do just that. Her hand took my own in her grasp and placed it over her flawless breast…Never! Never had I ever once felt a woman's breast. Soft and round…and bliss! Pure bliss…I needed to taste her, I needed to taste every inch of her body. This would most likely be the only night I would ever get to enjoy such pleasure, and I would enjoy it all. The moment my mouth touched the tip of her nipple, her voice erupted in a heavy groan. Yes, my back ached, but when her fingers gently dug along my spine, my voice was also begging her to never stop. My hands frantically ran along every inch of her body, never leaving a single area untouched. Soon, I found her womanhood and found that I couldn't stop myself from touching the intimate area.

"Yes, don't stop," she begged. "Right there…"

I had never made love to a woman before, but I knew if I didn't make love to Christine soon, I surely wouldn't last. Oh, she was wet…so wet and hot. I nearly finished the moment her hands wrapped around my erection.

"Do you like that?" she seductively asked, her hot breath brushing along my ear.

"Do it…" I begged, kissing her neck. "Yes…"

Her hand pleasured me, her pace quickening as each moment passed. I didn't wish for this pleasure to cease, but I knew what was closely approaching. If she didn't stop, I was sure to finish before even making love to her and I was going to fulfill that duty.

"Stop," I groaned. "Oh, stop…."

I gripped her hand and she released me. Though, being the inexperienced man that I was, I couldn't help but be nervous about what was to come next.

"Tell me that you want this…" I growled, tightly gripping her thin sides. "Tell me you want me…"

"I want you…" she begged. "I need you…I've always needed you."

I knew I was bruising her sides, but I didn't care. I was seconds away from getting what I always wanted in life. And oh, when she wrapped her legs around my waist, I knew it was going to happen. I was like an animal, forcing my length into her with a need to urgent to deny. God! What a feeling…Heaven! She was so wet and so hot…that heat surrounding my manhood. I needed to move, I needed to explode.

"Yes…" Christine sighed, arching her back from off the mattress. And when she did that, my insides burst with pleasure. I thrust into her over and over again, grunting into her ear. No wonder everyone always talked about how pleasurable this could be…It was pure ecstasy! I never thought I would enjoy something as much as I was enjoying this. In Paris, it was called "The little death," and I knew why…How could someone not die a little?

"It's my turn…" Christine cried, flipping my back over onto the mattress. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but when she climbed into my lap and began to straddle me, my pleasure reached its peak. My back arched off of the mattress as she rode me hard and rough…

"Harder…" I begged. "Faster…"

I thrust up into her body as she rode me, my finish quickly approaching. To make it as blissful as possible, I flipped her back over and gripped her sides, thrusting as hard as I could into her body. My pleasure hit me with a wave that lasted nearly twenty seconds, my insides exploding as I did so into Christine. But as I did so, her body contracted around my own, tightly squeezing my manhood and causing my pleasure to last. This experience had been both pleasurable and wonderful…Never had I ever enjoyed something as much as I had enjoyed making love to Christine. Many years of wanting a whore, and now this…No, nothing could ever compare to what I had just felt. But even then, I still knew that in my heart, I would never be able to love her. I wasn't sure if she had done this out of pity or not, but I knew come morning, our relationship would be nothing more than it was the day before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

* * *

After we had made love, she and I fell asleep beside one another. I had originally wanted to get right up after finishing and walked home, but it didn't seem to happen that way. Instead, I woke a few hours later after having a bad dream. The rain had stopped, but it was still night. Christine was asleep beside me and I knew she wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Therefore, I gathered up my clothes and dressed. Afterwards, I quietly snuck out of her apartment and headed home. Once there, I took a seat at my desk and began to write a song. It had been a long while since I last had inspiration to write music, but for some reason, I had an idea. Who knew that all I needed was to make love to a woman. The notes poured from my veins as the hours past. When the sun finally came up, I stood up from my desk and dressed for the day. I knew today was going to be hell, but at least the night before, I had reached heaven. I didn't want to go to work, because I knew what work would bring. I knew I would most likely be sitting on my podium naked and showing off my body to paying customers. Though, after walking to work, my heart stopped within my chest when I arrived at my podium to find Gustave sitting there with half of his face painted to look like me…He had painted the right side of his face red and yellow to make his flesh hideous looking. Not only that, but he was sitting there shirtless.

"Gustave," I ran to his side and lifted the boy from off the podium before my boss could see him. "What in God's name are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?"

"No, she doesn't," the boy replied. "But I wanted to help you, Mr. Erik…You said you needed to come up with some way to make money. I decided to be your double…"

"My double?" I snapped. "You're going to get yourself killed. Get out of here…"

I placed the boy down and patted him on his behind, but the child didn't move.

"Go!" I growled. "Get out of here…."

But before the boy could move, Mr. Tilyou appeared inside the tent. Oh, I had to hide him. If Mr. Tilyou spotted Gustave, my world would be done for.

"You need to get out of here, now…" I warned. "You can't be seen."

"Well, well, well…." When I heard my boss' voice, I knew this was over. Oh, I would surely kill this man if he attempted to harm Gustave. I would protect this child with my life. "What do we have here?"

My boss lifted Gustave up by his arms and laughed. "And what is this abomination? A little brat…And with a painted face. If you're looking for the clown tent, it's on the other side of the park."

"I'm not a clown," Gustave barked. "I'm his son."

This only made my boss laugh harder.

"Son?! Sorry, kid, but no one would fuck something as hideous as this monster."

"Let him go…" I grabbed hold of Mr. Tilyou's hand, but this only angered him.

"Do you truly wish to play this game, monster? Because you will lose once again. Now, what is this boy doing here, and why is his face painted to look like yours?"

I didn't know what to say, but Gustave answered for me.

"I'm what's going to make you money…Everyone will pay more to see two of Mr. Erik…I could be his son."

"Son?" Mr. Tilyou scowled. "Son? No, you stupid boy…No one is going to pay to see something such as you…But…"

My boss took out his lighter and held it close to Gustave's face as he tried to scurry away. Oh, I had to do something. I had to stop this…

"I'm sure they would pay after I burn your cute little face."

"No!" I pulled on my boss' arm, causing him to drop Gustave.

"You're going to pay for that, demon…"

Mr. Tilyou was no longer interested in Gustave. No, he was now interested in me. He grabbed hold of my shirt and threw me to the ground, kicking me and hurting me once more. I was coughing and Gustave must have heard it for he jumped on Mr. Tilyou's back and grabbed his hair.

"You little brat!"

"Let him go," the child cried out. "Don't hurt him…"

"I'll hurt you, all right!"

Before my boss could lay a hand on the boy, I pulled him from his grasp. But what happened next shattered my entire world.

"You're fired!"

Fired? How could I be fired? Without this job, I had nothing. I had been working here for five years, and in a matter of seconds, my world was gone. Without this job, I had no money. Without this job, I had no home. No…

"Mr. Tilyou, I beg you…"

"You best get off of my property before I have you killed. You can thank Jr. for that. There is no begging to be done. You're nothing, monster! Nothing!"

I slowly walked away, not even thinking about what Gustave had done. But a few moments later he was at my side.

"Mr. Erik…"

"No!" I growled. "Get out of here!"

"But…"

"But nothing! You just got me fired…Do you hear me! Fired….It's all your fault!"

"But I was just trying to help."

"I never want to see you again. Do you understand?! I hate you! I hate you, and your mother…"

"But that man was mean to you, Mr. Erik…"

"That was my money! That was all I had!"

"But now you can have Pirate Island! Remember?"

"There is no Pirate Island! There is no such thing! You're a child! A stupid child, Gustave…"

And as the boy cried, I ran the other way. I knew there was nothing left in this world. I knew there was going to be nothing to save me now. I would soon run out of money, and then, I would lose my home. No, I wouldn't bring myself down to that level. Last night, I had reached heaven, and now, I was in hell. When I arrived home, I knew what was going to be done. I took a seat on my bed and rummaged through my night table drawer, pulling out my small pocket knife, the same knife I had whittled Gustave's animals with. In my heart, I knew the boy only wanted to help, but in doing so, he had gotten me fired. I pulled the gloves from off of my hands and looked down at the scars I had obtained from my past attempt at suicide. No, there would be no more attempts, there would only be death.

I flipped open the blade of the knife and saw my reflection staring back at me from the shiny blade. This was it…This was going to be the last thing I ever saw again. I couldn't live without money, and I couldn't live without a roof over my head. In America, it was hard to live if you looked like me and with Luna Park being the only park around, there was no other employment. I was about to run the blade across the scars on my wrist, when I happened to look down on the floor and notice a recent newspaper sitting there. Yes, I always read the morning newspaper, but because I had been watching over Christine over the past few days, the newspapers had been piling up on my floor.

The headline caught my attention, for I picked up the newspaper and read it out loud. "Boardwalk Seeks To Expand." Curious, I continued reading.

"_The Coney Island Boardwalk plans to sell parts of its abandoned areas to business entrepreneurs seeking to create revenue on the island. For the time being, Luna Park is the only amusement area for families seeking a goodtime, but Coney hopes to have more attractions up and running within the near future…For business is money."_

I placed the knife aside and continued looking at the article. Revenue? Business? An idea popped into my head…A wonderful yet, hopeful idea. Before, I believed running my own park to be preposterous, but now, it didn't seem preposterous at all. I could do it…In Paris, I ran the opera house, and in Persia, I built things that were never supposed to be built. In my mind, I could create a world filled with excitement, and in doing so, I could run Luna Park straight out of business. I could run that bastard Tilyou right into bankruptcy, and oh, what a sweet revenge it would be. No, there would be no death today…No, there would only be life, and in life, there would be success…I could do this. I could rule Coney Island. I had once controlled and entire opera house with a snap of my fingers…Coney Island couldn't be much harder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Erik's POV**

The following morning, I found myself lying in bed, exhausted from the past few days. Usually, I would have been up and out to work by now, but I had no job, and therefore, there was no reason to get up. I rested until nine thirty and got up, ready to start the next chapter of my life. I dressed in my best attire, suit and all, heading out into the summer heat. Today I wouldn't be headed towards Luna Park. No, I was headed towards the administration office of the boardwalk. I had saved the newspaper article and the information I needed. I hadn't much money, but I was smart and knew the right words to say. I would simply outsmart them… When I arrived inside the office, I approached the desk where a young woman was sat. She looked up at me, her eyes seeming curious yet frightened by my appearance.

"Um…could I help you?"

I smiled. "Yes," I folded my arms gracefully behind my back. "I'm here to see a Mr. Dublair."

"Do you have an appointment? Mr. Dublair is a busy man and only sees people who have appointments."

"Of course I have an appointment," I lied. "I made one weeks and weeks ago. The fourteenth of May I came in here and made an appointment. The closest opening was July 16th, which is today."

The woman took out a ledger and flipped open the pages.

"And what is your name?"

Now that was a question that I didn't have an answer to. Yes, I had been born Erik Mulheim, but that wasn't good enough. No, I needed to come up with something fresher than that. Not only would using my birth name get me in trouble due to what had happened back in Paris, but it wasn't catching. No, if I was going to go through with opening my own park, my name had to be something everyone would know. In my mind, I quickly put my name together…

"Your name, sir…"

"E…" I blurted out.

"E? What is that?"

E…That had a nice ring to it, for that was the first initial to my name, but that wasn't enough…And then it came to me! If I spelled out Mister and placed the E at the end of it, it sounded like mystery! Yes! Brilliant.

"Mister E…" I replied.

"What does the E stand for?"

"The only thing you need to know is that my name is Mister E. Now, I had an appointment…"

The woman flipped through the pages, shaking her head as she did so.

"You're not in here…"

"Of course I am!" I growled. "Now, I demand service. I personally came in here weeks ago and made this appointment. I will not be denied again! I demand to see Mr. Dublair!"

"Sir…"

"Sir, nothing! I have a meeting…a meeting! I want my meeting, and I want it now."

This frightened the woman, for she got to her feet and entered an office of some sort. I heard low chattering, and then, a tall man appeared. He was tall, thin, and dressed in an expensive suit. He approached me and held out his hand.

"Mister E…"

"Yes," I shook the man's hand.

"My secretary tells me that you have an appointment to see me?"

"I do. I made it weeks ago."

"And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm interested in purchasing some of your boardwalk."

The man nodded. "Well then, Mister E, step into my office."

I did as I was told and took a seat across from the man's desk and waited for him to be seated.

"So, you wish to purchase a piece of my boardwalk?" Mr. Dublair questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm in business and think that I could bring in a lot of revenue for Coney Island."

"And what business are you in?"

I thought for a moment…Oh, I needed to be slick, otherwise, the man would most likely smell lies. Business men weren't stupid…

"I was in the freak show business back in France. I arrived here a few years ago and have worked at a few odd jobs here and there. And now, I want to purchase some land and open up my own amusement park."

The man chuckled. "Amusement park? Luna Park is the only park on the island. What makes you think that your park could make as much money, if not more? Everyone loves Luna Park, and I am good friends with the owner, Mr. Tilyou. Another park might possibly hurt him. When I placed an article in the local paper requesting to sell part of my boardwalk, I was doing so for food stands and shops. An entire park would take up that entire piece of boardwalk. There would be no room for anything else."

I was losing his interest, and I couldn't.

"Mr. Dublair, I can assure you that my park would make you more money than you could ever imagine. Yes, Luna Park brings in the big bucks, but if you allowed me to open my park, it would make millions."

"Millions? Oh, come now, Mister E, you're jesting."

"Never…I was an architect for the Persians many years ago. I built things that no one ever dreamt of, creations that amazed people. Not only would my park bring you millions, it would bring more people to Coney Island than ever seen before. I…I could give you things one would only see in dreams…And, to top it all off, I would build the first opera house to ever open on the Coney Island Boardwalk…Headlining Christine Daae every night."

"Christine Daae?" Mr. Dublair gasped. "As in the Paris diva, Christine Daae?"

I nodded. "Yes, we're close friends. I could have her sing every night if I wished."

The man sat back in his chair. "If I do this, I would have to turn everyone else away, everyone that wishes to open shops and stands…possibly casinos. Do you understand how big of a risk I'd be taking on you?"

"I understand, sir, but I can assure you that I won't let you down."

"And what would this magical place be called?"

I thought for a few moments, thinking about Gustave's conversation about Pirate Island. He said it would be fantastic, but there was something about the word that inspired me. Fantastic? No, that couldn't be the name of the park. It had to be something better…Oh, I was the Phantom…Think…Wait…Phantom? Fantastic?

"Phantasma!" I excitedly blurted out. "A park of excitement and wonder…"

"I like it…A lot, actually. It has a ring to it, Mister E. Phantasma…Yes, that will do. But before I agree, I want rough drafts and blueprints."

"I'll have you sketches by next week."

"I'll make you an appointment for next Friday. During that appointment, I want sketches and I want a down payment of twenty five thousand dollars."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I can't possibly sign over my land without payment, could I? That's how much the entire slab of boardwalk would be."

Oh, how was I ever to get that amount of money in a week's time? It was impossiblw…I didn't even have ten dollars to my name. No, I needed to be smooth with this. I couldn't sound like a phony. Oh, think, Erik, think…

"Do you truly need twenty five right now?" I questioned.

"What are you getting at?"

"Yes, I could give you the twenty five by next week, but if you lend me twenty five now to open my park, I'll double the amount by the opening week's end."

"And why would I give you twenty five thousand?"

"Because if I give you the twenty five, I won't have any money to build. Lend me twenty five and when the park is built, I'll give you the twenty five, plus a bonus…I'll be sure to give you ten percent of whatever is made each night."

"Twenty…" he argued.

"Fifteen, and not a penny more…"

The man held out his hand. "You have a deal, Mister E. Next Friday produce the sketches and we will make the final arrangements."

Satisfied, I left the office with butterflies in my stomach. My own park, my own freedom… Oh, life would be worth living! I needed to tell someone, I needed to tell Christine. She wouldn't have to work at that horrible club any longer. She could work in my park and sing every night…I hurried to her apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. When the door swung open, she stood there looking displeased. Though, as soon as she saw me, she slammed the door in my face. I began to wonder why, until I remembered the other night.

"I don't understand why you're so angry?" I growled. "I wasn't expecting it to be anything more than what it was…"

The door swung back open, and Christine stood there, glaring at me.

"And what was that?"

"Pleasure… Did you truly expect me to wake and feel all warm and tingly inside? If that's what you thought, then you're mistaken."

"You can be so cold," she snapped. "When I woke, you weren't there. You left me like a whore…"

"Would you rather have had me pay you? If that's how you truly feel, Christine, then I guess I shall pay you."

"I didn't mean that, Erik… You could have at least stayed until morning. You didn't have to leave in the middle of the night as if you weren't welcome."

"I had worn out my welcome, Christine. Look, I have some news. May I come in?"

"Don't you even wish to know how you were? I wish to know what you thought of me?"

I entered and folded my hands behind my back.

"Well, Christine, seeing that you were my first, I have no complaints. You, on the other hand can complain to me all you wish, for I was the inexperienced one. But, since you've asked, I will tell you nothing but the truth, and that truth is that you were marvelous…"

I took a seat at her kitchen table and looked at the woman.

"Is that all you have to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "And what more do you wish to hear from me? Do you want me to lie and say that I feel love…that being in bed with you makes my heart flutter with joy? I think not…You have given me something that no one ever has, and for that, I can only thank you."

"In that case, would you like to have dinner with me one night?"

"No, Christine, I would not…I told you before that I didn't love you, and I stick by my words. If you regret fucking me, so be it, but I tried to warn you that it was nothing more than that…You needed it and so did I. Nothing will ever come of it. I can assure you…"

I could sense tears welling up into Christine's eyes, but I didn't dare question it. She never loved me before, and I knew she didn't now. She didn't have Raoul…She was missing that piece of her life and I knew she was trying to replace him with me. But I was not her boy, and I never would be.

"Look, Christine… The reason I came over here was because I lost my job at Luna Park."

"Yes," Christine pouted. "Gustave told me. He really is sorry for what he did."

"I may have said some cruel things to the boy, but I didn't mean them. I will apologize to the child later, but the most important part is why I came over here."

"Which is for what reason? It obviously wasn't to tell me how much you enjoyed what we did with one another."

"Woman, enough… I enjoyed it, I told you myself. There will be nothing coming out of that evening. I warned you, and yet, you still wanted me in your bed. I was weak and filled with want… You were the same. Now drop it... So, to the reason I came over here… I just met with Mr. Dublair. Do you know who he is?"

Christine shook her head.

"He is the owner of the Coney Island boardwalk. He has been auctioning off his parts of the boardwalk that haven't been occupied yet. I went to him today about purchasing a substantial amount of his property. He agreed, and so, by next week, I will be the owner of the remaining boardwalk."

"For what reason?"

"I'm going to build my own park on it."

"Your own park?"

I nodded. "I'm going to out run Luna Park and that bastard Tilyou… I know I can do this, Christine. I can make a world filled with things that no one has ever seen before, and in doing so, I know I can succeed."

"I'm happy for you, Erik…" she pouted, looking down at her feet.

"Of course, I didn't come over here to brag. Coming here had a point and that point being that not only will I be opening a park, but I will also be building an opera house on the premises."

"An opera house?" Christine questioned. "There aren't any opera houses on the boardwalk."

"Not yet," I reminded her. "Mine shall be the first. And in doing so, I would like you to headline every night."

"Me?" she gasped. "You wish for me to sing at the opera house?"

I nodded. "Yes, it will give you time to spend with Gustave and get you out of that despicable club. You will be safe working in my park, Christine…and Coney Island will bow before you."

"Erik, I couldn't possibly…"

"You can, and you will."

A smile formed across Christine's lips, one that I had not seen in a very long time.

"Thank you…"

"Thank me when I open Phantasma…"

"Phantasma?"

"Yes, that's going to be the name of it. Phantasma…"

"It's very catching."

"Catching and it will be Coney Island's greatest success. I have to produce sketches to Mr. Dublair next Friday, and from there, we will fill out the paper work. Phantasma's construction could start as early as the 1st. It won't be open until next May, but it will be successful."

"If you need any help, Erik, I would love to lend a hand."

"I'm sure I will be needing help once everything begins. But for now, I have to apologize to Gustave and tell him the news. Where is the child?"

Christine shrugged. "I'm not sure. He went out a few hours ago, but wouldn't tell me where he was headed. He seemed upset…'

"I know where he's at," I assured. "I'll go and search for him. So, I guess I will see you later…"

Before I was out the door, Christine called for me.

"Yes?"

"Erik, even though we're not in love, I still enjoyed the time we spent with one another the other night."

I nodded.

"And I know nothing will ever come of it, but perhaps once in a while, we could…You know…"

"Perhaps I will take you up on that offer, Christine. Anyway, I shall be in touch."

"Of course, I have work tomorrow evening."

And with that, I stepped down the stairs, headed towards Pirate Island…Or in this case, the abandoned boat that was beneath the boardwalk.

* * *

**So Phantasma is going to get started...whoo hoo! Anyway, please review. It always helps me write more chapters when I have opinions. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Erik's POV**

"Pirate Island…" I said as I approached the small boat that was beneath the boardwalk. Gustave was sitting there, but he didn't look up when I opened my mouth. I knew he was mad at me and he had a right to be. I took a seat beside him, and even then, the child didn't look up at me.

"This pirate ship is pretty dull, wouldn't you say? A pirate wouldn't be sitting around and pouting."

"I'm not a pirate," he cried. "Now, leave me alone."

"If that is what you truly want, but I came here to tell you about Phantasma."

When Gustave didn't answer, I moved closer to him.

"It will be our own pirate island."

"You're lying."

"Would I lie to you, Gustave? I took your advice…I went to see someone about a piece of the boardwalk. He agrees with my idea and soon, I shall own my own park."

The child finally looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Really, Gustave."

"And you're not lying?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. I would never lie to you. Though, I do owe you an apology for what I had said to you. I'm sorry…I know you only wanted to help."

"I forgive you, Mr. Erik."

I smiled. "Good. Now, why don't we go back to your house and you can help me come up with a few ideas."

"Sounds great!"

"Partners?" I held out my hand to the boy and he smiled, placing his hand into my own. "Partners…"

By the time we arrived back, Christine had already gone to work, leaving Gustave and I alone. We sat at the kitchen table with paper, jotting down ideas for my new park. I needed to show Mr. Dublair blue prints by next Friday, and they had to be amazing.

"So, your park is called "Phantasma?"

I nodded. "Yes, catchy, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course. It will be the best park in all of Coney Island."

"Well then, we best be getting some ideas down."

"I want a pirate ship ride, Mr. Erik…"

"A pirate ship ride?"

"Yes…Call it the Galleon!"

"And what exactly would it do?"

"It would sway back and forth, of course…Just like a pirate ship. Sort of like a pengilum in a grandfather clock."

"I think it's brilliant, Gustave."

I began drawing, while Gustave thought of more ideas.

"Well, how about ice cream?" I questioned. "People love that, don't they?"

"Luna Park has ice cream too…You should make your ice cream creative…Put them in something neat. Perhaps pirate hat shaped bowls…"

I chuckled "You and your pirates."

"Pirates are cool, Mr. Erik, but you need something else too…"

"And what would that be?"

"Animals and lots of shows."

Gustave was so excited, that he fell out of his chair.

"All right, that's enough excitement for one night."

I lifted him up and carried him to his room.

"We'll think about more ideas another day. I think I have enough to start my blue prints."

And after putting Gustave to bed, I did just that. For days afterwards I did nothing but work on my blueprints. When Christine had off, I hardly came out of my flat, working endlessly to finish them. Though, one evening I was working by candle light and finishing up the finish touches on my drafts and prints. It was extremely late, but time was on my side, for it was never important to me. Especially now, since I had lost my job. Now I had all the time in the world to start Phantasma. When I heard a knock at my door, I sighed and stood to my feet. Oh, who could that be? Curious, I hurried down the stairs and pulled open the door to find Christine standing there.

"Christine, what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I've been off the past couple of days, so I haven't seen you."

"I've been working…You know I hardly budge when I have work to get done."

"Gustave fell asleep early…I guess I was feeling lonely."

"Lonely…" I chuckled. "Of all people to be feeling lonely…"

"Could I come in?"

"Of course," I stepped aside and let Christine enter. She had only been in my home a few times, and yet, she always seemed amazed by the amount of space.

"Did you ever think about fixing up the bottom half of your home?"

I spun around to face the condemned area…The walls were full of holes and floor was falling apart. I never really thought about fixing up the bottom, for there was no need for it. It was just me, after all.

"Christine, don't step over there," I warned. "You're going to break your neck."

Christine obeyed me and followed me up the stairs to my room. Once there, I offered Christine a seat on my bed while I took a seat at my desk.

"I see you've fixed up your bed since I've last been here,"

"I've added more pillows," I said, picking up my pencil again.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Not really," I murmured. "And even if I do, it's only for a few hours."

"Would you like some tea?" Christine questioned. "I know I could go for a cup right about now."

"You know where the kitchen is," I said. "Make yourself at home."

Christine smiled and headed towards my makeshift kitchen, placing a kettle of water over the stove.

"You know, Erik, you really should spruce this place up a bit…Make it cheerful and more welcoming."

"It's as welcoming as it's going to get, woman," I said.

I finished my blueprints and placed them aside.

"Could I see what you're working on?"

"I'd rather you didn't. When everything is approved, then I'll let you have a look at them."

Christine brought me a cup of tea and I thanked her. She took a seat on my bed and sipped on her drink.

"That's better," she said. "Thank you…"

"You made it, Christine."

"Well, I wanted to thank you for taking care of Gustave. It means a lot to me…"

"You have yourself one special little boy, Christine. I never thought I could be attached to a child, but we've become good friends."

"Then why is it that we haven't?"

"Oh, Christine, please don't start this again. You know why…"

"The past is the past, Erik. What's now is now…"

"You asked me if we could be intimate with one another every once in a while, and I agreed to that. What I won't agree to is becoming anything more than that."

"And can you seriously sit here and say that you didn't feel anything when we were intimate with one another?"

"Yes, I did feel something," I said. "Pleasure…"

Christine rolled her eyes. "What about love? What about friendship?"

"Can't say that I did…"

Christine placed her cup down on my night table and looked at me. "Why must you harden yourself around me, Erik? You were never like this. Years ago…"

"Exactly," I snapped. "You said it, Christine. Years ago. Years ago I was stupid, years ago I was desperate. I've come to learn that nothing in this life is worth sobbing over. Nothing in this life is worth wasting your time on. Nothing, not even love…That is a foreign word to me, and it always will be. The world hates me, and therefore, I have come to hate the world right back. I used to feel love…I used to believe I could feel it, but now, I feel nothing. I like and love nothing when it comes to the opposite sex. I take what I need, and feel what I feel."

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Christine seductively smiled and approached me, sitting herself in my lap. My body stiffened, and she took the steaming cup of tea right out of my hands.

"You feel what you feel?"

"That is correct."

Her lips came down over my neck, causing a light groan to escape my lips.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes," I replied.

Her lips moved higher and kissed my ear. Oh, this was sheer pleasure…Once more when I groaned, her hand groped my trousers. My core hardened at that moment, for never had my body ever had this much attention before.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me," I growled, taking her body and placing her against my bed. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her body. Her hands were at my trousers now, unbuttoning each button. I kissed her neck, causing her to groan as well. That groan sent shivers down my spine, my hands undressing her as it did.

When my shirt was over my head, my scars glistened in the candle light, our shadows casting amongst the wall.

"Will you take your mask off tonight?" Christine breathlessly asked.

"What do you believe this to be?" I angrily questioned. "What did I tell you, Christine?"

"I just asked about your mask?"

"And what would you feel then, Christine? Love? Affection? Pity? No! If you wish to do this, we will do this with my mask on."

She pressed her lips against my own, and I could feel her hand against my masked cheek. I quickly snatched it and forced her arm above her head.

"Don't even try it, Christine! Do it and I shall throw you out of my home in seconds…"

"All right," she gasped. "I promise…"

Christine flipped me over on the bed and worked at moving me out of my trousers. Her lips kissed my scars, sending my body soaring…And then, she did something I had never experienced before…She took me into her mouth. I clutched the bed sheets and sighed, pressing my eyes closed. Pleasure…I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. All the years I had spent without it and now, I was receiving it willingly.

"I need to move," I gasped, pressing her against the mattress and aligning my hips with her own. Oh, if she continued tasting me, I was sure I wouldn't last. No, I entered her with an animalistic need, thrusting deep into her body. Over and over again I thrust into her body, our voices singing for one another. And like she did when we first made love, she flipped me over and rode me…I pressed her thighs down onto my body, moving my hips as she did so. When we finished, I lay there gasping for breath. This time was even better than the first.

* * *

"I have that meeting in the morning," I said, reaching over for my shirt. "I should probably get to sleep."

Christine seemed disappointed, but she didn't argue with me. I rose to my feet and handed Christine her dress.

"It's extremely late," I said. "I'd be more than happy to walk you home."

"I would like that…"

I pulled up my trousers and adjusted my wig.

"Come along then, I'll walk you home. I'm sure Gustave will be waking soon."

When Christine was dressed, I walked her towards her apartment, keeping my distance.

"Would you mind if I visited you more often? I do enjoy your company…" she asked.

"I work most nights, but some company wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Perhaps you could spend some time over my apartment when I get home from work? I could make us tea, you know…I don't sleep anyway. I have trouble doing so."

"We shall see. I enjoy my privacy, Christine. I like being in my own home and at my own desk. Who knows what work I'll be landed with after tomorrow."

When we were at her door, Christine turned to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Christine," I backed away. "I said no…"

"For luck," she assured. "Luck, Erik…"

"Luck?" I questioned.

"For tomorrow with your blueprints."

I could only smile. "Luck, indeed."

Once more, she pressed a kiss to my cheek, only this time, she kissed my masked cheek.

"Christine…" I warned.

"Double luck."

"Goodnight, Christine,"

Christine smiled. "Goodnight, Erik."

The following morning, I woke extra early and dressed. Today was my meeting, and I wasn't going to be late. After placing my blueprints in a folder, I headed back towards the administration office to await my meeting. My palms sweated as I sat there waiting for Mr. Dublair to call me in. What if he hated my prints? What if he liked them? Would I be ready for this responsibility? An entire park…Oh, and entire park would be mine! I would have money, I would have work. I could even run Mr. Tilyou out of business. Yes, that was exactly what I wanted to do.

"Mister E?" I looked up to see Mr. Dublair standing before me. I stood up and shook his hand.

"I didn't expect you to come back. Usually, people don't. It's a lot of work to get done in seven days."

"I do nothing but work," I said, following him into his office. "I have nothing else to do."

"Really? Do you have any family?" he asked, taking a seat at his desk.

I took a seat as well and shook my head. "No, I'm alone."

"A single man…"

"Yes, sir. I'm not married."

"Were you ever?"

I shook my head. "No, sir…I've never been married."

"Now that strikes my curiosity…"

"What?" I questioned.

"You're not married and you don't have any children, and yet, you want to open a family park. Something's not adding up. Usually those who want to run a family park have a wife and children."

"I have a friend," I blurted out. "He's a child…We spend a lot of time with one another. He's very creative…A lover of pirates. He inspired me, sir…"

"Well, let's see what you have," the man held out his hand and I handed him the folder. I sat there nervous as anything as Mr. Dublair went through my blueprints. He was making no facial expressions as he did so. Oh, I was so nervous! What if he hated them? He didn't seem to be loving it, therefore, I knew my future was getting farther and farther away as each moment passed. When he was finished looking them over, he placed the drawings back into the folder and handed it to me.

"Well?" I questioned.

"I've never seen anything like that," he began. "Every drawing was strange. None of those contraptions are in Luna Park."

"I know," I said. "I didn't think you would want two parks with the same rides and attractions."

Finally, Mr. Dublair smiled. "Well, Mister E, I believe you have something brilliant stirring in your mind. So, with that being said, I think we should sign some forms…"

"Forms?" I questioned.

Mr. Dublair nodded. "Of course…You can't be the owner of Phantasma without permits and my signature…"

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, handing me a form and a pen. "Sign the bottom and you're the new owner of Phantasma…"

My hand shook as I signed my name…Mister E.

"Congrats, Mister E. When can you start?"

"Right away…"

And that was a promise…My new life was finally starting.

* * *

**Please review! Decided to upload this before my big concernt to see Ramin Karimloo. Can't wait! I'm stoked...See you phans later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Erik's POV**

I most certainly had my work cut out for me. After I became the owner of part of the boardwalk, my work began. With the money given to me by Mr. Dulblair, I was able to hire construction workers. The first phase of Phantasma had begun, and while the heat didn't seem to disappear, I hardly did so from the property. The first thing I had them build, was an office where I could work in private. It was nothing special, but it would be my privacy. Because of all the hard work and long hours I had been putting into my park, I had begun caring for Gustave at my flat, rather than his apartment. It wasn't that I didn't like going over there, I was just too tired to do so after working all day. Plus, my flat was closer to Christine's job, making it easier for her to swing by after work for Gustave.

"Mr. Erik, you look sunburned."

I was working at my desk, when I heard Gustave's voice. The child had been playing with his circus animals on the floor while I finished up some drawings.

"It's not that bad," I said. "I've just never been out in the sun so long before is all."

Gustave crawled into my lap and looked down at my drawings. "I like them, Mr. Erik."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Could I come to work with you one day?"

I ruffled his brown locks. "We shall see, Gustave. For now, I believe it's best that you don't. It's too dangerous for children. Lots of debris and dangerous stuff."

When Gustave yawned, I lifted him into my arms and carried his body to my bed.

"It's time for bed, Gustave."

"But I don't want to go to bed, Mr. Erik…" the boy always acted as though he weren't tired, but I knew otherwise. After covering him up, I patted his back and stood to my feet.

"You know, Mr. Erik, my mama has always kissed me goodnight. She always has…"

"And mothers should kiss their children goodnight," I said, knowing that my mother never did. Oh, how I begged her for goodnight kisses, but never once had she ever done so. It hurt me to the core.

"Papas kiss their children goodnight too, Mr. Erik."

"Do they now?" I teased. "Well, that's what they should do, Gustave."

"I never had a papa to kiss me goodnight. And I've known you for a few weeks now…You're sort of like a papa to me in a way. Would you kiss me goodnight?"

I stiffened, for no child had ever asked me to do such a thing. I wasn't this child's father, and I knew I couldn't possibly kiss him. The last thing I wanted was for this boy to believe something would become of his mother and I.

"Gustave, you know I can't. I'm not your father, and I don't want to make it seem that way."

"But why?" he pouted. "We do everything together."

I ruffled his locks and smiled. "You'll understand someday, child. Now, close your eyes and get your rest."

When Gustave closed his eyes, I took a seat at my desk and continued working. Yes, my shoulders were achy, but drawings needed to be completed, and ready to go by morning. A little after eleven, I heard a knock at the door and rose to my feet to let Christine in. She, herself, looked utterly exhausted, for it was the peak of the season.

"You look tired, Christine," I said, moving aside to let her in.

She nodded. "I've been exhausted for days, Erik. I haven't been able to sleep."

"And why is that?" I questioned. "Would you like a cup of tea? I was going to make myself one."

Christine nodded. "Tea would be lovely."

Christine and I walked into my sorry excuse for a kitchen and I pulled a chair out for her. When she was seated, I started a kettle of water over the burner and turned to face the woman.

"Sometimes I believe that I'm not good enough to be Gustave's mother."

"And just why would you say that, Christine? I do hope that you're not staying awake over that?"

"I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I know that I try my best, but I can't help but feel as though I fail every day."

"You don't fail, Christine. You have a job, and soon, you will be working someplace better than that club. You'll be the star, Christine, the star of Coney Island. I can assure you."

There was a pause of silence, and then, I felt Christine's hand place itself over my gloved hand.

"I don't understand why you insist on wearing these horrible garments…Your hands are really not that bad."

The woman pulled the gloves from my hands before I could protest, her fingers brushing over the scars that were plastered among my wrist.

"No one can ever tell when your hands are sitting like this."

I pulled my hand from her grasp. "That's not the point."

"Then what is, Erik?"

I stood to my feet and turned towards the stove to prepare our tea.

"Clothing protects me from the world, Christine. Without it, I feel embarrassed and ugly."

I placed her cup down in front of her and retook my seat.

"You don't have to feel hideous, Erik…" Christine slowly reached across the table and pulled off my mask. I tried to hide my face, but Christine wouldn't let me. No, she placed her hand below my neck and lifted my head so that I could face her.

"See?" she said, smiling at me. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"How?" I asked, pressing my eyes closed. "How is it that you can look at me? No one could, Christine, no one…"

I lifted the mask out of her hand and held it close to me.

"Perhaps I was afraid of you years ago, but it brings no horror to me now. You're a man, Erik, one who deserves to be loved."

"I don't deserve anything, Christine. I deserve to be treated horrible, because I am horrible."

Christine was about to say something, when a rumble of thunder occurred, followed by pouring rain.

"Dreadful weather," I began, switching the subject. "I don't think you should be going home tonight."

"I couldn't possibly stay here," Christine replied. "It would be inconviencesing you."

"Nonsense, Christine. It's extremely late anyway…And Gustave, look at the boy, he's already fast asleep. It would be wrong to disturb him now. No, you will sleep on the bed with him."

"And just where will you sleep?"

"On the couch…"

"Erik, that would be extremely uncomfortable."

"I've slept in worse places, Christine. Sometimes, the hard and cold ground was the only thing I had. I shall be all right."

With that being said, I rose to my feet and reached hurried to my wardrobe to pull out a pair of night clothes. From there, I slipped off my shirt and fitted the loose one over my body.

"Here, Christine…"

I handed the woman a long shirt and spun around to give the woman her privacy.

"Thank you, Erik…"

"Don't thank me, Christine."

When I spun around, she was no longer dressed in her work attire…No, her curls were down and she was dressed in my shirt that came down below her knees. Christine lifted the sleeve of her shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply, pressing her eyes closed as she did so.

"Your shirt smells so good."

I chuckled. "And just what does that mean?"

"It smells like you."

"And that must mean that I smell good," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You do, Erik…"

I ignored her statement and pulled a few extra pillows and a blanket from out of the closet and made up my bed on the couch. Christine, on the other hand, crawled into bed beside Gustave's sleeping form.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

She yawned and nodded. "Extremely…"

When my bed was made up, I laid down and covered myself.

"Goodnight, Christine…"

"Goodnight, Erik."

The room fell silent, and only then, did I close my eyes. Even when I slept, I only slept a few hours. Sleep was never my friend. No, I had too many horrible memories stirring within my mind, too many nightmares waking me up. Yes, I could have sent Christine home, but it was raining and I wasn't that cruel. It seemed so wrong to disturb Gustave from his somber sleep. I wasn't sure why I slept in my mask that night…Gustave had already seen my face, but Christine didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know what went on between the child and I. For hours I tossed and turned as the rain continued to fall, my body sweating as the horrible nightmares plagued my mind. My master whipped me over and over again, leaving me shivering and sweating heavily…

"No…" I jerked awake at one point, a flash of lightning scaring me. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, noticing that it was still night. "Dear God…"

I moved myself from off of the couch and entered my small bathroom to splash some water over my face. If there was one thing I hated, it was nightmares. When I felt better, I crawled back onto the couch and closed my eyes. Though, the flat was stuffy, and therefore, I moved out of bed once again and approached the nearby window to crack it open. The rain ran off of the glass and plummeted to the ground below. The rain could be heard louder now, but the sound would lull me to sleep.

With a light breeze blowing in through the open window, I was able to lay back down and close my eyes.

"Erik?"

I groaned and rolled over, placing the pillow over my head.

"Erik, are you all right?"

I wasn't sure if Christine calling me was in my head or if it was actually happening. Though, when I felt hands lightly touching my shoulders, I gasped in fright and rolled over.

"It's all right, Erik, it's me…"

"Christine," I groggily ran my fingers through my hair and sat up. "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare, is all…I needed to open the window…The air circulates a bit better."

"It's all right, Erik…I just wanted to be sure you were all right."

"I'm fine, thank you. But what about you? Could you not sleep? Is the bed not comfortable?"

"No, it was quite comfortable, I just couldn't sleep is all. I heard you groaning in your sleep."

"I'm sorry, Christine. I have problems with nightmares. My past has not been an easy one to live and I find myself plagued with nightmares."

"Have you tried drinking a glass of warm milk before bed?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've tried everything, Christine. My scars run deep…So very deep."

Christine brushed her hand across my cheek and smiled. "Goodnight, Erik."

"Goodnight, Christine."

I waited until Christine was asleep once more and then I, myself laid back down. For the remainder of the night, I laid awake, closing my eyes every once in a while, but waking to a horrible nightmare. The following morning, I awoke at five and dressed, finding that Gustave and Christine were still fast asleep.

"Mr. Erik?" when I heard Gustave's voice, I spun around to see the child sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's early, Gustave, go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast. I shall be back in a little bit. Now, do as I say and lay back down before you wake your mother."

"All right…" he yawned, lying back down beside Christine.

After rolling up the sleeves to my white shirt and slipping on my gloves, I left my home, headed towards the Coney Island bakery. For some odd reason, I was feeling a bit hungry this morning, and so, I would purchase a few pastries to share with Gustave and Christine.

"Fancy seeing you here, Erik…Long time no see."

I was paying for my pastries, when I heard a familiar voice. Curious, I spun around to spot Madame Giry standing behind me. Oh, I hadn't seen the woman in so long, and frankly, I was glad.

"Madame," I greeted.

"I would have thought to find your obituary in the paper by now. Without an eye constantly watching you, there's no telling what you're capable of doing to yourself."

"I'm doing perfectly well, thank you."

"Really? Meg said she was at Luna Park the other day and didn't see you in your usual spot."

"If you must know," I growled. "I no longer work at Luna Park. I quit…"

Yes, it was a lie, but I wasn't about to tell Madame Giry the truth.

"And just what do you do for work now?" she sneered. "You know as well as I do that there are no jobs for people such as yourself. Don't tell me you've gone back to stealing again."

"I am doing no such thing!" I barked. "Since you're being so nosey, for your imformation, I have purchased a nice piece of the boardwalk. If you head over to thirty second and fifth, you can see the beginning stages of Phantasma…"

"Phan what?" she questioned.

"Phantasma," I replied. "It will be Coney Island's newest amusement park come next season. For someone who couldn't get a job, sure got himself one…The owner of the boardwalk enjoyed my ideas and soon, I will be the owner of my own park."

"And who will be your shining star?" she chuckled. "Christine?"

"Perhaps," I began. "Why not? She needs my help and sadly enough, I have needed hers lately. We might not be lovers, but we do work well together."

I was exiting the bakery, when I felt Madame Giry grab a hold of my shirt.

"How dare you insult me in public, Erik!"

"Insult you, Madame? I have done no such thing…"

"Meg and I put a roof over your head and kept you safe, and yet, you couldn't even come to us and offer her a job."

"It never popped into my mind, really."

"And yet, Christine left you all those years ago, never caring what happened to you, and you offer her a job."

"Enough!" I growled, pushing the woman away. "Enough…"

"How easily you forget what she has done to you. It's her charm, isn't it? If not, it surely must be her body. You forget everything, Erik…You always do. And yet, the pain inside yourself fades away, if only for a little while. Meg and I deserve half of whatever you make from that precious park of yours."

"What you did was a kindness, Madame, but the past is the past. It chose to make a life for myself, and that's what I'm doing. What happened years ago is over. Good day…"

"She will hurt you again, Erik! You're playing with fire…"

Yes, her words hurt, but Christine and I were friends and nothing more.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry that I am late with updating. I have been calming down from the best day of my life...That being Ramin Karimloo's concert. It was amazing! I got to the theater early and was walking around...when all of a sudden, I took a wrong turn down an alley and came face to face with his tour bus! Him and his band were unloading his things and I was in shock! I must have watched the man for two hours before going into the venue. He was so amazing and wonderful in everything that he did that night. He sat around and answered questions from the audience and told stories about how he got the ideas and lyrics to every song he wrote. And then, at the end of his concert, he allowed everyone to take a picture with him. What made me even more amazed, was when he pulled out his digital camera and made the audience stand together with him for his own picture with his fans. It was awesome...And I actually got to meet him...I may never wash my hand again. LOL. He signed my ticket and I got my picture taken with him. But what made the night complete was when I got front row tickets to his show in my home town on Thursday...Looks like we shall meet again very soon. Anyway, enough about my life long dream to meet Ramin. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Erik's POV**

The hottest day of the summer brought me exhaustion as I stood before the construction workers of my new park. The sun beat down upon my shoulders and neck, sending uncomfortable warmth upon my flesh. I stood there watching them build the first attraction for my park, which was the Galion, the ship that Gustave had come up with. When I could no longer bear standing out in the sun, I took shelter in my office. It might have been warm, but at least I was out of the sunlight. Too many years of staying below the ground has started paying off.

A few moments later, a knock occurred at the door and I looked up to see Christine and Gustave coming through the door. Christine placed a picnic basket down on my desk and smiled.

"Now is not a good time, Christine," I growled, looking down at my paper work. "I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Too busy for lunch?" she questioned. "And look at you, you look as though you haven't had a drink of water all day."

"So what if I didn't? Oh, Christine, I told you before…"

But Christine wouldn't let me argue.

"Your office is nice," she replied, glancing around the room.

"Thanks," I growled, placing the picnic basket in front of me.

"Mr. Erik, look what I have for you."

The child hopped up onto my desk and handed me a stack of drawings.

"I've been drawing all sorts of ideas…"

I chuckled and picked the stack of papers up.

"I see. They look wonderful, Gustave. I think I might have to steal a few of these ideas."

I placed the drawings into my folder of blueprints. "I'll examine these later, boy…For now, let's have some lunch. Your mother seems hungry."

Christine smiled and dug into the basket, pulling out a few sandwiches. "I thought you could use a break. I brought some lemonade as well."

"Thank you," I said. "Even though you didn't have to do this. I told you before that I wished to be left alone."

"And do I ever listen?"

"Obviously not," I said, unwrapping my sandwich. I was about to take a bit of my lunch, when the door to my office opened.

"Mister E…"

I looked up to see one of my construction workers standing at the door.

"What?" I growled. "Can't you see that I'm a little busy?"

"There's a problem on the site, sir…"

"A problem? What kind of problem could there possibly be?"

The man was silent, and therefore, I stood to my feet.

"I'll be right back, Christine."

"Could I come?" Gustave excitedly asked.

"No, stay here…I'll be right back."

When I was outside in the hot sun, I followed my worker all the way to the site where my coaster was being built.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" I asked, gazing up at the tall hill.

"The pulley is stuck, sir," he replied, pointing upward where a piece of heavy wood was being hauled by pulleys. It was paused, and I spotted my men attempting to un-jam it.

"I'm the brains of the operation, you fool," I barked. "You're the construction worker…Fix it! I don't care if you have to climb up that damn hill yourself to un jam the pulley…Just get it done!"

I knew my men feared me, for they all gasped when I yelled at them. Though, no one dared to move. Oh, they were fools! If you wanted something done right, one had to do it on their own.

"You see how easy this is?!" I shouted, climbing the stairs of my rollercoaster. "It's simple!"

I climbed all the way until I couldn't climb any longer, until I was face to face with the pulley.

"There's a knot in the rope, you idiots!" I snatched the rope out of my worker's hand and began to pull apart the knot. Though, all of my workers let their end of the rope loose, causing the piece of wood to slip and hit me in the shoulder. Oh, I was going to kill them all! Ignorant fools! Whatever happened to quality workers? The wood had torn my shirt and cut deep into my flesh. I screamed out from the agony I felt upon contact. They were all going to die!

"If you all wish to stay on my watch, I suggest you turn your brain's on!" I forced the end of the rope back into one of my worker's hands and made my way down the stairs. Yes, they tried to reach out and help me, but I moved away from them. Fools! They were all fools!

"Erik," Christine gasped when she noticed me walking through the door with my injury.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you…"

"No you're not…Erik, we need to get you home. You're bleeding, what happened?!"

"Nothing, an accident, Christine."

"Come, Erik, I'll take care of your wounds."

I didn't want to leave my job site, but Christine was right. I most likely had splinters lodged into my flesh, splinters that I wouldn't be able to remove myself. When we arrived at my home, I took a seat in the kitchen and pulled back my torn shirt.

"Mama, is Mr. Erik going to be all right?"

"Yes, pumpkin, just go play in the other room. I'll be right there…"

When Gustave was gone, Christine began to clean my wound. When she poured some alcohol on my shoulder, I cringed.

"Oh, Erik, your shoulder is covered in splinters."

"Do your magic, woman…" I cringed.

"It's going to hurt."

"I've heard that many times before…"

I sat as still as I could while Christine picked each splinter out of my flesh. When she was finished, it felt as though my shoulder were on fire.

"I'll get you some ice, Erik…You should lay down for a while."

And for once, I listened to her. The pain had exhausted me, therefore, I moved to my bed and laid down. When Christine returned, she place a towel filled with ice against my shoulder, holding it there as I rested.

"Better?"

"A little," I cooed. "I'm not feeling well at the moment."

Gustave was at my side in a matter of minutes. "I don't like needles, Mr. Erik. Mama once took a splinter out of my hand…It hurt really bad."

Christine pressed a kiss to Gustave's head and smiled. "I have to get going, pumpkin. I have to get home and change for work. Can you be a good boy for Mr. Erik and let him rest?"

Gustave nodded. "I will, mama…"

"No rough housing with him. Mr. Erik needs to lie still so his shoulder can heal. And Erik, I'm going to leave some sandwiches on the kitchen counter. Make sure you eat them later for dinner…"

Before Christine left, she pressed a kiss to my cheek. Yes, it angered me, but I was in no mood to argue. When the woman was gone, Gustave smiled.

"Is that what people do when they're in love, Mr. Erik?"

"Hmm?" I groaned. "Do what?"

"Mama just kissed you on the cheek. Mama does that to me too…That means that she loves me. Mama just kissed you, so that must mean the same."

"It doesn't, Gustave. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do, Mr. Erik…"

"Gustave, enough…I do not love your mother and your mother does not love me. Sometimes friends can kiss one another too. All right? Now, let me rest. I've had a tiring day."

"I thought we were going to hang out with one another?"

"Later, Gustave. I want to rest…Go and play with your toys on the floor and when I'm feeling better we'll do something…"

"But what about the drawings I gave you, Mr. Erik?" the child whined. "What about them? You said you were going to look at them."

"And I promise that I will as soon as I'm feeling better. Now, go play with your toys so I can rest."

Wanting to sleep, I closed my eyes, expecting that Gustave had gone to play. Though, a few seconds later, I felt the boy touching my hurt shoulder.

"Gustave!" I growled. "Enough…"

"I just wanted to see if it hurt or not."

"It does… Now don't touch it again. Please…I'm begging you, go play on the floor so that I may rest for a little while. If I don't get my rest, then I'm not going to play with you later."

"Yes, Mr. Erik…"

When the boy was finally gone, I relaxed myself against my pillows and closed my eyes. Oh, the ice was burning my wound, but it would take down the swelling that had started due to the removal of so many splinters. I must have drifted off, for when I woke, everything was dark and Gustave was sleeping on the couch. Oh, what had I done? I had only expected to fall asleep for an hour or so, but it looks like it had been more than that. I groaned and sat up, taking notice that the towel that had once held the ice was now soaked and flat.

"Here, I'll take that from you."

The lamp on my nightstand was turned on, and before me, stood Christine. Was it really that late?

"Christine?" I lightly groaned. "How long have you been here?"

"About twenty minutes. You were tired, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's all right," I rose to my feet and entered the kitchen. My shoulder was still killing me, but I was a little hungry. It seemed wrong to let her sandwiches go to waste, therefore, I took a seat at the kitchen table and unwrapped one.

"Hungry?" Christine asked, approaching me with some sort of wooden crate…Oh, what was she up to now?

"As a matter of fact, I am…" I replied, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Sore," I moaned. "Extremely sore."

Christine placed the crate on the table and took a seat beside me, gently massaging my aches away.

"You don't have to do this," I assured. "Really."

"I know, but I want to do it. You most likely bruised your bone…You're probably going to be in agony for a few days."

"What's with the crate?" I questioned.

Christine stopped massaging my shoulder and opened it, pulling out a stack of papers. But I knew these papers.

"No!" I grabbed the stack out of her hands and placed them aside. "And just what were you doing in my closet?!" I growled. "Just because I have given you permission to come and go as you please in my home does not give you the right to rummage through my personal items."

"I'm sorry, Erik," she replied. "I…I was just hanging up a few of your shirts I found lying about and came across the box. I didn't mean you any harm by it, honestly. Forgive me…"

The crate that Christine had come across was a crate filled to the brim with my music scores. Over the years I had continued to write music, but stuck them within this very crate to rot, just as I had let my heart rot…These scores were meaningless…Meaningless and wordless. There were no lyrics, just melodies without emotion.

"I was just curious to see what you have written over the past five years. I always did admire your music."

"These are nothing," I assured. "Music that is simply useless…"

"Useless?" Christine questioned, lifting a score from the pile. "Surely you don't mean that. Your music was always alive and conquering… There wasn't ever a score that you have written that one would call _useless_."

Christine's eyes glided over the score…But how was it that she was reading my music? She had done nothing but sing her entire life. How was it that she knew how to read music?

"You won't understand it," I said. "You can't read music…These scores have no lyrics."

"I know enough," she assured. "Spending endless nights rehearsing songs with you has taught me a thing or two about music notes. I've come to know my notes…"

Christine placed the score down and smiled. "They are beautiful melodies, but why don't you have lyrics? Why are they just melodies?"

"Because," I sighed. "I feel nothing…In Paris, I was happy, in Paris, I was alive… Here, I am a dead soul who feels no emotion. How can one possibly write lyrics to songs when they feel nothing?"

"What made Paris so wonderful, Erik? You lived beneath the opera house in a cold and damp lair. You were shut out from the world…What made you feel happy? At least here, in Coney Island you're around people and you live somewhere above ground."

"Because in Paris, I loved you…"

Silence filled the kitchen as she and I sat there staring at one another. Christine looked down at her hands and then back at me. Oh, what was she thinking now?

"You loved me?"

I nodded. "Yes, Christine, I used to love you. When I wrote music in Paris, I wrote because I was happy…I wrote, because there was the slightest hope within me that you would someday find it within your soul to smile upon my face and say a few kind words to your teacher. Though, my scores soon became scattered as my hope began to fade…And when you left my lair that night with the fop, my world became shattered. I no longer loved after that, and I no longer felt happy…In my heart, I know that I will never feel happy again…Which is why there are no lyrics."

"Oh, Erik…" Christine stood from where she was sitting and approached me, placing herself in my lap. I knew what she was doing, but I wouldn't allow it. I no longer loved this woman…She wrapped her arms around my body and brought me close to her. I didn't move at first, but when I felt her lips pressing themselves against my cheek, I stood up.

"Enough, Christine," I painfully growled. "Enough…"

The woman had tears in her eyes, but I wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so, so sorry… Erik, please forgive me. I didn't know that you loved me…"

"And what if you did know, Christine? You wouldn't have cared. You had your heart set on that boy, and there was no stopping you. There used to be a time in my life when I did care for you more than life itself, but that time is over with."

"We could try, Erik…"

Christine grabbed a hold of my hand, but I stepped away.

"Never!" I cried. "I will never bring myself heartache ever again! There is no love left to give, and I plan on keeping it that way. Now, be gone with you!"

Christine scooped Gustave's sleeping form up into her arms and headed towards the door.

"You have hurt me for the last time, Christine. You spending time with me is doing nothing but hurting the both of us…Never again. Now go!"

"And why can't you forgive and forget, Erik?"

"Because I cannot forgive you, Christine…I hate you more than anything in the world."

This only caused her to cry harder. I knew our friendship was most likely over, and for the first time in my life, I was glad.

* * *

**Well, it's nearly time for Ramin Part 2...Philly! Can't wait. Anyway, please review. Your reviews make my ideas soar. But, either way, I shall return in a few days with more of the story. Thanks everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Erik's POV**

My park's construction was underway, and after a month of being in progress, I had nearly ten rides up and nearly completed. Ever since that night when I asked Christine to leave, I hadn't seen her. I haven't even gone to her home to watch Gustave. Yes, I felt bad about the boy, but I couldn't bear to see the woman again. I was sitting at my desk one morning, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in…"

When the door opened, I spotted Gustave walking in. Oh, what did he want?

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, looking down at my work.

Gustave took a seat, tears filling his eyes.

"My…My mama told me that you haven't been coming to watch me because she told you not to come."

"That was a month ago?" I growled. "Go back to your mother."

"I don't want my mama…I…I want you."

"Get out of here…"

"I thought we were friends, Mr. Erik…Pirate Island…You promised."

I knew I was being angry at the wrong person, but how could I love this boy and not see his mother? Oh, it killed me inside to be angry at the boy, but what was I going to do?

"Gustave…"

Before I could say another word, the child wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shirt.

"Please don't stay away, Mr. Erik…I've missed you more than anything in the world. My mama said that you weren't ever coming back. Please say that's not true…"

I sighed. "Gustave, I don't know what to say…Your mother doesn't wish to see me."

"Then why does she cry all the time? Why does she cry herself to sleep?"

Christine? Cry herself to sleep? I wasn't sure what Gustave was talking about, but I wasn't interested in finding out. I owed this boy an apology, and I would be sure that he got one.

"Gustave, if you stop crying, I'll take you to Feltman's café to get some milkshakes…"

The boy nodded and wiped his eyes. "Please don't ever leave me again, Mr. Erik…"

"I promise…" I said. "Never again. I was angry is all…Your mother and I had a fight. A fight, Gustave…"

"Would you come to dinner tonight, Mr. Erik?" the child asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please…"

"Gustave, I can't…All right?"

"Mama is making soup tonight. Please say that you'll come…Please…"

I didn't want to go to Christine's apartment, but this boy wouldn't give up. I knew he wanted me to come over for dinner, therefore, I nodded.

"Really, Mr. Erik?"

I nodded. "I'll be there tonight, Gustave, I promise…"

When the child left, I sighed and went back to work. I knew tonight was going to be anything but amusing. When I was finished working for the day, I locked up and headed to Christine's. When I arrived, I knocked and stood there waiting for the door to open. When it did, Christine stared at me, her face filled with confusion.

"Erik," she snarled. "What a pleasant surprise…It has been nearly a month."

"I know, Christine," I said "I've been busy…"

"And angry," she sneered.

"I'm sorry, may I come in?"

"I'm just about to sit down for dinner with Gustave…"

"I know," I said. "He invited me…"

Christine sighed and stepped away from the door. "I don't understand why the boy wants you here…You do nothing but disappoint him."

I didn't answer Christine, for I knew it would only have us in another argument.

"Do you need any help?" I kindly asked.

Christine shook her head. "I'll get you a bowl…"

A few moments later, Christine called Gustave in and we all took a seat around the table.

"I'm glad you came, Mr. Erik, mama's stew is really good."

"Gustave," Christine said, looking up at him. "It would be nice if you asked me before inviting people over for dinner."

"If I'm inconveniencing you, Christine," I replied. "I could leave…Really…"

Christine was about to say something, when Gustave interrupted.

"Mama, please don't make Mr. Erik leave…I've missed him so much."

"Very well, Gustave."

The remainder of dinner was silent, and when it was over, the child yawned and kissed his mother goodnight.

"Mr. Erik, could you tuck me in?"

I looked at Christine and she looked at me…

"All right," I said, following him to his room. Once there, Gustave crawled into bed and I covered him up.

"Mr. Erik?"

"Yes, Gustave?" I asked, taking a seat at his bedside.

"I've always wanted to go to the beach and swim…Mother is always busy…Do you think we could go tomorrow?"

"Gustave, I don't think so…I don't go to the beach."

"But why?" he whined. "Please, Mr. Erik? Mama doesn't work until late tomorrow. We could go in the morning…"

"Gustave, I don't want to go to the beach. I don't do well with crowds…They make me uncomfortable…"

"Please…Please, Mr. Erik?"

Knowing that I owned the boy an apology, I decided to agree with him.

"I'll talk to your mother, Gustave, but no promises."

The child hugged me once more and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Erik…We can build sandcastles and play in the ocean…"

"No promises," I assured. "Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Mr. Erik…"

I smiled and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Gustave…"

When I approached the kitchen, Christine was standing by the sink washing dishes. Deciding to help, I picked up the dish towel and began to dry the cleaned dishes that were sitting in the strainer.

"Dinner was very good, Christine," I said.

"Thank you, Erik…That is very kind of you to say."

"Well, now that we're talking with one another, your son has a request."

"Request?" Christine questioned. "What sort of request? Oh, that boy, I swear…"

I chuckled. "Gustave has requested that you and I take him to the beach tomorrow."

"Has he now?"

"Yes…"

"And what exactly did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would talk to you."

"And what do you wish to do, Erik?"

"I wouldn't mind if you wouldn't…"

"Then I will agree to this request."

A few moments later, I heard footsteps and Gustave's laughter. When I spun around, I spotted Gustave hiding in the family room.

"I believe we have a spy, Christine," I teased, entering the family room and looking beneath the couch.

"A spy?" Christine said, playing along as she entered the family room with me.

"Indeed. I believe we need to stop this spy. Eavesdropping is a horrible crime…"

When I peeked beneath the couch, I pulled Gustave out from under it, causing him to giggle.

"The spy!" I cried. "He is found!"

"Mr. Erik…" The boy giggled. "Put me down…"

"Put you down?" I replied. "Oh, I think not… It's time for your punishment."

"Punishment?" he giggled.

"Yes," I said, turning to Christine. "What shall his punishment be, Christine?"

Christine smiled. "Hmm…That's a tough one. What could we torture this boy with?"

"Oh, I think I know," I said, placing the boy down on the floor and pulling up his shirt. Before Gustave could protest, I began to tickle his stomach. The boy squirmed and cried out in laughter, pleading me to stop. But I didn't…I was enjoying this a little too much.

"Mr. Erik, please…"

"Not until your crime is served."

"And it's not served yet," Christine said, placing her lips down upon Gustave's belly.

"No, mama…No…"

Christine blew onto his stomach, while I tickled him. For the first time in my life, I was happy…I was never happy, but now I was. When the boy couldn't take another moment, we both stopped and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So we are going to the beach tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Your mother says it's all right."

"Yeah!"

"But you have to go to bed, Gustave. We will be getting up early tomorrow."

When Gustave was back in bed, Christine came walking out with a smile upon her face. I knew Gustave made her happy, for he made me happy too.

"It's late," I said, glancing at my watch. "I'm going to head home and crawl into bed."

Christine nodded. "What time should I be expecting you tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm closer to the beach," I argued. "Why don't you and Gustave come for me around eight?"

"Eight sounds lovely," Christine replied. "Perhaps we could spend the entire day together and then go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"We shall see…Goodnight, Christine."

After bidding Christine goodbye, I walked home. I was exhausted from the day of work, and now, all I wished to do was crawl into bed. Though, as I was unlocking my door, I heard a voice from behind me.

"I tried earlier, but you weren't home."

The voice caught me off guard, causing me to gasp and spin around. It was hard to tell at first, but as I continued looking at the figure, I realized that it was Meg Giry. What was she doing here? And what on earth did she want?

"Isn't it a little late?" I angrily questioned.

"Not really, monsieur…Coney Island is a night town. Luna Park just closed a few moments ago."

"Well then," I began, opening my door. "It's time for bed then…"

"The bars are open until two."

"Well, good for them. I, on the other hand, am going to bed. I've worked all day, girl. Goodnight."

"May I come in for a few moments?" she asked.

"Why? There is no reason for it…"

"It's business, monsieur."

"Business?" I questioned. "If that's true, then you can come to my office tomorrow. It's on thirty seventh street…You know the place, one can't miss it."

"It will only take a few moments…Please, monsieur."

I sighed and let the girl enter. After closing the door behind me, I began my trek up the stairs with the girl following me.

"You have a nice place."

"It's home."

I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I would have offered the girl a seat, but the truth of it all was that she wasn't welcome here. No, I wanted to find out what she wanted so I could go to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day for me and I needed my rest for it.

"So," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "What is it that you need?"

"Mother said that you were working on opening your own park…"

"And so what if I am?" I questioned. "Every man here has a right to do as they please…Even if that someone looks like me. Look, girl, I'm losing my patience with you. What is it that you want?"

Meg began to circle me with a seductive look upon her face. Oh, what was she up to? It was driving me insane. All I wanted to do was change and crawl into bed, for I had a long day tomorrow, one that would most likely test my physical strength.

"I heard there is to be an opera house as well," she cooed. "If so, I'm sure you will need a star."

"As a matter of fact, girl, I have myself a star. Christine shall be my star, and that's final."

"Christine?!" the girl snapped. "She doesn't even care for you. She's using you, monsieur."

I grabbed the girl by the throat and gently slammed her against the nearest wall.

"How dare you come to my home and speak ill of Christine? She may be many things, but by God, she is not using me."

I used to be able to frighten the girl with just one look, but even now, as I had my hands around her neck, that didn't seem to even scare her. No, instead, I felt her hands slip into my trousers. I gasped when I felt her grope me, for even the slightest touch to my body set me off…No, it wasn't because I felt for her, because in truth, I hated the girl more than her mother…No, I had just gone through life too long without pleasure.

"Make me your star," she erotically whispered. "And I will do anything for you…"

I tried to grab her hand, but her grip upon me tightened, causing me to sigh.

"I know how it must feel, monsieur…Alone, always alone. To go through life without the slightest touch upon your core. I even know about the time you went to the whore house and got turned away. It's a popular story around those parts….How embarrassing. But I can bring you all those things….I can make you feel every fantasy you've ever dreamt of."

"Well then," I sighed. "You know what my fantasy is, girl?"

Meg's eyes widened as she looked up to face me. "Say it…"

"For you to get your filthy hands out of my trousers!"

I finally had a firm grasp upon her hand and pulled her away. How dare she come to my home and take advantage of me in such a way! Oh, if she wasn't Madame Giry's daughter, I would have killed her.

"You need to leave," I growled, pointing towards the door. "You need to leave, now. And when you do, I don't want you to ever return! That stunt may work on other men in the city, but it won't work on me…"

"And why not?" she snapped. "And why wouldn't it work on you? I know what every man wants…I know what they lust for. You turned me away as if I disgust you. Does the female species turn you off, monsieur? Do you fancy men now?"

Oh, this angered me, for I flew forward and pressed her against the nearest wall again.

"You have no idea what I fancy, girl…Right now, at this very moment, I would love nothing more than to snap your neck off your spine. You know I can do it, for you have seen me kill before. I'm not afraid to rid the world of your scum…"

"You won't though."

"Test me… And no, I do not fancy men, girl…I have myself a woman, one who lets me have everything a man needs to fulfill his pleasure."

"And yet, Christine probably feels revolted by your touch. Do you truly believe that she would ever love you, monsieur? No one could ever love something as disgusting and hideous as you. She's merely using your manhood for the pleasure that she hasn't gotten in years. You're a tool to her…"

This hurt me deep to the core. I pushed the girl away and pointed towards the door.

"Go!" I cried. "Just go!"

"She'll hurt you, monsieur…If you know what's best for you, you'll push her aside and hire me for your main attraction."

"Never…"

"Well, if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

I waited until I heard the door slam shut before rushing downstairs to lock the door. And as I did so, I sunk down to my knees, my eyes filled with tears. For I knew that the girl was most likely right. Who could ever love something as hideous as me?

* * *

**Poor Poor Erik...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Erik's POV**

That night, I hardly slept a wink. How could one sleep after having such horrible things said to you. When I was finally able to fall asleep, I heard a knocking at my door. Curious, I sat up and reached out for my watch. I was sure it was still night, but when I realized that it was nearly eight, I knew that it was Gustave and Christine who were downstairs waiting for me. I plopped back against my covers, not really in the mood to be going to the beach. I was exhausted and in no mood to be surrounded by people. Though, I had promised the boy and therefore, I stood and dressed. After placing on my mask and wig, I came downstairs and opened the door to find Christine and Gustave waiting for me. But that wasn't all, they were dressed in their bathing attire…

"Mr. Erik, why are you dressed in your trousers? We're going to the beach, remember?"

"I do," I said. "But I don't have a bathing suit, Gustave…"

"Why not?" the child curiously asked. "You do live in Coney Island…Everyone on Coney Island has a bathing suit."

Christine came to my defense before I could say a word.

"Gustave, it's all right. Mr. Erik will be perfectly fine wearing his trousers. Let's not waste time now…Come along."

I walked beside Christine as the child ran ahead of us. In my heart, I felt embarrassed, for even if I did own a bathing suit, I would never wear it. Christine had come to my defense, and I knew why…She knew about the hideous scars that covered my body. I hated looking at myself in the mirror without any clothes on…I wouldn't dare let the world look upon me.

"Thank you, Christine," I murmured. "I wasn't sure what to say to the child."

"I know why you don't have a bathing suit, Erik. I know that you feel embarrassed."

"I told the boy that I would go to the beach with him. I never said that I would wear a bathing suit. How could I? I would never enjoy myself if I had to sit upon the sand with others looking at me."

When I noticed that Christine was carrying a picnic basket, a folded blanket and an umbrella, I gently pulled the umbrella from her grasp.

"Here, let me help you."

Christine smiled. "Thank you, Erik."

When we arrived at the crowded beach, Gustave ran ahead and found us a spot away from anybody else. Christine spread the blanket out across the sand and placed her picnic basket on top of it. Yes, the sun was extremely hot, but with the umbrella over the both of us, it wasn't bad at all.

"Gustave, not too far!" Christine shouted as Gustave ran towards the water.

Christine buried her feet into the sand and smiled. "I love the beach, don't you, Erik?"

I was sitting there with my knees pressed into my chest. I couldn't relax, for I always felt watched.

"Erik, why don't you take your shoes off? It would be much more comfortable…"

"I don't want to, Christine. I'm fine wearing my shoes."

"That's strange, Erik…No one comes to the beach and keeps their shoes on."

I didn't want to remove my shoes, for my feet were also covered in hideous scars. Oh, if anyone was to look at me, they would surely think ill of me. I was a monster, one that didn't deserve to be around others. When Christine reached out for my shoes, I scooted away.

"Christine, no…"

"Why, Erik? Please…I won't think ill of you. You know this…We've already been intimate with one another. I know what you look like."

Knowing that the woman wasn't going to let me be, I untied my shoes and set them aside.

"There, doesn't that feel better?"

I looked down at my bare feet and buried them deep into the sand. Even when they were buried I still felt hideous. Always hideous…I pressed my eyes closed and sat there, hugging my knees into my chest.

"Erik, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all morning."

"Nothing, Christine," I assured. "It's nothing."

"Erik," Christine scooted closer to me and buried her feet beside my own. "Erik, I know you had a hard life, but things don't have to feel so bad now. You know you could tell me anything. It's just us. I would never think ill of you, Erik."

"There has been a lot on my mind, lately, Christine. Some of those things shouldn't be said."

"I won't tell anyone, Erik. Things said between us stay between you and I. I would expect the same when speaking to you."

"I can't, Christine," I said, pressing my eyes closed. "I can't and I won't…Now please, just drop it."

Before I could say another word, Gustave came running up to me with his shovel and pail in hand. He smiled and sat down in the sand beside me.

"Mr. Erik, will you dig in the sand with me?"

"Of course," I said, scooting off of the blanket. Yes, I had never played in the sand before, but for Gustave, I would do anything. He and I dug a hole that was nearly as tall as he was. From there, the child crawled into it and laughed. What I didn't understand was what he was doing.

"What is the point of this game?" I questioned.

"Bury me, Mr. Erik…You're supposed to bury me in the sand now."

"Your body is missing, boy…" I teased as I looked at his head that was sticking out of the sand. Christine laughed and so did I. From there, the child moved his body out of the sand and began running back towards the ocean.

"Mr. Erik, come to the water with me!"

"All right," I said, rolling up the pant legs of my trousers. "Just give me a moment."

Christine and I walked down to the water, its chill feeling refreshing against my toes. Gustave sat down in the water and let the waves crash against his back. Yes, people stared at me, but I didn't care…I was appreciated by Gustave, and therefore, that was good enough for me. For the remainder of the day, he and I played by the water and ate lunch with Christine. When the sun began to set, I folded up the blanket and carried the beach supplies back to Christine's apartment.

"Mama, I'm hungry," the boy whined as I placed the items in Christine's closet.

"Then go and get cleaned up so you, me and Mr. Erik can go to dinner."

When the boy was gone, Christine came walking back out with a pair of fresh trousers in hand.

"Here," she replied, handing them to me. "You left these here a few weeks ago. I washed them and kept them here."

"Thank you, Christine," I said, unbuttoning my trousers and pulling them off.

"I'm going to get changed, Erik. I shall be right back and then, we shall go to dinner."

After pulling up the new pair of trousers, I took a seat on the couch and waited for Gustave. The boy came running down the hall, his hair sopping wet from his bath.

"That was so fun today, Mr. Erik…" he plopped down beside me and snuggled his head into my shoulder. "Please say that we can do that all the time?"

"All the time?" I questioned.

"Yes," he exclaimed. "I love spending time with you, Mr. Erik…Where are we going for dinner? Someplace really yummy, I hope…"

I chuckled. "Of course. Nothing but the best for you and your mother."

When Christine reemerged, she was dressed in a beautiful green skirt and a white blouse.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded and lifted Gustave up to his feet.

"Yes, I know just the place."

Everything was dark except for the lights of Coney Island. They, of course, lit the island up like a Christmas tree.

"Where exactly are we going?" Christine asked as we walked along the Luna Park boardwalk.

"To Feltmans. Have you ever eaten their French fries and milkshakes?"

Christine's smile faded and she shook her head. "No."

"I did!" Gustave said, jumping up and down. "Mr. Erik took me there one night!"

"Did he now?" Christine questioned.

"Yes, he got me French fries and milkshakes…"

When we entered, I had us seated at a booth that was away from everyone else. From there, Gustave looked down at his menu and then back up at me.

"I never really know what the words say, Mr. Erik…"

"Well, why don't you just get your usual then? French fries and milkshakes…"

"Ok, Mr. Erik…"

"And what about you, Christine?" I asked, glancing at the woman. "What do you wish to get?"

"I…I don't know. The salads look good."

"They are…That's what I usually get. But, of course, you can't get a salad without ordering a milkshake as well."

We ordered our food and ate in silence. For some odd reason, Christine was acting a bit strange…It was as if she were enjoying her meal more than anything in the world. I knew she didn't have the money to go out often, and even when she did, I knew eating out was still far too expensive for her.

"Dip a fry into your milkshake, mama…" Gustave said, handing Christine a fry.

When dinner was over, I stood to pay, when I noticed Christine opening her empty wallet.

"Christine, it's on me…" I said, pushing her wallet away. "I'll pay for dinner."

Christine tried to argue with me, but in truth, I knew she needed all the money she could get. All the excitement during the day had tuckered Gustave out. So much, that I carried the child's sleeping form home as I walked beside Christine.

"You didn't have to do that, Erik," Christine replied as she and I walked side by side.

"I know," I said. "But I wanted to."

"I know this is a strange question to ask, Erik, but I can't help but wonder why. Why are you being so kind to us? Why do you pay for things and take Gustave out to dinner when I'm at work? You don't have to do those things…"

"It's because I have the money, Christine. Your boy deserves the best and therefore, I see to it that he has everything he needs."

"Even so, you still treat me with kindness, even after what I've done to you. You know, if I could take back everything, I would. If I could go back in time and change that night, I would…Then, perhaps things would have been different. Maybe my life would have been happier. Gustave could have been your son, and I wouldn't be working in a gentleman's club."

"Christine, enough," I said. "You can't change the past. There is no sense dwelling on things that cannot be changed."

When we entered Christine's apartment, I placed Gustave down into his bed and pulled off his shoes as he slept. While I was placing his belongings beneath his bed, Christine covered the boy up and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"It's been hard raising a child on my own," she said. "I never thought I would be alone in this. In my mind, I always believed that Raoul would be here…That he would have taken care of us both."

Christine looked up at me. "Forgive me, Erik…I should have chosen you that night."

My heart was pounding in my chest. And even though I knew I couldn't change the past, in my heart, I knew that Christine chose Raoul for a reason. She didn't love me, and I knew she never would. Perhaps she would pity me, but there would never be love…

"You chose the right man," I said. "And he won…"

I walked out into the hall, only to have Christine spin me around and press her lips against my own. But me, being the monster that I was, knew what had to be done. I couldn't do this any longer…I couldn't stand here and take advantage of her when my heart was telling me otherwise. No, we would do this no longer.

"Christine, stop," I said, pushing her gently away. "Please stop…"

"What's wrong?" she breathlessly gasped. "You said we could do this every once in a while. We haven't been together in a few weeks. I'd say that's a far good enough excuse to do so. Gustave is in bed…We won't be disturbed."

Christine tried to kiss me again, when I backed away.

"Erik, what's gotten into you?"

"Everything," I growled. "I'm not good enough for you or anyone else, Christine. You're using me and I will not stand for it."

"Using you? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you even care about my feelings? Don't you even care about me?…"

"I…I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I used to think it was, but it's not anymore. Goodnight, Christine."

And with that, I left her apartment. My heart was bleeding from what Meg had told me…I was a tool, a tool and nothing more. No, I couldn't let myself become hurt… It was better if I just stayed away. Instead of wallowing home like I usually would have done, I found myself at the gentleman's club. I needed a drink, and therefore, I would have it. Drowning away my sorrows with alcohol. I sat towards the back of the club in peace, sipping on a glass of wine and listening to the music that was occurring on stage. Men were rowdy and so was their lewd whistling.

"So, any luck with the brown haired waitress?"

I hadn't been paying attention to any of the chattering that was going on around me, but when I heard that, my ears tuned in. I tried not to glance over my shoulder, but couldn't help it. It was the owner of the club, him and a patron…

The owner shrugged. "I've grabbed her ass a few times, but she always seems to get angry with me."

"Oh, what's her name?" the patron questioned. "I always forget it…She does have a sweet ass on her though."

"Christine," the owner replied. "Beautiful and sweet piece of ass…Though, I know just how to get her in bed with me."

"And how is that?"

"I'm going to give her and ultimatum…Next week, I'm going to make her choose. She can either sleep with me, or I'm going to can her."

The patron chuckled. "And what if she refuses?"

"Then I'll take her by force and can her anyway…"

This was cruel…Oh, I couldn't let this happen. I needed to do something. Yes, I loathed the woman, but she was indeed in need of my help. I had one week, one week to do something, and by god, I would. Perhaps it wouldn't be the brightest plan in the world, but it would get her away from this despicable place, and that was the most important thing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Erik's POV**

Knowing the only way to help Christine, I took my construction workers off of my park temporarily to have them reconstruct the bottom half of my house. Christine was going to lose her job, and therefore, she would need a place to stay. The downstairs had been condemned, but in a few days, it was back to being livable. There were two bedrooms, a sitting room, and a small kitchen. It wasn't much, but it would have to be home for them until further notice. During the next week, I stayed away from Christine, working night and day on fixing up my home. Yes, there were still a few tweaks that needed to be done, but my home was livable, and that's all that mattered. On the night Christine was supposed to be taken advantage of, I left my home and headed towards the gentleman's club. Like usual, I sat towards the back with my cloak covering my head, watching Christine work. Oh, I had my eyes on that despicable owner. His eyes burned into Christine's body every time she passed him. And when he got up and followed Christine towards the back of the kitchen, I followed as well.

Christine was placing her empty tray down on the counter, when the owner came up behind her and caressed her butt. Christine angrily gasped and spun around, catching the man's hands in her own.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"You're going to give me a piece of your ass, or else you'll be standing in the breadlines by morning, lass…"

"Get your hands off of me!"

I stayed hidden, keeping watch on Christine. She fought off the man, until he got rough with her. When she could no longer fight him off, I approached him and pulled the bastard away.

"Get your hands off of her!"

I punched the man in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"You're done…" he growled, looking at Christine. "You can take your monster and be happy together…But it won't be in my club, whore."

Hearing this angered me, for my hands wrapped around the bastard's neck.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that! You're lucky I don't kill you right where you stand…She is a woman, and women deserved to be treated with respect."

With that, I took the shaking woman outside to get some air.

"Just breathe, Christine," I said, rubbing her back. "It's over now."

Christine began to sob. Why was she sobbing? She hadn't been raped.

"Christine, everything will be all right."

"Of course it will," she cried. "I have no money, no job and no home. What am I going to do, Erik? What am I going to do? I can hardly afford my apartment. Gustave and I will be out on the streets come tomorrow. That job was the only place that would hire me."

"Christine, calm down…." I said, pressing her head into my chest. "It's all right."

It was dark, but when I looked down at her wrists, I could already see that they were bruising.

"You can work for me in my park next spring," I offered. "Everything will work out."

"And what am I supposed to do for money until then? What am I going to do for shelter?"

I took Christine by the hand and lead her to my home.

"Where are we going, Erik?"

"Home, Christine," I said, opening the door to my home. When the lights came on, Christine's eyes widened.

"Erik, it's beautiful…You redid the inside."

"Indeed," I said. "I had my workers postpone work on my park in order to repair some things. Winter is coming and one couldn't stay warm with cracks in the floor."

Yes, it might have been a lie, but I refused to tell Christine that I overheard her boss last week. Christine wiped her teary eyes and continued walking along the bottom half of the house.

"But, what I really wanted to show you was this," I opened a door that lead to a small bedroom. It wasn't much, but it did have a bed and a closet to store some things in.

"What's this?" Christine asked.

"Your bedroom, Christine. Gustave's is next door."

"What?" she gasped.

"Christine, you need a place to stay. You don't have any money and you don't have a job. Yes, work shall be coming, but not until spring. What am I to do? Allow you to freeze all winter on the streets? Don't be ridiculous, Christine. No, tomorrow you can start moving in here if you wish…On one condition, of course."

"What?"

I pointed towards the staircase. "Up there is my office and personal space, Christine. I don't want you bothering me. Just because I will be allowing you to live here doesn't give you the right to come and go as you please with me. Do we have a deal?"

Christine nodded and flung her arms around me. "Thank you…Thank you, Erik."

"Don't thank me, Christine."

From out of my pocket, I produced a spare key and placed it into her hand.

"You'll be needing this then…"

"Thank you, Erik."

"Once again, no need to thank me."

For the next few days, I stayed at my office working on the construction of my park, while Gustave and Christine moved in. Some nights I slept in my office in order to catch up and other times, I didn't arrive back at my home until the late hours of the evening, leaving before the sun rose. Summer was coming to an end, and soon, winter would be upon us. I needed to get as much work done as I possibly could. Though, one evening, I arrived home late, entering my home to find Gustave sitting on the stairs caressing his stuffed tiger.

"Gustave," I said, hanging up my jacket. "What are you doing? It's late…"

"I couldn't sleep," he said, looking up at me. "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" I questioned, sitting down beside him. "You know that dreams aren't real, child. They are merely pictures and images…Sort of like the new motion picture. It's all make believe."

"But it was real, Mr. Erik. I dreamed that my mama got hurt. She died and there was no on here to take care of me. I went to a horrible place where people hurt me and made me work."

I ruffled his dark locks and smiled. "That would never happen, Gustave. Now, I believe it's time to get back to sleep."

"Will you tuck me in Mr. Erik?"

I nodded and walked with him to his room. Yes, it might have been small, but he had filled it up with his toys and stuffed animals.

"I see you've made this place your own."

Gustave nodded and crawled into bed. "The walls are a little too white. I don't like the color white, Mr. Erik."

I took a seat at his side and gazed at the white walls. Yes, it wasn't my first choice either, but repairing the walls were more important than decorating them.

"Well, it doesn't have to stay this way," I assured. "We could make this place your own."

"How?" he curiously questioned.

"With a little paint and stencils, we could have this room looking like Pirate Island. I know a fisherman down on the docks. Perhaps he would lend me some fishing net to hang on the walls."

"And could we find seashells on the beach to tie in the net?"

"If that's what you would like to do, then yes…"

The child smiled and laid down beneath his blankets.

"Mama told me that you saved her…"

"I wouldn't go that far, Gustave. She needed my help and so, I helped her."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Erik."

I took his stuffed tiger and placed it into his arms.

"I've always wondered what your fascination was with tigers…You seem to like them more than anything in the world. Though, I would have believed you to like parrots more, seeing that they are the loyal pets of pirates."

Gustave hugged his tiger close to him and shook his head. "No, Mr. Erik. Tigers are strong…They are king of the jungle. I've always been alone and scared. So, I thought that if I had a pet tiger, he would protect me. I don't have a real tiger, but Jerry protects me and makes me feel safe. In a way, you're my Jerry, Mr. Erik…"

I smiled and patted him on the back. "Get some sleep, Gustave."

I stood, only turning when I heard the child call for me. "Yes, Gustave?"

"I never knew my papa…Do you believe that he could have been a tiger?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't believe that could have been possible. Though, I'm sure he loved you very much."

Yes, it was a lie, but I couldn't tell Gustave the truth about his father.

"Get some sleep, Gustave."

After closing his door, I headed towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Christine.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

I spun around to face her, spotting the woman standing there in her night attire.

"Is Gustave all right?"

I nodded. "He had a bad dream. He's all right now…I put him back to bed."

I turned to head back towards the stairs, when Christine called for me again.

"How was work?"

"Work was work…Lots to do before spring. How is your room? Satisfactory?"

"Yes…It's a palace compared to what we were living in. Thank you…"

"Once again, Christine, you don't have to thank me. Anyway, I have a lot of work to get done tomorrow so I'm going to turn in for the evening. Goodnight, Christine."

"Erik?"

I looked back down at her. "Yes?"

"I was going to make dinner tomorrow night. Well, seeing that you redid the downstairs kitchen. Would you be willing to join Gustave and I?"

"No promises, woman…" I began. "I have much to do tomorrow and won't be sure what time I shall be home."

"Six then?" she slyly questioned.

When I didn't answer her, Christine smiled. "Six it is then…"

"Goodnight, Christine."

With that, I headed towards my room and locked the door behind me. After undressing, I slipped on my night attire and crawled into bed. I was exhausted, oh, so exhausted. I never worked so hard in all my life and by the day's end, I couldn't help but feel tired. But even though I was tired, I still felt the need to relieve myself of some built up stress. I sighed and reached down into my sleep trousers and grasped my manhood. This was all I would ever have…No woman would ever want to be with me.

"Erik?"

I groaned and pulled my hands out of my trousers. Oh, what did this woman want? I wanted to be left alone…I wanted to be left in peace. I told this woman to leave me be, and yet, she was knocking at my door at the late hour of one.

"Yes?" I angrily growled, pulling open the door. "I told you I was going to bed, woman…"

"Sorry, Erik…I just…"

"You just what?" I growled. "I told you goodnight, Christine."

Before I could say another word, the woman wrapped her arms around me and sighed. "I wanted to thank you again, Erik. Every morning I wake and smile at this place. I couldn't be happier…For the past five years I've been searching for this happiness…Thank you."

"Woman, if you thank me one more time I shall go insane and kick you out. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to sleep. It's late and I have work in the morning."

Christine let go and pressed a small peck to my lips. Oh, I would have hit her for this, but I was too tired to care.

"Goodnight, Erik…"

When the woman was gone again, I sighed and crawled into bed, too tired to touch myself. I quickly fell asleep, waking when a bolt of lightning flashed into my bedroom. Lightning never scared me, for as long as I was inside, I knew I was safe. No, my only fear was my master…But he was dead and gone. I yawned and rolled over as the rain pelted against my window. Oh, the summer storms meant that summer was winding down. But as I closed my eyes, I heard the fast pitter patter of feet hurrying up the stairs. Oh, what was going on? A few moments later, the door to my room flew open and Gustave came rushing in with his tiger and blanket wrapped around him. No, no, no, no! I wouldn't allow it!

"Gustave, you go back to bed this instant!" I growled. "You need to go to your own room."

But the boy wouldn't leave…No, he crawled beneath the blankets of my bed and pressed his face into my chest.

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

"Mr. Erik, make the lightning stop…It's scary."

"Boy, go back to bed this instant! Go to your mother…"

"You're my Jerry, Mr. Erik…Please let me stay with you. Please…"

The boy seemed so frightened and I wasn't sure why. But even then, I owed the boy for what I had done. Therefore, I patted him on the back and laid down beside him. When another flash of lightning lit up my room, he gasped and buried his face deeper into my shirt.

"Gustave, it's lightning…"

"I don't like the noise it makes…It's too loud."

"That's thunder, Gustave…Lightning is only a light. It's thunder that makes the noise. It can't hurt you, child."

"Will you let me stay here tonight?"

Deciding to play along with the child, I pulled the blanket over our head and placed a small light in the center of where we were laying.

"Do you know what pirates do on stormy nights, Gustave?"

The child shook his head. "No, what do they do, Mr. Erik?"

"On stormy nights, pirates can't stay out on the sea due to the threat of capsizing. Therefore, they dock on the nearest island and take shelter in tents."

"And what do they do for entertainment?"

"Well, the pirate fathers tell spooky stories to their children…Swashbuckling stories about fighting pirates and treasure…Sometimes, they even play games."

"What sort of games, Mr. Erik?"

"Well card games…Perhaps even games that have to do with treasure. And in the morning, when the storms have passed, they board their ships and continue their search for treasure."

"I wish I was a pirate, Mr. Erik…If I was a pirate, I could search for treasure and give my mama money."

"Is that what you're so worried about? Money?"

"My mama says we can't live without it…"

"Perhaps, but sometimes, it's better to be rich in love, Gustave. Money will buy you materialistic things, but it can never buy you love."

"You have money, Mr. Erik….If you have money, how come you don't have love?"

"That is another story for another night…Now sleep…"

And when the boy closed his eyes, I knew in my heart why I didn't have love. Though, I didn't have the heart to tell him that demons are never looked upon and loved. He was just too innocent to understand.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I shall be leaving for vacation tomorrow...Time to hit up the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. I shall attempt to update every three days like I usually do, but no promises. I have a busy week ahead of me. Please review everyone! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Erik's POV**

The summer season was slowly winding down, and the heat was finally wearing off. Since Christine was living with me, I spent most of my time at my office, doing paper work and finishing up things for the season. Though, late one evening I was working by candle light, when I heard a knock at my door. I stood on my feet, and approached the door, pulling it open to find Mr. Tilyou standing there. Oh, what did he want?

"My office is closed," I growled. "Come back tomorrow."

I was about to close the door in his face, when his foot blocked my path.

"I wouldn't do this…"

"And why not? This is private property now."

"Let me in, Erik…I'll speak with you for a few moments and then I promise to leave."

Agreeing, I took a seat in my chair and went back to work.

"Is there something I can help you with? I am sort of busy these days…You've seen my park, I'm sure…"

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

I placed down my pen and looked up at the man. "Go on…"

"My park's season ends next week."

"And so does everything else."

"Next season, I'm sure your park will be opening?"

"Indeed," I said. "The first of May."

"That would be an unfortunate mistake…"

"And why would that be a mistake, sir?...Ah, let me guess. You're worried that my park will leave your park empty. Imagine that, your park, empty! Oh, your pockets will surely take a hit, I'm sure. No, next season my park will be Coney Island's new family park. Now, I advise you to leave."

"You think you're a big shot now that you're sitting in that chair…On the business end. You're nothing, and I'm warning you to go back to where you came from. Luna Park is the only park on Coney Island and it will stay that way."

"Well, seeing that my park is nearly finished, I don't believe that is possible."

"You have jokes, monsieur…Jokes that you will pay for, this I assure you."

"Goodnight, Mr. Tilyou."

When the man left, I worked for three more hours, only deciding to stop when I could no longer keep my eyes open. After stretching, I rose to my feet and locked up, heading home to sleep. I cut through an alley, headed up towards thirty second street, when I was grabbed from behind. Yes, I was tired, but I fought off the man who was trying to grab me. He was a tall man with a muscular build. The man wrapped his arms around my neck, while his free hand wrapped around my leg. Oh, he was strong…so, so strong. He crushed my leg with his strength, tossing me to the ground as I yelped in agony. I landed on my back, the moonlight lighting up the man's round face enough for me to see every detail. He was bald, bald with black tattoos all over his face. From my back pocket, I weakly reaching into it, pulling out the small pistol I had purchased weeks ago in order to protect me from the creeps that lurked around Coney Island in the dark of the night. Walking home alone was dangerous, but not with a pistol in hand. I pointed the gun at the man and pulled back the safety, causing the man to pause.

"Please, monsieur," his deep voice begged. "Don't shoot me."

"Give me a reason," I weakly gasped. "I'll kill you."

After firing a stray bullet up into the air, I plopped back against the pavement and closed my eyes. My leg was throbbing in agony, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get up on my own. I wasn't sure if the man was still hanging around, but next thing I knew, I felt myself being lifted into his arms. I was too weak to care, but what I didn't understand was why this man was now helping me. How was it that a man could be so strong? A few moments later, I was laid down on my doorstep. Oh, what was he doing now? The man knocked on my door and then ran, leaving me laying there with what was most likely a broken leg.

When I heard the door being pulled open, I heard Christine gasp and kneel at my side.

"Erik…Oh, what happened to you?"

I groaned and rested my head against her lap.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Gustave, go and wake up Dr. Jacobs…Do you remember where he lives?"

"Yes, mama!"

Gustave slipped on his shoes and hurried out the door as Christine helped me inside and up the stairs to my room. My leg was in dire agony, and when Christine laid me down upon my bed, I felt ten times better.

"Your leg, ange…"

I wasn't sure what happened next, for I blacked out from the agony. When I woke, everything was dark and my leg was tightly wrapped. But even though it was wrapped, I was still extremely uncomfortable.

"Mr. Erik…"

I groaned and turned my head, spotting Gustave lying beside me.

"Gustave, what are you doing here?"

"The doctor fixed up your leg. He said your knee was dislocated. He splinted your leg and says you need to stay off your feet for a few weeks."

"What time is it?"

"It's breakfast time…"

"Go and get your mother for me, would you?"

Gustave nodded and hurried downstairs. A few moments later, Christine came up the stairs carrying a basin of water.

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible," I groaned, attempting to sit up. Christine rushed to my side and placed a pillow behind my back.

"The doctor said your knee was dislocated. He placed a splint on your leg and said that you need to lay still for the next few weeks."

"The world is cruel, Christine…"

"Erik, did someone try to rob you?"

"No, it was intentional. Mr. Tilyou threatened me a few hours ago in my office. I know he must have hired that man to hurt me…But, even though he hurt me, he apologized and begged me not to shoot him. Sounds a bit strange, wouldn't you think?"

"Just a tad bit, yes…"

Christine wrung out a wet cloth, and placed it against my forehead. "Rest, Erik…The pain has risen your body temperature."

"Are you making breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like something to eat?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

When Christine left, Gustave came walking back in wearing his night attire. He crawled into bed with me and touched my bandaged leg.

"Did someone do this to you, Mr. Erik?"

"Yes," I groaned. "He was a really strong man…The strongest I had ever seen."

"Mr. Squelch," the boy murmured.

"Mr. Who?" I questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been out in Luna Park with mama these past few days. We never go into the freak show, but they're always announcing to come out and see Luna Park's new attraction…He's a large, bald man. They call him "Mr. Squelch, the world's strongest man."

That was him! That had to be him…That was why I didn't recognize him, for Mr. Tilyou must have just recently hired him to replace me. The world's strongest man?

"Mr. Erik, did Mr. Squelch hurt you?"

"I think it was him," I groaned. "Your description fits perfectly to what I saw…But, what I don't get is why he would break my leg and then help me?"

"Maybe he was given an ultimatum…"

I chuckled. "You don't even know what that means, boy…You've been hanging around me too much."

I ruffled his dark locks and smiled. But what could I say? The boy was right. What if Mr. Tilyou ordered him to rough me up? What if this Mr. Squelch didn't want to do it, but did so to keep his job? Mr. Tilyou was wonderful at threatening his employees to get them to do as he wished. But perhaps after Mr. Squelch hurt me, he regretted what he had done and tried to make things better. Oh, the world was a cruel place.

"I don't think Mr. Squelch meant to hurt you, Mr. Erik…"

"Well then," I ran my fingers through his strands of hair. "What should be done about this?"

Gustave shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you can make the world right, Mr. Erik… Maybe you can save him from Mr. Tilyou…"

"Maybe I shall pay him a visit when I'm feeling better. To thank him for breaking my leg, of course."

"I wish I were as strong as him, Mr. Erik…"

"Oh, really?"

Gustave nodded. "If I was as strong as Mr. Squelch, I'd lift up anything in the world. Maybe I could even lift up an entire pirate ship."

I laughed. "You are certainly a character, Gustave."

"Oh, Gustave," Christine came walking in and lifted the boy into her arms. "Let's leave Mr. Erik alone for a while. He isn't feeling well and needs his rest."

"But, mama…"

"No buts, young man. Now, go down into the kitchen like I told you to do and set the table. Breakfast is nearly ready."

And when the child was gone, I removed my mask and closed my eyes. Sleeping with a fractured leg was harder than I first thought it to be. Even though my leg was splinted, I could still feel the bones mending and moving from beneath my flesh. I tried everything to make myself more comfortable…I placed pillows beneath it, rubbed it…Oh, but nothing ever seemed to work. Here it was, two days later and late at night, and yet, I was still having trouble sleeping. A terrible storm blew in, one that was filled with terrible and torrential rain. While everyone else was asleep, I was laying awake, staring at my ceiling because my leg was bothering me. After snuggling beneath my warm blankets, I closed my eyes once again, only to hear someone coming up the stairs. I expected whoever it was to come barging in, but instead, I heard a knock.

"Erik, are you asleep?"

I sighed and pressed my eyes closed. "No, I'm talking in my sleep."

"May I come in?"

"No, I'm indisposed…" I exhaustedly teased.

Christine giggled and came walking in with a few pillows in hand. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but when she placed them beneath my leg, I sighed in relief.

"I thought these would work better for you."

"Thank you, Christine," I sighed. "Much better."

"You look tired," Christine said, taking a seat at my side. "I know you haven't slept in days."

"How can you expect me to sleep when I'm in constant pain? I swear, when I can get out of this bed, I'm going to go pay this man a visit and give him a piece of my mind."

"He did help you, Erik… He could have left you to die."

"Die? No, more like crawl home on all fours. Even so, I'd rather be dead than to be laying here in agony."

"My father sprained his ankle one summer when I was a child. He was feeling just as you are now."

Christine sat herself at the end of my bed and lifted my aching foot into her lap. I slightly groaned in discomfort, but it all changed once she began massaging my aches away.

"Did this help your father?"

Christine nodded. "He slept well after I rubbed his foot for him."

"Christine, I was thinking…"

"What have you been thinking?" she asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

"If my park is to open come spring, you're going to need to start practicing."

"You still wish to have me as your star?"

"I haven't changed my mind…It's most likely been long since you last sang, and I believe you and I should start again."

"Like old times?"

"Like old times," I assured. "We shall have all winter."

"Erik," her smile faded. "Do you think you and I could be with one another again soon? I know you told me we couldn't, but in my heart, I can't help but feel as though you've been pushing me away because of something that someone said to you."

"No one said anything, Christine…I only speak to you." I lied.

"Well, could we go out to dinner one night then? Could we have a normal dinner with one another?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Christine? You do know that men are the ones that are supposed to ask the woman out."

"I know, but in my heart, I know that you will never ask me."

"And just why do you want to go out with me, Christine? I'm worthless, I'm hideous…I don't deserve anyone or anything, which is why I will not take you up on your offer to go out to dinner, Christine, now, don't make me angry."

"Erik, whatever you believe, it's not true. You're special…I don't care about your face. Maybe I did years ago, but over the years, I've learned to look with my heart. That's what really matters in life."

"Once again, Christine, the answer is no."

"And why? What have I done for you to hate me? What have I done to make you feel so cold? You're not the same angel I grew up admiring…"

"Imagine, Christine," I growled. "Doing everything in ones power to get someone to love you, when each and every day you fail. Though, you pick yourself up each and every time and hope that the next day and strategy would work. And when it never does, your heart hardens and you accept life alone. Well, Christine, I have come to accept life alone, and therefore I shall live it alone. I know you don't want to hear this, but even though I have allowed you to live here, and even though, I have helped you, I hate you…"

"Erik," Christine looked down at her feet, her eyes filling with tears. "If I could go back in time and change everything, I would. Please don't hate me…I promise that if you give me a chance, I could make it up to you. I will make up every heart ache you have ever felt."

"Nothing you can do could ever fill that hole and scar in my heart, Christine. It's late…You should go back to bed."

Christine rose to her feet and approached the door. "I won't give up, Erik. I won't stop trying with you."

"You can try all you wish, Christine, but I will never love you again."

"Ever since I made love to you, I've loved you. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat…"

"Well, then you know how I felt every time I looked at you. And now, you feel like I did when the other person doesn't love you back…Hurts, doesn't it, Christine?"

"You're being cruel, Erik…Deep down, I know there is still love within your heart for me, even if it is of the smallest amount."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Because if you didn't love me a little, you wouldn't have helped me this much."

With that, Christine bid me goodnight and left me alone. Though, in my heart I knew that I could never come to love this woman, for the pain would be far worse than losing her again.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...Anyway, please review. There are alot of you reading this story, but not dropping some opinions my way. It does help when writing these chapters. Anyway, thank you for those of you who have been reviewing! Keeps me going over here. Hope you all enjoyed my chapter. Thanks again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Erik's POV**

Over the next two weeks, I laid in bed and spent my time recovering. There wasn't much to do except read or work on my music, but I did what I had to do. When I was able to stand on my feet again, I did so by using a staff to help me around. Even though I was able to walk, my leg still bothered me. Luna Park was at its season end, and therefore, I made it my personal business to head there and search for the one who went by "Mr. Squelch."

It was a rainy and terrible day, but I made my way to Luna Park and stayed hidden as Mr. Tilyou headed towards the freak show tent and began yelling.

"Mr. Squelch!"

The man known as Mr. Squelch came running out and the moment I seen him, I knew he was the man I was looking for. He was bald and muscular…But even though he was muscular, he was still afraid of Mr. Tilyou…Who wouldn't be? Especially when he threatened you with your job every second of every day.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"What did I tell you about lifting boxes and weights?! I want you lifting human beings…I want you lifting animals! And then, I want you crushing their bones…"

"Sir, please…That's monstrous…"

"People don't want to see you lifting weights, you dumb animal! They want to see gore…they want to see the monster within! You either crush bones or you're going to be out on your sorry ass! Understood?!"

I waited until Mr. Tilyou was gone, before following Mr. Squelch. I wasn't sure where he was headed, but I followed the man. When he entered a pub of some sort, I followed behind him, following him all the way to a table that was towards the back.

"Mr. Squelch," I firmly stated, stepping forward. The man looked up at me and gasped…Oh, I knew he recognized me.

"What? Are you here to break my leg now?"

I stood in front of the man, eyeing him up and down.

"You have a sense of humor, man, but no, I am not here to break your leg."

"Well, then are you here to shoot me? Go right on ahead, man…I deserve it."

I pulled out a chair and took a seat, placing my staff on the table.

"No, you're here to beat me to death."

"As you know, I've been laying in bed for the past two weeks recuperating from my injured knee. And during that time frame, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why you hurt me and then helped me…Seemed like a waste to me."

"I didn't want to do it…" the man cried. "I never want to hurt anyone, but that bastard Mr. Tilyou won't have it any other way. He ordered me to break both your legs…He threatened me…"

"With him, it's either you do as he says, or you job is on the line…"

The man's eyes widened. "That's exactly right…How did you know?"

"Because I used to be in your shoes. I used to be Mr. Tilyou's punching bag. But I got out."

"There's nothing I can do," he said. "This is the only job that I can get. I've applied everywhere, but no one wants me. If I lose this job, I'll be on the streets."

"No you won't…" I said. "There is another way."

"How?"

"Yes, I should have killed you, but I couldn't…You helped me after injuring my leg. If you would have been listening to Mr. Tilyou, you would have broken both my legs and left me. Why did you only fracture one and carry me home?"

"Because I never wanted to hurt you, sir…I…I was doing it to save my hide. I was doing it to stay in work, but after I dislocated your knee, I couldn't go through with breaking your legs. It was wrong…And somehow, Mr. Tilyou never found out that I only fractured your leg. I guess him seeing that you weren't in your office made him believe that I went through with it. Forgive me, sir…I never meant to cause you any pain."

"How would you like to take your revenge on Mr. Tilyou?"

"Revenge? I don't want to get into trouble, sir…"

I chuckled. "What if I offered you revenge that would be completely legal and it would hurt the man greatly?"

"I'd say you're crazy."

"Come work for me in the spring, Mr. Squelch…"

"Work for you?" the man asked. "What do you do?"

"Do you ever walk past thirty fifth?"

The man nodded. "Only every night, sir…It's on my way home."

"Then you must have seen the construction going on?"

"Yes, but what exactly is it?"

"It's a park, Squelch… It's going to be opening in the spring, and it's going to be called "Phantasma." Come work for me…I am going to create a world for people like us, where we can work and live in peace. The only thing you will have to be lifting in my park is weights, sir."

"You would do that for me? After everything I have done?"

"Call it a revolution against Mr. Tilyou and Luna Park."

The man held out his monstrous hand and I shook it.

"Come by my office in the next few days and I'll have you fill out some paper work."

"I will...And what is your name?"

"Mister E…"

"It was nice doing business with you, Mister E…"

I rose from where I was sitting and smiled. "The same, Mr. Squelch."

Satisfied that I had my first worker on board, I left the pub and headed home. It was getting dark, and I wanted to get off my feet. I was thankful that my home was empty, for I wasn't in the mood for company. After struggling to climb the flight of stairs that led to my room, I took a seat on my bed and rubbed my sore knee. I wasn't exactly sure where Gustave and Christine were, but the house was quiet and I could only be thankful for that.

I had closed my eyes and dozed off, waking when I heard feet running up the stairs.

"Mr. Erik…Mr. Erik!"

The door to my room flew open and the child entered.

"What did I tell you about knocking!" I growled.

A few moments later, Christine appeared and grabbed the child.

"Gustave, I told you not to come running up here."

I knew I had frightened the child, for he gasped and hid behind Christine's skirts.

"Gustave, go downstairs and I shall be there in a minute."

When the boy was gone, Christine looked at me and apologized.

"Erik, I'm sorry…"

I rubbed my aching temple and groaned. "Christine, I told you before that this was my room. I don't wish to be bothered every second of everyday. If you can't obey the rules, I'll have to ask you to leave this house."

"I'm sorry, Erik, it won't happen again. Is everything all right?"

"Yes," I groaned, leaning back and closing my eyes. "Everything is fine. I'm exhausted, is all. I've had a long day and my leg is still hurting me. I'm going to rest for a while if that's all right with you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…Gustave and I were going to go to the boardwalk and have some pizza. He was hoping you would join us."

"No thank you, Christine… Goodnight."

Christine didn't say another word and left. When my room was silent once again, I closed my eyes, only to hear Gustave's soft voice from behind the door.

"Mr. Erik, please go out with us to have pizza…"

"No, Gustave," I replied. "Now go downstairs and play."

"You worked all day, Mr. Erik… You have to be hungry."

I was getting angry now, so angry that I got to my feet and approached the door, pulling it open to spot the boy lying on the floor.

"Do you want a beating, boy? I asked you to leave me alone and I want to be left alone! Do you understand?"

"I will leave you alone, Mr. Erik…But please say you'll go out to dinner tonight with mama and me."

"If I agree to go with you and your mother, you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the evening?"

He nodded. "Cross my heart, Mr. Erik."

I sighed. "All right, Gustave. Go down stairs and I'll be there as soon as I change."

The boy wrapped his small arms around me, but I pushed him away.

"Do as I say before I change my mind!"

"Yes, Mr. Erik…"

I wasn't sure why this child made me change my mind, but there was just something about him that reminded me of myself. After throwing on a clean shirt, I donned my mask and wig, placing it on and heading downstairs to meet Christine.

"See, mama…Mr. Erik decided to come!"

Christine smiled. "Well, I'm glad he did."

"They just opened this place that sells something called "Pizza." Gustave said. "Mama and I went past it today and it smells amazing, Mr. Erik."

"Very well, then…"

Gustave wrapped his small hand around my own as we headed out towards the boardwalk.

"Tomorrow is Luna Park's last day…" Christine said. "I'll miss it, you know."

"Summer will be back again soon, Christine," I assured. "Besides, you will be preoccupied all winter with practicing."

"Does this mean that I can practice too, Mr. Erik?"

"And just what, exactly, would you be practicing?"

"Music, of course. I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano…You said you would teach me."

"I did, didn't I? Well, a promise is a promise, Gustave. We shall start as soon as the summer season is over. I still have to keep up with my construction of my park."

"Could I help, Mr. Erik?"

"We'll see."

Once inside the pizza parlor, I sat Gustave and Christine down in a booth while I ordered our meal. Afterwards I took seat across from the both of them, Gustave smiling widely at me. I wasn't sure why he enjoyed spending time with me, but it made me feel a little better about my appearance. Soon, Gustave was beneath the table and coming up to my end of the table. He crawled into my lap and rested his head against my chest, wrapping his small arms around my torso…

"Mr. Erik, will you and I be best friends forever?"

Christine's smile faded as she looked across the table at me… This boy had become so attached to me over the past few weeks that it was hard not to love him. But I didn't love anything… Or at least I thought I didn't. Yes, he and I were close, but never once had I ever loved him until the day he wrapped his arms around my frame. No one had ever done so willingly… What made things even harder was when he looked upon my face and smiled. No, I knew this child and I were bound to one another until the day we died, even if Christine and I stayed nothing more than friends.

"Of course," I choked. "Always…"

When our dinner arrived, I sat there picking away at my meal while Gustave indulged into his. I wanted nothing more than for this child to grow up happy and I would see to it that he did.

"I really like pizza, Mr. Erik…" Gustave yawned after we left. "I think it's my new favorite food. Could we come back again soon?"

"Sure…Perhaps another night."

The boy climbed into my arms and I carried him home, his body becoming limp in my arms. Why was it that I felt so much like a father to him, when I was hardly that? Had I actually adopted him in my mind? No, I couldn't think like that. I was anything but a father and I knew I never would be. Christine would always be his mother, and I would always be his friend. After placing the boy's sleeping form into bed, I removed his shoes and covered him up while Christine kissed him goodnight. Afterwards, I didn't say a word to Christine as I headed up the stairs to my room. Though, Christine called for me before I could even reach the bottom stair.

"Erik?"

I stopped in place and gazed down upon the woman.

"Yes, Christine?"

"You know, in all the years I've known you, never once had anyone acted like Gustave did tonight. He wrapped his arms around you and asked you to be his best friend for life. What have you been doing to him?"

"If you believe that I would ever hurt him…"

"Never, Erik. I know you may have hurt many others, but I know that you would never lay a hand on him. But what I meant to say was why? Why is it that he feels so connected with you? Sometimes, he never does that with me. I'm lucky if I get a hug. I know he loves me, but in my heart, I know that he needs more."

"You're speaking like my mother right now," I said. "She too, wondered why at times. I was never close with her, and maybe that's because of the abuse she bestowed upon me. But even so, I never once wrapped my arms around her, nor did I act like a son should around his mother."

"So, you did that to your father?"

I shook my head. "I never knew my father, Christine. He died before I was born…In my heart, I know what Gustave needs, because when I was his age, I was begging for the same thing."

"And what was that?"

"A father, Christine. Even though I never knew my father, I wanted one more than anything in the world. I always wanted to feel a connection with a male version of myself. And as the years of my childhood passed, so did my hope of it happening. And now, I have what I need and so does Gustave. He has me, and I have him. We share secrets, we help one another when help is needed. I may not be his father, but I can be his friend, and he can be mine."

I saw a tear escape Christine's eye as I walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Christine…"

"Erik…"

Christine came running up the stairs to stop me. When she caught up to me, she spun me around and placed her lips against my own. Oh, what in God's name was she doing? But she didn't linger…No, she simply pulled away after a quick peck to my lips and smiled.

"Thank you…" she cooed.

"For what?"

"For giving Gustave what he needs."

"I believe I should be the one thanking him, Christine."

Christine pressed her lips against my own again, this time lingering a bit longer. Though, when she kissed me, my body went ridged and I sighed. Oh, I needed this…

"Then let me thank you tonight…"

But in my heart, I couldn't…

"Christine…please, don't anger me tonight. I told you no."

"Will there ever be a day when you give me a chance, Erik?" she cried. "You don't have to be alone…"

My heart was aching as I gently pushed her away and entered my room.

"Goodnight, Christine."

My heart had grown soft, and yet, my soul hardened, for to love Christine and feel the pain of losing her once again would simply be the death of me.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long update..Still on vacation and had a long and tiring yet fun day at Harry Potter...Anyway, please review and thank you to those who have been reviewing! On another note, my published book got into the book stores! Made my vacation and week! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Erik's POV**

I wasn't sure why it happened, but that evening, I woke up with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gripped my thin belly and groaned, hurrying to my bathroom to lean over the toilet and just in the nick of time. I stood there vomiting into the bowl, my insides screaming as I did so. When I was finished, I wallowed back to bed and laid down, wondering what I could have possibly eaten to make me so ill. Food never did agree with me, not matter how much I needed it. Outside, thunder rumbled against my roof, so much, that a few moments later, I had Gustave rushing into my room and towards my bed. Oh, what on earth did this child want now?

"Gustave," I pressed my head into my pillow and gripped my sore stomach. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was for this child to be in here when I wasn't feeling well.

"Mr. Erik… It's storming outside again."

"And I thought I told you to go to your mother about this. I'm sick, Gustave, please just go away."

"Sick? What's wrong with you, Mr. Erik?"

"My stomach doesn't feel well, all right? Now please, go back to bed."

"Do you want me to get my mama? Maybe she can make you feel better?"

"No, she cannot, Gustave. Please, I beg of you…Go back to bed."

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, causing Gustave to gasp and hide beneath the blankets of my bed.

"Gustave… Enough!"

I was becoming angry now, so angry that I just wanted to scream. This boy wasn't my son, and I wouldn't have him up here hiding from a storm and acting as if I were.

"Christine!" I called out her name in an angry tone of voice.

A few moments later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and when she appeared in her night attire, she rubbed her eyes and looked my way.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

"No, Christine," I murmured. "Everything is not all right. Your son is afraid of the storm and has sought out shelter in my bed. Usually, I wouldn't mind, but I'm under the weather tonight."

Christine scooped Gustave up into her arms and looked down at me.

"Are you going to be all right, Erik?"

I nodded and snuggled into my pillow. "Yes, Christine. Goodnight."

For the remainder of the night, I laid in bed with a severe stomach ache, always attempting to fall asleep. Yes, when morning came, I would have stayed in bed, but the summer season was over and I needed to finish up some business in my office. I had once again been plagued with the horrible vomiting, one that left me feeling uneasy with myself. A few hours of work, and then, I promised myself that I would come straight home and go right to bed. It took every ounce of strength to dress myself, and even more to head downstairs. Though, when I was there, I had Gustave tugging on my shirt.

"Mr. Erik, where are you going?"

"To my office," I cringed. "For a few hours, child. And then, I will be home."

"Mama went shopping in town. I don't want to be left alone."

I sighed and reached out for his hand. "Come along then. You can sit quietly in my office while I work."

Concentrating on work was harder than I first thought it to be, seeing that my stomach was still in an uproar. Oh, I would never eat anything again, this I swore.

"Mr. Erik, you don't look so well."

Gustave was sitting on the windowsill, looking at my pale complexion as I worked on documentation for my park.

"I'll be fine," I mumbled. "I'm just tired is all."

"Mr. Erik, are you having a meeting of some sort today?"

I shook my head. "No, Gustave, why?"

"Because there are lots and lots of people headed this way… Freaks."

Freaks? I curiously shot up from my seat, only to realize that Gustave was right. Mr. Squelch was headed this way, followed by at least one hundred others. And Gustave was right, they were freaks, freaks of all different shapes and sizes. Oh, what was going on? When the large man entered, I approached him, only to have the man smile at me.

"I have come to fill out an application," he began. "Me and all of the other Luna Park workers."

What?! Oh, no…No, no, no, no, no… I couldn't let this happen. If every freak applied for a job at my park, that would leave Luna Park empty. No, Mr. Tilyou would have my head. I wouldn't allow it. I had told Mr. Squelch to come and apply for a job; not the entire park!

"Mr. Squelch, I can't do this…"

"And why not?" he questioned. "You spoke about a park that would be filled with peace. Peace is what any freak would want, Mister E… Luna Park is filled with hatred and pain. Mr. Tilyou makes us all do things we would never do on our own free will. The other day when you offered me a job, I couldn't keep this park of yours silent any longer. Soon, ever freak was talking about your new world."

I stepped towards the door of my office and gazed at the crowd of freaks standing before me. I had never seen so many of them gathered in one place. I looked down at my feet and knew that doing this would most likely be the death of me. If Mr. Tilyou got word that his freaks were leaving his park to join my own, I would most likely end up in an early grave. But Mr. Squelch was right; every freak deserved peace.

"Gustave, go into my drawer and pull out the applications."

Gustave did as I asked and came rushing towards me with the stack of papers.

"Have everyone fill one of these out and give them back to me. I will look them over and get back to everyone soon enough." I said, handing the papers to Mr. Squelch.

Like I had asked them to do, everyone filled out the applications and handed them in one by one. It took a few hours, but once everyone left, I carried the stack home with Gustave excitedly jumping up and down at my side.

"Did you see the small woman, Mr. Erik?"

"Yes, I did," I said.

"And did you see the really tall man? I like him, Mr. Erik… Are you really going to give everyone a job?"

"We shall see," I said. "I have to look over these forms and get back to everyone."

By the time I made it back home, my head was pounding, so hard, that I stumbled up the stairs as soon as I entered through the front door.

"Mr. Erik, are you going to be all right?"

"Yes," I cringed, grasping my stomach. "Just go and play with your toys until your mother gets home. I'm sure she will be back soon."

"But can't we play, Mr. Erik?"

"No," I coughed. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a while, Gustave, you just go and play."

Once I was up in my room, I closed the door behind me and changed into my pajamas before lying down in bed. I felt worse than I had a few hours ago, making me feel as though I had been run over by a train. My head was pounding now, and my heart was racing. Oh, what on Earth could I have possibly eaten to make me feel like this? I laid there for hours, constantly rushing back and forth to the bathroom. By eight, I was so exhausted, that I couldn't even lift up my own head.

"Erik," I heard Christine calling for me, but didn't answer. I don't think I could have if I wanted to… When my room door swung open, Christine came barging in with a look of worriment displayed across her face.

"Erik, the neighborhood has broken out with illness…"

She stopped when she seen me laying there in bed. She gasped and came rushing to my side.

"Erik, you're ill…"

She placed her hand against my forehead, noticing its extremely cold surface.

"Ange…you need a doctor. Oh, you're ill, just like the rest of the neighborhood is. I read it in the newspapers this morning. Everyone is coming down with some sort of stomach flu."

But I was too busy listening to the rapid beating of my heart. And with that, I passed out and fell into a deep slumber. When I awoke, I opened my eyes, taking notice that there was a roaring fire in my hearth and I felt warm. Though, my body felt weak, and that ill feeling was still in my stomach.

"Erik," when I heard Christine call for me, I turned my head to find her at my bedside with a glass of water in hand. "Here, ange… Drink this."

Being the caring woman that she was, she lifted my head and helped me drink my glass of water. Afterwards, she placed me back down and adjusted the blankets that were tucked over my body.

"Christine," my voice was hoarse, but I didn't care. She knew something about me, something about this terrible illness. "What's happening to me?"

"I was in town today when everyone started to scramble about. They were rushing to get the morning newspaper. I nearly fell on the ground and was nearly trampled on. I didn't know what everyone was so worried about, but when I read the article in the newspaper, I knew it was serious. I rushed home as quickly as I could, worried that Gustave or you had come down with the illness."

"What illness?"

"Cholera," she shuddered. "Our neighborhood somehow contracted it. They said it was from eating the seafood that the local butcher was giving out two weeks ago."

Oh, I knew I had come down with this illness, for just recently, I had cooked myself a piece of fish for dinner. Luckily, Gustave and Christine had not been home to eat it too.

"You'll be all right, Christine," I assured. "Both you and Gustave. You didn't eat the contaminated fish. I had a piece of fish for dinner just this past week. You weren't here at the time."

Christine sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I've been watching over Gustave closely these past few hours. I had a doctor come out to examine you. He said that you have it… That I need to keep a close eye on you and to make sure you're kept hydrated."

Just as I was about to say something, another bought of illness took me over, causing me to lean over the bed and vomit onto the floor. Christine rushed to my aid, attempting to hold a chamber pot beneath my mouth, but by then, I was already finished.

"Oh, look what I've done…" I pushed back the blankets, only to have Christine push me back down.

"I'll clean it up, Erik. You need to rest."

"Christine, no… I don't want you cleaning up my body fluids. I'll manage this on my own."

But Christine wouldn't listen. She simply covered me back up and went to scrubbing the floors clean of my vomit.

"There have been already ten deaths in our neighborhood, Erik. It worries me."

"Don't be worried, Christine," I weakly assured. "It's not contagious."

"People die from dehydration, Erik. That's why this illness is so deadly."

"If I die, Christine, it will be a blessing. But God never lets me die as I wish. He would rather see me suffer here on earth."

"Erik, don't say that…"

"Why not? It's the truth, Christine."

"Be as it may, Erik, your wellbeing shall be in my prayers tonight. For the past five years my father has been looking out for me when I pray to him. Tonight, I shall pray to him and ask that he looks over you."

"I don't need your pity, Christine," I groaned. "I just wish to sleep."

When Christine was finished cleaning up, she took a seat at my bedside and rubbed the scars that were on my right wrist.

"I will stay by your side tonight, Erik. The doctor said that you shouldn't be left alone until you're feeling better."

"And what about the boy?" I questioned. "He will surely be needing you too. He doesn't like to be left alone."

"I already put him to bed, Erik. Now, just rest."

Knowing that it would be the best thing to do, I did just that, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me away. All throughout the night, my stomach cramped up and left me feeling woozy. To make matters worse, my body's fluids ran out of me like an uncontrollable faucet…And out of both ends. I wasn't sure how many pairs of sleep trousers I went though that night, but one thing was certain, by morning I was so exhausted from the hellish night I had, that I didn't have the strength to go on.

"I washed your clothes out for you," Christine said, placing another blanket on the bed. "They're downstairs drying on the line."

"Thank you," I gasped. "You…You didn't have to do that."

"I told you that I wasn't going to leave you last night. You would have done the same for me, Erik."

I closed my eyes again and felt her hand against my unmasked cheek. "You're exhausted, Erik. You should try to sleep. I changed the sheets on the bed and washed the top sheet as well. Try to make it to the bathroom if you can next time."

"No promises," I gasped. "I can't even move my legs."

Christine lifted up my weak legs and placed them on top of a soft pillow.

"There," she said. "Perhaps that will make you feel better? I'm going to go downstairs and make you some toast. The doctor said that you should at least try to eat something light to keep up your strength."

When Christine was gone, I closed my eyes, only to have Gustave come walking in.

"Mr. Erik?"

"Hmmm?" I murmured.

"Mama said that you're really sick."

"Hmm Hmmm."

"Well, I don't like to see you sick, Mr. Erik. Last night, I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you so much. So, I sat up drawing with my crayons and did this for you?"

I opened my eyes to find the boy standing there, holding a drawing of some sort in hand. It was colorful and I was even standing near a fence… Or at least that's what I thought I was doing.

"It's Phantasma, Mr. Erik… And see, you're right here."

Gustave placed the drawing on my night table and smiled. "So, while you're sick, you can think of Phantasma and get better."

I smiled. "I will, Gustave. Thank you…"

And with that, the child wrapped his arms around me… Pure energy and healing, this hug was.

* * *

**Did a lot of research for this last chapter. This was a pretty common thing back in those days...I looked up symptoms and different ways to treat it. Contaminated meat and fish was how it spread... Anyway, a few of you wanted to know what my book was called. Go on Amazon. It's called "The Escapades of Augie Atwell." A children's chapter book. Though, I find it fun to read for all ages. Going to be a series...Anyway, thank you for reading**


	25. Chapter 25

**Erik's POV**

For days, I laid in bed, feeling as though I were going to die. I slept most of the time, knowing that my life could most certainly be over. Christine kept her eye on me most hours, making sure that I was getting all the fluids that I needed. Though, when a fever began to start, I knew she had other ideas on her mind.

"Erik," I had been sleeping one afternoon, but stirred the moment I heard her calling for me. When I opened my eyes, I saw her standing at the side of my bed, a look of concern displayed across her face. "Erik, I think you should go to the hospital. You've been deathly ill for days now… You have a fever and can't keep any fluids in your body."

Maybe Christine was right, but I wasn't about to go submit myself to a hospital filled with sick people. In Persian, Cholera was a common break out due to the horrible water and food. I, on the other hand kept away from everything. I boiled my water and never ate anything that I didn't personally kill myself. That was the way to avoid illness. Hospitals would be filled with bodies, and usually, once one found himself at the hospital, he would never come back. No, I wouldn't allow myself to suffer the same fate, no matter how sick I was. Plenty of liquids…That's what I had to keep telling myself. If I kept myself hydrated, it was possible that this illness would pass quicker. It might have been deadly in other places, but it wouldn't take me… I would never allow it to do so.

"Your breathing is labored, Erik," Christine continued, fixing the blankets around my bed. "You need to get some help, help that I cannot give. Please say that you will agree to go to the hospital?"

"No," I murmured. "I don't want to go. If I am to die, I will do it in this very bed, Christine."

"Don't say that. You'll be perfectly fine… But you need to go to the hospital, Erik. They can cure you."

"No, you have it all wrong," I groaned. "They will place me in quarantine with everyone else. I've seen what Persia has done with their sick, and I will not be prone to the same fate. No, if I am to die, I will do it alone and in this very bed, away from the sick."

"You won't be alone," Christine assured, taking my cold hand into her own. "I will come visit you every day. You're not contagious, and I won't be away from you."

"I said no!" I growled. "Now get out and leave me to rest."

Christine simply nodded and left me alone. The fire in my hearth might have been roaring hot, but my body was shivering as though it were the dead of winter. I held in my discomfort, filling up the chamber pot that was at the side of my bed and sleeping away the hours. Though, by nightfall, my body took a turn for the worse. My head began to spin and my hearing had faded so that I could only hear the sound of my beating heart. I blacked out that evening, and that's when I knew Christine had called the doctor, for when I woke, I noticed that I was being pulled out of bed. I would kill her for this… I would strangle that woman for doing something I had demanded that she didn't do. These strange people loaded me into an ambulance and took me away, their hands touching and probing my body. I was hideous enough without having others curiously gaze upon me. When my mask was taken away from me, I wanted to fight them all, but I couldn't, for I was too weak to do so. I might have been ill, but when I was carried into the hospital, I could already see the rows of beds that were being occupied by the sick. This was where they would toss me, and this is where they would leave me to die. Yes, it might be looking as though they wish to help, when in reality, they knew the fate of those with cholera was in God's hands. This was where I was most likely going to die, and once I did, I knew things would be better. The room I had been brought into smelled of fowl body fluids and sweat. I gagged just inhaling it, but soon became used to the odor. When I was placed onto the uncomfortable bed, the nurse covered me with a thin blanket, while another began to stick me with all sorts of contraptions. There was no sense in fighting them, so therefore, I went limp and closed my eyes, hoping that when I awoke, I would finally be in hell.

I wasn't sure how many hours I had been asleep, but when I opened my eyes, the blurriness began to fade, leaving a woman sitting at my side. I first believed it to be Christine, but when my sight came back to me, I was left sitting beside Madame Giry. I had not seen the woman in weeks, making me wonder why she was here…Or how she knew I was in the hospital?

"Ah, the patient is awake…Though, I would suppose it wouldn't be for very long. This illness has been known to kill."

"Wh…What do you want?" I weakly questioned.

"Well, seeing that you're on death's door, I have come by to know about your final wishes."

"Final wishes?" I groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you do have an entire amusement park that's on the brink of opening. If you die, who will it be handed over to?"

From out of her pocket, Madame Giry produced a piece of parchment and placed it in front of me.  
"I took the liberty in deciding that for you, Erik. All you have to do is sign on the line below. Therefore, if you die, all of the proceeds and park will be handed over to Meg and I. We will take good care of everything, this I can assure you."

"You're mad…" I cringed. "Completely mad. I may be dying, Madame, but I will never leave anything to you. My park? Oh, you must be joking? I would never leave that to you. If anything, I would be leaving my belongings to the owner of the boardwalk…Now, get out and let me rest."

"Oh, Erik, you're making a mistake…A huge mistake."

"And just how am I doing that, Madame? Did you know that your daughter came to my home a few weeks back and tried to seduce me? Did you make her do that? Because if find it odd that she would actually fancy me… In all the years we've lived together, never did she ever come onto me in such a way. She wanted a job and was going to sleep with me in order to get it."

"And you denied her," Madame Giry growled. "Makes me wonder just why you did that? No one has ever denied Meg for anything, and yet, she was going to give you everything you have ever dreamed of."

"Madame, there is a lot that you don't know about me. You may think that you know me so well, but in reality, you know nothing. I may be in my forties, but I have known pain, and yes, I have known pleasure. You may think that women are disgusted by me, but there is one woman who has put that aside. Now, leave before I become enraged."

"Christine?" Madame Giry growled. "Is that who you speak of? Did she actually sleep with you, Erik? Oh, come now… She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. You're hideous, and you know it. I've been here nearly two hours waiting for you to wake, and at least fifteen people have gazed upon your hideous face and cringed. No one could ever look upon you and love."

"I didn't say anything about love, Madame! Now, leave…Just go…"

"You will pay for what you have done to Meg and I. We were the ones who stood by you when times got tough. We let you into our home and kept you from the police. You're treating she and I like a load of garbage… As if what we have done for you means nothing at all. If not for us, you would have been in the gallows years ago, Erik. I know you have been spending time with Christine, but mark my words, you will get hurt again… She doesn't love you and she never will. You're unlovable and hideous. Who could ever love something as hideous as you?"

"Leave me…" I begged. "Just go."

"I will, Erik, but just remember what I have told you. Meg and I are the only ones who will ever be faithful to you. You're burning that bridge."

When Madame Giry left, I pressed my eyes closed, awaiting for sleep to take over once more, but a few moments later, I felt someone's hand wrap around my own and lightly squeeze it. From there, I opened my eyes to find Christine standing at my bedside. Yes, I was angry with her for calling the doctor, but she was here and that's all that mattered. She had promised me that she would visit, and she kept that promise. It was lonely in here all alone, but now that she was at my bedside, I felt as though I were back home and resting in my own bed…even though the springs of this hospital bed were digging into my spine.

"Your fever has come down a little," she said with a smile. "That's a relief."

She took a seat at my bedside and lightly brushed my distorted cheek with her fingers. To comfort myself, I closed my eyes and pressed my face into the pillow. I was weak… So weak, that I couldn't even hold my own head up. Sometimes, I wondered if this was what death felt like.

"Gustave misses you, Erik," Christine began. "He's been asking about you all morning. Though, as much as he wanted to come and visit, I thought it was best that I didn't expose the boy to all of this. He might have gotten nightmares if I brought him into this ward of the hospital. He doesn't need to see people dying…"

"People like me," I murmured.

"Erik, you're not going to die. You need to stay strong…"

"Since last night," I groaned. "Five beds have become empty. That's five in one night, Christine. Surely I'm next. Yes, you may be happy that my fever has come down, but my body still feels weak. I can't even bear to hold my head up."

"What's this?"

Christine switched the subject when she picked up the piece of parchment that Madame Giry had brought for me… A will of some sort, one that she had wanted me to sign. Oh, I would never sign my name upon that very paper! I would rather die a horrible death than to see my park ran my her and that despicable Meg!

"You're handing your park over to Madame Giry?" Christine curiously questioned.

"No, I'm not," I assured. "The woman stopped by this morning and wanted me to sign it over to her, should I die, but I refused. The woman is no good… I've come to accept that fact, for she is only after my money. For all I know, she could sell my park off and live the rest of her days rich and filled with endless spending. No, I refused to sign her paper and she left angry."

"Madame Giry was like a mother to me when I was a girl… You probably know this."

"I do, but time and greed can change a person. When I first came to the opera house, she was a different woman then. She was kind and caring, but as I have said before, time and greed can change a person, and sometimes, it's not for the better. There was a time when Madame Giry was decent, but that was before we came to America."

"And what of Meg? She's my best friend… We might not see each other as often as I had hoped to see her, but we're still close in heart."

"I hate to break the news to you, Christine, but your dear friend Meg, is nothing but a conniving, vaudeville whore."

"Erik, how dare you?!"

"Well, I only speak of the truth, Christine. A few weeks back, she came to my home asking for a job in my park. When I told her that you would be the lead star, she got angry and offered me her body in hopes that I would change my mind about you. She wouldn't stop… She tried to force herself upon me. And when I refused to give in to her little game, she became enraged and left… The Girys aren't what they used to be, Christine. Just trust me on that one."

"I didn't know that Meg came onto you," Christine pouted. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because it wasn't important," I cooed. "But, Christine, if I do die in here, I can assure you that my park will not fall into Madame Giry's hands. Can you be my witness?"

"You're asking me to betray Madame Giry…"

"Christine, please, I beg of you. She is no good. If she was, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I need to hear it from your own lips. Promise me that if I do happen to die, that my park will not fall into her hands."

"Your park will not fall into Madame Giry's hands," Christine assured. "I promise, Erik."

"Good."

"Then, if not her, than who? Who is it that you would leave your park to?"

"The owner of the boardwalk," I said. "He would know what to do with it…"

"Erik, I know that people have died from this, but please promise me that you will keep fighting this? Please promise me that you won't give up…"

"Christine, if I survive this, I will be one lucky man."

"And I say that you will survive, Erik. You're strong…"

"At the moment, I feel weak. Some strong man I am."

"You will, Erik, I know this. Just because others have died doesn't mean that you will follow the same fate."

"Christine, dear," I scoffed. "If I survive this, I will take you out to dinner."

Christine smiled. "You have yourself a deal then, Erik."

"And not just the regular dinner," I continued. "Something fancy…the fanciest place on Coney Island."

"I'll have to start looking for the perfect dress to wear for you then."

But in my mind, I had only made that deal because I knew I wouldn't survive this. There would be no tomorrow, nor would there be a fancy dinner… No, there would only be a casket and a hole to put me in.

* * *

**Poor Erik...Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Erik's POV**

I had not died. That was the worst part of it all. No, instead of dying, I spent days suffering in that filthy hospital. When I had finally stopped vomiting, I was able to go back home. Though, even when I was home, I still couldn't stand to be out of bed. No, instead, I spent endless hours resting beneath the blankets, too ill to do anything else. But, if there was one thing I had agreed to, it was to train Christine with her singing. I decided to start it on nights after Gustave was in bed, that way, she and I wouldn't be disturbed. I hadn't written anything new in the past few years, which was why I decided to recycle old songs for her to practice with. On the first night I had agreed to start her lessons, she came walking into my room after putting Gustave to bed. Instead of me sitting at my piano and having her stand on the other side like old times, I handed her a score and had her stand at the end of my bed. There would be no way I could possibly stand to be out of bed tonight.

"Here," I said, handing her the score. "You will sing this."

"Erik, you don't look so well," Christine mentioned. "Perhaps we should do this on another night when you're not weak."

"I'll live," I groaned. "I'm tired of sleeping all hours of the day. Just start singing from the beginning of the aria."

"But there is no music," Christine continued. "Usually, whenever I would sing to you, you would be playing the melody on the piano."

"Christine, please don't argue with me tonight. All I want is for you to sing me the song. Does there always have to be music playing? Can't you hear the melody from inside of your head? Or is it something else?"

"I'm sorry," Christine said, looking up from the score. "It's just that I haven't sung in over five years. I'm worried that I will sound horrible."

"Don't be worried, Christine. I'm sure you will sound absolutely lovely. Now, on with the song, please. Just take a deep breath and concentrate."

Christine did as I had asked her to do and began to sing. The moment her voice filled my ears, my heart began to soar. It had been years since I last heard her voice, but she was wonderful in every way. Yes, it needed some training, but she would be the Christine I once knew soon enough.

"Christine, stop, please," I said, cutting her short of her song.

"What's wrong?" she worriedly asked.

"You're not breathing," I said. "You're too nervous. Why so nervous, Christine? You were never this way, not even when I began training you as a child. Why do you feel the need to shake as if you've never taken the stage before? I know that you're used to being up there."

Christine shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet, but I wasn't taking no for an answer. No, she would give me the answer I so desired.

"Christine, please answer me."

"I…I don't know," she lied. "I've just been nervous these past few years. You know, Raoul was going to make me stop singing once we were married. He spoke about it many times before that night of Don Juan. He didn't like that I sang, he said it was too proper for a future Vicountess. In a way, I'm sort of glad that things didn't work out between us. Without music, there was no me."

"And yet, you've gone five years in silence. Why, Christine? You should have been on stage, singing for crowds of people, not serving disgusting men in a whore house."

"I had no choice," Christine cried. "I had a child to think about, Erik. How easy you forget that I have raised a child on my own these past five years. It wasn't easy. There were nights when I even thought about selling my body for money. Though, you saved me and I can't thank you enough for it."

"Don't thank me, Christine. Come spring, you will be more famous than you could ever have imagined. There will be plenty of suitable men at your feet, men that will love you with all of their heart. When that time comes, I do hope that you pick the right one this time."

Christine had been smiling, but as soon as I said those very words, her smile faded, leaving her standing at the edge of my bed with a look of sorrow displayed across her face.

"Right," she pouted.

"Now, back to your singing," I ordered. "Your voice isn't going to train on its own. Stand up straight and breathe, woman."

I knew training Christine was going to be harder than I first thought it to be, seeing that she had become nervous over the past five years. But I knew come spring, she would be doing much better and ready to take her place on stage once again.

"I believe we have trained enough for the night," I said, after having her sing me five songs. "I don't want you to over work yourself, Christine."

Christine nodded and handed me back the scores, standing at the side of my bed with a look of worriment displayed across her face.

"What is it, Christine?"

"Well, remember when you were in the hospital, Erik?"

"Oh, how could I forget that despicable place?" I groaned. "It's better that you don't remind me."

"I mean, about the conversation we had. The bet, where you betted that you would die."

"Of course I remember that," I scoffed. "What about it?"

"Well, you said that if you lived, you would take me out to the fanciest place in Coney Island for dinner. I know that you're still not feeling well, but you haven't brought it up. Did you truly mean what you said, or did you do that as a joke and nothing more?"

"Christine," I stopped to think about what I was going to say. I had believed that I would die, which was why I said those words. But in my heart, I knew that I couldn't take Christine out, for it would no nothing but open old wounds again. No, the further away I kept my distance from the woman, the better.

"Christine, I can't take you out," I said. "You know that I can't."

"And why not, Erik? Have I not proven that I am more than I was? All I wish is that you would spend some time with me. Why is it so hard for you to like me again? I have done nothing to steer you wrong, angel."

"Don't call me that!" I growled. "Now leave me before I become angry with you. There will be no dinner between you and I and that is final. I can't even believe that you would expect such a thing out of me after all that you've done."

I could see tears streaming down Christine's cheeks, and I knew exactly why. I had upset her, and that's all I ever did was upset her. I hated myself for it, but how could I treat her with kindness after all that she's done to me? It would no nothing but hurt my heart. For the remainder of the night, I laid there, angry with myself for what I had said to Christine. But at the same time, I knew that it had been the right thing to do. The following morning, I heard my door opening, only to open my eyes as see Gustave sitting on my bed with a look of sadness displayed across his face. Oh, what was wrong with the child?

"Gustave, I am in no mood for visitors," I growled. "I'm still feeling under the weather, which is why you shouldn't be in here with me."

"I'm hungry," he cried.

"Well then go and find your mother. I'm not your father, Gustave, I told you this before."

I pressed my face into my pillow and closed my eyes, attempting to fall back into a deep slumber. At least there, I didn't feel any pain.

"Mama won't get up either."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to face the child once again.

"She's sad…. I don't know why though. She refuses to get out of bed and told me to go into the kitchen and make myself something to eat. Only, I don't know how to make anything. Why is mama sad, Mr. Erik?"

Knowing that Christine was upset over the way I had treated her, I managed to get myself out of bed and carried the child downstairs. I placed him down on the kitchen table and walked down the hall to Christine's room to realize that she was indeed crying. Why was it that she wanted to spend time with me? The woman had her face buried in her pillow, sobbing as if the man of her dreams had just broken off their engagement with her. In my heart, I knew that Christine pitied me, and I could kill myself for making love to her. Well, I wouldn't call it that… I merely used her body for my own pleasure. How selfish of me! She was better than that and I had hurt her. Damn me! How was I to know that one would become attached to the other by doing such a thing? She had begged it of me again a few weeks ago, and when I refused, even then she became upset. Knowing that it was better to leave her alone, I made my way out into the kitchen and started some toast for the boy. It would have to do until his mother felt a little better.

"Mr. Erik, what are you making?"

"Toast," I said, pouring him a glass of orange juice. "When your mother is feeling better, I'll have her make you something else. Right now, all I want to do is make you something to eat and go back to bed."

"I'm glad you're home, Mr. Erik. When you were in the hospital, it was lonely here. Mama wasn't even the same. She was worried too."

"Really? How so?"

Gustave took a sip of his drink and shrugged his shoulders.

"All she did was clean your stuff and talk about you. And when she wasn't here, she was at the hospital with you. I know that she really likes you, Mr. Erik. Is that why mama is sad?"

"No, Gustave," I lied. "I don't know why your mother is sad."

"Last night when I was in bed, I heard her singing upstairs. Were you teaching mama how to sing?"

"I was," I said. "I was training her. In the spring, she is going to be my main star. Your mother will be famous."

I set the toast down in front of Gustave, only to have him look down and then slide the plate my way.

"Mr. Erik, mama always cuts the crust off of my bread."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Gustave, can you please just cut me a break today? I'm not feeling well, boy."

"But, Mr. Erik?"

Once more I groaned and took his plate away, cutting the crust off of his bread and handing it back to him.

"There, now please just eat and leave me be. When you're finished with your dish, wash it and put it away."

I was walking towards the stairs again, when Gustave called for me.

"Mr. Erik?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Mama told me the other day that she likes you, more than any man in the entire world. What does that mean?"

I sighed. "It means nothing, boy. Now, just eat your breakfast and leave your mother be."

After walking up the stairs and crawling back into bed, I thought about a lot of things. I thought about my lonliness and about the past few years I have spent alone. I thought about the whorehouses and the nights I wished I had a woman to be with. Oh, there were a lot of nights that I wished that. But it wasn't even to make love to them. No, It was for the other things too, the more important things. I wanted a woman to talk to, I wanted a woman to spend time with, and I wanted a woman who would accept me for who I was and smile in my presence. That had never happened to me before…that was, except with Christine. In the past, she may have screamed, in the past she may have been disgusted by my very appearance, but now was the complete opposite. The woman smiled with me, she laughed with me and she even loved spending time with me…Endless hours of fun and warmth. So why was it that I felt the need to push her away from me? Perhaps the past did hurt, but was it possible for me to actually forget about the past in order to have a happy future? That was something I wasn't sure about. Sometimes, I would look upon Christine and see her frightened appearance hidden within her soul, the same fright she had given me the first time she laid eyes upon my face. Oh, if I was to ever see it again, it would hurt me more than anything in the world. I couldn't possibly imagine going through what I had, which was why I took Madame Giry's warning and kept my distance from the girl. Besides business, I didn't want our relationship going any farther.

Perhaps I didn't owe her anything, but in my heart, I knew that I could try to accept her admiration. Perhaps I could do it in secrecy and if it didn't work out, then I would continue our relationship as is. I could take things slow and work at my pace, never doing anything with the girl that I didn't feel comfortable with. But how was I to know what I would and wouldn't be comfortable with? Well, dinner would be a start, and for Christine, I would take her up on the promise I had made, that promise being to take her to the fanciest restaurant in all of Coney Island. If I could get through dinner, I could get through any sitting with her…We would see.

* * *

**Don't kill me...Please... I know you were all waiting for the date, but it obviously didn't happen. Well, maybe next chapter. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Erik's POV**

The following week I had a lot of making up to do, especially with Christine. For days she had locked herself away, upset over my temper and rejection. What made things even worse was when she didn't want to take part in her voice lessons while I was in bed. She refused, simply because I refused her. But all of that was about to change. One morning, while Christine was asleep, I stole Gustave and took him out to a local dress shop… The child didn't understand why we were there, but it was for Christine. I was going to be taking her out for a night on the town tomorrow and I wanted her to look beautiful.

"Mr. Erik, why are we here?" Gustave curiously asked. "This is a dress store. It's for girls."

I chuckled and continued skimming through the racks of clothing, trying to find the best dress for Christine.

"I'm going to be taking your mother out for a night on the town tomorrow, Gustave, but this has to stay between you and I. Do you understand?"

Gustave nodded. "Oh, so this is like a secret?"

"Exactly. It's more of a surprise, but we'll leave that for your mother to decide. Anyway, she needs a dress for the place I'm going to be taking her to. A nice dress… Since she's asleep, I figured that today would be the best time to go searching for one."

"But how do you know her size?" Gustave questioned. "What if you get one that's too small?"

"I know your mother's dress size, Gustave."

"How? Only papas are supposed to know dress sizes."

"Your mother and I were once good friends, boy. And I did take her out every once in a while. That's how I know. Now, look through those racks and try to find something elegant, yet beautiful. Something that you could see your mother wearing."

I must have went through at least five racks of dresses, before I found the one I had been searching for. I smiled and pulled out the beautiful green and white evening gown. It screamed Christine all over, and I knew this would be the one she would wear.

"Mama would like that, Mr. Erik."

I smiled. "Indeed. I believe that she would love this dress more than anything in the world."

After purchasing it, I walked home with Gustave, the fall air chilling me to the bone. If there was one thing I hated, it was the winter. Years of living above ground has made me subceptabal to the cold. When I used to live in Paris, the cold never bothered me, for living beneath the opera house had strengthened my immune system. Though, after living in sunlight and warmth, it had weakened it. Just the slightest breeze sent chills down my spine, and if there was one thing Coney Island was known for, it was its cold winters. In a few weeks, there would be snow, and plenty of it. There wasn't a winter that went by where Coney Island didn't at least see ten feet of the white substance. In Paris, if it snowed, it wasn't much, and even then, I didn't mind it. Nowadays, it made me ill most years and made me so cold that most nights I find myself freezing beneath my blankets.

After arriving home, I placed the dress in my room and took a seat at my desk. There were applications that needed to be looked over, those applications being the ones that all of the freaks from Luna park had put in. I went through every one of them, seeking their talents and afflictions. My park, however, wouldn't be basing its freaks on afflictions… No, I planned on basing it all on talent. When I started working many years ago, I hated it when places would seek me for my face, rather than for the talents I possessed. I could play any instrument and write beautiful arias, but that never satisfied them. Even when I would desperately attempt to sweep them off their feet with magic and illusions, they still only wanted to see my face. I would never do that to an employee, which was why I would sit here and look over every application carefully, only caring about their talents and not of their appearances.

Around noon, I heard the front door slam close, making it obvious that Christine had finally stepped out. To be sure, I hurried to my window and looked at the driveway, noticing that she was indeed headed out with Gustave. I wasn't sure how long I had, but I pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing.

"_Promises are meant to be broken. Meet me in the foyer tomorrow evening around half past six for a night one shall never forget._

_Erik."_

I didn't want to make the note seem too serious, therefore, I left it at that and hurried downstairs with the dress in hand. I entered Christine's room and spread its beauty out upon her bed before placing the note beside it. For the remainder of the day, I didn't hear a word out of her… Not even when she re-entered the house that evening. I waited to hear some kind of reaction out of her from downstairs, but instead, I only heard the slamming of doors. In the winter, there weren't too many places to eat, seeing that Luna Park was closed, but there were a few places closer to town that men escorted their women to. There was one that I did hear wonderful things about… It was called "Le Bonne Cuisine." It reminded me of Paris, and I knew it was somewhere that Christine and I could talk and enjoy ourselves. But of course, I had expected too much, especially after the way I had treated her. The following evening, I showered and dressed in my finest attire, dressing as though I were about to dine with the Shah of Persia. I had never dressed up in my best attire before, for there was no reason to. I had never taken a woman out to dinner. Perhaps I had purchased dresses for Christine to wear in my lair, but never, had I ever actually escorted someone to a restaurant before. It made me a little nervous, actually, but at the same time, I was sort of excited about it.

I gazed at myself in the mirror, looking at my hideous appearance. Even with my mask, I was still grotesque, too grotesque for a woman to love me. How could I expect any woman to look on me and love? It was impossible, and I knew that it would never happen. Why did I have to be born hideous? Why did God have to grant me a single breath in this world, only to walk through life hated and unloved? It didn't seem human, which was why I didn't adore the man. To think, others running off to church in order to praise a man who was supposed to be so great and superior…Oh, he was anything but. Why did others find it necessary to worship him? After grabbing my pocket watch, I headed downstairs to wait for Christine… Finding that I needed some air, I decided to walk across the street and take a seat on the nearest bench, for that was sure to calm my nerves. The cool night air chilled me to the bone, but I was dressed in my winter dress coat, and that starved off the coldness a tad bit. From on the left side of my house, the town's clock tower shun brightly, lighting up the time and its large hands. It was already a quarter past six… I was early, but that was to be expected by men, or so they say.

For years, I have done nothing but read. I have read everything from books about how to treat a lady, books on how to make her heart flutter… Even books about how to please her in bed. Though, never before tonight had I ever experienced any of it. For fifteen more minutes, I waited, my palms sweating around the pocket watch I had gripped in my hands. She would show up… She had to! I had left her a note. This was what she had wanted…She became angry when I told her no… I had changed everything, and now, here I was, waiting for her to show up. It was now a quarter to seven, the chime of the clock tower sending my heart aching. She was late now, late and nowhere to be found. Perhaps she was running a little late… That made sense, seeing that women always wanted to look their best at dinner. Needing to know this for myself, I wallowed back to my house and peeked into her bedroom window to find her and Gustave playing a game of some sort… She wasn't even dressed to go out, and the dress was nowhere to be found. At that moment, my heart was crushed… So much, that pain shot through my shoulder and burned into the center of my chest. This was all too familiar, the familiar pain of rejection. The rejection that she had bestowed upon me years ago. If there was one thing Christine enjoyed, it was taking my heart and crushing it within her very grasp. But oh, no more! I wouldn't allow her to do this anymore! From now on, our business would be business and nothing more!

I wanted to cry, but I stayed strong, heading back towards the street. Deciding not to let a fine glass of wine go to waste, I headed towards the restaurant anyway, sitting at my booth and sipping on my glass of wine.

"Fancy seeing you here…"

When I looked up, I saw Meg standing before me, dressed in her finest attire. I sipped on my wine and looked away, not really interested in being in the woman's presence.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Go away, girl…"

"And you're alone… Where is your better half? Ditched you again, I see."

Oh, I was about to pound this girl into tomorrow… I would have done it already, but I didn't want to cause a scene. Instead of leaving though, Meg took a seat across from me and poured herself a glass of wine.

"I know how it feels, Erik," she seductively began. "When you love someone so much and they don't love you back. It hurts more than anything in the world. What hurts worse is to be stood up… Especially in a place like this. Society is a cruel reality… Men like you can't find the love and attention they need."

"Men like me?" I growled. "What does that mean? I know what I am, girl… I've come to accept it without question. But Christine, she's different."

"And that's why you're sitting here alone. She's using you, Erik… And you truly want to make her your leading lady next year at your opera house? That would be a terrible mistake…"

"How? How would that be a mistake? You're crazy… Christine has the best voice in the entire world. She would bring my park a lot of money."

"And where would that leave you? Rich, perhaps… But how much would it hurt to stand there each night and watch Christine sing? Watch her sing and have men howling at her, men that Christine would date in a heartbeat. How would that feel, Erik?"

"Enough," I growled. "Enough, please…"

All of this was hurting me deep inside. What Meg was saying might have been hurtful, but it was still true.

"I believe you should put aside Christine and hire me instead."

Meg got up from where she was sitting and sat closer to me, her hand running across my thigh. Oh, what was she doing? She was looking at me with seductive eyes, her hand traveling along my thigh and to my knee. No one had ever done this before, no one…

"I could give you everything you could ever wish for. Those other men don't care about love… They only want the fame and fortune that they're looking at on stage. Me, I believe in more, Erik. Isn't that what you want as well? Don't you want love? Don't you want a woman to wrap your arms around every night after the park closes?"

I nodded, knowing that it was indeed what I wanted. Finishing up my wine, I stood from my table and paid the bill, walking outside with Meg following me.

"So, do we have a deal?" Meg asked, pushing me up against the nearest wall.

I stared at the woman and looked into her green eyes.

"You've gone too long without getting everything you've ever wanted. Christine doesn't care about you, and I know that it's hard to believe, but Christine is never going to love you. If she did, she wouldn't have left you all of those years ago. She simply uses men for everything and then, afterwards, she ditches them. But for you, it's different. Christine doesn't just ditch you, she breaks your heart."

Meg placed her hand firmly against my chest. "You deserve to have all the love you want, Erik… You're going to be the wealthiest man in Coney Island come spring time. Shouldn't you have a woman who loves you? Money can't buy you love…"

Before I could say another word, Meg pressed her lips against my own, the alcohol making my head spin. I would have pushed the woman away, but I was too drunk to do so. Her kisses didn't feel like the very few I had received from Christine. No, they weren't anything like them. I stumbled backwards and pushed the girl away, causing her to look at me with a look of disgust.

"What's wrong with you?" she angrily questioned. "I'm throwing myself at you, and yet, you're pushing me away. I'm better than Christine… You know this."

"You," I slurred. "Are nothing but a gold digging whore…"

But Meg wasn't listening, she pressed her lips against my own again, and when she did, I heard Christine's upset voice.

"Erik?"

I broke away from the woman, looking ahead to see Christine coming towards me dressed in her evening gown I had bought. She had seen everything… She had seen Meg and I kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"You invited me, remember?" Christine cried. "You left me a note."

"Yes, for half past six!" I cried. "It's ten o clock now!"

"Why were you kissing Meg?"

I was about to answer her, when Meg intervened.

"I'm his new star, Christine," she sneered. "You're no longer going to be working at Erik's opera house…"

But that wasn't true. None of it was… I was drunk, and that was the only reason this conversation between Meg and I had gotten this far. But it was too late, for Christine had tears in her eyes.

"Is that true?"

And when I didn't answer, she ran off in her beautiful gown.

"Look what you did!"

I pushed Meg aside, turning one last time, threatening her to leave me alone. And when Meg was gone, I ran off to chase after Christine. Everything had gone wrong tonight, everything, and all because Christine had decided to make up her own time schedule…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...Well, you wanted jealousy...That should have did the trick. Anyway, please review everyone! Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Erik's POV**

I might have been drunk, but I followed Christine, chasing after the woman in hopes that she would stop. When I managed to finally stop her, I pulled Christine aside, only to have her push me away.

"It's not true, Christine," I assured. "I would never do such a thing. Your voice can never be replaced by anyone else's."

Christine's eyes were full of tears and she wasn't listening to me. I knew I had hurt her feelings, but she had hurt mine as well.

"Christine, please listen to me…"

"Why? Why should I listen to you?! You kissed Meg…What was that? Do you go around kissing other women now? You've never allowed me to kiss you because I wanted to, and yet, you let Meg kiss you. Am I nothing to you, Erik?!"

"You never showed up tonight!" I growled. "You never showed up…What was I to think?"

Christine motioned to her dress. "I'm here now, aren't I? Erik, I had to tuck Gustave into bed."

"I gave you a time! I waited for nearly a half an hour…"

"Perhaps I was in the wrong for not telling you that I would be running late, Erik, but I did plan on coming. I got your dress, and I saw your note… I have a child."

"I gave you a time, and yet, you allowed me to sit there like an ass, waiting for you to show up!"

"Erik, when you're a mother, there is no such thing as a time schedule. Your life turns to your child… I had to tuck him in bed. I'm sorry, all right… But what you did with Meg was unacceptable. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I don't care how it makes you feel," I cried. "Because now you know how I feel all the time. Now you know how I felt every time you kissed Raoul. It hurt me deep inside… More than anything in the world."

"She doesn't love you, Erik. She's using you to get what she wants. She used to do it to the boys at the opera house all the time. She's only wanting to spend time with you because you're going to be the owner of a park. You'll have money… That's what she's looking for."

"You know nothing!"

"You've lived with her for five years. Did she ever once bother with you when you were working in Luna Park? She doesn't like you, Erik… She only wants you for your money."

"And don't you?" I cried. "Isn't that what you want too? It's all anyone wants from me. You can't even be on time. I did that for you, Christine… I did all of this for you. But not anymore. I refuse to let myself get hurt! I've spent the last five years trying to get over you, and I won't let it happen again."

"You are the most selfish man I have ever known, Erik… I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to be kind and treat you like any other man. I don't care about your money… If you were poor, I would still like you. You've changed… You're not the Erik I remember back at the opera house."

"That's because I'm not!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm not the same man! I've grown stronger… I've grown tougher at heart."

"You've grown cold. That's all you've done. Why is it so hard for you to understand that there are people who do like you, Erik? I like you…"

"And I hate you, Christine. From now on, our relationship will be strictly business…"

"But…"

"No buts!"

Trying to avoid Christine was like trying to avoid a plague. For weeks, I worked in my office in Phantasma, working on paper work while the snow blew in like wildfire. I shoveled most of the time, always keeping my distance from the woman. During the evenings, we would rehearse with one another, but besides the occasional "hello," nothing more was spoken besides business talk. One afternoon, I was sitting in my Phantasma office filling out paperwork, when I heard someone knocking at my door. When I looked up, Christine was entering, wearing her winter cloak and scarf, her shoulders covered in freshly fallen snow. After struggling to close the door due to the high winds, she faced me and pulled off her hat, her curls dancing upon her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" I curiously questioned. "You're going to catch your death being out in this cold weather."

"Perhaps, but I will argue with you on that one. It is quite cold in here too, Erik. Don't you have any heat?"

I shook my head. "It's still in the woodwork, Christine. This is merely a shell of what will soon become my real office."

I gazed down at my papers again before placing my pen aside. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I haven't seen you these past few weeks. Once in a while I would be able to say hello, but we haven't practiced in a long time."

"I've been busy," I scoffed. "Our lessons will resume after the holidays."

"That's actually what I came to speak with you about, Erik…"

"It is?" I questioned, raising a brow.

Christine nodded. "As you probably know, Christmas is in two days. I was wondering if you had anywhere to go?"

"And why would I have anywhere to go?"

"For dinner, I mean…" she replied. "Christmas dinner is a very delicious meal, Erik. I'm making a turkey and potatoes for Gustave and I…And it would surely be too much for the two of us. I was hoping that you would consider having dinner with us?"

"No thank you," I kindly replied. "I prefer to spend the holidays in solitude."

"What about when you lived with Madame Giry and Meg? Surely you ate at their table?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not. I was never invited to their table during the holidays, Christine. I spent them locked away in the attic bedroom… Music helped me get through the loneliness."

"I'm inviting you to dinner, Erik. Please say that you'll join us. Gustave would really love it if you did."

"I said no, Christine," I growled, looking up at the woman. "Now please, leave me to my work. I shall not be home tomorrow evening, Christine. I will be working late."

I thought Christine would have left, but instead, she took a seat across from my desk.

"Do you remember the Christmases we spent with one another, Erik? You used to always invite me to your table. I remember when you used to cook for me because I had no place else to go. I remember one year when I bought you a gift. Do you remember that gift?"

I stopped writing, for I did remember that gift. "It was parchment," I said. "With my name engraved into it."

"I remember how you got all emotional because no one had ever given you a gift before. Whatever became of that parchment?"

"I used every piece," I said. "On Don Juan Triumphant."

Christine smiled. "I'm glad it didn't go to waste. But why is it that you prefer to condemn yourself to your work on days when you're supposed to be spending time with those who love you?"

"Nobody loves me, Christine," I barked. "That's why I'm sitting here…"

"Erik, you and I haven't been intimate with one another in months. Is it something I said? Is it something I did? I understood where our relationship stood, so why is it that you refuse to sleep with me again?"

I slammed my pen down on the desk and ran my fingers through my wig.

"Why must you bother me with such things, Christine? Why is it that you want to sleep with me once again? I don't love you, all right? Is that what you're waiting to hear from my lips? I was wrong for ever sleeping with you in the first place. It was a mistake, do you hear me? A mistake… I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry that it ever happened."

"You're sorry?" she pouted. "But why? What do I have to do in order to get you to accept me, Erik? Isn't sorry enough? I've apologized to you on more occasions than I can think of. I would never do anything to hurt you like I did ever again. You know, when I was with Raoul, I always used to daydream and my heart would flutter every time I was around him. Ever since his death, I haven't been happy. But when I'm with you, my heart soars and I daydream… I know what I feel, Erik, and maybe it took me a little too long to realize it, but I really do like you… I may even love you. All that I know is that when we slept with one another, I've wanted to do it again."

I picked up my pen once again and began writing. "Christine, this friendship between you and I will not be going any further than this. I don't know what goes on in that mind of yours, but one thing is certain, you and I will not be seeing one another."

"You're afraid," Christine intervened. "I know that's why you reject me, Erik…I know you're afraid of falling in love with me again, and you have every right to feel that way. But believe me when I tell you that you won't ever be heartbroken again. I'm not the same person that I was before, I've changed."

"You haven't changed," I assured. "Inside, you're still the same horrible person you were five years ago, and I hated that person, I still do…"

Silent tears streamed down Christine's cheeks as she rose to her feet and headed towards the door, turning to face me one last time as if she were waiting for me to say something, but I never did. If there was one thing I hated, it was being cruel, and I had done just that. Outside, the snow had turned to rain, leaving the streets as nothing more than a sheet of ice. I sighed, knowing that I had done wrong by treating Christine so cruelly, when in reality she had only come to invite me to dinner.

After throwing on my cloak and hat, I locked up the office and headed towards the streets, spotting Christine walking towards my home. I followed her, the rain and wind making it harder to see. I knew Christine was still crying, even in the darkness of the evening, I could tell when she was upset. The streetlamps lit her path as I followed her. A steady-headed person would have known to look both ways before crossing the street, but Christine wasn't calm… No, she was upset, therefore, she stepped out into the middle of the road before looking both ways. As soon as I saw the car turning the corner and headed straight towards Christine, I ran, the ice causing me to slip and stumble my entire journey to her. I didn't care that I jumped out into the middle of the road… No, I lunged towards her, pushing us both out of the way and just in the nick of time. Christine gasped in fear as her back hit the wall of the building that was across the street. Though, when she looked up at me as her savior, her tears fell harder down her already wet cheeks.

"Christine," I sighed, running my finger over her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "You could have been killed."

But Christine didn't say a word, she simply wrapped her arms around my waste and squeezed my body close to her own.

"Christine, you're all right…"

But in my heart, I knew that Christine was anything but all right. Knowing that she had been frightened, I scooped her body up into my arms and carried her home. She hung onto my neck the entire time, her head nestled comfortably in my shirt. Once she and I were home, I was relieved to find that Gustave was already asleep. After taking Christine to her room, I laid her down in her bed and covered her up, leaving the woman to turn in for the evening. After walking upstairs, I hung up my wet cloak, the winter chill and dampness from the rain causing my body to shiver. After my drenched shirt was off, I placed it aside, only to hear the opening of my door. When I turned, Christine was standing there in her night attire, her face still soaked with tears.

"Erik?" she mewed.

I didn't even say word when she ran to my side, jumping into my arms and sobbing into my bare chest, her hot tears seeping beneath my scarred flesh.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you…"

"Whatever for?"

"You saved my life tonight," she cried. "I was foolish… I could have died, I could have…"

"Shhh…" I cooed, running my fingers through her soft curls. "We all make mistakes, Christine…"

Something was strange… Having this woman here, and so close to me reminded me of the past, but not of the past that hurt. This was like the good memories of those nights beneath the opera house when Christine would come running to me because she had a nightmare. During those nights, I wished deeply to kiss her, to make love to her, to have her confess her love for me… I wished it more than anything in the world. And maybe then it never happened, but having Christine this close to me now was as close to heaven as I had ever been all those years ago. I was wearing my mask, but Christine slowly moved her fingers up to its surface and gently tore it away, her fingers brushing over my scarred flesh. The candles that were lit cast our eerie shadows amongst the wall. Her green eyes hypnotized me as she stared at my face, looking upon it as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. And then, like a hungry animal, sinking its teeth into its prey, she hungrily kissed me. Once this occurred, I became weak, for I was always weak around Christine. Our tongues battled with one another, our saliva meshed…Heaven! Pure heaven…

"Don't stop," Christine huskily begged.

Oh, that voice! It was heaven to hear someone beg for me! I tore away Christine's nightdress and she fumbled with my trousers, our bodies hitting my bed as I thrust my hardened member against her. Oh, it was so easy for me to want her, for I had spent years yearning for her and only her. Her hand stroked me, causing me to groan…She begged me not to stop, and I begged the same of her and when I joined the both of us, I allowed myself to reach heaven once again. I was like an animal, thrusting into her body with an urgent need as she begged for me over and over again. Just hearing her sing for me was enough to push me over the edge of pleasure… We nearly broke my makeshift bed frame, but every bit of it had been worth it, for no matter how much I hated the woman for what she had done to me in the past, Christine Daae would always be my heaven and my salvation.

* * *

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Erik's POV**

Sleeping was never something that I found easy. All throughout the night, I tossed and turned with images of my mother rushing through my mind. She was a horrible person, one who beat me on a daily basis. If there was one person I hated, it was her. Nightmare, after nightmare I woke and slipped back to sleep, only to wake again. Though, when I was finally pulled out of my final nightmare, I heard Christine calling for me. I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face. I ran my fingers through my scalp, rain pouring from outside my window.

"Erik,"

I glanced over at Christine to see her dressed in her robe. I wasn't sure if she had spent the night in my bed after she and I had made love to one another, for I had passed out. Either way, she was standing in my doorway now.

"Erik, I'm sorry for waking you," she began. "I know how much you hate being disturbed when you're sleeping."

"On with it, woman," I groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Madame Giry is here…"

Madame Giry? Oh, what could she possibly want and at this time in the morning?

"What should I tell her?"

"You can tell Madame Giry that I will be down in a few moments."

When Christine left, I got out of bed and headed towards my wardrobe to dress. After struggling into a pair of trousers and a white shirt, I rolled up the sleeves and headed downstairs. She was standing there at the stairwell, waiting for me to show up. Oh, what did she want?

"Madame? What do I owe this visit?"

"Erik, I came to have a word with you in private…"

I looked towards the kitchen to find Christine standing there. Knowing that Madame Giry wasn't going to speak to me this way, I led her into my private office. Once inside, I offered her a seat on the sofa.

"So, Madame, what is it that you want to speak about?"

"Erik, Meg has fallen ill these past few days, but she wanted to make sure this got into your very hands."

From out of nowhere, Madame Giry produced a piece of paper. But I knew this paper anywhere… This was a job application to my park.

"I'll look it over," I said. "I have a lot of applications to go over within the next few weeks. I will make an acceptation for your daughter though. She can operate the rides or a candy stand… Something…"

"Did you even see what she has written down?"

I looked down at the application, taking notice that she had requested to be the leading diva. I could only chuckle and place the application aside.

"Madame, you're jesting. I already told your wanton of a daughter that Christine will be taking the lead role in my park. There is no fighting that, Madame…Christine is going to be the star…Therefore, I suggest that you stop arguing with me about it."

"And what is it about Meg, Erik? What makes you loath her so much? Why is she not good enough to be the leading role? You haven't even seen what she is capable of doing."

"I have, Madame. I've been watching her for years, and believe me when I tell you that your daughter is going nowhere with her so called talent. She is about as talented as a beetle circus."

Madame Giry's hand came so fast across my face, that my mask flew across the room.

"You take that back, Erik! You take that cruelty back!"

"I will not, because what I have said is true. Your daughter can't sing, and her dancing is horrible. No, Madame, your daughter will not be performing in my park."

Before I could say another word, Madame Giry pinned me up against the wall, her face filled with anger.

"This is your last chance, Erik… You will give my daughter a leading role, or else."

I pinned Madame Giry up against the wall, my arm against her neck.

"You will not threaten me, Madame. Oh, you will not threaten me. I am your worst nightmare, and you know this. Christine will be taking the leading role, and that is that. Now, if you still wish for your daughter to have a job in my park, I suggest that you leave right now."

"You will give my daughter the job she desires. Do you truly believe that Christine loves you? She is simply using you for fame. My daughter could give you all the love you could ever need. Just think of that, Erik… Love in return for a leading act. How does that sound?"

"You know, Madame, I like the idea of Christine being in my bed… Sort of like last night. Now, out of here!"

I shoved the woman towards the door. She gave me one last evil glance, before heading out without even bidding Christine goodbye. When the door slammed closed, I groaned and headed back inside my office, taking a seat at my desk.

"Erik, are you all right?"

A few moments later, Christine entered with a tray of tea cups and a kettle in hand. She placed the tray down on my desk and I glanced up at her.

"I brought tea," she said. "I know that you're still recovering from your illness."

"Just leave it," I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"Erik, is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine."

Christine picked up the application and looked it over.

"I sense that this is the reason why Madame Giry left without saying goodbye?"

"Yes, so it may seem."

"You know, Erik, if I'm causing problems between you and Madame Giry…"

"It's not you," I growled. "It's not you… Madame Giry just believes that she can have control over matters that have nothing to do with her. She wants her daughter to be a star, and yet, she is hardly that. You, on the other hand are far more talented. You will be the star of Phantasma, and that is all there is to it."

I poured myself a cup of tea and took a sip, savoring its minty taste.

"I'm going to sit here for a while and look over some of the job applications, Christine. Perhaps later on you and I could have another voice lesson?"

Christine nodded and caressed my achy shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't beside you when you woke this morning."

"I wouldn't have expected you to be there, Christine. You know how I feel about such things… Especially beneath this roof. Our relationship is business, I've told you nearly a thousand times. Business is business."

"I did sleep beside you last night," she confessed. "I found it comforting. I was thinking that perhaps we could…"

"Christine, enough!" I growled. "Whatever you have conjuring in that brain of yours, you best stop it now. You shouldn't have slept beside me last night. We shouldn't have even slept together in such a way. Oh, what you do to me, woman. I'm weak against your very touch, which is the only reason why last night happened. I don't love you!"

That was the last words that needed to be said, for I had upset her. The room fell silent, Christine's eyes filling with tears. I hated being cruel to her, but being me, sometimes they just came out. I didn't hate the woman, but my heart told me otherwise, especially when I was angry.

"Enjoy your tea," she stiffly replied, grabbing hold of the empty tray and heading towards the door with a quickened and uneven pace.

"Christine," I ran my fingers through my wig and spun around in my chair, but the door was already slamming shut. Oh, it was a wonder why anyone would want to spend time with me. Here she was, only trying to speak sweetly about last evening, and here I was, turning it into a living hell. I groaned and slammed my pen down on the desktop, pressing my eyes closed and praying to God that he grant me death. When I couldn't bear to sit at my desk, I switched to sitting on the windowsill with my stack of applications in hand. I flipped through everyone as the cool rain pelted my window. It was things such as that, that always brought me comfort. Knowing that I had to right the wrong that I had done, I gathered up the empty tea kettle and cup and walked out into the kitchen, placing the dishes into the sink. I found Christine in the family room, sitting in front of the fireplace, her face buried in one of my boring books. Gustave was also there, sitting on the floor and playing with the circus animals I had carved him.

I cleared my throat and stood there with my hands behind my back. Gustave immediately glanced my way, but Christine didn't move a muscle.

"Mr. Erik, where have you been?" Gustave cried. "I've been waiting for you to come out of your office all day."

"I was working, Gustave," I kindly replied. "But I'm done my work now and was thinking that we could all do something?"

"Like what?" the child curiously asked. "It's still raining outside."

"Well, in the rain, there are plenty of things to do."

"I'm hungry," the child whined. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Well, it is getting close to dinner, so, I was thinking that the three of us could go out…"

Gustave immediately stood to his feet and ran to my side, already filled with excitement.

"Reall, Mr. Erik?"

"Of course, go and get ready and I'll order my carriage to come and pick us up."

When the boy was gone, I approached Christine and stood infront of the armchair she was sitting in.

"Christine, do you want to go and get something to eat? I'm sure that you're as famished as I am."

"And what is this for?" Christine scoffed. "For the ignorance you have shown me this morning?"

"Christine, please done argue with me. You know that I can be cruel at times. But I also know that you understand that most times I don't mean the things that I say."

"So which is it?" she growled.

"Which is what?" I questioned.

"This morning you told me that you didn't love me. And just now, you said that sometimes you say things that you don't mean. So, is that one of them?"

"Christine, why is it that you're asking me this? I've told you before how I feel about you. You and I have a strict business relationship."

Christine threw her book aside and stood up, her chest almost crushed against my own.

"Business… You make it seem as though I mean nothing to you. Why, Erik? Why is it so hard for you to be kind to me?"

Christine had tears forming in her eyes once again, tears that I simply had no control over.

"And yet, you stand here and tell me that we have a business relationship. So why is it that you and I find pleasure in one another's bodies? If there was no love to be found, surely we wouldn't feel the way we do after making love."

Christine grabbed a hold of my shoulders, but I stopped her.

"Christine, even when you're with a whore, pleasure is pleasure."

"So is that what I am to you?!" she angrily snapped.

"What? Of course not…Oh, Christine, why would you even think that?"

Before I could say another word, her hand slapped me in the face. It stung, and yes, I would have said something, but Gustave's voice interrupted us.

"Mama? What's wrong? Why are you hitting Mr. Erik?"

Christine wiped her eyes and ran towards the hallway.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner."

When the room was silent once again, I sunk down into the armchair, my hand nursing the strike I had received. Though, Gustave came walking in, dressed in his best attire and crawled into my lap.

"Mr. Erik, what's wrong with mama?"

"Nothing," I scoffed. "She's perfectly fine."

"No she's not, Mr. Erik… She's sad. I think she's sad because of you."

"No, she's not," I argued. "It has nothing to do with me. Oh, Gustave, what am I going to do?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned, looking down at my feet.

"Mama admires you," Gustave said, wrapping his arms around me. "She told me that she does. Why couldn't you love mama the way she loves you, Mr. Erik?"

"Because I can't," I cried. "You don't understand. Your mama and I had a terrible past. It's not right, boy…Do you understand me?"

"Have you ever kissed her for yourself?"

"And what does a boy of five know about kissing?"

Gustave smiled. "Nothing really, but mama always says you can tell when you love someone by the way that they kiss."

"Wonderful parenting," I scoffed. "But no, I don't enjoy kissing, Gustave."

"And why is that, Mr. Erik?"

"Because, kissing is an intimate thing."

"What does that mean?"

I pressed my eyes closed. "Gustave, enough… I shouldn't even be taking to you about this."

"And why not, Mr. Erik? You can trust me… I would never tell anyone. Pirate Island, remember? Whatever we talk about stays between you and I."

"Intimate, means that it's very personal…"

Just then, Gustave pressed a kiss to my cheek. Why? Why was this child kissing me? Oh, he would break my heart before the day was out.

"There," he said. "I just kissed you, Mr. Erik. And I liked it…I kiss mama all the time too. So, why can't you kiss mama?"

"Because it isn't that easy, Gustave. Kissing your mother means more. When you're not related to the person, kissing them is different."

"But I just kissed you, and I'm not related."

"You don't understand."

Before I could say another word, Gustave pressed another kiss to my cheek.

"There, I did it again."

Knowing what I had to do, I lifted Gustave up and placed him in the armchair.

"Stay here," I warned. "I'm going to go see if your mother is ready to go."

After walking down the hall, I stood in front of Christine's door and lightly knocked. When I didn't get a reply, I knocked again and called her name this time.

"Christine, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yes," she cried, fighting back tears. "I'll be out in a minute."

Knowing that she was most likely crying, I opened her door and stood there, looking at Christine, who was standing in front of her mirror, her eyes filled with tears.

"Christine,"

The woman spun around and wiped her eyes.

"What do you want? I told you that I would be out in a minute…"

I approached her and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"I'm sorry, all right…I apologize for the things I have said."

And to make things right again, I pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. This instantly made her tears fade away, for she smiled. Oh, and that smile warmed my heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Erik's POV**

When my carriage arrived, I helped Gustave and Christine inside, taking a seat with the two of them.

"I've never been in a carriage before, Mr. Erik," Gustave exclaimed. "This is so much fun."

I secretly told my driver to take us to the pier on the other end of town, to the spot where one could gaze out upon the statue of liberty. Thankfully, the rain had stopped, leaving the streets soaked and boardwalk damp. When we arrived, Gustave flew out of the carriage, running towards the pier to gaze out upon the ocean. I helped Christine out of the carriage and smiled as she clasped her hand around my own.

"I've never been to this end of the pier before, Erik."

I led Christine over to the end of the pier and lifted Gustave up onto my shoulders.

"Look at the statue, Mr. Erik!"

"I have a surprise for you both," I said, taking Gustave and placing him down beside Christine. I led them both over to a table that was beneath a pavilion and pulled out Christine's chair. She thanked me and I took a seat across from her. In the center of our table, there was a burning candle, one that set the mood for the entire evening. A few moments later, our waiter arrived and placed down our menus. Christine became curious, but I knew the woman didn't know that this pavilion was a restaurant.

"And what will Madame and Monsieur be having tonight?"

"Water," I said. "A pitcher if you have it?"

When the waiter walked away, Christine looked at me and I smiled.

"You didn't know that this pavilion is a restaurant did you?"

Christine shook her head. "Of course not, Erik. You're just full of surprises."

Knowing that I wanted to have some alone time with Christine, I took a few pieces of bread from off of the table and handed them to Gustave.

"Gustave, why don't you go feed the ducks by the water?"

Gustave smiled and hurried towards the water, tossing a few pieces of bread to them.

"You're really great with children," Christine said, placing her hand over my own.

"I don't think I am," I said. "I'm just trying to be good with him."

"Well, you are," Christine said, squeezing my hand. "And I like that you're here for him."

"Christine, I was thinking that tonight you and I could have a voice lesson? You are going to need all the practice you can get."

"That sounds wonderful, Erik. I would like that."

"Christine…I know that I've said a few things that were cruel, but please know that I never meant them. I know I can say a few cruel words every once in a while, but you have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you."

Christine nodded. "I know. But your words do hurt, Erik. They hurt my heart more than anything in the world."

"I promise to attempt to never hurt you again, Christine. Sometimes my anger does get the best of me, but at the end of the day I don't mean any of the words I exchange."

Before I could say another word, Gustave came running back with a smile across his face.

"Mr. Erik, did you see the ducks?"

"Yes, Gustave, I did," I said. "You did a great job."

After dinner, Christine and I walked along the boardwalk as I held an umbrella over both our heads. It began to lightly rain again, and Gustave was running ahead of us.

"Slow down, Gustave," I warned. "It's wet and slippery. I don't want you to fall."

"He'll be fine," Christine said, interlacing her arm with my own.

"It's getting colder," I said. "Soon, the snow will begin to fall again. Winters here do get extremely cold."

"It is chilly."

The moment I heard this, I pulled off my jacket and placed it over Christine's shoulders.

"But what about you?" Christine asked. "You'll freeze."

"No, I won't," I assured. "I'm used to it."

When Gustave couldn't walk anymore, we headed back to the carriage. I had Gustave's sleeping form in my arms and when we were back in the carriage, I laid him across my lap. I was tired, so tired that I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes as Christine rested her head against my shoulder.

"Tonight was wonderful, Erik."

And it was… When the carriage stopped, I lifted Gustave into my arms and carried him inside the house. Once inside his bedroom, I placed the boy down in bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. After covering up his body with his blankets, Christine kissed him on the cheek and turned off the lights. Afterwards, she and I headed towards the stairs to head up to my room. Yes, it was extremely late, but I did agree to give Christine a voice lesson.

"Christine, if you're not in the mood to sing, let me know," I said. "We don't have to sing tonight."

"Why?" she asked. "Are you tired?"

"A little," I said. "But I could teach you if you'd like?"

"Maybe just a small one," Christine said, following me up the stairs. Once the two of us were in my room, I took a seat at my piano and began rummaging through my music scores.

"What are these?"

When I heard Christine's voice, I spun around to find her rummaging through a box that was beside my bed.

"Nothing," I shot to my feet and grabbed the box from her grasp. "Nothing…Just old music scores."

"I'd like to see them."

Her hands made their way back into the box and began rummaging once more. She pulled out a few of the scores, her eyes going over them.

"These songs are beautiful, Erik," Christine gasped. "Why are they in here?"

"Because they're too hard to look at. Those songs are about love, and yet, I have trouble ever getting it from anyone."

"You know," Christine said, placing the papers back into the box. "I think I'm going to skip out on our lesson."

"Was it something I said, Christine?"

Christine rose to her feet and headed towards the door, shaking her head as she did so.

"No, Erik. I'm just tired is all…"

After sliding the box beneath my bed, I approached her and placed my hands upon her shoulders.

"Christine? Please, speak to me…"

Christine turned to me, her lips lightly placing themselves upon my own. Though, she did not linger, nor did she deepen the kiss. No, a peck was all that she gave me.

"Goodnight, Erik. Thank you for dinner."

From that kiss, my heart was soaring, for I wanted more. As I watched the woman head down the stairs, I called out her name, causing her to stop.

"Christine, would you…that is…"

"Would I what?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, Christine… Is that offer for dinner still on the table?"

She nodded. "It is."

"Then tomorrow I will join you and Gustave."

Christine smiled and bid me goodnight one final time before heading to her room. Tomorrow was Christmas, and I would make it worth my while… My first.

The following morning, I woke feeling woozy. My head was pounding, and I wasn't exactly sure why. After rolling over, I groaned into my pillow, only to hear my door open and have Gustave excitedly plop into my bed.

"Mr. Erik…" the child shook my shoulder, his voice filled with extreme excitement. "Mr. Erik, it's Christmas!"

I was in no mood for excitement, but for the boy's sake, I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Is it now?"

"Yes, and it snowed last night! Oh, Mr. Erik…it's Christmas…"

"And did Santa come?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, he did, he did!"

I smiled and lifted the boy into my arms, carrying him downstairs to find that there were a few wrapped gifts laid out. I wasn't sure where Christine had come up with the money to buy him presents, but she must have come up with it somewhere.

"See," he gasped. "I have presents…"

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

When I heard Christine's voice, I spun around to find her standing in the hallway. Gustave immediately ran to her side and jumped into her arms.

"Mama, it's Christmas!"

"Yes, darling, I know. But first, we must go to church."

"Can't I open just one?" the boy pleaded. "Oh, please say that I can open one present now…"

Christine walked over to the two gifts and handed him one. The boy tore open the wrapping paper and pulled out a knitted scarf. Now, I knew that other children on the island would be opening toys and games, but instead, this boy had received clothes. But, the child didn't even give the scarf a second look…No, he placed it around his neck and hugged his mother.

"Thank you, mama… I love it."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. Now, go and get dressed for church."

Before leaving, Gustave turned to me.

"Mr. Erik, would you join mama and me this morning?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Christine interrupted.

"Oh, pumpkin, Mr. Erik doesn't go to church."

"Why? Doesn't everyone go to church on Christmas?"

"I'll go," I said.

This seemed to surprise Gustave, for his eyes grew wide with excitement and he ran down the hall to get dressed.

"Erik, you don't have to go to church with us. I know that you've told me many years ago that you don't believe in God."

"Maybe not, but I will accompany you, Christine. Everyone should attend services on the holiest day of the year."

"All right, Erik."

After dressing in my finest attire, I joined Gustave and Christine on their outing. She and I walked arm in arm towards the church, Gustave's scarf flowing in the wind. Yes, it had snowed, but not enough to make it unbearable to walk to church in. In all of the five years I had spent on Coney Island, never had I ever witnessed a more beautiful Christmas morning. Though, my Christmas mornings usually consisted of burying myself in my work to drown out the joy everyone else was feeling.

"Christine, I have to hand it to you," I said, after a while of silence. "You have no money, and yet, you still manage to give Gustave a wonderful Christmas. Any other child would have taken one look at that scarf and threw it aside. He, on the other hand acted as though it were the greatest gift in the world."

"Gustave appreciates what I can do for him," Christine said. "I may not have enough money to buy him the latest toy that's out on the market, but we make do with what we have. I knitted him that scarf weeks ago with the yarn I had purchased with my final pay."

"And what's the other gift that you got him?"

"It's a top… I found it at a market last month when I was out shopping. It cost me nearly ten cents, but he'll love it. It'll keep the boy busy."

When Christine and I arrived at the church, we walked inside and took a seat at the back pew. I hated crowds, which was why I was so relieved that we sat in the back. It was strange being in a church, for I had never gone on my own. When I was a child, I begged my mother to let me accompany her to Sunday service, but she always beat me for asking. Though, over the years I had come to hate God, which was why I never bothered going to his house of worship. Today's service, however was a rather interesting one, for it was all about Christmas. Yes, there were children and adults who glanced back at me during the service, but I ignored their glares and sat there quietly while the priest spoke. When service was over, Christine and I walked arm in arm out of the church and back towards my house. Truth be told that I was still feeling extremely uneasy…This morning, it was just my head, and now, my stomach was bothering me.

"Erik, are you feeling all right?"

I nodded as I unlocked the door and entered.

"I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a while."

"But, Mr. Erik, you have to see me open my other gift…"

"I'll see it a little later, Gustave," I said. "I'm not feeling so well at the moment."

"I'll make you some tea, Erik," Christine said. "Perhaps that will make you feel better."

When I was upstairs in my room, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Christine came walking up a few moments later with a steaming cup in hand and placed it down on my night table.

"Thank you, Christine."

"Drink up," she said. "Hopefully that will help."

I sipped on the minty flavor, placing the cup down after a few sips.

"I need to go start dinner, Erik," Christine cooed. "I'll come check on you in a while."

When Christine was gone, I continued to sip on my tea, only to have my stomach churn. I groaned and pressed my hand against my stomach, leaning over to vomit into the chamber pot that I kept beneath my bed. For days I had been feeling ill, and usually, what made things worse was when Christine brought me my afternoon cup of tea. Believing it to be nothing, I groaned into my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Erik, you're so pale…"

When I heard Christine's voice a while later, I opened my eyes to find her standing over me. She ran her fingers through my thin locks of hair.

"I hope going with us to church this morning didn't upset your stomach?"

I shook my head and pressed my eyes closed, knowing that if I spoke another word to this woman, I would most likely throw up again.

"Erik, you don't have to come to dinner tonight if you don't feel well enough to do so."

"I'll be there, Christine," I assured. "Just set me a place. I'm going to rest up here for a while and then, I'll be down."

"I hope your cholera isn't coming back."

"No, it's not that… I know it's not…"

Christine stood to her feet and took my empty cup with her.

"I'll make you some more tea if you'd like, Erik?…"

"No, it only makes me feel worse when I drink tea."

"Really? Tea never makes you ill… I'll have to ask Madame Giry where she got this stuff from."

"Madame Giry?" I weakly growled. "What are you talking about?"

"She's the one who gave me the tea. She said it was your favorite blend."

"And when did she give that blend to you, Christine?"

"When she came over the other day…"

"Don't brew anymore of that stuff!" I snapped. "Not another teaspoon…"

"Erik, are you all right?"

"Of course," I lied. "Just no more of that tea. In fact, seal up the tin it came in and place it on my desk…"

Christine hastily nodded and ran out the door, leaving me grasping my stomach in agony. Now I knew why the tea had made me ill…For days after drinking the tea it had made me sick, and now, I knew why… Madame Giry had poisoned it. I sat up in my bed, grasping my stomach in agony and hoping that the illness would pass. Oh, when I felt better the woman would surely pay for making me ill…

* * *

**I wouldn't want to be Madame Giry when Erik gets better...As if he wouldn't find out...Please... Haha, anyway, please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Erik's POV**

"Mr. Erik, look at my top!"

I stumbled down the stairs around dinner time, my stomach aching in a turmoil of agony. Gustave was laying on the floor and playing with his new top. I probably would have gotten down on the floor beside him, if I didn't feel so sick.

"Erik, what's wrong with you?" Christine asked. She was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot when I came walking in.

"That's why I've been feeling so ill, Christine."

My hands clung to the tin of tea that was sitting on the counter. "Madame Giry came here to threaten me the other day, and when I refused to let her have her own way with things, she gave you some poisoned tea to give me."

"Poison!" Christine gasped. "Erik, do you need to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I don't believe she lethally poisoned it, Christine. Madame Giry has studied me long enough to steal one of my recipes for making someone ill. Basil or some spice probably did the trick… It's tasteless and it doesn't send off any strange odors. Oh, yes, she probably tossed it in with the tea. She wants to see me suffer for the answer I gave her the other day."

I was cut off when I grasped my stomach again.

"I'll be all right," I waved my hand at Christine as she came to my aid. "She just brewed something up to make me ill. It doesn't take much to do that these days. I have a weak immune system as it is."

"I'm making turkey, Erik… For you, perhaps soup would do you better."

"Thank you, Christine. I think I'm going to take it in my room tonight. I don't believe I can sit here a moment longer."

Christine lifted my up by my arm and helped me to the stairs.

"She will pay for ruining my Christmas dinner," I growled as I made my way up the stairs. "I will give her a visit she will never forget."

"Just rest, Erik. I'll bring your soup up later."

For the first time in my life, I had agreed to attend a Christmas dinner, and because of Madame Giry, I had become too sick to do so. After showering, I crawled into my sleep attire and laid in bed. I wasn't sure what time Christine came walking in, but it was late, for the sky was now purple and dark.

"Sorry about the wait, Erik," Christine said, taking a seat at my bedside. "I had to clean up from dinner."

"It's all right," I assured. "I was just resting."

"You're feverish, Erik."

"I'll be all right after I sleep, Christine. You've been feeding me that poisoned tea for days."

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"It's nothing you need to be sorry about. You didn't know, nor did you know about Madame Giry's argument. She wants Meg to be the leading act… I won't have it, and that's that. She didn't like when I threatened her the other day."

Christine, being the angel that she was began to spoon feed the turkey soup to me. Yes, I would have rather eaten mashed potatoes and turkey, but this was going to have to do for the time being.

"That should help your stomach."

"I hope it does, Christine."

When the soup was gone, Christine placed the empty bowl aside and laid down beside me. It was strange having her here next to me, but it made me feel a little better about being ill. From outside, the snow began to fall once again, making light clicks against my frosted window. The sound was soothing and began to lull me to sleep… At least that was until Christine began speaking to me once again.

"I know I haven't told you this in the past few weeks, Erik, but I really do enjoy staying here with you."

"I'm glad you do, Christine."

"I know in the summer I'm going to have a job and money again, but do Gustave and I truly need to move out?"

"You, Christine, can stay as long as you wish. I know my company hasn't been the most comforting these past few weeks, but as long as you feel comfortable here, you can stay."

"I don't find it necessary to move out," Christine said, pressing her head against my chest. "I've never felt more comfortable living somewhere as I do here. Maybe that's because I have you?"

The mere thought of such sweet words sent my heart racing. Oh, it had been so long since I last felt like this.

"Christine," I sat up and reached beneath my bed, pulling out a folder filled with music sheets. "I…I have a present for you."

"Erik, please… You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to. I was saving it for something else, but I wanted you to have it now."

I reached inside the folder, pulling out the exact music sheet and handed it to her.

"This is for you…I wrote it a few years ago…"

"Love Never Dies?" she curiously questioned.

But soon, her voice was humming to the lyrics, and oh, how perfect it was.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Erik. The words… They're so sincere…"

"That is what I want you to sing on opening night come spring. We'll work on it, together."

Christine smiled and ran out of the room, coming back a few moments later with a wrapped gift in hand.

"I wasn't going to give this to you tonight, but it doesn't seem right for me to get a gift without giving you one."

"No one has ever gotten me a gift before," I said, tears rushing to my eyes. "No one…No one but you. "

I wiped away my tears and pulled back the paper. Once my hands were around the box, I opened the lid to find a beautiful black scarf sitting inside of it.

"I knitted you one too… I hope this keeps you warm on your outings."

"This scarf is the best present anyone has ever given me..."

Indeed, it was… It was my first scarf. Now I knew how Gustave felt on Christmas morning. Perhaps I hated Christine before, but the moment I laid hands on that scarf, I knew that maybe, just maybe people could change for the better. Perhaps there was hope for Christine and me after all…if only the slightest chance. Whatever the case, this scarf was certainly a start.

* * *

After vomiting for nearly three days, my system was finally cleaned out, and only then, did I decide to make a visit to Madame Giry. After wrapping the scarf Christine had made me around my neck, I ventured out into the city, headed towards her apartment. Once I arrived, I knocked on the door and took a step back. When the woman answered, she smiled and invited me in, obviously believing that I had come bearing good news about Meg.

"Erik, how was your Christmas?" Madame Giry asked as she led me towards the family room. I took a seat and proceeded to remove my scarf.

"Well, it could have been better," I growled. "But, we can't all have what we want, now can we?"

Madame Giry took a seat across from me and smiled once again. "So, have you come here to tell me that you looked over Meg's application?"

"I have," I sneered.

"And you're going to give her the leading lady role?"

"Of course not, Madame. How many times do I have to tell you that Christine will be obtaining the leading role? No, I have looked over her application and there are a few positions open at the fudge shop. She could be a cashier if she wanted to."

"Erik, why must you be so cruel? Couldn't you give Meg something else? The fudge shop? Oh, come now, Erik, surely you must be joking…"

"I'm not, Madame. But, of all people, you have a lot of nerve begging me for kindness."

"What are you talking about?"

From out of my coat pocket, I pulled out the tin of tea and slammed it down on the coffee table that was between us. Madame Giry didn't say a word…No, she simply looked up at me with nervous eyes.

"Would you like some tea?" I questioned. "This blend has a wonderful, minty flavor. One that is sure to satisfy your thirst and make you vomit for three blasted days…"

"Erik…"

"Don't speak to me, Madame!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I think you know damn well what I'm talking about. If not, why don't you brew this tea up and have a cup for yourself?"

I pushed the tin closer to the woman, but she didn't dare take it. I knew that Madame Giry was playing games with me, and I knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"No?" I questioned. "Well then, isn't that funny?"

"Erik, I was angry…"

"And because of your anger, I spent the last three nights with my head in the toilet. No, Madame… You're lucky that I'm even offering Meg a job after that stunt that you pulled. Make up your mind before the spring, otherwise, I won't think twice about skipping right over her. Threaten me in such a way again, Madame, and I won't think twice about snapping your neck...It would probably be like breaking a twig in half..."

With that being said, I stood to my feet and left. I knew that Madame Giry wasn't satisfied with what I had offered as far as a job, but I didn't care. When I arrived home, I hurried up to my room and hung up my jacket and scarf. Afterwards, I took a seat at my desk and began to write. Christine must have noticed that I was home, for she came walking in a few moments later with a bowl of soup and a sandwich.

"It's really cold out there," Christine said, placing the food down beside me. "This will warm you right up."

"Thank you, Christine," I said, taking a bite of the sandwich. "My walk did make me a bit hungry."

"How did Madame Giry take the news?"

"Well, she didn't exactly take it… If anything, I believe I made her more agitated than she already was. I told her that I was willing to give Meg a job as a cashier at the fudge shop, but that didn't seem to suit her."

"You know, Erik," Christine hopped up onto my desk and took a seat while I ate. "I do have another solution."

"That being?"

"Well, if I'm going to be the leading act, you're going to need someone to open each show."

"No," I growled, shaking my head. "No, Christine. I know what you're getting at and I refuse to listen to any of it. It's preposterous… I will not have Meg Giry opening for your shows. She'll run me straight out of business and you know it. People are going to come from miles around to see you, not Meg. Besides, if I let her into my show business, who knows what her mother will come up with next. She'll bully me right into making her the leading act…She might try to break your legs for all we know."

Chrstine giggled. "I don't think she's capable of that, Erik. The woman did raise me…"

"And yet, she poisoned me with some tea. I don't trust her, Christine. I used to trust the woman, but that has sadly changed. So no, I will not be letting Meg join you on stage."

As I continued eating, Christine wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me close to her.

"Please, Erik…" she whined. "Meg and I used to be best friends. You know this. It would really help her out. I want to help her, Erik."

"Then help me help you by allowing the girl to be a cashier. I'll regret it… We both will, Christine. I'm trying to help you the best that I can and by hiring Meg as an opening act will do you no good."

"I'm not going to change my mind…"

"And neither am I… So, enough, Christine."

I finished my soup and slid it towards her. "Here, I'm finished with it. Thank you for lunch…"

"I can make you change your mind, Erik…" Christine assured.

"Oh really?" I curiously questioned.

Christine smiled and pressed her lips against my own. Yes, that kiss did make my heart stir, but I didn't dare agree to her terms.

"Christine, enough," I growled. "Enough… I refuse to let Meg in the show."

"I'll change your mind later," Christine said, taking the empty bowl away.

"We'll see about that."

When the woman left, I rummaged through my drawers and pulled out the documents for my opera house. My opera house was nearly complete, and therefore, I already had plans running through my mind, that plan being to have Christine perform before the spring. Oh, it would be a tease to those paying customers, a chance to come walking through my park and see what will soon become summer. Yes, it was perfect! I would fill the opera house with paying customers and get publicity for my park. If everyone knew what was to come, then surely, the press wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Christine," I walked downstairs with my documents in hand, already smiling over the idea I had stirring within my head. I found her standing in the kitchen washing out the dishes I had eaten out of. I spun the woman around and placed my documents in her hand.

"What's this?" Christine curiously questioned.

"I have the greatest idea, Christine. My opera house is nearly complete, therefore, I think that it is only best that you perform before spring."

"Perform?" she gasped. "Now?"

"In February…" I blurted out. "Um…on St. Valentines Day! Yes, it will be perfect. We could hold a romantic dinner for couples… an outing! Yes, that would be wonderful. And then, you could fill the opera house and sing."

"Sing? And just what would I be singing?" she questioned. "I'm no where even ready to sing."

"Of course you are," I assured. "I will continue training you in the coming weeks and then, you will be ready as you'll ever be."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Christine. If there is one thing I've learned about parks, and it's publicity. In order for one to obtain fame, one must have publicity. And this show is what will do the trick. Reporters from all around will be there, Christine."

"And what would I be singing?"

"The song I gave to you the other night. Love never dies… It is the perfect song for a perfect night. Please say that you'll agree to this…"

Christine smiled and evil smile, her eyes gazing at me in a way that she's never gazed at me before.

"If I do this, Erik, you have to let Meg perform come summer…"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Christine?"

When Christine didn't say another word, I knew it was this or nothing.

"All right, but I know I'll somehow regret this."

And then, Christine threw her arms around me and embraced my body with all her might. Somehow that hug made everything worth it…

* * *

**Enough Fluff? I'm trying to keep Erik in character without boring you all...Haha, Please review! Thank you everyone! The outpouring of reviews has been awesome..**


	32. Chapter 32

**Erik's POV**

"Again, Christine."

It was the night before Christine's performance, and I had wanted to run through one last rehearsal. Tomorrow's show was already sold out, and I knew that this was just the start of what would soon be my life. If tomorrow's show was sold out, every show come summer would be the same.

"You're not breathing, Christine."

I stopped playing the piano and looked up at the woman.

"You were doing great these past few days. This isn't the time for making mistakes."

"I know," she pouted. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow night."

"And why would you be nervous? Oh, Christine, your voice sounds like one of an angel. And that compliment coming from the likes of me means something."

Christine liked my little joke, for she smiled and giggled a small giggle.

"You're right."

I stood from my piano and pressed my lips up against her hands.

"I believe our lesson is over, Christine. You're perfect. Now, off to bed with you. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Christine looked at the time, and then back at me, a small, yet seductive smile stretching across her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Erik…"

I turned my head and stared at the clock, noticing that it was indeed midnight.

"Um…same to you, Christine. Goodnight."

When I closed the door to my bedroom, I sighed and walked to my bed. Tomorrow night, after Christines performance, I had a wonderful surprise for her. Over the past few weeks my feelings had returned, the same feelings I had once felt for the girl. Therefore, I wanted to confess those feelings to her over dinner, in hopes of trying for a real relationship. If I was nervous about anything, it was about how she would react…If she ever rejected me again, I surely wouldn't be able to go on living… But this was something worth risking. All throughout the night, I found sleeping most difficult, for I was more excited about what was to come. It had been years since I last heard Christine sing on stage, and now that she was going to be doing just that, I anticipated it more than anything. The following morning, I was up before the sun rose, my heart fleeting with joy as I showered and dressed myself in my best attire. It had been years since I last cared about my appearance, but today was important. Today would seal my fate forever more… As I stared into the mirror of my room, I pressed my eyes closed and fumbled for my mask. I hated my appearance, for my face was something utterly unbearable to gaze at. I had always wanted to be handsome and flawless, but endless nights of wishing upon a star had gotten me nowhere. After dressing, I wandered out to the kitchen to find Christine making breakfast. She smiled at me, her curls pinned up, and the skirts of her dress flowing gracefully behind her. Tonight, she would become the rising star of Paris once again.

"Christine, are you ready to go?" I questioned.

She raised a curious brow and gazed my way. "Ready? Where are we going?"

"Well, the concert is tonight," I began, placing my hands behind my back. "And I have to show you something."

Once again, Christine smiled and placed a cup of tea down in front of me.

"I'll be ready to go as soon as Gustave gets up."

I took a sip of my tea and stood to my feet.

"I'll get him up, Christine."

"All right, Erik."

There weren't many times when I had entered Gustave's room, but this morning, I did so. The boy was snuggled comfortably beneath his blankets and I approached his side to shake him. The child lightly groaned and stirred, opening his eyes to gaze upon me. As soon as he saw me at his bedside, he immediately sat up and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Erik…"

"Good morning, Gustave. It's time to get up. Your mother has a very long day ahead of her. It's best that we get going."

"All right, Mr. Erik…"

A little while later, all three of us were off to my new opera house. It had been constructed to resemble the one in Paris, and oh, how it looked exactly like it.

"Erik, this is absolutely amazing," Christine gasped as we entered through the front doors.

"Indeed, Christine. I wanted to show you something."

I lifted Gustave up onto my shoulders and clasped my gloved hand around Christine's. I led her down a dark hallway that was decorated to resemble the one at the Paris opera house. If there was one thing that brightened my day, it was when Christine's eyes wandered from wall to wall. I knew she missed the opera house, and I knew she would come to love this one just as much as the one back in Paris.

"This is what I wanted to show you…"

I was about to open the door, when Gustave interrupted.

"Mama, could I go see the stage?"

I lifted the child up and placed him back on his feet. It was better that he was asking this, for it would give Christine and I some time alone to reminess on old memories.

"Of course, darling…Um, Erik should know the way."

I nodded. "Gustave, it's right down the hall. Go there and wait for us to come back. No wandering off, all right?"

"I promise, Mr. Erik."

When Gustave was gone, I opened the door and led Christine inside the room. Her eyes widened the moment she stepped through the door. I had made this room to look exactly like her old dressing room, mirror and all. Christine must have known that this was to become her personal dressing room, for she approached the mirror and placed her hand upon the chilled glass.

"Do you like it, Christine?"

Christine spun around to face me, her hand never leaving the glass of the mirror.

"I do, Erik. It's already home to me."

There was a long pause, and then, Christine's voice again.

"Erik, I really am sorry about what I did to you in the past…"

"Don't apologize, Christine…"

"Is there a lair behind this mirror? And a gondola that will take me there?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Sadly, there isn't the kind of property to build a lair beneath this opera house, Christine. If I had done so, my lair would be beneath a mound of sand from the beach. No, the opera house will have to do for now."

"I was really looking forward to a ride in your gondola, Erik… You disappoint me."

I loved it when Christine jested with me. There weren't many people who ever had… Switching the subject, I approached the wardrobe that was on the other side of the room and opened it, pulling out a beautiful green and blue sparkling dress.

"This, Christine, is what you shall wear during tonight's performance."

"Oh, Erik," Christine gasped. "It's beautiful."

"And you will look just the same with it on."

I placed the dress aside and moved towards the door.

"I have a few things to go over with the stage director, but I will be back a bit later to see you."

I hated having to deal with others, but the show needed to go on. A few weeks ago, I had hired a director for the opera house and agreed to allow Mr. Squelch to help out until summer came. As for all of the other applications, they were still being looked over. I had plenty of time to contact people for interviews, which was why I stuck to hiring just a few people until further notice. After a few hours of setting up the backdrop and preparing for the evening's show, I made my way back to Christine's dressing room just as the doors to the opera house opened for the night's crowd. To give Christine the confidence she needed, I purchased her a dozen red roses and carried them to her dressing room. After knocking, she allowed me to enter and I did so with the flowers hidden behind my back. Christine was sitting at her vanity, placing on the last finishing touches of her makeup.

"Nervous?" I asked.

Christine smiled a nervous smile. "I'm trying to stay calm, but it seems nearly impossible."

"Nonsense, you'll do great."

"I guess I'm afraid that I'll forget my lines or something."

It was then, that I produced the flowers, causing Christine to gasp in delight.

"Erik, they're beautiful."

"Good luck, Christine."

My angel took the roses from my hand and inhaled their wonderful scent.

"Have you seen Gustave, lately?"

"He's in my personal box waiting for me, Christine. I will go to him as soon as you're due on stage."

I knew Christine was nervous, but to put the edge off, I caressed her shoulders and handed her the earrings that she was supposed to wear.

"Christine, after tonight's show I will treat you to dinner, all right?"

"Really? Oh, you don't have to do that, Erik."

"No, perhaps I don't, but it is Valentine's Day and since you and I don't have spouses to go out with, why not go out with each other?"

"That sounds lovely, Erik."

"There will be reporters coming to you at the end of the first half of the show. Don't let them intimidate you, Christine. Just keep calm. All they want is to snoop around in your business. Lie to them if you must, but never tell them something that you're not comfortable speaking about."

I was nervous about what I wanted to do next, but I did it quickly. I bent down and placed a quick peck to her cheek. I wasn't even sure if she reacted, for I hurried out of her room and towards my private box.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here tonight," Gustave replied as I took my seat beside him. "And they're all holding hands with the ladies…Gross... kissing."

I chuckled when the boy stuck out his tongue. "Gustave, it's Valentine's Day…That's a day to be with the one you love."

"And who are you with tonight, Mr. Erik?"

"Well, there is the exception of being alone sometimes, Gustave. But, for the time being, I'm with you."

It was a full house, my angel coming out on stage with the crowd roaring for her. Like we rehearsed, she sang the song that made her famous back in Paris, that song being "Think of Me." Hearing her sing that was just as heavenly as the first time I heard it in Paris. And when she was finished singing, the crowd went wild.

"Gustave, stay here," I said, gathering to my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To see your mother for a minute. I'll be back before her last song."

I walked through the crowded hallways, until I was right at her dressing room door that was surrounded by reporters. Not wanting to be in their spotlight, I hid behind a nearby curtain and listened to them.

"Ms. Daae, is it true that you will be working for Mister E come spring?"

"Yes," Christine replied. "I am to be his starring role each night."

"And what about this Mister E? No one's ever seen him. What does he look like?"

"Well…um…"

"And what about the rumor of the mask that he wears? Is it true that he is hideously deformed?"

"Yes," Christine answered. "He is…Not everyone is born flawless."

"The two of you were spotted walking to the theater tonight with one another. Are you seeing him?"

My heart paused within my chest the moment I heard this. Oh, I didn't want Christine lying, but at the same time, I desperately wanted to know the truth.

"Mister E and I are just friends. We work beside one another and help when help is needed."

"Is it his deformity that scares you away?"

"He may not be the most handsome man around, but Mister E is a smart man…Brains are important when it comes to business."

"And just how did you learn to sing?"

"I taught myself…"

Brains? I had brains? That was all I ever had. It angered me greatly when she said those exact words, but what could I have expected from her? I knew she would never tell anyone about my good heart or how she had been nothing until I came across her. Deciding not to listen a moment longer, I headed back to my box to await the final song, that song being the one I had written for Christine. When she came back out upon the stage, the crowd went wild once again and when it silenced, her voice filled my heart with joy.

"_Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start._

_One day, it's simply there, alive inside your heart…it…it…"_

I had thought Christine to have forgotten the words, but when she grabbed her throat, I knew otherwise. The crowd, being the despicable people that they all were, laughed and pointed at my angel.

"Mr. Erik, what's wrong with mama?"

"Stay here," I shot to my feet and darted out into the hall, hurrying to her side. My angel thankfully stumbled behind the stage and that's where I caught her.

"Christine's what's wrong?"

My angel coughed and tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"I…I can't sing…"

Her voice was raspy and low, making it obvious that something had happened in her dressing room.

"Christine," I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What happened in your dressing room?"

"The reporters…."

"Besides them," I demanded. "Did anything else happen there?"

"M…M…Madame Giry was there. She…she brought me…a…a d…drink."

When Christine collapsed to the ground, I hurried to her dressing room and went through her vanity like a bat out of hell. There was an empty glass sitting upon its surface, and being the smart man that I was, I lifted it to my nose, only to smell the distasteful odor of red pepper. Oh, I would kill that woman! After tossing the glass down on the floor, I had other things to deal with, those things being the angry crowds and reporters wanting to stick their nose where it didn't belong. Though, I lied and said that Christine had gotten ill and that she would return to the stage come spring. But now, I had a bigger issue to deal with, I had Madame Giry and her no good daughter, Meg. They would both pay for what they had done, friend or no friend. The woman had over stepped her bounds, and tonight, they would both pay. No one messed with the Phantom and got away with it. Of course, I would never kill the woman, but after tonight, she would never dare threaten me again. Sometimes, the present seems to make others forget about the past, that past being that I was once Paris' most wanted.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about not updating in a few days...I'm late because of Sandy...And for those of you who don't know who Sandy is, she was a hurricane. Wiped out most of the beaches and our beloved boardwalks are gone. For me, however, our power just got knocked out for 5 days. So, no internet, no update. ****Coney Island made out all right too, but forget about the Atlantic City boardwalk and Seaside...They are completely gone. Please review, and if you haven't bought a copy of my book "The Escapades of Augie Atwell," Head on over to amazon and snag yourself a copy...Thanks everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Erik's POV**

After escorting Christine to the hospital, I was told that she would most likely need weeks to recuperate. Though, that wasn't to say that I wouldn't exercise her voice over the next few weeks to get her back to her old self again. It would most likely take longer to get the stage fright out of her head… Exhausted and terrorized, my angel was incapable of walking herself home. She couldn't even maneuver herself off of the examination table, for she was too terrorized. After carrying her home and placing her in her room, I tucked Gustave in bed and hurried out the door.

I marched all the way to Madame Giry's house and broke down the door, barging inside and hurrying up the stairs to her room. Madame Giry was sleeping soundly, but the moment I grabbed her up from her bed, trouble ensued.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Madame Giry shouted.

I slammed the woman up against the wall, my arm kneeling against her windpipe.

"You evil wench!" I cried. "How could you hurt Christine?!"

"Hurt Christine?" she gasped.

"Don't play with me, woman!"

Meg must have heard all the commotion, for she came storming into Madame Giry's room and screamed. I threw the old woman against the wall and ran after Meg, pulling her by her night attire. When I had her in my grasp, I carried the screaming and kicking girl all the way to the bathroom, where I dunked her head face down in the toilet.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again! Do you hear me! If I have to come back here, things are going to get bloody. You may think that I still don't have it in me to kill, but you should know otherwise."

"Let her go!" Madame Giry pleaded, pulling at my shirt. "Please…"

I slapped the woman with the back of my hand to push her away, rage still running through my veins at a rapid rate.

"You were Christine's friend," I growled into Meg's ear as she struggled to get her face out of the toilet water. "She adored you…even begged me to give you a job opening for her in my park come spring. And now, you will have no job."

The moment I let Meg go, Madame Giry came at me with a frying pan, knocking it upside my head. The object hit me so hard that my mask flew off of my face and the metal of the frying pan met with my distorted cheek. It hurt, but it wasn't enough for me to back down. No, I ran at Madame Giry and grabbed it from her very hands. Yes, I could have used it on her, but it didn't seem right. No, instead, I threatened her.

"Come within a few feet of Christine ever again and I won't think twice about coming back and murdering you both. Let one little hair on her head be harmed, and I will return, Madame."

With that, I left, slamming the door behind me. When I returned to the house, I wallowed into the kitchen and found some ice to place against my face. In doing so, I heard the faint, yet heart wrenching sounds of Christine sobbing. Oh, she had put her trust in me to lead her to fame, and yet, I had embarrassed her. She would never look upon the stage the same way again. Earlier that day, I had started soup and left the pot of it on the stove until I returned home. After heating it up, I placed two bowls of it on a tray along with some glasses of water and a loaf of bread. I walked silently to her room and lightly knocked with my sore knuckle.

"Christine," I calmly called. "C…Could I come in?"

I heard her sniffle before her raspy voice mewed a low "yes." I took a deep breath and walked in, placing the tray down on her night table in order to set up a small table and two chairs. Christine wasn't even watching me as I did so… No, she was lying in bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Christine, I know what happened to you tonight was horrible, but it wasn't my fault. I still have faith in you. I had no control over what happened tonight, nor did you."

After placing the food on the small table, I pulled out Christine's chair and waited for her to rise.

"Christine, I promised you dinner. It would make me really happy if you joined me."

Christine tried to open her mouth to speak, but stopped and placed her hand against her neck.

"Here, let me help you…"

I lifted the girl out of bed and carried her to the small table and placed her into her chair.

"There you are," I said, handing her a glass of water. "The doctor said water would help you regain your voice again."

My Christine didn't seem happy at all, which was something that made me feel terrible inside. I reached across the table and squeezed her hand with my own. Her eyes met my own and I lightly smiled at her. I knew that it was now or never.

"Christine, I heard you speaking to the reporters today. I know what you said about me. I heard every word. You taught yourself how to sing, or so you say."

"E…Erik, I couldn't tell the truth," she rasped. "I couldn't tell the reporters that I was taught by you. They would have known. I didn't want to bring you problems."

"It hurt," I murmured. "Very much."

And then, Christine gasped.

"Your cheek!"

"I'm all right… Those Giry's won't be bothering you anymore."

When Christine and I were finished with dinner, I placed her into bed and covered her up. Yes, I could have told her how I felt, but it didn't seem right, for I was hurting inside about what she had told the reporters.

"Get your rest, Christine."

After turning off all the lights, I walked to my room and slammed the door closed, crawling into bed with my heart hurting dearly. A few spare tears slid down my cheeks as I lay against my pillow.

"Mr. Erik?"

When I heard my name being called, I wiped my tears away and turned to find Gustave crawling into bed with me. Oh, what did he want and at this hour?

"Mr. Erik, why are you alone on Valentine's Day?"

"I…I told you before, Gustave," I said. "Sometimes, people are alone, especially people like me."

"I have something for you, Mr. Erik…"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but a few moments later, he produced a small, handmade card. I sat up and turned on my lamp, noticing that he had drawn a bunch of red hearts all over it.

"What is this?" I curiously questioned.

"A Valentine, Mr. Erik… It's for you, because I love you. I made mama one too."

I placed the beautiful card on my night stand and ruffled his brown locks.

"That was very kind of you, Gustave."

"I couldn't sleep, Mr. Erik. I was worried about mama… I get worried about her a lot. Especially tonight, after what happened."

"She'll be all right," I said, lying down beside him. "Everything will be all right in a few weeks, boy. Your mother had an accident is all. But I promise you that nothing like that will ever come her way again."

"Mr. Erik, could you and I spend the night together?"

"Like Pirate Island?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Like Pirate Island!"

I chuckled and lifted the blankets up above our heads, rummaging through my night stand for a small flashlight.

"So," I turned it on and Gustave handed me his book. "What shall I read to you tonight?"

"Black Beard, Mr. Erik…"

"Black Beard it is…"

I read to the boy for what seemed like hours, before he and I fell asleep beside one another. I had hoped to have spent the night wrapped up within Christine's embrace, but with everything that had been said, I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I truly felt about her. No, that would have to wait. The following morning, I woke with Gustave lying beside me. I was exhausted and decided to lay there with my eyes closed. The boy who was wrapped up beside me had his thumb in his mouth and his teddy bear clutched close to his chest. It didn't matter if he was of my own flesh and blood or not, he was simply perfect, and I loved him. A few moments later, I heard my door opening, only to feel Gustave being lifted from my bed. I wasn't in the mood to look, but when I felt Christine's hands running through my hair, I opened my eyes to find her crawling into bed beside me and placing her head against my chest.

The girl had been terrorized, so much, that she actually felt comfort in me. It made me feel good inside to know that the only woman I had ever loved actually found comfort in me…I sighed and pressed my eyes closed again, wrapping my arm around her waist. This made her even more comfortable, for she too, sighed into my chest.

"You should be in bed, ange…" I mewed. "You aren't supposed to be up and about, especially after something so traumatizing."

"Ange?" she questioned, looking up at me. "You haven't called me that in years."

"Really?"

She nodded, her voice continuing to be as raspy as ever. Oh, her poor throat. I knew that she was most likely in a lot of pain due to how badly her throat had been burned.

"You always will be my ange, Christine. Maybe months ago I hated you, but time has changed me."

"Promise me that you won't stop holding me… I don't want to stop feeling your arms around me. It comforts me…"

"It's early, Christine," I said, wrapping more blankets around her body. "Why are you in here?"

"I had a terrible dream," she confessed. "I dreamt that I was standing on stage and people were laughing at me."

Christine buried her face deeper into my chest.

"It was terrible…"

"It was only a dream, Christine. The doctor said that you're going to be experiencing things like these for a while. I wish I could go back and kill every last person that laughed at you. You know I would kill them, Christine. I have no trouble doing that."

"No one has ever laughed at me before on stage, Erik. It frightens me… makes me never want to return to the stage."

"You will when you're ready, Christine."

I pressed her head into my chest and caressed her curls, shushing her from speaking another word. I knew that it was best that she didn't speak…She needed all the strength she could get. I laid there for a few more hours, only rising when I heard the morning newspaper being thrown against my door. I rose and wrapped my robe around my waist, stepping past Gustave who was lying on my rug and walked downstairs. My blood ran red the moment I pulled open the paper and saw that the morning's headline was about last night's fiasco. Oh, my poor, poor angel. To shield her from any further embarrassment, I crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the hearth to start a fire. My home was chilled to the bone, making it unbearable to be anywhere but in my own bed.

"Mr. Erik, I'm hungry…"

I was just finishing with the fire, when I spun around to spot Gustave standing on the stairs.

"Well then, why don't you come down and help me with breakfast?"

"I'm cold too…"

The moment I heard this, I tore off my robe and placed it over Gustave's shoulders.

"But what about you, Mr. Erik?"

"The cold doesn't bother me," I faltered. "I'm used to it. Though, it will be warm in here within a few moments."

The robe was far too big for the boy, for the garment dragged the ground as he walked. It was good though, for it would keep him warm for the time being.

"When is mama going to be getting up?"

"I believe it is best to let your mother sleep, don't you think?" I asked, folding my hands behind my back. "She had a very dramatic night."

"All right, Mr. Erik."

"Come along then…"

I lifted the boy up into my arms and carried him to the kitchen. From there, I placed him on the counter and went rummaging through my cabinets to find something to eat.

"I have some shopping to do in town," I began. "So, for the time being, the only thing we have to eat is oatmeal."

"I like hot oatmeal, Mr. Erik…"

"Good. It will have to do until we go shopping a little later. I'm sure you wouldn't mind accompanying me into town now would you?"

"I would love to, Mr. Erik."

"Here," I placed a pot of water on the stove. "Turn that on and get it started. Afterwards, set the table."

With breakfast cooking on the stove, I headed into the family room and started the phonograph. The music was low and gave off just the right amount of mood for the chilly day that it was.

"Mr. Erik," Gustave came walking out into the family room and bowed before me. "Dance with me…"

"Dance with you?"

"Of course. Mama dances with me all the time… We slow dance."

I chuckled and the boy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Like this…" he said, swaying his hips back and forth. "This is how you're supposed to dance with a lady."

"Well, I'm not a lady, now am I?"

"But mama is…"

When I heard someone coming down the stairs, I turned to find Christine coming towards us. Gustave broke away and hurried to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mama, Mr. Erik and I are slow dancing."

"Really now?" she questioned. "Mr. Erik? Slow dancing?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, he dances really well. You should dance with him, mama…"

Before I could protest, Gustave pushed our bodies together and Christine wrapped her hand around my waist.

"Gustave says that you are a wonderful dancer…"

I swayed my hips nervously back and forth, my heart pounding against my chest.

"I highly doubt that, woman…"

"And why is that? You're doing great…"

"Th…this is my first time dancing with a woman."

Her eyes widened. "Really? I…I didn't know."

My hands began to sweat against her own, and then, Christine lifted her head as if she were going to kiss me, but I couldn't…I was so nervous about dancing, that I didn't want to make myself even more nervous with kissing her. Though, I was saved when I smelled something burning… The oatmeal! I broke away from Christine and went running into the kitchen, knowing that my first dance had not only been the best dance I had ever experienced, but it wouldn't be my last.

* * *

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Erik's POV**

The snow refused to stop falling. For days and weeks after Valentine's Day, all it did was snow. When I couldn't bear to be in the house any longer, I ventured out to my park's office to look over applications and shovel snow. Christine had spent countless nights within my bed, fleeing her own room in the middle of the night due to her nightmares. Some nights I was awake when she crawled beneath the blankets with me, and other nights, I wouldn't notice until I woke in the morning. One would think that I would have spent countless nights making love to Christine, when instead, she was only crawling in my bed for comfort…which was still a lovely thing.

"Here again, I see," I murmured one morning after waking and finding Christine curled up beside me. It was snowing again, which was why I plopped down beside her once I noticed the white flakes hitting my window.

"I wish there was something I could take to help me sleep," she cried, snuggling into my chest.

"Sadly, Christine, there isn't anything you can take. The nightmares will eventually go away. They did when I had them. I get one every once in a while, but it's nowhere as bad as they once were."

"I know that they're just dreams, Erik, but somehow I only feel comfortable with you."

"Well, if you continue this, I shall simply have to move you up here."

"Really?"

"Christine, enough. You're lucky that Gustave hasn't started asking about this. The last thing that he needs is to wonder why his mother has been sleeping in the same bed as a strange man who isn't his father."

"He has noticed that I've been coming up here every night. But, he hasn't asked me yet."

"And when he does, I suggest you tell him that you've been having terrible nightmares."

"I'm cold, Erik…"

I wrapped more blankets around Christine's body and snuggled closer to her.

"I hate the winter."

"Well, Christine, so do I. It's nearly March now, ange… Spring is a short time away. Soon the flowers will be blooming and the sun will be back."

"Well, it can't come fast enough."

"Be as it may," I said, standing to my feet. "I have to shovel snow out of my park."

Christine reached out and grabbed a hold of my robe, pulling me back into bed.

"Christine, enough…"

"I don't want you to leave," she whined. "I'm warm and comfortable."

"Christine…"

"Please, Erik."

I sighed and crawled back into bed with Christine, closing my eyes once again.

"Erik, do you want to do something tonight?"

"Tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes… I did like when we danced a few weeks ago, even though it only lasted a few moments."

"I…I don't remember that," I faltered. "I don't remember dancing with you."

Christine sighed and buried her head into my chest.

"Please, Erik? You never take me out… We never do anything with one another."

"Maybe later, Christine."

After placing on my shirt, I stood in front of the mirror and dressed.

"I have a few things that need to be done at my office today. I will return later…"

"Erik, it's snowing really hard."

"I'll be all right. You should be more concerned about your voice, Christine. The doctor said that you need to rest it. So, rest and I shall be back later."

After donning my jacket, I multitasked by buttoning it up and hurrying down the stairs.

"Mr. Erik?"

I spun around to find Gustave rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"To work," I said. "I will be back later."

After rustling his locks, I made my way towards the streets, walking alone to my office to work. Deciding to shovel first, I pulled the snow shovel out of my Phantasma shed and began to do so, my shoulders aching with every thrust I cast into the heavy substance. My body shivered as newly fallen snow landed upon my broad shoulders. It may have taken me a few hours to clear my walkway, but when I was finished, I entered my office and stripped down to my shirt. My office wasn't much warmer, but I did manage to throw a log onto the small hearth that was placed on the other side of the room. My hands quivered from the cold as I began to write down my choices of employees that I would soon interview. I knew that Mr. Tilyou wouldn't appreciate me taking away his workers, but something had to be done. This would be my revenge…I wasn't sure what time I heard someone knocking at my door, but I rose and approached it, pulling it open to find Gustave standing there with a thermos of some sort in hand.

"Boy, you're going to catch your death out there," I scolded, pulling him through the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Mama made some tea," he said. "And she asked me to bring you some."

I took the hot thermos out of the boy's hand and placed it on my desk.

"Thank you," I said, turning to take a seat at my desk once again.

"Mr. Erik, it's cold in here."

"I know," I said. "But it's nowhere as cold as it is outside."

"It's getting dark," Gustave began. "Mama had asked me to ask you what time you would be coming home?"

"When my work is finished," I reminded him. "Now, run along home before it gets too dark to see. It's dangerous at night, especially with the streets being covered in ice."

"Could you read me a bedtime story later, Mr. Erik?"

"Of course, Gustave. Anyway, tell your mother that I shall be home as soon as I'm finished writing out my interviews."

"Yes, Mr. Erik."

"And thank her for the tea…"

When the child was gone, I continued writing and took a sip from the thermos, the warm liquid instantly warming my insides. Though, at one point, my eyes became so heavy, that I couldn't hold them open any longer and nodded off, causing my hand to lose balance of the thermos and having it spill its contents onto my work. As soon as the hot liquid made contact with my flesh, I woke and cursed beneath my breath.

"Wonderful," I moaned, heading towards the door. The snow had finally stopped falling and I was thankful, for it made my short walk to the utility closet a little easier. When I had constructed Phantasma, I had made sure to have a utility closet built across from my office. It's where I kept all of my towels and supplies I needed in order to work. I opened the dark shed and fumbled for the light, nearly tripping over a few boxes as I did so. When I finally found a few towels, I carried them back to my office to wipe up the liquid that was spilled all over my desk.

I believe it's time for me to head home," I murmured to myself. "Work simply cannot be work when one is too tired to keep his eyes open."

I was just about finished cleaning up, when I heard some commotion coming from the back of my office. Curious, I lifted my head and gazed towards the back section that was closed off by French doors. The commotion sounded like something had fallen. Which did seem correct, seeing that I had boxes and crates stacked on one another…blue prints and music notes were all that were boxed up, but that didn't mean that they couldn't tumble over.

"Great," I moved to the set of French doors and headed inside. The room was dark, but there didn't seem to be any damage done. Curious, I headed deeper into the room and checked the back boxes, relieved that there were no knocked over boxes. After locking up my French doors, I placed on my jacket and grabbed my leather bag I carried my work around in, placing the leather strap over my shoulder. With the bag dangling at my waist, I locked up and headed back out into the snow.

I approached the gates of Phantasma and was about to reach for the latch, when all of a sudden, I felt a hand clasp over my mouth, which caused me to reach for the hand. Though, as soon as I did so, I felt something sharp against my neck, that sharpness causing extreme agony as it cut all the way across my throat. Only when my throat was gushing blood did the person toss me to the ground. Now, when I was in Persia, men had their throats slit all the time… Most of them died because they panicked, but I kept calm, grasping my throat and holding the wound closed. My mind was racing, but I tried to spot who had cut my throat. I couldn't see much, for the man was dressed in a dark cloak and hat. Blood spilled onto the ground, turning the white snow crimson red. It was getting extremely hard to breathe, which was why I lied still.

When I heard footsteps once again, I pressed my eyes closed, for I believed that it was the man returning to finish me off. All I could taste in my mouth was blood, my hands frostbitten and covered in the sticky substance.

"Mr. Erik?"

When I heard the boy's voice from a short distance away, I used all the energy I had to turn my head and spot the boy standing at my office. It was obvious that he hadn't gone home like I had told him to do, for he was covered in snow. He most likely went and built a snowman with the snow I had shoveled off my walkway. He was knocking on my office door, most likely wanting me to walk him home. I knew I wasn't going to be able to walk myself home, which was why I needed to get his attention. Though, I couldn't speak, for I couldn't even open my mouth. I knew I had to make some sort of noise, and yes, it was going to hurt, but this was the means between life and death. So, as loudly as I could, I groaned, the vibrations in my throat causing more blood to flow from my wound. Oh, I prayed that he heard me.

"Mr. Erik?"

I knew I had gotten his attention when I heard his uneasy voice. Soon, footsteps quickened, and then, he was at my side.

"Mr. Erik! Mr. Erik…"

The boy knelt at my side, his hand reaching out to touch my neck. I lightly groaned to warn him not to touch me. He must have noticed that I was shivering, for he pulled off his small jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"I'm…I'm going to go get help. I'll be back, I promise… I'll…I'll get mama."

The boy ran away within a matter of minutes, leaving me in the cold with my throat continuing to fight against my hands. I was losing consciousness, especially when it was becoming hard to keep my eyes open. Yes, I wanted to sit there and think about why someone wanted to slash my throat, but in my heart, I already knew that it was Madame Giry who had most likely hired someone to do so. Jealousy was all that woman ever knew.

"Erik…"

When I heard Christine's voice I was past being strong. I couldn't open my eyes, nor could I bear to stay awake any longer. There must have been doctors with her, for I felt manly hands prying my own freezing hands away from my throat. I did not fight, nor did I open my eyes. I felt my shirt being pulled open, objects being applied to my frail chest.

"He's barely alive," I heard a strange voice state. "He's going to get hypothermia out here…"

Something soft was placed tightly around my neck, which, I guessed to be some sort of towel. Soon, I felt my chilled body being lifted and placed onto something hard.

"Erik," Christine's voice was soft as she interlaced her hand with my own. "Erik, don't leave me…"

But as quickly as I heard her voice, it began to fade, leaving me unconscious. There were moments during the next few hours that I regained consciousness. Once being when I arrived at what I assumed was the hospital. There were bright lights and hands pulling away at my clothes. I couldn't see much, for my vision was blurred, but I did see men in white coats moving around. Soon, I felt a needle against my arm, and I went under once again. The next time I opened my eyes, was a while later. My heart was pounding against my ears as I found myself lying on a table of some sort. Beside me, a tray containing a bloody needle and an uneven piece of thread lying there. The very sight of it had turned my stomach, for I knew that the doctors had used that very needle to stitch me up. When a man in a white coat approached my tableside, I passed out once again. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but when I woke for the final time, I was no longer lying on a strange table. No, I was lying in a warm bed, something itchy and painful wrapped around my neck. Swallowing was unbearable and my head felt as though it weighed a ton. When I maneuvered my hand up to my neck, I felt a bandage tightly wrapped around it. To take away some of the pressure I was feeling, I attempted to pull it away from my flesh, when I felt a hand stop me.

"No, Erik…"

It was Christine! She was here…I forced my head to the side, noticing that she was sitting at my bedside, her eyes stained with tears. Her hand was still wrapped around my wrist tightly as she gently placed it back over my chest.

"You need to stay still," she cooed. "I know the bandages must be bothering you, and it may be unbearable, but it's the pressure that's keeping you alive."

I opened my mouth to speak, when she pressed her finger to my lips.

"Don't speak… The doctor said that you need to be silent or else it will disturb the stitches."

Curious and heartbroken, I lifted my hand to my neck once again, pressing my finger against the bandage that started at my right ear. From there, I lightly dragged my finger along the bandage, feeling a hideous and lumpy texture to the end. Only, it didn't end until I was right at the tip of my left earlobe. I choked back tears the moment I realized that my throat had been cut from ear to ear…I would forever be hideous in the eyes of the world, for there would be no mask cable of hiding such a hideous scar.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was a bit depressing, but things will start to look up...maybe. On the brightside, now Christine can nurse the man back to health, which will result in lots of fluff! haha please review. The question is, who would do such a thing to poor Erik?**

"Rest now, Erik…" Christine said, taking my hand and resting it at my side.

But how could one rest with a disfigurement so visible to the world? Those Giry's would pay with their lives for this.


	35. Chapter 35

**Erik's POV**

I had lost my voice. It took days in the hospital recuperating in order for me to regain my strength, but when I was able to speak again, my voice was not the same. My voice used to be velvety and deep, but now, my voice sounded like a low whisper and I couldn't get it any higher.

"Erik," I heard Christine's voice and I opened my eyes to find her rising from my bedside. The woman had stayed at my side ever since I had been brought in. I begged her time and time again to go home, but she refused. The only time she left was when she needed to go home and feed Gustave. No, she found being at my side the most important thing.

"Erik, I'm going to go to the cafeteria for some tea. Would you like me to bring you back some ice cream to help with your throat?"

"No," I murmured. "No ice cream."

If there was one thing that I hated, it was not being able to eat hot or solid foods. The doctor told me that it was going to be this way for weeks to come. I was still having trouble swallowing, which was the reason why the doctor demanded that I stay away from solid foods. So, for the past few days, Christine spoon fed me lukewarm oatmeal for breakfast, ice cream for lunch and cold broth and apple sauce for dinner. Oh, it was horrible. I wanted my tea more than anything in the world, but the doctor had warned that eating hot foods would eat away at the stitches that were holding my neck closed. Before leaving my side, Christine pressed a kiss to my forehead and walked out of the room. A few moments later, Christine returned with Gustave in her arms. She placed the boy down on my bed and patted him on the head.

"Gustave, don't ask Mr. Erik too many questions. He has to stay quiet so his throat can heal."

Gustave nodded and crawled up to my shoulder, placing his head on the pillow that was beside my own.

"Hi, Mr. Erik," he mewed, running his finger gently along the bandage that was wrapped around my neck. "I miss you being at home."

"I'll…I'll be home tomorrow," I murmured. "I…I promise."

"Erik," Christine leaned over me and placed a spoonful of ice cream at my lips. "The doctor wants you to eat a little ice cream so he can come in and give you your medicine and change your bandages."

"No," I warned. "If I eat that, I'm going to be sick."

"Erik, please… Just one spoonful? For me?"

I fought off arguing and opened my mouth, taking the ice cream and forcing it down my throat. Oh, it made me sick, but I held off from telling Christine that chocolate ice cream didn't agree with my stomach.

"I'll be right back," Christine said, walking towards the door. "I'm going to fetch the doctor."

When Christine was gone, Gustave looked into the container of ice cream and looked back at me.

"Chocolate ice cream sure tastes good, Mr. Erik…"

Knowing that if the ice cream didn't disappear before Christine came back, I would be forced to eat it…So, I handed the container to Gustave.

"Let's have a contest," I said. "You have to eat the ice cream before you mother comes back."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, ready, set…go…"

Faster than lightning, the boy devoured the chocolate ice cream, shoveling spoon after spoon into his mouth, his lips turning brown from the ice cream.

"Done," he said, placing the container down on my night table.

"Good, but we have to hide the evidence."

I licked a napkin and began rubbing it over his mouth. When Gustave was clean again, I pressed my eyes closed and rested my head on my pillow. When I heard the door opening again, I opened my eyes and noticed Christine approaching me with a doctor at her side.

"Ate all the ice cream, I see?" the doctor mentioned, looking into the empty container.

"Yes," Gustave said. "I fed it to him…"

Christine turned to Gustave and took the collar of his shirt in her fingers.

"Really, Gustave?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it's all over your shirt."

Silence surrounded the room, and Christine turned back towards me with a look of disgust displayed across her face.

"Well, Erik, seems as though you were robbed of your ice cream."

"Did he at least eat a little of it?" the doctor asked.

Christine nodded. "Yes, he had a few spoonfuls."

"I'm going to change his bandages now and give him his medicine. He's going to be sleepy after he takes it, so it's best to let him rest."

Christine approached me and pressed her lips against my cheek. "Erik, I'm going to take Gustave to the park for a while to get some air. I'll come back later on tonight to help you to the bathroom."

For the past few days, I had been peeing into a bedpan, but now since I was going to be leaving the hospital, the doctor wanted me to start getting out of bed. When Christine left, the doctor began to pull away my bandages.

"I'm going to put a new bandage on you," he said. "And then, tomorrow when you get home your lady friend is going to have to do it for you. Your neck needs to be cleaned every few hours to keep away infection."

"Will the scar go away?" I asked.

"I'm going to cut out the stitches tomorrow morning, and over the next few weeks your neck is going to heal, but the scar will always be there. Most likely it will be a darker shade than your flesh and its texture will stay lumpy."

"And my voice?"

"The way you sound now will be the way you sound for the rest of your life. You need to keep your voice low too…No shouting."

The following morning, Christine was there to help me out of bed. Walking to the bathroom was anything but pleasant, especially when Christine left me to get my clothes out of the closet. While I stood there in front of the sink, I looked at myself in the mirror, and oh, I was hideous. I had not actually seen the bandage for myself, but now that I was, I knew that anything that hid behind a bandage this big surely wasn't pretty to look at.

"Here we are, Erik," Christine came walking in with a clean shirt, taking notice to the worried expression that was displayed upon my face. "Oh, come away from the mirror, Erik."

Christine gently pulled me away from the mirror and helped me dress. Yes, my throat might have been the only thing that was wrong with me, but I was still extremely exhausted.

"I ordered your carriage about an hour ago. It should be here soon enough…"

When I was dressed, Christine escorted me to the carriage that was waiting outside. My angel wanted to talk to me, but as soon as I got into the carriage, I pressed my head up against the side of my seat and closed my eyes. The snow had turned to rain, washing away any slush that had been remaining, making it clear that spring was most likely right around the corner. The entire way home, Christine caressed my thigh with her knee, as if trying to tell me that everything would be all right, when in reality, it was the complete opposite. There was nothing in this world that would make me feel better, for I was destined to walk around with a hideous scar on my neck. Life was hard enough with having to walk around with a mask on my face. No matter where I went, I was stared upon because of the garment, and now, whenever I spoke to someone, they would be staring at my neck. Sometime during the ride home, I lifted my hand to the bandage, covering my palm over it and pulling the collar of my jacket closer to it. Oh, I would never want to dress again. No, I knew when I was better I would be speaking to my tailor about designing me shirts with high collars, one that could cover any trace of my neck. It might come out making me look ridiculous, but that was better than having to walk around scarred.

"Erik," Christine gently placed her hand over the one that I was covering my bandage with and placed it on my lap. "You shouldn't be touching that. Just rest…"

I pressed my eyes closed, only to have the woman talk once again.

"Erik, don't feel as though you're hideous. Things happen…I don't think you to be any different because of your neck. You'll learn to accept that as well."

"No," I murmured. "It's…It's just so easy for you to say that. You know nothing about how I feel."

Over the next few days, I stayed in the confinements of my bedroom, laying in bed and resting against the agony that constantly shot through my neck. I hardly spoke to anyone in that time, anyone except for Gustave. Though, there were times when I spoke that he asked me to speak louder. It hurt, for I couldn't… The volume of my voice was nothing more than a low whisper. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would hear those very words. One evening, right when I arrived home from the hospital, I scolded Christine for attempting to clean my wound, assuring her that I could do it myself. There I stood, in front of my bathroom mirror alone, and alone I wept when I was able to have a good look at myself. Oh, the scar was hideous and lumpy, starting at my left earlobe and ending at my right. I pressed my teary eyes closed and worked on bandaging it once again, never feeling safe or comfortable until I had it bandaged again. For a week, I was ordered to wear that bandage, and after that, I refused to dress myself. No, instead, I continued to spend endless hours in the comfort of my bed, dressed in nothing more than my robe, for it was the only garment that had a collar large enough to cover my neck.

Two weeks after arriving home, I waited until everyone was in bed before rising and making my way down to the family room. I hated lying in bed, and therefore, I only rose when everyone else was asleep. Once I was in the family room, I took a seat in my favorite armchair and rested my head against its side, staring into the flames that were burning brightly in my hearth, though, I was not alone… A few seconds later, I felt Christine's hands brush along my thin wisps of hair, her lips pressing down on my chilled forehead. But that wasn't all she had bestowed upon me…No, in her hands, she placed down a cup of lukewarm tea… That's all I had been able to drink during the past few weeks, and it churned my stomach. Cold tea was nowhere near as tasty as it was hot. But I ignored her, and pressed my eyes closed.

"Erik," Christine whispered. "I know you've been miserable these past few weeks, but you've done nothing but mope around in your robe. You are allowed to get dressed and go out again. The only thing you can't do is drink and eat solid foods for another two weeks."

Christine slid the cup of tea towards me, but I pushed it away, not being interested in drinking it.

"Erik, you've barely spoken a word to me these past few weeks. Why do you feel the need to shun yourself away from me?"

"I don't want to eat ice cream and crushed bananas anymore," I murmured. "And I don't want cold tea."

Christine sat on the footstool that was across from me and folded her hands across her lap.

"Erik, you've never moped around in your robe before. Back in Paris, you were always best dressed and sincere about your appearance. If you're going to stay home and rest, at least try to dress yourself."

"I'm not ever going to get dressed again."

"And why is that, Erik?"

"Every shirt I own is too low to cover my neck."

"Erik, why should that matter? You're perfectly handsome the way you are. Why do you feel the need to cover up your neck to the world?"

"Gustave asked me to speak louder last week, but I couldn't… I don't understand how even you can hear me at times."

"Easy," Christine said with a small smile. "I listen."

With that, Christine rose to her feet and entered the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with a slice of what seemed to be pie.

"I baked this today. Coconut cream pie… Your favorite. I wanted to do something nice for you to make you feel better."

I didn't touch the slice of pie. No, instead, I sat there looking at it.

"I baked it earlier today, so, it's cooled off, and there is barely any chewing involved. I know you've been having trouble swallowing, which is why this slice should make it easy on you."

Finally, I took my time, indulging into the pie spoonful by spoonful.

"Thank you, Christine," I said, looking up at her. "It's very good."

"I'm glad you like it, Erik. I'll make you something really tasty…Anything you'd like."

"I'm having trouble swallowing," I mentioned. "It hurts terribly."

Christine rose to her feet and took away my empty plate.

"The doctor said it will eventually pass. Come along, Erik, I'll help you back into bed."

Christine took me by the arm and helped me back upstairs. Once there, I laid back down and Christine covered me up.

"Let's start fresh tomorrow…What do you say about that?"

"No promises…"

Christine took a seat at my bedside and brushed her hand against my own.

"Erik," she lightly pulled away the collar of my robe and brushed her fingers up against my scar. "There is nothing wrong with the way you look. Please believe me. I remember when I was a little girl and Carlotta mentioned how thin and frail I was. She said that I would never amount to anything, but you steered me wrong. You told me that I was perfect and not to let others say otherwise. Well now, I'm saying this to you. There is nothing wrong with you, Erik…So don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

With that being said, Christine pressed a kiss to my cheek and left me alone, but even in solitude, I still felt hideous… But as Christine had said, tomorrow was another day.

"Oh, Christine…"

I lifted my hand to my neck and felt the lumpy scar, knowing that I would never feel confident about my appearance again…Oh, the Giry's would pay for this!

* * *

**Please review everyone!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Erik's POV**

The next morning, I woke and dressed for the day. It pained me to look at myself in the mirror, but everything was going to change today. I held onto the banister as I came down the stairs, Christine peeking out from the kitchen in her night attire. It was obvious that she just got up…

"Erik, I'm making breakfast, would you like something?"

I opened the door and shook my head. "No, Christine. I'll be back later…"

"Where are you going?" she frantically asked.

But I didn't answer her…No, I left my home and slammed the door behind me. I knew where I was headed, I was headed towards Madame Giry's apartment. Today they were going to pay for what they had done to me. They would all pay dearly…But first, I wanted to venture to the tailor to have him design me some new shirts with a higher collar. Like I usually did, I entered his small shop, the owner approaching me with his familiar smile. He was an older man, nearly in his sixties, though, for the past five years he has sewn and repaired all of my garments, including my mask.

"Ah, Mr. Erik, how can I help you today? I haven't seen you in a few months."

"I've been ill," I faltered. "But the reason I came in here today, is because I need you to design me a few new shirts."

"New shirts?" he raised a brow. "And what sort of shirts would you be requiring?"

I pressed my eyes closed and pointed to my neck. The man's eyes got glance of my scar, a look of pure disgust displaying across his wrinkled face.

"I…I need you to design me a few shirts with a high collar," I began. "Ones that can hide this hideous scar."

The man swallowed hard and shook his head. Oh, it broke my heart, for I knew that it couldn't be done.

"Mr. Erik, that is nearly impossible. You see, the scar is so close to your chin, that making a shirt with a collar that high would simply look ridiculous. Not only that, but extremely uncomfortable. Now, what I could do is give you a cravat of some sort to wrap around the area. Other than that, no shirt would ever be able to cover a scar such as that."

My world ended in those few seconds. Not only did I feel hideous, but my anger began to boil within me. So much, that I lashed out and grabbed the old man by the collar of his shirt.

"You don't have any idea how it feels to be me, monsieur…You've seen the bloodstains in the lining of my masks, seen the tears upon my shirts… You've been my tailor for the past five years. Please don't stand here and tell me that there isn't anything to be done about my neck."

But the man was telling the truth. And so, with the anger stirring within me, I left his shop and headed towards Madame Giry's home. When I arrived at Madame Giry's apartment, I knocked, the rage already building up within my body. All I had to do was think about that man slitting my throat, and my blood instantly began to boil. When the door opened, I didn't hesitate and kicked the door in, Madame Giry gasping as I did so. I wasn't sure where Meg was, but immediately grabbed Madame Giry by her throat and slammed her against the nearest wall. Oh, I was prepared…I was going to kill her!

"Erik…" she gasped. "Wh…What are you doing?"

"Don't play dumb with me, bitch! Look at me…Look at my throat!"

"Erik, I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go…"

I grabbed a knife from off of the counter and held the blade against Madame Giry's neck.

"I'm going to cut you just like you cut me… It's over Madame! Over! You took the only beautiful thing I had away from me...My voice, madame! I loved my unscathed neck, but I loved my voice more. Now, it's nothing more than a croaked whisper!"

"Erik, please…I…I didn't do anything, I swear."

"YOU LIE!"

I pressed the blade against her flesh, causing a few beads of blood to escape. The woman cried out, pleading for me to leave her alone. Her fists pounded into my chest over and over again, but I refused to let go of her neck.

"You hired someone to slash my throat," I cried, my voice being nothing more than a low whisper. "Now look at me! I'm going to kill you!"

"No, Erik, please…"

"Please nothing! You're dead…Do you hear me? Dead!"

"Mama?"

When I heard Meg's voice, my hand paused on the knife. When the girl entered the room Madame Giry and I were in, she paused, her face turning into one filled with complete horror.

"Let my mother go…"

I held the blade closer to Madame Giry's neck, causing Meg to become on edge.

"Your hired someone to slash my throat…I know you did."

"I did nothing of the sort," Meg cried. "Please, Erik…We didn't do that."

"You lie!"

Once more, the blade began to cut Madame Giry's throat, causing Meg to fly forward. I lost all grip upon Madame Giry, and now, both Meg and I were rolling around on the floor, fighting over the sharp knife. I had to hand it to the girl, for someone so small, she had a lot of fight within her. At one point, the knife met with the flesh of my stomach, causing the slightest cut. I cringed, but refused to give up the knife.

"We didn't do a damn thing!" Meg cried. "You have the wrong person. Now, give me back my knife."

Soon, Madame Giry had been caught in the fight over the knife, for she had thrown Meg aside and tackled me, gripping her hand around the handle of the knife. She may have gotten hold of it for the slightest of seconds, but I grabbed the blade of the knife, causing it to slice through the palms of my hands. It hurt terribly, but I was at my wit's end.

"Erik, enough…"

The old woman held her hand against her bleeding neck and placed the knife aside, both of my hands gushing blood.

"Erik, you're sick…" she murmured. "You've gone completely mad. We didn't hire anyone to slash your throat. We may have tried to do other things to get what we wished, but slashing your throat wasn't one of them."

Madame Giry tried to come forward and help me, but I flinched and gathered to my feet. Only then, did I stumble out the door and head back home…She was right, I had gone mad. Oh, completely and utterly mad. When I arrived home, I hurried up the stairs to my room without Christine knowing. I slammed the door closed and slumped into my chair, staring down at my hands that were stained in crusty blood. My body was sweating and my heart was racing a mile a minute as I sat there staring down at my wounds.

A few moments later, I heard my door open and Christine's voice following.

"Erik, I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

My entire body was shaking now, shaking because of what I had done. I had attacked and nearly killed two innocent people. Maybe they weren't completely innocent on a count of the horrible deed they had done nearly a month ago, but it was obvious that none of them had anything to do with what happened to my throat.

"Erik, please speak to me… You've been so distant lately. And look at you, you're still wearing your jacket."

I heard Christine's footsteps, only to be met with her horrid expression and stiff body. As soon as she got close enough to my body, she came into contact with my wounds, those wounds being my hands. She covered her mouth and backed away towards the door, fleeing my room a few moments later and coming back with a basin of water and other things needed to help me.

"Erik, your hands…" she gasped, sitting down beside me. But I was in my own little world, that world being the one filled with shock and horror over what I had done. She took each of my hands, dipping them into the hot and soapy water. Yes, it felt as though I were being stung by nearly a thousand bees, but no sound emerged from my body, no sound except a few low yelps every once in a while.

"Oh my word, Erik…" Christine gasped, looking down at my hands. "You're going to need stitches. What have you done?"

My body was shaking so much, that Christine took one of my blankets from off of my bed and wrapped it around my body. But I wasn't shivering from the cold, no, I was shivering from fear, fear of myself.

"Erik, please…"

But I didn't answer her. Christine cared for me, placing my body down on my bed and preparing herself to stitch the palms of my hands. I hardly made a sound as she did so, and when both of my hands were bandaged, Christine removed my wig and set it aside with my mask.

"Erik, you don't look well. You're pale and covered in sweat. I'm going to go downstairs and make you something to help you with that."

Later that evening, Christine returned, taking a seat at my bedside and brushing her hand through my sparse locks of hair. My shaking had stopped, but I was still in shock over everything that had taken place.

"Erik, do you need me to fetch you the doctor?"

"No," I murmured. "I'm all right."

"Erik, today when you came home, you were shaking and covered in blood. In the past, I knew what you were capable of…I knew that you murdered people."

"I…I didn't murder anyone today, Christine," I cooed. "I…I just went a little mad is all. I had a break down. You see, I went to the tailor to have him make me a few new shirts, one with high collars, but I was denied. He said that it wasn't possible due to the fact that my scar is too close to my chin. He said not only would a collar that high look ridiculous, but it would also be unbearable to wear. No, he said the only thing I could do was wrap a cravat around it. Oh, Christine, I'm going to look utterly hideous come spring. As you know, I have scars covering my entire body, but my neck was something that made me stand out…It was the only unscathed part of my body that I was willing to show off. Now, I don't wish to show off any part of my body. Oh, I'm completely hideous, Christine."

"Erik," Christine lied down beside me and smiled, her fingers brushing over my scar. "You are anything but hideous. You, Erik Mulheim, are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. Yes, you may bear scars, but those scars don't bother me a single bit. So, if you have a woman at home who enjoys your company, why care what others are going to think or say? Trust me on this one…"

I pressed my eyes closed, only to have Christine continue.

"But, be as it may, that still doesn't explain why you came home covered in blood, Erik… How did your hands get slashed?"

"I…I went to see Madame Giry today. I thought she and Meg had something to do with what happened to me, but I was wrong. I tore through their home like an animal, threatening to cut their throats like they had cut mine. Oh, Christine, I was angry… But in the end, I found out that they had nothing to do with what had happened to me."

"Erik, are they all right?"

"Yes, I swear….But I was a monster today, Christine. Oh, I was a monster. Madame Giry and Meg are not good women, but they didn't deserve to be threatened like they were today…"

Christine pressed a kiss to my cheek and rose from where she had been sitting.

"Get some rest, mon ange… You've had a long and tiring day."

When Christine left me, I rolled over and faced my window. My neck was still hideous, that I knew… I knew that I would never feel right again, but life would move forward, this was something that was bound to happen. When I closed my eyes, I fell into a dreamless slumber, only to wake when I heard my door opening. A few moments later, I felt a small body crawling into bed beside me, opening my eyes to find Gustave laying there.

"Gustave, what are you doing here?" I lightly groaned. "It's late."

"I've missed you, Mr. Erik…" he cried, wrapping his small arms around me. "I haven't seen you in days. When I woke a few moments ago, I wanted to see you before going back to sleep. Mama keeps me out of your room because she is afraid of what I might think of your anger. Please tell me that you're not angry at me now?"

"Never, Gustave. Though, I am dreadfully tired. Couldn't this conversation wait until the morning?"

Gustave finally nodded and pressed a small kiss to my distorted cheek.

"Mr. Erik?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"I love you…"

I swallowed hard, for no one had ever said those words to me before. But did I love the boy back? Yes, I cared deeply for him, but love? Oh, that was a very strong word. I never loved anything but Christine, and yet, even now, this child who had come from the same blood was telling me that he loved me. Surely love had skipped a generation when it came to Christine.

"I love you too, Gustave. Now, off to bed with you. I'll be up and about in the morning."

"Mr. Erik, if you're really hungry, we could go downstairs and have a snack. Mama has some ice cream that she made and it's in the ice box."

"Ice cream?" I questioned, feeling my stomach churning with just the thought of having to eat another bowl of that horrible substance. But my Christine? Making ice cream? Oh, I would have to see this for myself come morning.

"Gustave, I'm going to sleep now. In the morning, if I'm hungry, I'll eat something. Now, off to bed with you before I call your mother up here. She'll get angry if she finds you out of bed."

The boy understood and wrapped his arms around me one final time, tightly squeezing me as if it would be our final hug.

"Goodnight, Mr. Erik."

"Goodnight, Gustave. To bed with you…"

When Gustave was finally gone, I closed my eyes again and sighed. Tomorrow would surely be a day I would remember, for it would be another day back to work. But for now, sleep sounded absolutely wonderful, and therefore, I fell into a dreamless slumber, one filled with pleasant thoughts.

* * *

**Rage and fluff...Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Erik's POV**

The following morning, I woke with a pounding headache. Deciding to get out of bed, I dressed myself in my white shirt and black trousers, pulling each of the suspenders up over my shoulders. Afterwards, I placed on my long waist coat and headed down the stairs. Oh, I had to hold onto the wooden banister as I stepped down each one, my head pounding with each step that I took. I knew why I was feeling this way, I knew I had a horrible headache because of the rotten food I had been forced to eat over the past few days. When I arrived in the kitchen, Christine spun around, her smile slowly fading away the moment she seen the pain that I was in.

"Erik," she rushed to my side and patted my back. "Sit, ange…You need to sit down."

Christine pulled out my chair for me and helped me sit. Afterwards, she placed a glass of water down beside me. A few moments later, Gustave came walking into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Christine gasped and went to cover my face, when Gustave hopped up into his chair.

"Mama, you don't have to cover, Mr. Erik's face. I've seen his face before."

Christine seemed confused, but when I nodded, she moved back to the stove. I looked at Gustave and he smiled, a small giggle emerging from his throat.

"Erik, I'm making Gustave waffles. Do you want to try one?"

"I don't think I could muster that," I replied, my voice sounding like a low whisper.

"Erik, you have to eat something. Here, I have just the thing."

I wasn't sure what Christine was talking about, but a few moments later, she placed a waffle down in front of me, but this waffle wasn't just a waffle, for it had chocolate ice cream piled on top of it. I gripped my stomach in agony and groaned. Just the sweet smell that was coming off of it was making me ill.

"Mama, can I have ice cream on my waffles?!" Gustave gasped.

"Gustave, Mr. Erik is sick. He can't have flaming hot foods and that's the only reason why he has ice cream on his waffles. You, young man, will be eating waffles and syrup."

Gustave's excited expression immediately faded away, leaving him looking angry and disappointed.

"Christine, may I be excused?" I asked, gripping my stomach and pressing my eyes closed.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"I…I think I'm going to be sick."

"Erik, please try to eat your breakfast. I made the ice cream myself, ange…"

Acting as if I were a child, Christine stood behind me and cut my waffles and ice cream with my knife, holding a forkful of it up to my lips. Oh, it I had to eat another spoonful of ice cream I was going to vomit. Just the thought of ice cream made my stomach churn.

"Erik, it's for you… I made this especially for your weak stomach."

And like the loyal man that I was, I opened my mouth and accepted the food. At first, I had thought that I was going to vomit as soon as the chocolaty taste hit my tongue, but instead, I found the flavor quite delicious. Usually, ice cream tore my weak stomach apart, but this ice cream however, was light and frothy…

"Christine, did you make this yourself?"

Christine nodded. "Why? Is there something wrong with it? Oh, I knew it was going to taste terrible. I should have added more cream."

"No, woman!" I snapped, taking back my fork. "Don't you dare add anything else to it. It's perfect the way it is."

It finally felt wonderful to eat something that was delicious and better for my weak stomach. I continued eating every last morsel, savoring its wonderful taste.

"Christine, this is absolutely delicious."

"Thank you, Erik…"

When Christine spun around to continue making breakfast, I pushed a little of my meal on Gustave's plate. The boy smiled and began to devour the ice cream, his lips turning brown from the chocolate.

"You know, Christine," I began, looking down at a spoonful of the chocolaty substance. "I'm not the only one in this world with a weak stomach. This ice cream could be good in my park."

Christine spun around, but she was caught off guard by anger when she noticed that Gustave was eating the ice cream I had given him.

"Oh, Gustave," she whined. "Look at you… Erik, why did you give him that ice cream?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He stole it from right under my nose, Christine."

Gustave giggled, but Christine didn't seem impressed a single bit.

"He eats too many sweets, Erik. I want this boy to eat healthy every once in a while. Now, he's had ice cream for breakfast."

"Boys will be boys, Christine. Now, on with the ice cream. I think that I would enjoy this recipe, ange… Would you be an angel and let me have it?"

"Perhaps," Christine seductively cooed. "But for a price."

Christine wrapped her arms around my neck, and that's when I motioned Gustave to go get changed.

"But, Mr. Erik…"

"But nothing, child. Get dressed and brush your teeth."

When the boy was gone, Christine pressed a kiss to my cheek, one that I immediately flinched away from.

"Woman, I'm warning you."

"Warning me? Oh, Erik, sometimes I believe you forget who you're dealing with. Anyway, I'll give you that recipe if you take me out to dinner some night in the near future. Say, Sunday evening?"

"Sunday evening?"

"Yes, take me to dinner. We do have to work on restoring my voice come spring, do we not? We could have a nice dinner and come back to do just that."

"I don't know, Christine," I said. "I'm not in the mood to coach your voice, ange…I can't even handle my own voice at times."

"Well, then how about just dinner?"

"We'll see how I feel."

"No dinner, no recipe, Erik… That's my deal."

I sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow night then, Christine."

For the next twenty four hours, my mind was plagued with the thought of who had slashed my throat. Talking aggravated me, which was why I stayed silent. On the night of our supposed dinner, I hopped into the shower to wash up before going out. After pouring the shampoo over my scalp, I rinsed out my head, only to hear the door open and spot Gustave coming in.

"Damn you, boy," I cursed. "Isn't a man intended to his privacy in this house?"

But Gustave didn't go away. He simply plopped himself down on the toilet and looked at his tiny bare feet. The child was dressed in his pajamas, for he wasn't coming out with Christine and I. And yet, here he was, sitting on my toilet and starring at my naked body. Oh, damn him. When I was finished washing up, I turned off the water and reached for a towel, wrapping it around my thin waist.

"I don't like standing in the nude around people, Gustave," I growled, heading towards my wardrobe. "I find it very nerve-wracking."

"But it's only me, Mr. Erik. We have the same things…Though, you have those lumpy things and I don't."

"Be glad, boy," I growled, reaching out for a shirt. "They're more difficult to live with than one would think."

"Mr. Erik," Gustave plopped onto my bed and watched me dress into my finest attire. "Could I come with you and mama tonight?"

"No," I said, staring into my mirror. "Your mama already told you this. Your mother and I have some business to tend to during dinner. It would most certainly bore a child of your age. No, you should stay here and play with your toys."

"I never gets to go with you and mama," he groaned. "Every time you and mama go out, I have to stay here."

"Now, that's not one bit true. Your mother and I have never properly gone out with one another. The only time she and I were supposed to go out was on the night of her performance during Valentine 's Day. That, of course had to be canceled. No, tonight, your mother and I will be having dinner with one another. But, if you stay here and be a good boy, I might have to surprise you with something even better than a boring old dinner."

The boy's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? Oh, what? What is it, Mr. Erik? Please, please, please, please, please tell me!"

"Well, that depends. Could you stay here tonight and behave? If you can't behave, then you obviously won't be able to enjoy the surprise tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he gasped. "Please tell me what it is, Mr. Erik."

"Well, would you like to accompany me on my interviews tomorrow? Decide who we hire for Phantasma?"

"Would I ever! Oh, that sounds like the best day in the whole entire world. Yes, yes, yes! I'll stay here, Mr. Erik. I promise."

After adjusting my cravat, I spun around to face the boy.

"So, how do I look, Gustave?"

"Um…what am I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to tell me that I look presentable. I do, don't I? I mean, your mother will like the way I look tonight, right?"

Gustave nodded. "Absolutely. But, Mr. Erik, why do you care what she thinks? Only men who are in love care what the girl thinks…Oh, you must be going out on a date tonight, am I right?"

"Absolutely not, Gustave. This is not a date, I can assure you. No, it's just a dinner between friends. Business, is more like it."

I lifted the boy from off of my bed and patted his behind to get him to scurry out of my room.

"Your mother and I should return around eleven or so, and by that time, I expect you to be in bed and fast asleep. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Erik."

"If you disobey us, then there will be no outing tomorrow."

I waited until Gustave was in his room before walking down the stairs to meet Christine. Oh, she was beautiful. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress, one that made her seem like an angel.

"Christine," I folded my hands around my back and smiled. "You look wonderful."

Her cheeks lit up red, causing my heart to leap.

"Thank you, Erik…"

"Shall we be off?"

Christine held out her arm and I accepted. I had wanted to take her to a nice café on the other end of town, but instead of the café, Christine tugged on my arm and took the lead.

"Where are we going?" I curiously questioned.

"Someplace nice," Christine began.

"Christine, if I am correct, I believe that it is the man who is supposed to lead the woman."

"Perhaps, but we never follow the rules anyway."

I was curious as to where Christine was taking me, but when we arrived at a small inn, she led me inside to a room lit by candle light. Oh, it was so beautiful and intimate. It was so beautiful that I immediately fell in love with it. We took a seat in the corner where a small table was, a table that was lit by a candle that had been placed in the center of the table.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Love it," I said, taking a seat across from her.

"The reason I brought you here tonight, Erik," Christine began. "Is because I thought you would be uncomfortable sitting in public with your throat exposed."

I nodded. "It's going to take some getting used to, but for now, I'm satisfied with just going to small, intimate places."

Christine reached across the table for my hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Erik, thank you so much for agreeing to come out with me. It means the world, you know…In my heart, I hold strong feelings for you, do you know that?"

I hesitantly nodded. "I…I know, Christine. And it has taken a long time for me to accept it, but my feelings are slowly coming back to me. It may take some time for my feelings to get back to what it used to be, but in time, I know that I can feel the same way that I did in Paris. It's just that I have a lot of scars, scars that hurt me deeply."

"I know, Erik, and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

Christine and I ordered our meals and ate in silence. Silence was good, for my throat was still bothering me. To keep the pain away, I ordered a glass of water and a salad. Solid foods were still hard for me to swallow, but lettuce and chicken were easier to take in than a tough steak.

"How is your meal?" she asked me after a while.

I swallowed before answering. "Good. And yours?"

"Really good," Christine placed down her fork and looked my way. "Could we speak for a moment, Erik?"

I nodded. "I thought we were speaking?"

"I'm talking about being serious, Erik. I…I wanted to know if it would be possible for two people like us to take a risk again and love one another? I…I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be able to sleep in the same bedroom as you, I want to kiss you goodnight, Erik…I…I want to make love to you because you're in love with me."

"Christine," I paused, my heart pounding against my chest. "Perhaps someday our relationship will come to that, but not now, not so soon. To fall in love with you again only to have my heart broken by you once more would kill me inside."

Christine nodded. "I…I understand."

When dinner was over, Christine and I walked hand in hand towards my home. Once there, I unlocked the door and led Christine inside, taking her jacket and hanging it up.

"Would you like some wine, Christine?" I asked. "I was thinking about having a glass before bed."

"Yes, wine sounds lovely, Erik. I'm going to go check on Gustave, I'll be out in a few minutes."

When Christine was gone, I headed into the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses. As the moments, passed, I began to wonder what was keeping her so long. Though, I waited, never being impatient for a single second. And then, my angel came running into the kitchen, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"Gustave," she cried. "He's not in his bed…Is he out here?"

I shook my head. "No, Christine…What do you mean, he's not in bed?"

"He's not in his room…"

I hurried out into the hall and called for the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. My heart pounded against my chest as I pulled open each closet and cabinet. But it was no use, for the child was gone…

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...Please review! I shall update again on Thursday!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Erik's POV**

I ran outside as quickly as I could, calling the child's name. I didn't understand why he had left, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't home.

"Christine, we should split up," I said. "We should split up and look for him. We could cover more ground that way."

Christine nodded and went in the opposite direction. Why would the boy leave? Why would he disappear? I was worried, so completely worried about him. He wasn't even my child, and yet, I was so worried about him.

"Gustave!" I called out his name, heading towards my park. I wished there was still snow on the ground, for at least then I could see his foot prints. But no, there was no snow on the ground, and no signs of him anywhere.

"Gustave, please answer me…Please! Where are you?!"

For nearly an hour, I searched for him, but came up short. I searched everywhere for him, only coming across Christine and no one else. When I did, I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to me.

"Christine, did you find him?"

"No," she cried. "No, I don't know where he is. Oh, Erik, please, please help me find him."

She was sobbing into my shirt now, so hard that I could feel her tears through the fabric.

"All right, Christine. Come along, I'll check in my park."

My hands shook as I opened the gate and pulled Christine inside with me. My park was dark and dead, for it was winter. Though, I pressed on, checking around every corner and hoping that I would find him. I was about to give up and notify the authorities, when I turned a corner and spotted Gustave lying asleep on a bench. Christine sighed in relief and ran towards him, checking his pulse and shaking his small body. I was never so relieved when he stirred in his sleep and began rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in one of my robes, making it obvious that he had placed it on in order to keep himself warm on his outing. But why? Why had he left the house? I had told him to stay, and he had left.

"Gustave," Christine gasped. "What were you thinking? Oh, look at you…"

She carried Gustave home while I followed behind, my anger never ceasing. Once home, Christine carried Gustave to his room while I went upstairs. Punishing the boy was not my area, for he wasn't my son. Yes, I could have scolded him, but it wasn't my place, for I wasn't his father. After undressing, I threw on my robe and took a seat at my desk. A few moments later, Christine knocked and I spun around to see her standing in my doorway, her eyes red and stained in tears. In her hands, she was carrying the robe that we had found Gustave in. I stood and took the garment from her hands, hanging it back in my wardrobe where it belonged.

"Gustave didn't take anything else from your closet, did he?"

"No," I said. "Well, nothing that I have noticed yet."

After shutting my wardrobe, I spun back around. "Did he say why he ventured out of the house, Christine?"

"He said he got scared from a nightmare and went to find us."

"I told him not to leave the house. I made him promise me that he wouldn't leave. If he stayed here, I promised that I would take him to my interviews tomorrow. I don't see that happening now…He broke his promise to me, which is why I'm going to break my promise to him. Fair is fair, Christine."

"I'm a horrible mother," she began, taking a seat on the side of my bed.

I sighed and took a seat beside her, rubbing her back to sooth her pain. I knew she was upset over what had happened. Any mother would feel the same.

"Christine, you're not a bad mother," I said. "Things happen. Children make horrible mistakes, mistakes that you have no control over."

Christine nodded and rested her head against my shoulder. I knew she felt safe around me, and I was glad to comfort her.

"Hey," I said, gently prying her away. "It's getting late. Let me walk you to your room, ange…"

When Christine didn't budge, I lifted her body from off my bed and carried her down the stairs in my arms, just like I used to do when she was a child. Even as I carried her down the hall, her head rested against my shoulder. It felt wonderful…oh, so wonderful. And when we were in her bedroom, I placed her into bed and removed her shoes. Afterwards, I placed a blanket over her and kissed her cheek.

"Get some rest, Christine. Everything will be all right in the morning."

"I should check on Gustave to make sure that he's still here."

"I'll check," I assured. "I'll check on him, Christine."

"Thank you, Erik…"

I nodded and left her room, walking down the hall to Gustave's room, peeking inside to find him sleeping soundly beneath the blankets. For a while, I stood there watching him, worried that he would leave at any given second. After a few moments of watching him, I shut his door and headed upstairs to my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long and stressful day, one that I needed my rest for. After crawling into bed, I closed my eyes and soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

The following morning, I woke early and dressed, coming down the stairs to enter the kitchen. Christine was there cooking breakfast and I took seat to read the morning paper.

"Morning, Erik," Christine said, placing a cup of tea down in front of me.

"Good morning, Christine. Thank you… Just some toast this morning, I'm running a little late. I have my first interview in an hour."

Just then, the sound of feet running down the hall occurred, followed by Gustave hurrying into the kitchen adjusting his shirt.

"Am I late?!"

Christine slightly turned around, but went back to cooking the moment she saw Gustave. I placed down my newspaper and stood to my feet.

"I'm going to take a raincheck on the toast, Christine," I said, adjusting my jacket. "I'm going to get going."

"Are we going, Mr. Erik?"

The child tugged at my jacket, but I pushed him away, heading towards the door.

"Well, Gustave, seeing that you broke your promise to me yesterday, I don't believe that you will be going."

"But, Mr. Erik, I got scared… Please, bring me with you, please…"

"No, Gustave," I said. "You promised me. Do you know how frightened you made your mother last night? Oh, you frightened us both, and by breaking your promise you won't be accompanying me to the interviews today."

Tears rushed to Gustave's eyes, but I wasn't listening to him now. Crying would do the child no good, for I wasn't a fool for that. No, it never worked with me when I was a child, and it wouldn't work on me now when it came to Gustave.

"I shall be back later…"

And as the child began to sob, I closed the door. I tried not to think about upsetting him, but I knew that I had. When I arrived at my office, I took a seat and prepared myself for my first interview. Soon, Mr. Squelch arrived and I greeted the man.

"Mister E, do you need any assistance today?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Thank you, Mr. Squelch, but I think I shall be all right today."

"Sir, what's wrong with your voice? Do you have a sore throat?"

Oh, this would be the first, but not the last time today that I would hear this. The moment I lifted my head, Mr. Squelch turned away.

"Just send in my first interview," I growled.

When the man walked away, I pulled out my applications, only to hear a hobbling sound sliding across my floor. Curious, I lifted my head, spotting a man draped in a long cloak entering. But that wasn't all, the man also had a sack of some sort over his head and his hands were covered in the same thing. His body was oddly shaped, making it hard for him to walk. When he took a seat, I looked down at my applications.

"Um…What is your name?" I asked.

"J…John Merrick…"

The man stuttered, making it hard for me to understand him at first. Curious, I began to flip through my applications, not actually remembering that name. But why didn't it sound familiar? Over and over again I flipped through my applications, never actually finding one with his name on it.

"Did I actually call you back for an interview?"

"S...Sorry, sir, but my friend said that you would be able to help me with a job."

A few moments later, the man produced a small application. I took it from him and looked it over.

"All right," I said. "I'll give you an interview."

"I…I just got here a few days ago…Came from…London."

"And what did you do in London?" I asked.

"S…Side Show work, sir."

"And just why would you be comfortable working in my park?"

"It's…It's a hard world out there, sir. People are cruel…very, very cruel…"

Before I could say another word, the man pulled off his hood, and what I saw nearly churned my stomach. Oh, the man was deformed, terribly deformed. His head was misshapen, and he had large tumors, very large tumors protruding from his skull. I knew that he had a very hard life. But wearing a sack on his head? Oh, why would he wear such a thing?"

"Mr. Merrick, how old are you, exactly?"

"T…Twenty three, sir."

The man's breathing was labored, making it obvious that he had trouble breathing due to how heavy his head probably was.

"And what happened to you?"

"I…I…Have large limbs, sir. My…my body began to take on a shape of its own when I was only five. I've been in side shows ever since, sir."

The man removed the sacks from his hands, allowing me to see that his fingers were large and fused together. Strange, for I had never seen anything like it.

"And why would you want to work in my park?" I asked. "Allowing people to gaze upon your deformity? If the world is so cruel, then why would you want to place yourself in my park? People will still gaze upon you here."

"I…I am smart, sir. I can read and write multiple languages. I…I just want something else in life, something more than sitting on a podium and showing off my body."

"Body?"

"My chest is caved in, sir. And my back is hunched."

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Merrick."

The man placed his sacks back over his hands and face, and rose to his feet.

"I thank you for your time, Mister E. I look forward to working in your park come spring."

"And I look forward to working with you. I shall have Mr. Squelch notify you with the details."

When the man left, Mr. Squelch walked in, and oh, I had a bone to pick with him.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mr. Squelch replied. "I was going to tell you about my friend, but I didn't have the chance."

"I wish you would have told me sooner...don't surprise me with things like that."

"Once again, I'm sorry, sir…"

"Just send in my next interview."

When Mr. Squelch left, a woman entered. She was a tall, thin woman dressed in feathers. She held out her hand and I accepted.

"Nice to meet you Miss…"

"Fleck," she replied. "Miss Fleck."

"Well, Miss Fleck, what do you do?"

"I dance… Well, I'm really a trapeze artist. Best there is."

"And what exactly did you do in Luna Park?"

"Mr. Tilyou had me dancing around in hardly any clothing. I didn't like it, sir… I want more."

"Well, I will be looking for a trapeze artist or two, and I think I actually remember you from Luna Park. But, be assured that you will have a spot in my park. My goal is to take away every one of Mr. Tilyou's employees. As you probably know, I, myself was treated horribly over there."

"I…I know, sir. Mr. Tilyou treated us all horribly."

"Well, you'll all be safe now, and I would never treat anyone like that. No, Phantasma will be a safe haven from any harm."

After interviewing Miss Fleck, I wound up interviewing fifty more freaks. Some were midgets and others were women who were joined at the hip. Some I had remembered from Luna Park, and others were freaks I had never seen before. All shapes, sizes and colors, but everyone was accepted into my park. After finishing with my interviews, I filled out some forms by candle light and was about to leave, when I heard my door opening.

"Oh, I'm finished for the evening," I said, staring down at my work.

"One more couldn't hurt, could it?"

When I heard that familiar voice, I looked up to find Meg entering, dressed in a short, pink skirt. Yes, I could have kicked her out, but she seemed hesitant and frightened. Most likely from that last visit to her house I had made.

"Miss Giry, you weren't called back for an interview."

She nodded. "I…I know, sir. But a truce? Please, I could really use the money. But, if you need me to run the cash register in the fudge shop, I will not argue."

Intrigued by her honesty, I motioned her to take a seat and searched for her application.

"Well, unfortunately, that position was filled today."

Meg's face turned to one filled with disappointment. I had to be sure that she was being truthful, and not attempting to trick me. Perhaps my visit had finally knocked some sense into her. And yes, I could have been cruel, but I didn't have the heart to do so, not while she was being so honest.

"You know, Meg," I began. "I still haven't filled the position for Christine's opening act. If…If you wanted, I could give you a try out next week. I'll be auditioning a few roles to land as opening act, and if you want, I will put you in that opening line up."

Meg's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yes, Meg. Just plan an act of some sort and have it ready by next Monday."

And with that, Meg left with a smile on her face. A few moments later, I rose to my feet and headed home, finding Gustave sitting on the stairs waiting for me.

"Evening, Gustave."

"Hi, Mr. Erik…"

I sighed and took a seat beside him.

"Your punishment is over, Gustave. Next week I'm having auditions for my acts…If you want, you could join me?"

And when Gustave nodded, I knew that he had forgiven me for today….Not only that, but from that punishment, I knew he had learned something.

* * *

**Awww...I love my Gustave. He's so understanding and adorable...Oh, and on a side note, I know that John Merrick didn't live long, nor did he go to Coney Island, but I wanted to add him into my story. I find him an interesting character...Not that he will be in the story as a main character, but I wanted to add him in. Happy Thanksgiving everyone, enjoy your turkey! Everyone got a happy ending in this chapter...Stay tuned. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Erik's POV**

"Erik…"

I was lying in bed one morning, when I heard my name being called. I didn't stir, nor did I open my eyes, even when I felt someone shaking me awake. Only then did I groan and roll over to find Christine standing before me in her robe. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up.

"What is it?"

"There's a man downstairs. He wants to talk to you."

I stretched my body and reached out for my robe, slipping the garment over my shoulders.

"Just tell him that he'll have to come to my office tomorrow."

Christine nodded and walked away. A few moments later, I laid back down and stretched out, closing my eyes to fall back asleep. Though, I was awoken again when I heard Christine scream. Quickly, I hurried down the stairs to find Mr. Tilyou grabbing a hold of Christine. Oh, I was so angry… I grabbed his arms and pried him away from my angel.

"Get out!"

Mr. Tilyou grabbed a hold of me and tried to force my arm away from his own, but I was stronger than he was…always have been. Even when I worked for the man, he always had others do his dirty work, for he was no fighter. He might have tried to be one, but in the end, the man was weaker than a ballet rat.

"I came here to speak with you!" he growled.

I wasn't sure what he wanted to speak with me about, but I released the monster and opened my office door.

"Well then," I snapped. "Let's get on with it."

The moment Mr. Tilyou entered my office, Christine came rushing to my aid. She grabbed a hold of my arm, but I simply spun her way and looked the girl in the eyes.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Christine pressed her teary eyes closed and shook her head.

"And the boy?"

"No…" she choked. "We're all right."

"Well then," I began. "All is well."

"Erik, don't…" Christine cried, gripping my arm with all her might. "Don't go in there with that man."

"I'll be all right, Christine," I assured. "It's ok. I shall be done speaking to this man in a few minutes, and then, I'll escort him to the sidewalks myself."

With Christine's trust, I headed inside and closed the door behind me, my long, black robe flowing gracefully at my thighs. I passed the man and took a seat in my throne shaped chair, folding my hands across the desk.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," I warned. "Especially after everything you put me through. And then, not only do you come to my home, but you touch a member of this household as if they're one of your employees."

"Look," Mr. Tilyou crossed his lanky legs over one another and folded his hands across his lap. "I don't have time to sit here and explain myself. I especially don't have to explain my actions to the likes of you. You may think that opening this park of yours will lower you to the same level as any other human being, but the truth of it all is that you're lower than low…Even the dirt on my feet is higher than the likes of you."

This made my blood boil, but I refused to let his cruel words get to me. Soon, I would be opening a park, one that would run him into debt.

"Your words might have hurt me months ago, but they don't any longer…We both know what's coming, monsieur. You and I both know that come the first of May, your park will be nothing more than a tumbleweed in a dry desert. Useless…"

"Really? Because I would love to know how it is that you have everyone of my employees fleeing to your side of the tracks? Every last one of them believes that you're going to place them in your park and that the sun will always be shining down on them on the hottest of summer days and everything is going to be a bowl of cherries and lollypops…"

"I don't have to tell you anything," I growled. "What I do in my on time is my business. Perhaps you should have treated them with a little more kindness."

Mr. Tilyou looked up at me and scooted his chair closer to my desk.

"You know, Erik, you and I are going to have a quick and meaningful conversation right now. You may believe that this is your own way of defeating me, but we both know that I have more power on this boardwalk than any living soul. Mr. Dublair is a good friend of mine, a very good friend…In fact, he's practically family. But, be as it may, I'm going to warn you. Hire one single freak from my park, and that pretty little woman of yours will have trouble coming her way."

My heart stopped beating from within my chest. Christine…No, I wouldn't let anyone harm her.

"I know you fancy her," Mr. Tilyou continued. "You fancy her, and yet, you can't have her. Why is that? Perhaps it is because you're a monster…But even monsters love what they can't have. I know you have feelings for her, and I know you wouldn't want any harm coming her way. One little call from me, and I can have her gang raped by my men…They would love a piece of her."

I instantly shot up from my desk and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"And how about that little bastard of hers?" he breathlessly continued. "There are men out there who love little boys like him…"

Oh, I had enough of this! I dragged the man out of my office and pried open my front door, tossing him to the sidewalks. The bastard got to his feet and dusted off his shirt, turning one last time to glance my way.

"Do the right thing, monster…One call, that's all it takes."

After slamming the door closed, I turned to spot Christine standing there. Her eyes were still full of tears, for I knew this had frightened her. But I did not say a word…No, instead I headed up to my room and slammed the door closed. In my heart, I knew that I had feelings for Christine, feelings that I hadn't felt in a long time. I never wanted anything bad to happen to her or Gustave, and I knew that by going along with my plans would have them both harmed. I plopped down at my desk and ran my fingers through my hair. Oh, what was I going to do? I sat like that all day, contemplating on whether to go through with my plan of hiring all of his workers. For hours I stared at the stack of applications, knowing that the slightest move forward would have me cornered and my loved ones harmed.

"Erik?"

I was pulled out of my deep thought, when I heard Christine's voice. After lifting my head, I noticed that it was night now, night and pitch black outside. I rose on weary legs and stretched my aching back, approaching the door to let Christine in. After pulling open the door, I spotted Christine standing there in her night attire. Was it really that late?

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"I…I just wanted to talk was all. I…I couldn't sleep much."

I stepped aside and let the woman in, rushing over to my night table to light a few candles. Once our shadows were casted amongst the wall, I took a seat beside her on my mattress.

"Were you busy?" she asked. "I…I hope I wasn't interrupting you?"

"No," I firmly stated. "I wasn't busy."

"Looking over applications?"

"Um…Something like that."

"Erik…" She lifted her head and looked at me. "Would…That is…um…"

"Spit it out, woman," I exhaustedly snapped. "You don't have to beat around the bush with me."

"Would it be all right if I stayed in here with you tonight? Every time I go to sleep, I picture that man grabbing me. It frightens me…"

Christine wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her body. Oh, I would kill that man for coming to my house and harming this woman. To satisfy her, I nodded and stood up, walking to my desk and taking a seat. Those horrible applications were still there staring me in the face. If only I knew what to do about everything. But I knew the answer to that, and it would be a painful one.

"When are you going to call back your new employees?"

I sighed and spun around to face Christine.

"Christine, it's over for me…"

"What are you talking about, Erik? Your park is just beginning. Well, to be exact, it hasn't even started yet. You still have a few more weeks until opening day."

"There won't be an opening day for me, Christine. I…I think tomorrow I'm going to go see Mr. Dublair and hand over everything, including the money that I owe him."

"But why? Why would you do such a thing? You're almost there, Erik, so close to getting what you want in life. Why are you going to give it up now?"

"Getting what I want? You have no idea what I want, Christine. Do you actually believe that I would want a park of my own? It was stupid in the first place. No, the only reason I wanted a park was to get back at Mr. Tilyou…Run him out of business for everything he has ever put me through. I'll never be a respected man, Christine… It was foolish for me to think otherwise."

"And why stop now when you're so close?"

"Because it's childish, that's why…I'm giving away my park to Mr. Dublair and he can decide its fate. Me, I'm moving as far away from here as possible…Spain, perhaps…"

Once more, I rose to my feet and headed towards the door, never turning back, even when Christine called for me.

"Erik, please…stop…"

But instead of stopping, I hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. I was glad that the woman didn't follow me, for I wasn't in the mood to argue, though, to my surprise, I found Gustave sitting at the kitchen table with his head down. He was just sitting there in darkness with his hands covering his ears. Oh, what was wrong with him? I didn't even acknowledge his existence…No, instead, I headed towards the stove and started a kettle of water for some tea. Only when I heard sniffling did I turn around to face him.

"Gustave?"

"You're leaving…" He sobbed. "I heard you and mama yelling upstairs."

Great… If there was one thing I didn't want, it was for the child to have overheard what I said.

"Gustave, enough," I said, approaching the table. "Don't cry."

"But how can I not?" he cried, wiping his teary eyes. "You're leaving. Please don't leave, Mr. Erik…Oh, please don't leave."

The boy jumped into my arms and embraced my body close to his own, his hands prying into my night attire.

"I…I love you, Mr. Erik. Please don't go away, please…"

He loved me? Oh, this melted my heart. A boy loved me. A child loved me. No one ever said those exact words to me before. Love? That was such a strong word, one that meant more to me than anything in the world.

"I don't want you to leave, Mr. Erik. I'll follow you to Egypt if I must, but I can't live without you."

"Let's not jump to conclusions here, boy," I said, prying him away from my shirt and setting him back down at the table. "We should try to talk this out like real men do."

When the boy nodded, I sat down beside him and looked down at my hands.

"Mr. Erik, why did you say those things to mama? You built Phantasma, and yet, you told her that you're going to go to Mr. Dubie and give it to him."

I chuckled at his words…So innocent.

"It's Mr. Dublair, boy…And I don't know why I said those things. I guess sometimes I become frustrated."

"Does it have anything to do with the man who came here this morning? He was real mean, Mr. Erik… He tried to hurt mama."

"I know," I said. "But you do know that I would never let anyone harm you or your mother, right?"

Gustave nodded. "I know, Mr. Erik. I feel safe when I'm with you…I don't like being alone with mama…It's scary."

I sighed. "Well, you're not alone as long as you're here with me in the house."

"Does this mean that you're not going to leave?"

I shook my head. "No, Gustave, I'm not going to leave."

The child must have known something was wrong, for he pulled me by the hand to his room. I wasn't sure why he was taking me here, but I didn't argue… No, instead I followed him in, noticing that he had made a fort out of blankets over his bed. And just like the time I had once babysat him, he pulled me beneath the fort and placed on his home made pirate hat.

"Pirate Island," he said. "This is the only place where secrets can be said. I know you have secrets on your mind, Mr. Erik…Please tell me why you're so upset."

"Gustave, there are some things better left unsaid. But, since we are on Pirate Island, I'll tell you. You see, I have to make a really big decision, one that could put yours and your mother's life in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Tilyou is angry that I'm going to hire his employees. He came here today and told me that if I hire a single person from his park, he's going to see to it that you and your mother are put through hell. I don't want to see any of you hurt…It would kill me inside. That's why I said those things, Gustave…That's why I told your mother that I was going to sell the park and move away."

Gustave crawled into my lap and snuggled his head into my chest.

"I feel safe around you, Mr. Erik…And I don't think you should sell your park."

"No?"

The child yawned. "No, Mr. Erik… What you're doing for the freaks of Coney Island is a good thing. To give up on them now would to be giving up on their futures. Without you, they would have no place else to turn to for a good job and safety."

The child had a point…But before I could say another word, he closed his eyes. I protectively wrapped my arms around his body…From now on I would have to keep him and his mother under my wing, always there and always watching. Everyone would be safe in my park, every freak, and every employee…This was my promise.

* * *

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Please review~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Erik's POV**

Early the following morning, I found myself standing in the kitchen making tea. All throughout the night I couldn't sleep, therefore, I rolled out of bed and decided to make some tea. The sun had yet to come up, making my kitchen extra dark. I could see in the dark, for over the years my eyes had adjusted to the darkness. A few moments later, I heard footsteps, only to have the lights come on, causing the brightness to blind me. I covered my eyes and spun around, the sound of Christine gasping being the next thing I heard.

"Oh, Erik, I didn't know you were in here."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Christine…I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither…"

There was a long pause of silence, and then, Christine's voice again.

"Erik, do you think we're ever going to be all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about you lately before I go to sleep. And when I think about you, it worries me…"

"What is it that worries you, Christine?"

"You hardly sleep… Some nights I wake and hear you pacing back and forth up in your room. Why is it that you have sleeping problems, Erik? It wouldn't matter what time of the night I wake, for whatever the time, you're always up. Even on the nights that I slept by your side, you were awake. You try to seem as though you're sleeping, but you never really are."

I poured Christine and me a cup of tea and took a seat at the table with her.

"Christine, there are some things in my life that are better left unsaid. I have sleeping problems, I will admit to that, but the reason being is something I would rather keep to myself."

"Why? You trust me, Erik… Perhaps there is something I could do to help you?"

I tried to smile, but that smile only made it half way. "I assure you, Christine, there are no ways of helping me. You…You wouldn't understand."

Her hand came across the table and covered my own, that warmth sending a wonderful feeling through my chest. Oh, to be touched by a woman on her own free will…It was something wonderful. Sometimes back in Paris, Christine would ask me questions about myself, but I never really answered her, for I believed it to be nothing more than pity. But now, as I looked at the woman, I saw into her heart and knew that she was truly interested in the reason why I had sleeping problems. But I had never told anyone what I was about to tell Christine. There wasn't a living soul upon this earth that knew what I knew…I never told anyone before, because no one had ever asked. Not only that, but the demons inside of me were too painful to speak about.

"I've mentioned to you before that my mother was not the kindest mother in the world," I began. "I…I never really know what became of her after I fled…"

"You ran away from home?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, at the age of seven. I…I was not welcome any longer, and my mother had found a lover. You see, Christine, I never knew my father because he died in a terrible work accident before I was born. It had always been just my mother and I and when she met a man, her eyes lit up as though her life had finally been completed."

A few tears ran down Christine's cheek, but I tried to ignore them. Crying…to think that a woman would cry over my stories.

"She never did love me…She tolerated me at most times. I mean, for my birthday one year, I had begged her for two kisses…one for now and one to save. She struck me in the face and warned me to never ask of that again. But when she met that man of hers, I saw them kiss one another almost every second that they were together. I…I had always wondered what it would feel like to be kissed. One night, I even snuck out of my attic bedroom and found them making love to one another…It…It made me jealous. So, one evening after the neighborhood children had tortured me, I overheard the man ordering my mother to send me to an institution, otherwise he would never marry her. Well, you could imagine my anxiety after hearing that. I fled from the house that night and never looked back."

"And that's why you have sleeping problems?"

"Oh, heavens no…" I continued. "That is only the beginning, Christine. That evening after running away from home, I was caught by a band of gypsies. As soon as they saw what I was, I was forced into a wooden cage on wheels and shown off around Europe as their main attraction. My arms were bound behind my back and I was forced to sit maskless in front of thousands of paying customers. They threw things at me and poked me with sticks. Horrible…And at the end of every night, I was whipped by my master."

"That's…That's where the scars came from?"

I nodded. "Sixty percent of them, Christine. The other forty percent came from other injuries. But, to make this long story short, the reason why I have sleeping problems isn't because I was whipped or because of my mother…No, it's because of what happened on my ninth Christmas…."

"What happened?"

I pressed my eyes closed and tried to push the horrible memory out of mind, but it was no use.

"As I have said before, I had a master, one who beat me every night. Though, on my ninth Christmas, he took me out of my cage and dragged me into the woods. My master was a large man with a long, greasy beard… He…He had been drinking. Well, once he and I were alone in the woods, he pushed me into the snow and forced himself upon me…He…He tore off my clothes and…"

I stopped, for my heart was racing a mile a minute.

"He took off his clothes and had his way with me…"

Christine flew up from her seat and embraced my body, pressing me so close to her own.

"Erik…God, I had no idea that something so horrible had happened to you."

"Every night after that night for the next four years, the man abused me like that. He made me do things to him, and he did the same to me… When I cried and begged him to stop, he would cut me with his knife. If I didn't do what he wanted, or displeased him in anyway, he would whip me until my flesh bled. I don't like to complain, but I still can't walk right because of it…I…I never recovered, Christine. Every night I try to fall asleep, but I always see him in my dreams…I hear my boyish voice pleading for him to stop…I feel the pain that I once felt. Therefore, I refuse to sleep, only taking small cat naps to keep me going."

"He can't harm you anymore, Erik…He's never coming back for you…"

"I know this, Christine, but I can't…"

I rose from my seat and emptied out my glass.

"I do hope this story stays between you and me…I've never told anyone that before."

"I promise…"

"I…I'm going to go upstairs and try to sleep, Christine. I shall see you later on."

After I was in my room, I closed the door and crawled beneath the blankets of my bed. I didn't even have my eyes closed five seconds, when I felt someone's presence. Though, after opening my eyes, I gasped, for there was someone else in bed with me. But after removing the blankets, I realized that it was only Gustave. Oh, what did he want?

"Gustave, it's early," I groaned, pressing my distorted face into my pillow. "Go back to your own room."

"I can't, Mr. Erik…" he somberly replied. "You were sad downstairs and I know that you're still sad now."

"I am not sad," I assured. "And you really need to stop your eavesdropping. It's a very rude habit that you have."

"I couldn't help it, Mr. Erik. I came out into the kitchen for a drink, but you were talking to mama…I heard you say that you were trapped by gypsies and that they did horrible things to you. That's why you got those scars all over you…"

"Yes, that would be correct…"

"But…But there's something that I don't understand, Mr. Erik."

"And what would that be?"

"You told mama that you don't have trouble sleeping because of the whippings, but because of what happened to you at Christmas."

"Right…"

"What did happen at Christmas?"

"Gustave, I'm not going to sit here and repeat an adult conversation to a child, no matter how close I am to you. Besides, if you were listening, you would have heard it."

"I did, but…" the child swallowed hard. "What are those things that you spoke of?"

"What things?"

"Well, you said that your master took off your clothes and he took off his. Does that mean that you and him took a shower together? That would give me nightmares, especially from how cold it had to be… I'm surprised that you didn't freeze to death."

"Gustave," I sat up and ran my fingers through my scalp. Oh, I was not about to explain these things to a five year old. No, he was a child and he needed to stay innocent.

"Gustave, there are things in this world that you wouldn't understand, and shouldn't understand at such a young age. But I will tell you that my master and I were not taking a shower with one another. One day, when you're old enough, you'll understand the situation."

"How?"

"You'll just know."

"Please tell me, Mr. Erik…"

"Gustave," I pressed my eyes closed, not being too interested in telling this to the boy. "Gustave, when you're thirteen, your body is going to start to change."

"How?"

"Well, you'll start to have hair growing on your face…"

"And how come you don't? You never shave, Mr. Erik…"

"I…Um…I never got hair, Gustave. That is another deformity that God gave me."

"Well, at least you never have to cut yourself…"

I chuckled. "Yes, you're right… Anyway, your body is going to change from being a boy into a man and along with facial hair, you'll be yearning for girls…"

"Girls are icky…Well, besides mama, I mean."

"Oh, you say that now, but later in life when you're around my age, you'll find them essential. It's natural for a man to fall in love with a woman and then marry her…and…um…make love to her."

"What's that?"

Oh, now I was in deep trouble. I should have stopped the conversation long ago, but now I had the boy's attention and unfortunately, his interest.

"It's when a man and woman strip off all their clothes and touch each other's bodies…It's how you show someone that you love them. But the reason I'm telling you this, is because what a man does to a woman is exactly what my master did to me…And that's not right in this world. A man isn't supposed to do those things to another man, let alone a child…."

I expected the boy to continue asking questions, but instead, he laid down beside me.

"Mr. Erik, if I was a pirate, I would have saved you from that man. I'm sorry that he hurt you like he did…"

I ruffled the boy's locks. "It's all right, Gustave. The past is in the past now…"

"Mr. Erik, do you love mama?"

"In some aspect, I do…She and I have been friends for many years, way before you were born. So, in a sense, I have admired her for a very long time."

"So, do you and mama make love?"

"Gustave, enough about this…. If your mother ever found out that I explained such a thing to you, she'll have my head. Now, you need to promise me that you'll never bring this up again, do you understand?"

He nodded. "All right, Mr. Erik, I promise…"

"Good, now run along and play while I rest. Tomorrow is a big day and if you behave, like promised, I'll bring you to the auditions."

"Mr. Erik, mama really does love you… She prays to grandfather every night and tells him that she loves you."

"She prays to her father about me?"

Gustave nodded. "I can hear her from my room. She thinks I'm sleeping, but really, I'm just laying there. She prays to him every night. Sometimes, she prays and thanks her father for sending her the angel of music. Other times, she asks him to look over you and give you guidance….The other night, she prayed to him and told her father that she loves you and only you and that she was foolish for not seeing your soul sooner. She said that if she would have loved you years ago, that her life wouldn't have been so painful. She prayed that you would feel the same way someday."

When Gustave was gone, I could only lay there stunned. Christine loved me? And she begged her father to have me feel the same way? Like usual, I worked that day and that evening, long after everyone was most likely in bed, I pulled on my robe and headed downstairs. Outside of Christine's room, I stood in the doorway, watching her as she knelt down on her knees and folded her hands like praying people did.

"Papa, tonight I pray that you watch over Erik…He told me some horrible things today, horrible and evil things. How could someone be born into this world, only to be hated and abused? I wanted him to love me so much that I feel as though the world has done him too much hard to have him ever feel love for anyone. He and I have become close, but he still keeps his distance from me, as if I would turn my back at any given second…Please, send him the answers he needs to continue living…Help him sleep and keep the nightmares at bay…Amen…"

When she was finished praying, I lightly knocked on her door, causing her to immediately gather to her feet.

"Erik…"

"I…I heard your prayer…"

She nodded and looked down at her feet. Though, without asking, I entered her room and closed the door behind me.

"Do you pray for me often?"

Christine looked up at me and hesitantly nodded. Though, I didn't hesitate a single moment and lightly grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"No one has ever prayed for me before…That, Christine, is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me…"

And then, I pressed my lips against her own with a need to urgent to deny…I wasn't sure if she wanted it or not, but the moment I felt her lips against the scars on my neck, and her voice lightly groaning from such pleasure, I knew there was no need to ask…or to stop.

* * *

**How Awkward for Erik...Haha! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Erik's POV**

I woke up gasping for air from a horrible nightmare, a flash of lightning frightening me as I sat up to run my fingers through my sweaty scalp.

"Erik?"

When I heard Christine's groggy voice, I looked down at her naked body. After she and I had made love, I hadn't moved from her embrace, or her bed. The woman sat up and placed her hand upon my bare, scarred back. I sighed and laid back down, pressing my eyes closed as her curls tickled my bare shoulder. It was a feeling I would simply never tire of.

"Mama, there's a storm!"

I heard Christine's door open, only to meet Gustave face to face. He stopped the moment he spotted Christine and I beneath the blankets, our clothes thrown all over the floor. The boy looked up at me and then backed himself towards the door.

"Gustave," Christine pulled the blankets up over her chest to cover herself and looked at the boy. "Go back to your room…I'll be in to tuck you in bed."

When Gustave was gone, I reached for my robe and slipped it on, fumbling around for my mask.

"Forgive me," I said, placing on my mask. "I…I shouldn't have stayed after we…"

"Erik, don't feel guilty. It was bound to happen, ange…"

I pressed my eyes closed and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to make myself some tea."

"Erik…"

"Christine, it's all right. I'll spend the remainder of the night in the comfort of my own chambers."

"Erik, please, let's talk about this, can't we?"

"Christine, it's all right. Goodnight…the sex was amazing as always."

"Erik, please don't be like this."

But I wasn't listening. No, instead I headed into the kitchen without another word said to the woman. But I didn't even have the stomach to drink tea. No, instead I hurried up the stairs to my room and changed into my trousers and a shirt. Once I was dressed, I threw on my coat and headed back downstairs, Christine catching me by the arm as I opened the front door.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"I'm going out…I need some fresh air."

"Erik, I made tea…Please, let's drink it out on the back patio…"

I sighed, knowing that it would be utterly ridiculous to leave the house at two am. Therefore, I came back inside and walked with Christine out the back door to my patio. It was raining, but there was a roof covering the patio. It was one of the many things I loved about this house. I always loved watching the rain, I just didn't enjoy getting wet. That roof made everything worth it. Little did I know that Gustave would also be joining us. Oh, what was he doing here? I had thought the child would have gone back to bed, but instead, he was here with Christine and I. I nervously took a seat across from him as Christine placed my cup of tea down in front of me. Gustave was gnawing on a cookie and looking my way. Oh, this made me so uncomfortable.

"Gustave," Christine began taking a seat beside me and covering my hand with her own. I wasn't sure why she was doing this, but I was sure I was about to find out.

"Gustave, you don't have to feel upset about what you just saw in my room. It was nothing, all right? It's what adults do with one another…"

Gustave swallowed his cookie and nodded. "Don't worry, mama…Mr. Erik told me all about it."

My heart began to race a mile a minute as Christine removed her hand from my own and made a serious face.

"What? I…I'm sure you don't understand, Gustave."

"Of course I do," the boy assured. "Mr. Erik told me that when I become thirteen, I'll start to have feelings for girls, and that when I meet the right one, I'll take off all my clothes and crawl into bed with her. That is what you and Mr. Erik were doing, right?"

Christine looked at me, her eyes peering through my soul. Oh, I would kill the boy for breaking his promise.

"Mama?"

Christine finally looked away. "Yes, Gustave?"

"Does this mean that Mr. Erik is going to be my new papa?"

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly interrupted. Though, I wish I would have kept my mouth shut, for I had only made things worse.

"Gustave, what your mother is trying to say is that sometimes adults don't get married. No, sometimes, they enjoy the pleasures of marriage without actually being married. Your mother and I do care for one another, but it's nothing like that."

At that moment, it seemed as though Christine's world had been shattered.

"Gustave," she began. "Why don't you go back inside and crawl into bed?"

Gustave left seeming utterly confused, but I had worse things to deal with, I had Christine. She was crying now, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"You are so cruel," she sobbed. "How could you say such a thing about me? You not only disgusted me by telling Gustave about what a man and woman do to one another…"

"Christine," I interrupted. "There is a logical explanation for that! I swear…"

"And now," she continued. "You tell my son that you and I are nothing more than two friends who are using one another for pleasure…Is that what we are, Erik? Is that what this is all about?"

"You believe there to be more?" I crooned. "You haven't tried to make this seem like anything more than pleasure…"

"Only because you don't want anything more! I…I can't do this anymore, Erik. You need to decide. You need to decide what you want in this life. If you don't want me as your significant other, than I don't want anything to do with you in that aspect. It's doing nothing but confusing Gustave and breaking my heart."

"Christine…"

I tried to stop her, but she didn't stick around another moment. After she was gone, I went inside, ready to speak to the woman, but her bedroom door was locked and I could hear her crying from inside. I knew I had broken her heart once more, but at least now she knew how I had felt all those years ago. Angered, I stormed to my room and buried myself in my music until the sun began to rise. Today was audition day at my opera house, and I had promised to take along Gustave. Usually, Christine was up and making breakfast, but she was nowhere in sight today. Gustave hadn't forgotten about it, for he was already dressed and waiting for me at the front door.

"Mr. Erik, you're late…"

"I was getting dressed," I said, gazing towards the hallway. I would have gone to the woman's room, but Gustave pulled on my arm, causing me to leave the house.

"You know, Gustave," I began. "You shouldn't have said those things last night. It hurt your mother…"

Gustave stopped walking when he heard this.

"But it was only the truth, Mr. Erik. Mama says that I should never lie, and I didn't think it was right. But is it true that you and mama are only doing things married couples do just for the pleasure and not for the love?"

"Gustave, enough with this. When you're older, you'll understand. For now, you and I have auditions to tend to."

"Mama told me last night that she wants to leave the house…Please say that you won't make her leave, Mr. Erik!"

Now this stopped me in my tracks, for I hadn't ever heard this until now. The woman wanted to leave me? It would only break my heart once again, and therefore, I knew I had to make things right between Christine and I. Once at the opera house, I gave Gustave the boss treatment and sat him with me in the middle rows of the audience. When the auditions started, I spoke only to him as each act went on. Some were dancers, others were jugglers, there were even acrobats. Each act was different in its own way, making it extremely hard not to enjoy it. Though, when Meg Giry arrived for her audition, I could only sit back and wonder what she was going to do.

"And what is it that you'll be doing for me today, Ms. Giry?" I questioned.

Meg was dressed in a short skirt and fishnet stockings, her blouse halfway open at the front. Oh, she looked as though she were auditioning for some vaudeville whore house. Either way, I had promised her an audition, and therefore, I would give her that audition.

"I'm going to dance for you…"

And with that, she motioned the piano man to start the music. At first, I believed her dancing to be absolutely absurd, but as I continued to watch, I began to take a liking to her creativity. In Coney Island there were a lot of men, men who would pay to come to a park and see a woman such as Meg romp around the stage…Men didn't care about attractions and fun houses…No, they simply had a one tracked mind, that mind being sex. If there was one thing in America that sold, it was sex, therefore, if I placed this girl on stage in the skimpiest outfit there was, put on some music and had her dance, she would make me a fortune.

"So," she breathlessly gasped when the music came to an end. "What did you think?"

I opened my mouth to speak, when Gustave intervened. "That dancing looked like the dancing those women do at the club my mama works at."

I quickly covered the boy's mouth with my hand. "What my associate is trying to say, is that an act like that would work here in my park. I'll come up with some proper music and get back to you Ms. Giry."

Meg seemed excited after this, for she pounced off stage with a smile across her face.

"Mr. Erik, I didn't like that lady's dancing…" Gustave whined as he and I walked home that evening. "It was icky."

"Be as it may, Gustave, it's dancing like that, that will make the money."

"How so?"

"Men will come from miles around to see Meg Giry, the Oh LaLa Girl…It does have a certain ring to it, does it not? The Oh LaLa Girl…Hmmm… I shall have to make a poster for her. She could open for your mother, get the crowds riled up. It will be a work of art, Gustave, you'll see."

"I still say she's icky…"

I chuckled. "When you're my age, Gustave, you will understand. Men are men, and men have urges and needs, those needs being to watch women like Meg dance their tail feather off. Your mother on the other hand, is an angel, and she is what people will pay to see. She will be the best act Coney Island has ever seen. Her voice is like one of an angel…"

"I'm hungry, Mr. Erik…"

I lifted the boy onto my shoulders, causing him to laugh. We were turning the corner now, nearly to my house, the street lights coming on from up ahead.

"Well, why don't we see if your mother is hungry and we'll go out to dinner together? The pizza parlors are open now…Does that sound good to you, monsieur associate?"

"It sure does…Working makes me hungry."

Once inside my house, I placed Gustave down, flipping on the lights to notice that my family room had been destroyed. There was overturned furniture and broken pottery…Gustave clung to my leg as I stepped farther into the house.

"Christine? Christine, are you home?"

"Mr. Erik…" the boy whimpered. "Where is mama?"

"Gustave, stay right here," I ordered, prying the child from off of my leg. "I'll be right back."

Around every corner I searched for my angel. Gustave's room had gone untouched, but when I arrived in Christine's, my heart stopped within my chest. The floor was covered in a red substance that I believed to be blood. This was enough for me, for I immediately headed towards the kitchen and picked up the phone with hands that shook, calling for the operator. I would have the entire squad of Coney Island police on her trail…I wouldn't stop until she was found safe and sound. When the officers arrived, they had brought along a few dogs to sniff out her scent. Gustave was wrapped in my arms now, sobbing over his lost mother. Oh, if I told the police once, I told them five million times about what I had done that day. It angered me that they would believe me to be a suspect in her disappearance.

"We need something of the woman's…" the officer replied. "The dogs will catch her scent."

I took my angel's night dress and handed the intimate garment over to the officer. The dogs sniffed it for at least twenty seconds before running out the house and down the road. Yes, I would have gone with them, but the boy needed comfort. I wasn't sure where Christine was, but if she was in a gutter somewhere, the boy didn't have to see that. No, it pained me to stay put, for it made me feel helpless, but it was for Gustave's own good. Instead, the officer said he would call me when he got any new details.

"Mr. Erik," Gustave cried. "Why is mama's blood all over her room?"

I was scrubbing the floor, when Gustave came walking in. Scrubbing the floor made me feel better about the entire situation, but that didn't stop Gustave from worrying. No, instead, he took a cloth and began to scrub the floor beside me.

"Mr. Erik,is mama all right?"

"They're out searching for her now," I cringed. "I'm…I'm sure she is all right."

"And what if she's not? What if she's dead? Will I have to go to an orphanage?"

"Never," I assured. "We're associates, remember?"

"But I won't have a mama to take care of me…"

"No, but you'll have me… I won't ever let something happen to you, Gustave, I promise. You're stuck with me…"

Gustave was about to say something, when all of a sudden, I heard someone knocking at the door. I quickly shot to my feet and ran to open it, finding the head officer standing there.

"Mister E, you need to come with me quickly…"

"Why?" I gasped. "Did you find her? Is she all right?"

The officer didn't answer me, and his face was filled with false hope.

"Sir, I believe its best that you come with me to the hospital…I'll explain the details on the way."

I scooped Gustave up into my arms and never looked back. For the past five years I had lived my life hating Christine, but now, when I thought about losing her, I couldn't hate her any longer…No, for the thought of losing her hurt me worse than it did many years ago. It was clear that my love for Christine had finally returned to my heart.

* * *

**Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Erik's POV**

When I arrived at the hospital, I placed Gustave down and told him to stay while the officer and I spoke in private. I wanted to know where Christine was, and I wanted to see her. The officer, however, didn't have such great news to tell me about anything.

"Mister E, Christine was found in a puddle of her own blood down on the beach…She was missing most of her clothing and it seemed as though she hit her head while trying to escape her attacker."

My heart raced within my chest. Attacker? Oh, who would attack such an innocent woman?

"Monsieur, have you found him yet?"

The man shook his head. "No, but my men are still out looking for him. We'll find him in time. When Christine is feeling better, perhaps she could give us a full description."

When the officer left, I approached the counter where a nurse was sitting and signed myself in, looking up to see about Christine.

"The woman that was brought in a little while ago…Do you know anything about her yet?"

"Are you a friend or immediate family?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Sir, only the immediate family is supposed to be told about someone's condition."

I looked over my shoulder at Gustave…Oh, I couldn't believe that I was about to say this, but it was the only way to get what I wanted.

"I am her fiancée,"

With that, the woman looked down at her papers and then back at me.

"Nothing yet, sir, but when the doctor has any news, he'll be sure to tell you."

I nodded and took a seat beside Gustave, the boy crawling into my lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"Is mama all right, Mr. Erik?"

"Of course, Gustave. We'll go in and see her in a little bit."

I wasn't sure how long I waited, but when a man in a white coat emerged from the emergency ward, I placed the boy down and stood up to greet him.

"Mister E?"

"Yes," I gasped. "How is she?"

"I would rather speak with you in private if that's all right with you?"

I spun around to find Gustave fast asleep, therefore, I headed into the doctor's office. Once inside, he closed the door and took a seat across from me. I was anxious, oh, so anxious to find out what was wrong with Christine.

"The reason I brought you in here, was because I didn't think it was appropriate to explain such situations to you in front of a child."

"What situations?"

"Mister E, Christine was raped."

The mere words sent a rush of agony through my heart. Oh, this was all my fault! If only I hadn't left her…She had been raped once before, and now, because of my neglect, she had been raped again. I would never forgive myself for letting her out of my sight for a single second.

"Mister E, that's not all. You see, she was taken by force to the beach, and by her injuries, it seems as though she hit her head while trying to escape. I stitched up her gash, but there is no telling what sort of damage the injury had caused. We won't know that until she wakes…As for her other injuries, she has some heavy bruising on her thighs and chest from her attacker. She's lucky to be alive…"

"C…Can I see her?"

"Of course, sir. She's right down the hall. She can go home as soon as she wakes…"

I hated myself for allowing such injuries to come Christine's way. I would simply never forgive myself for the pain I had caused her. She seemed so peaceful laying in that hospital bed, but I knew she felt otherwise. That evening, she woke, her body staying perfectly still as she lay in a drug induced state. There had been no memory loss, for she instantly recognized me the moment she opened her eyes. And yet, she didn't speak…Because of the agony she was in, the doctor kept her heavily medicated and told me to keep her that way until the end of the week. During that time, Christine hardly woke, and when she did, she never spoke to me. With guilt taking over my body, I found myself sleeping in the family room in order to check on Christine during the hours of the night. If I checked on her once, I checked on her twenty times during the hours when one was supposed to be sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep, not when I felt the pain that Christine was experiencing.

"Mr. Erik?"

I was sitting at my piano one evening, when I heard Gustave's voice. Curious, I spun around to find him standing in the hallway wrapped in one of my robes. For the past few days I had been all he had, and so far, it hadn't been a problem. I was the one he woke up to in the morning, and I was the one who tucked him in bed at night. I had become a full father figure, and somehow, I managed to get through it.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Is mama all right?" he whimpered.

"Of course, why would you say that?"

The boy crawled into my lap and buried his head into my chest.

"I had a dream that she died…That she never woke up."

"Well, that was just a dream, Gustave. There is no need to be worried about that."

"Were you playing music?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. It is how I cope with my emotions. Shall we play together?"

"I don't know how…"

"Of course you do, boy…Come, let's play together. You're good for copying me, and therefore, you will learn by doing just that."

And so, Gustave and I sat beside one another for the next three hours playing songs and burying our sorrows away. When the morning sun dared to begin its rise, I lifted the sleeping child into my arms and carried him to his room. Once there, I laid him down on his bed and covered him up, shutting his door and walking across the hall to check on Christine. Like usual, she was still asleep and seeming uncomfortable, but today I did something I never did…I approached her bed and placed my hand over her own.

"I…I'm sorry…"

I sighed and took a seat at her bedside. I was so tired, so tired, and yet, I could stomach the thought of sleeping. I sat there for a few moments before walking back out to the couch and lying down. The drapes in my home kept out any light, making the earliest of mornings seem like the dead of night. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to sleep, if only for a few hours.

"Erik," I stirred, when I heard my name being called by Christine. I opened my eyes and rolled over to find Christine standing before me. This immediately caused me to sit up. Oh, what was she doing out of bed?

"Christine?" I stood up and grabbed a hold of her body before she could fall. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I…I had to go to the bathroom… I couldn't find it."

I placed one hand at her side and the other on her shoulder. She couldn't remember where the bathroom was…That seemed strange, for she must have used it hundreds of times since the beginning of her stay with me. But, seeing that she was heavily medicated, I assisted her to the bathroom.

"Here, love…" I cooed, placing her down on the toilet. "It's all right…"

I waited outside for her. When she emerged, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to her room.

"Christine, I know that you're a bit groggy and disoriented, but I'm sure that you'll feel ten times better in a few days."

I covered her up and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep, ange…"

"Erik, I can't sleep…I…I have rehearsals tonight."

This caught my attention. Rehearsals? What was she talking about?

"Rehearsals? Ange, what are you talking about?"

"Hannibal…I'm starring tonight."

"Oh, Christine," I brushed my hand through her curls. "No, you don't know what you're talking about. No, don't worry about that. No, I just want you to sleep."

"But what about the opera?"

"No opera," I said. "Just sleep. I'm going to make Gustave something to eat."

I was glad she didn't argue about Gustave, for if she didn't remember him, I knew something was wrong. Though, she didn't question him and closed her eyes.

"Get some sleep, ange…"

I wanted to talk to Christine about her attack, but I didn't want to stress her out. No, the doctor said that it would be best to wait until she was feeling better before questioning her about the attack.

"Goodnight, Erik…"

"Goodnight, Christine. I'll bring you something to eat in a little bit."

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep, I headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. My mind was racing a million miles a minute on what to do about my angel. I was beginging to love her more than anything in the world, which was why I was so upset about what had happened to her. I had let her out of my very sight, something that I clearly shouldn't have done. But whenever she was well enough to tell me about what had happened to her, I would make those people pay dearly for the damage and pain they had brought upon her.

"Mr. Erik?"

I spun around when I heard Gustave calling for me. Once more, he was standing in my robe, his eyes filled with tears. I knew he was just as devastated as I was about his mother.

"Yes, Gustave?"

The child didn't say a word, only came running to me and wrapped his small arms around my waist…I could hear him crying for me, crying for his mother. I even felt his tears soaking into my shirt.

"Gustave, it's all right," I assured. "Your mother is going to be all right."

"I had a bad dream…I dreamt that she never woke up. Please say that's not true, Mr. Erik."

I scooped the boy up into my arms and carried him to the couch that I have come to call my bed. He snuggled his face into my side and closed his eyes.

"Your mother woke up just a little bit ago," I said. "She's still not feeling well, Gustave…She's disoriented…"

"What does that mean, Mr. Erik?"

"It means that she's not herself…"

"When will she be herself?"

"Hopefully soon, Gustave… Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry, Mr. Erik…"

"Not hungry? Of course you are. You have to be hungry, Gustave. There was never a time when you were never hungry. Now, tell me what's going on?"

I scooped up the child once more and carried him into the kitchen.

"Come on, now pick something out to eat."

"I don't want to eat anything…"

I sighed and poured the child a glass of orange juice and sat it down in front of him.

"At least drink some juice then. I'm going to make your mother something to eat."

I worked in silence, making Christine breakfast. When I was finished, I carried a tray to her room and sat it down on her night table.

"Christine," I lightly shook her shoulder, causing her to stir. When she opened her eyes, I helped her sit up, taking a seat beside her to assist her with eating.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, handing her a glass of juice.

"I…I don't know. Where is Madame Giry?"

"Madame Giry?" I questioned. "What are you talking about, Christine?"

"Madame Giry…" she repeated. "She's probably worried about me."

I sighed, knowing that Christine still believed herself to be in Paris.

"Christine, you're not in Paris anymore…Y…You were attacked the other night."

Christine closed her eyes and turned away. Did she not believe me? I knew that she had gotten hit in the head, which would be the reason why she was remembering things from Paris, but it didn't explain why she was acting the way that she was.

"Christine, you do believe me when I tell you that you're on Coney Island, right?"

"Coney what? Erik, stop being like this… I know that you love to tease me," she groaned. "That's why you're doing this… To make me feel better about being attacked by Buquet…"

My heart skipped a beat. Buquet? She was never attacked by that despicable man. I made sure that he died before ever being able to lay a hand on Christine or any other ballerina. But why was she talking such nonsence?

"Christine, please, enough with this. You are here, with me, on Coney Island. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, I have dinner with Raoul tonight…"

That's when I knew that she was ill… The man has been dead for nearly six years now, and yet, she was speaking as if he were still alive and courting her. No, I wouldn't have this. She needed to rest, and then, when she was feeling better, she would start to remember.

"Christine, I believe that it's best that you eat up your breakfast and rest again, love… When you're feeling better you'll start to see things my way again."

Christine took a few bites of her toast before laying back down. Afterwards, I covered her up and tucked the woman in.

"I wish to sing with you again, Erik…" she cooed. "It's been so long since you and I have sung with one another…"

I was about to say something, when the door to Christine's room opened and Gustave came walking in. I tried to stop him from coming in, but the boy ran to his mother's side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mama, please get better. I miss you so much…I have terrible nightmares every night about you never waking up."

Christine seemed confused, but she never said anything to Gustave. Therefore, I scooped Gustave up into my arms and carried him out into the hall.

"Gustave, your mother isn't herself. I believe it's best that you and I let her rest, all right?"

"Yes, Mr. Erik…"

"I'm going to tuck your mother in, and I'll be back out in a few minutes."

When the boy was gone, I entered Christine's room, only to find her fast asleep again. I was happy about this, for I didn't want to have to explain to Christine about how and why she had a son. Perhaps she knew, perhaps she didn't… I wasn't sure, but I wasn't about to bring it up. No, instead I took her breakfast tray and left the room, praying that when Christine awoke she would feel better and remember everything, including the cruel men or man that had harmed her. He would perish at my hands, that was a promise…

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was a little morbid, but I swear things are going to be looking up in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Erik's POV**

I had been asleep, my mind racing as I thought about Christine and my life. As my mind raced, I pictured Raoul standing before me, a gun in hand, and pointed towards my chest. On that faithful night in the opera house five years ago, the man had pointed his gun at me when I had tried to make my escape after Don Juan. And when he pulled back the trigger, I felt the agonizing pain of the bullet entering my side. I jolted awake, feeling my side burning with agony. I gasped for air, gripping my side and noticing that I was indeed bleeding. But how? How was it that I was bleeding? Curious, I sat up and pulled up my night shirt, realizing that I had torn open one of my scars. Usually, a lot of times my body would become irritated when I tossed and turned. I gripped my side and cringed…Oh, this couch would never do…

"Erik?"

When I heard my name, I spun my head to find Christine standing in the hallway. I wasn't sure if she was back to being all with it or not, but I wasn't about to sit around and find out. I got to my feet and headed towards the bathroom in the hall, warning Christine to go back to bed. When I was in the bathroom, I closed the door and began tending to my open wound. If there was anything that I wanted to do, it was go back to my own bed, but since Christine wasn't feeling well, I spent the late hours tossing and turning on that dreadful couch.

"Erik, did your scars open again?"

Curious as to why she was asking me about my scars, I pressed a wash cloth against my bleeding wound and opened the door.

"Christine, what are you talking about?"

"Your scars," she began. "I know how much they irritate you when you toss and turn in bed…"

I sighed in relief, for Christine hadn't lost her memory after all.

"Christine, where are we?"

I hated making the woman sound stupid, but this needed to be done. I had to know for sure that everything was all right with her.

"Erik, what are you talking about? We're here…We're on Coney Island. Your park is going to be opening within a few days."

I pointed to the hideous scar that was stretched across my neck. "And what about this? Where did I get this from?"

"Erik, are you all right?" Christine placed her hand against my forehead. "You're acting rather strange tonight."

"Enough, woman, where did I get this scar from?"

"Someone slashed your neck a few weeks ago, Erik…Remember? You had stayed at your office a little late and someone had followed you. You told me this yourself."

Oh, Christine was going to be just fine. Satisfied with her answers, I motioned towards the kitchen.

"Let me clean myself up, Christine and I'll meet you in the kitchen for some tea…Perhaps a cookie or two."

"Sounds lovely, I'll go start the kettle."

When Christine was finally gone, I finished wrapping up my side and rummaged around for a fresh shirt, tossing the dirty one into the wash bin.

"You don't need to sleep on that couch any longer," Christine assured as soon as I entered the kitchen. "I'll be all right."

After taking a seat besides Christine, I took a sip of my tea, knowing what had to be done now that she was feeling better.

"Christine," I placed my hand over her own. "Tell me what happened to you that night…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the night that someone came in here and hurt you…"

I had expected her to tell me everything, but instead, she gave me an uncertain look, one that made it seem as though I were going crazy.

"I don't understand, Erik…No one came in here. My head does hurt a little bit, but that's from when I fell in the hall…Well, slipped, actually. I was cleaning and I slipped on one of Gustave's toys."

My hand slowly recoiled from her own. It was either Christine had forgotten the entire trauma that had taken place a few nights ago, or, it was that she didn't wish to believe it. Back in Persia, I had come to realize that sometimes, a person may push a terrible event into the back of their mind, and sometimes, it made it easier to forget. I was glad that Christine had not lost her current memory, but now, I was even more devastated in knowing that I would never be able to catch the bastard who had harmed her…Even worse, raped her…Oh, it hurt me to the core.

"Erik, is everything all right?" she asked. "You've been acting so strange lately…"

"I'm a little tired is all."

Yes, I could have lied and begged her to tell me everything… I could have even explained the events to her in hopes of gaining something, but hurting Christine wouldn't do her or me any good. In a way, I guess it was better to forget than to remember something as horrible as that. I wish my memory worked the same as hers, for I would do anything to forget the night rapes and beatings I had received as a child.

"Mama, you're awake!"

Gustave came running in and wrapped her arms around Christine's neck. Oh, I couldn't have this…Not when Christine didn't have any idea about what had happened to her.

"Gustave, what has gotten into you?"

I scooped the child up into my arms and excused myself from the table.

"But Mr. Erik, I want to see mama… She has been asleep for days now."

"Gustave, that's what we need to talk about."

When we were back in the boy's room, I placed him down on his bed and handed him his stuffed tiger.

"Gustave, you can't be all excited around your mother, all right? She…She doesn't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't bring up anything to her about the attack, all right? You see, your mother doesn't remember being attacked, and I believe that bringing it up will only hurt her. So, you and I need to pretend that it never happened…Can you do that for me?"

"But mama got hurt really bad, Mr. Erik… How can we just continue along acting as though nothing has happened to her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know that it seems strange, boy, but you have to promise me that you will never bring anything up about the attack…"

Gustave nodded. "All right, Mr. Erik."

I patted the boy on the back and stood to my feet. "Good, now get some rest. In the morning, you and I have a big day."

"And what is that, Mr. Erik?"

"You and I are going to go to Phantasma and inspect everything for opening day, boy…"

The boy's eyes widened and I smiled as I shut off the lights.

"Christine, I'm going to go to bed…I have some things that need taking care of in the morning."

Christine came walking out of the kitchen, her hand placed at her head once again.

"Oh, you should lie down, Christine. You shouldn't be up wandering around and at such an ungodly hour. In the morning, I'll stop by the drug store and pick you up something to help you with your pain."

"That's really nice of you, Erik…"

"Well, I'd really like it if you would accompany me tomorrow, Christine. I don't like the thought of leaving you here all by your lonesome and bored."

"If I am feeling better, Erik, I would love to come with you."

I waited until Christine was back in her room before heading back to my own. I hated lying to the woman, but I would never allow harm to come her way ever again. If she needed to stay by my side every second of every day, so be it…Oh, and if I ever saw anyone looking at her the wrong way, I would make them pay. I turned over my night table and kicked it, for I felt helpless that I couldn't help Christine find her assailant. It made me feel weak inside, weak and tormented. For the remainder of the evening, I sat at my desk and continued working on scores, scores that would one day become arias that Christine would be singing at my opera house. There were only a few more days until my park opened, and that meant that Christine would soon become the star that I always knew she was. Coney Island would be at her feet and in doing so, she would hopefully become my lover…Lover, oh, what a wonderful word. I had spent over forty years hoping for such a thing, and yes, back in Paris, the girl didn't want anything to do with me, but now was a different time. Yes, Valentine's Day had been a disaster, but it couldn't be any worse…No, I would do something special for the girl on opening night to show her how deeply I cared for her. In my heart, it seemed a little wrong, but I had to start ignoring my broken heart and do as I wished. That was the only way I was ever going to win Christine again. She had already confessed to loving me several times in the past few months, and now, it was time that I did the same.

The following morning, I woke and dressed, hurrying down the stairs to find Gustave already waiting for me. But where was Christine? She was nowhere in sight.

"Where is your mother?" I asked.

"In bed, Mr. Erik…I don't think that she's feeling so good today."

"Stay here, boy…"

Like the gentleman I always tried to be, I lightly knocked on her door and called out her name in the most soothing tone of voice I could render.

"Christine, are you up?"

"I'm not feeling well this morning, Erik… I think that I'm going to pass on accompanying you to Phantasma today."

"May I come in?"

When she consented, I entered and found the poor girl laid up in bed with another terrible headache.

"You rest, I'll go to the drug store and pick something up for you. Just please promise me something, Christine…"

"Anything…"

"I'm going to lock up the house, Christine…Just don't answer the door if anyone comes knocking. Just stay in bed, all right?"

"All right…"

I wasn't sure why I did it, but I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Rest, Christine, I shall be back soon."

After closing Christine's door, I scooped Gustave up into my arms and headed outside.

"Come along, Gustave, we have a lot to do today…"

"Where are we going first?"

"To the drugstore…"

"For what?"

"For some medicine for your mother…"

Gustave loved it when I carried him places, and I didn't mind it. I allowed him to ride on my shoulders until we arrived at the drugstore. Once there, I set him down, only to have the boy run down the candy isle. I rolled my eyes and headed to the medicine isle, picking up a bottle of pills that were for headaches and carried it to the front counter.

"Gustave, come along, boy," I called.

The child came running up to the counter with a handful of candies in hand.

"Please, Mr. Erik…I got some for you too."

"I don't eat candies, Gustave…"

"Please, Mr. Erik…"

"All right," I said, taking the candy and placing it beside Christine's medicine. "But you have to save some for after dinner. Your mother will have my head, boy."

When everything was paid for, Gustave took a lollypop and stuck it into his mouth, sucking on it as he and I walked the streets towards Phantasma.

"Mr. Erik, when is mama going to sing?"

"In a few days, Gustave…"

The first place we visited was my opera house.

"Come along, I'll show you her dressing room."

Gustave seemed excited over this, for he followed me and I unlocked the door. Once inside, I pulled out the dress that she was going to be wearing, and Gustave's eyes widened.

"It's going to look beautiful on her, Mr. Erik…"

It was a blue and green dress, one that was covered in sequence. My stage back ground was one consisting of paintings of peacock feathers, therefore, this dress seemed to fit her perfectly. Oh, she would look absolutely stunning!

"But something is missing, Mr. Erik…"

"What would that be?"

"A necklace. Mama won't look right without one. No, she needs a necklace, all ladies wear them."

The boy was right…Christine indeed needed some jewelry.

"Well then, why don't you help me pick out one?"

When Gustave was back upon my shoulders, I headed towards the nearest jewelry store, entering and heading towards the necklace case.

"That one, Mr. Erik…" Gustave pointed to a beautiful blue pearled necklace with a stunning green diamond hanging in the center of it. Oh, this one would make her look like the angel that she was.

"Can I help you?" the manager questioned.

"I'll take this one," I said, motioning to the necklace. While the man was getting out the necklace, I happened to pass a case, one that instantly caught my eye. There, in the case, was a gorgeous diamond ring…It had a silver band and a pink and white diamond. Oh, it screamed Christine all over…I had to have my hands on it! I needed to surprise her with that beautiful trinket. It wasn't an engagement ring, that was for sure, nor was it a wedding band… No, it was just beautiful.

"Ah, eying the promise ring, are you?"

I raised my eyes to the manager who was standing behind the counter.

"Promise ring?" I questioned. "What exactly is that?"

"Oh, you know, these Americans are strange. Years ago it was just the engagement ring, and then, the wedding band. Now, they have a promise ring. It's simply a ring that the lady wears…And when she wears it, she is promising that she will always be faithful to the man who gives it to her. Strange, is it not?"

"No, not at all…" A promise ring…Oh, I loved the idea of it! It wasn't a promise for marriage, but it was hope.

"The matching ring for the man comes along with it…"

The man opened the case and presented the beautiful diamond ring and then, the silver band that the man was supposed to wear. I gazed down at my left ring finger, the very finger that had always been bare and cold…Oh, to walk around wearing a ring in public would make me feel human and like everyone else. If Christine refused to wear my ring, then I would never attempt it again, but this was something I needed to try.

"I'll take it…"

Things were about to take a turn for either better or worse...

* * *

**Please review...DUN DUN DUN!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Erik's POV**

The small ring box was hot in my pocket, my hands sweating around it the entire opening day of my park. Oh, the crowds were bigger than ever before and the press were all around. I stayed hidden from the world, hidden and high above my park, watching the crowds of men, women and children scurrying excitedly around Phantasma. It was like I was the king of Coney Island, king and world famous. Taking my eyes off my park, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the silver band, the one I was to wear if Christine agreed to wearing hers. I slid it over my left ring finger and raised my hand to my eyes, taking notice to how perfect it looked on my finger.

A few tears slid down my cheeks as I gazed at its beauty. Oh, it made me look handsome! It made me look normal…

"Erik, are you up here?"

I gasped and pulled the ring off my finger. I placed it back into my pocket with Christine's ring and straightened my jacket…Gustave came running up the stairs of my dormitory with cotton candy stained across his mouth. To be kind, I had made sure that both Christine and Gustave got into my park and rode anything they wanted free of charge…

"Mr. Erik! Your park is so much fun."

I chuckled and scooped Gustave up into my arms.

"Really now? I can see that you have been enjoying the cotton candy."

"Not only that, but he made me ride the pirate ship ten times."

Christine came walking up the stairs next, out of breath from how fast Gustave had been going.

"Mama, it's not called "the pirate ship," it's called the Galleon. And we didn't ride it ten times…"

"Eight then…"

I placed Gustave down and approached Christine, pulling her to the edge of my dormitory, the fresh breeze blowing our way.

"Why don't you rest for a while, Christine?…"

"Your park is amazing, Erik…But, why aren't you down there with Gustave and I having fun? It's your day…"

"The press are swarming my park like maggots, Christine. I…I don't need my face on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper."

"Perhaps, but you should still be down there."

"I'll be at the opera house tonight, Christine. I wouldn't miss your performance for the world…"

Christine blushed and placed her hand over my own. Oh, how badly I wanted to present the ring to her now, but I couldn't. I wanted to wait until later, for I had something even better planned.

"Christine, I wish to take you out tonight," I began. "After your performance. I want to celebrate today…"

"You should be celebrating now, Erik… You opened an entire park, one that will most likely make more today than Luna Park makes in an entire season."

"Well, it would be nothing without you…"

This made Christine blush.

"Erik…You don't mean that."

I lifted Christine's hand to my lips and pressed a kiss to its delicate surface.

"Every word."

"Mama," Gustave began tugging at Christine's skirts. "Mama, could we please go back and ride the rides?"

"Go ahead," I said. "I shall meet you at the opera house around six."

When Christine was gone again, I headed back into my office and out the door. It was time to prepare myself for the night, a night that I would hopefully never forget. When I arrived back at my house, I hurried upstairs and undressed, stepping into the shower to wash myself. After emerging from the bathroom, I rummaged through my wardrobe and pulled out my finest suede jacket and vest. After slipping on a white shirt, I finished the ensemble with my vest and jacket, staring at myself in the mirror that was attached to my wardrobe. I still looked hideous, but it would have to do…This was the best I could look, and so, Christine was either going to have to accept it, or shield her eyes from the mere sight of me.

"Do you have everything ready for tonight?" I questioned, as I walked through my restaurant. The manager nodded and pulled me over to a booth that was far away from everything else in the place. Privacy! Privacy was everything I have ever wanted or needed.

"Of course, sir," the pudgy man replied. "I placed the best bottle of our finest wine on ice, and have your meal almost ready to go."

"Good," I said. "Don't fail me tonight…The diva and I are celebrating."

Before leaving, I checked my pocket watch, realizing that it was nearly six. From there, I hurried out of the restaurant and up the fire escapes of my other buildings to keep myself hidden from the world and the press. Using a back exit that I had specifically designed for myself, I entered my opera house and hurried up into the rafters of the stage. My employee, Dr. Gangle approached the stage of the sold out opera house and introduced Meg…Yes, I hated the thought of the girl prancing across my stage, but that was all that she was good for. So, for her, I had written a song titled "Bathing Beauty." It wasn't much, but it was enough to have the men riled up…They were already hooting and hollering at her as she began to strut around in nothing more than a short skirt and a checkered top. Hideous…But in the eyes of these men, she was an angel. I rolled my eyes as her act continued…Oh, she really believed herself to be a star. I could no longer take watching her once she began to strip off each bathing suit to the riled crowds…This was a complete horror story in my eyes. Deciding to go and visit Christine, I headed off the rafters and towards Christine's closed dressing room door. My hands began to sweat, and my heart raced as I reached out to knock upon the door.

"Yes?"

When Christine answered, I took a breath and answered her back.

"It's me, Christine, may I come in?"

Before I could say another word, the door swung open, and Gustave appeared.

" You look really nice…"

I swallowed hard and entered, closing the door behind me. Christine was sat at her vanity and brushing her curls. She smiled at me through the mirror, turning to face me afterwards.

"Erik, you look…"

"Hideous?" I intervened.

"No, handsome…"

There was an awkward silence, and then, Christine's voice.

"Gustave, could Mr. Erik and I have a moment alone?"

"Sure, mama…"

"Why don't you go and wait in my private box?" I suggested. "I'll be with you in a moment…"

When the boy left, I approached Christine and tried to smile. She was so beautiful…so, so beautiful.

"Christine, you look stunning," I stammered. "You are the definition of perfection."

"Hardly that, Erik, but thank you…"

I walked to the drawer where I was keeping the necklace and pulled it out, hiding it behind my back as I approached Christine from behind.

"Tonight, Christine, you will do wonderfully…"

I surprised the woman by placing the necklace around her neck…Oh, her eyes widened the moment she spotted the beautiful trinket.

"Erik, it's beautiful…" she gasped.

"No, Christine, you're beautiful…I do hope that after tonight's show you will join me for dinner?"

"Of course…I…I'm speechless."

"You don't have to say anything, Christine. Whatever happens tonight is because you made it that way. You always have and always will be the rising star of New York… Now go out there and bring Coney Island to its knees."

Christine stood to her feet and caressed my masked cheek. Oh, when she did this it sent my heart soaring.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

Christine nodded. "You're standing before me now as if I am nothing to you…As if you are not good enough to be standing here before me…And what's this? Your hands are freezing."

"They are always freezing, Christine."

"And even though you stand before me in gloves, I can feel the moisture seeping through them. Cold sweats, Erik. You make it seem as though you're the one who is going to sing in front of all of Coney Island."

"Christine, no matter how much you and I have bonded, nothing can ever take away the feeling that I feel so deep within my heart. No matter how much I doll myself up for you, in my veins, I will always feel hideous."

I pressed my eyes closed, only to feel Christine's lips upon my flawless cheek.

"Erik, don't ever feel as though you're nothing. To me, your face brings no horror... It may have taken many years for me to realize it, but it doesn't matter. Those who don't know you and judge, will always be missing out on the wonderful person that you are. Gustave and I love you so much…Now, enough with this talk. It's about time you showed yourself to the hungry press. You've been keeping yourself a mystery to the world."

Before I could say another word, the door to Christine's dressing room opened and the stage manager popped his head in.

"Three minutes, Miss Daae."

"Thank you…"

Our conversation was over, for Christine needed to make her way towards the stage.

"Erik, I will come out with you to dinner tonight. Now, no more about your appearance. Go and find Gustave and enjoy the performance you've worked so hard to have."

I walked with Christine out to the stage, only to have the press and employees stare at me. Before I could be discovered, I hurried back towards the rafters and towards my private box, spotting Gustave already sitting there and swaying his feet back and forth.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up…"

"I'm here now," I said, taking a seat beside him.

"When mama's performance is over, are we going to eat, Mr. Erik? I sure am hungry…"

"Didn't you stuff your face with enough cotton candy and ice cream for one day?"

"Never…And I did eat two hot dogs too… They were the best!"

I smiled as the lights began to dim. Oh, how my heart raced as the music began to play, and Christine opened her mouth to sing the aria I had written just for her. She didn't know that it was about my love for the woman, and I hoped it stayed that way. Every lyric that she sung in Love Never Dies expressed my aching desire to be beside her.

"Mama sure is beautiful, Mr. Erik," the boy whispered as Christine sang. "She's like an angel…"

"Indeed."

Oh, how the crowds loved her! They clapped at the end of her song as she bowed before them…Roses were tossed at her feet. This was how her life was supposed to be. This was how it should always stay! And it would…Oh, how it would.

"Come along, boy…" I scooped Gustave up into my arms and carried him towards the stage. "You and I have a dinner to attend to with your mother. We shall celebrate our success!"

Christine was being hounded by the press back stage, being asked all sorts of strange questions. When her eyes moved my way, so did the press'.

"And speaking of Mister E…" Christine hurried towards me and dragged me to her side. No! I didn't want things to be this way…But it was too late, for cameras were already flashing in my face. "I'd like to introduce you all to the brains behind Phantasma…Mister E."

"Mister E! Please, tell us about Phantasma…"

"Tell us about its future…"

I didn't say much in that awkward interview…No, I simply answered their questions with as little answers as possible. When I was finally able to break away from their hungry grasps, I walked arm in arm with Christine towards my restaurant.

"You didn't have to do that, Christine," I said, breaking the silence between us.

"Well, Phantasma and the world deserved to know the face of its owner."

"If only I had a face…"

"Erik, please don't say such a thing. I want tonight to be special."

"Either way, Christine, you were absolutely breathtaking tonight. I shall have to propose a toast to many more successful nights to come."

When we arrived inside the restaurant, Christine's eyes widened in amazement.

"You built this, Erik?"

"Well, I designed it," I said, pulling out her chair to the reserved table I had put aside. "Everything in here is from my mind, including the chandelier. Nice touch, I think."

"Indeed…"

When Gustave was seated, I opened the bottle of wine and poured Christine a glass. Gustave, of course was holding out his empty cup, but I could only chuckle.

"Not until you're at least thirteen, Gustave."

"I thought we were celebrating?" he disappointedly groaned.

"We are, but you need to stick to your milkshakes…Wine is for adults."

"Please, Mr. Erik?"

"No, and that is my final answer. Though, I have a better idea, why don't you walk yourself over to the desert table and pick out something for after dinner?"

This instantly changed his attitude, for he left, leaving Christine and I alone. I took a seat beside her and interlaced my hands with her own. Oh, it was now or never.

"Christine, you know…" Oh, my heart was racing from within my chest and my hands were beginning to sweat. Why was this so hard?

"Christine, I know that our relationship started out a bit rocky a few months ago, but…"

"But what?"

"I…I know that I told you time and time again that I would never come to love you like I had back in Paris. It has taken me a long time to feel anything for you again, but, day by day those feelings have been coming back. And tonight…Oh, tonight when I saw you standing upon that stage again, it restarted a heart that has not beat in nearly half a decade."

From out of my pocket, I shakily brought out the small black box and kept it hidden in the palm of my hand.

"I…I know that we haven't spent much time together as a couple, but I was hoping you would accept this as a promise to keep things as they have been."

Both of my shaking hands pried open the lid, presenting the beautiful ring before Christine's very eyes. She gasped and gazed down at it…Oh, she was speechless.

"It's not a wedding band, nor is it an engagement ring… It's a promise ring. It came as a set, one for you and one for me. In wearing these, one promises the other that they will be faithful to one another. Wearing this ring would make me feel human, but if I'm going too fast for you, I would completely understand your rejection."

When Christine didn't say a word, I closed the lid and fumbled to put it away.

"Y…You're right, I'm sorry…"

"Erik, wait," she reached across the table for my hand and pried the box from my grasp. And without another word, she opened it and slipped the silver band across my left ring finger. Whole at last…

* * *

**AWWW this was one of my favorite chapters...Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Erik's POV**

It had been a successful day and night. Not only had my park made more money in a single day than Luna Park did in an entire season, but I was also wearing my ring. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep…No, after arriving home, I spent the next few hours lying in bed and staring at the silver band that was now covering my left ring finger. Finally, after so many years of being vacant and cold, it was finally covered with the small piece of jewelry every man who is bound to a woman wears. Christine… Mine at last. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. I sighed in happiness and closed my eyes, only to be awoken by a small knock at my door.

"Erik?"

I sat up and looked towards the doorway.

"Yes, Christine?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, enter…"

When the door opened, Christine came walking in dressed in her night attire. Her curls were down, and bouncing over her shoulders. She didn't say a word as she crawled into bed beside me. She was silent as she snuggled her head up against my chest, her hand caressing the ring that I was wearing. This was nice…A change from my loneliness.

"Today was a successful day for the both of us," Christine began. "Long, but successful. And yet, even after everything that has taken place, you still managed to celebrate afterwards. It was one of the best days of my life, Erik, one that will live in my memory for many years to come."

"And what was the best day of your life, Christine?"

Christine looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and mewed the very words that sent my heart soaring.

"The day I met you, of course…"

That was all that needed to be said, for the next thing I knew, I was kissing her. Our passion grew with every second that passed, my hands running down her beautiful body…Pure heaven! She was already unbuttoning my shirt, her hands touching my aching scars. Oh, it was beautiful! I loved when she and I became one, and I knew where this was leading to. I wanted her badly, so badly that I was going to do anything within my power to have her again. When my shirt was discarded, I placed my lips against her neck, a low moan escaping from her mouth. Next thing I knew, my angel's hands were down my sleep trousers and grasping the very object that made making love possible.

"Christine…You, mon ange," I gasped in between kisses. "Have the hands of an angel."

Christine giggled and continued to please me with her touch. My kisses became rougher, and my grip upon her shoulders tightened. I was just sliding off Christine's night dress, when all of a sudden, the door to my room flew open. We both paused, turning to find Gustave standing in the doorway with his stuffed tiger in hand. He looked at us as if we were committing some sort of crime before hurrying down the stairs.

"I…I should replace the lock on that door," I stammered. "Forgive me, Christine."

This night of passion was now over, for Christine was reaching out to place her arms back into her night dress.

"No, Erik, it's all right. I…I should have known better than to have come up here."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know, Christine, now that you and I…Well, now that we've agreed to be faithful to one another, I believe it's time to break the news to the child. I will be seeing you and you will be seeing me. He'll become confused if we don't sit him down and explain this to him. Though, he's a smart boy. I don't think he will take the news hard."

"I know, Erik, but I just want to concentrate on us for the time being. We just started seeing one another again and I believe it's best to wait a while before sitting him down. I…I just don't want to fill his head with a bunch of false hope."

"False hope?" I growled, buttoning my shirt up. "Is that what you believe this to be?"

"Never, Erik, but if things don't work out, then…"

"And why wouldn't they work out, Christine?" I growled. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, Erik…I'm not trying to say anything. I just don't want my son believing that you will be his new father only to have something happen. Erik, please just say that you and I can keep this from him for just a while longer? Please, it would mean the world to me…"

When I nodded, Christine gave me a quick peck on the cheek and snuggled down beside me.

"Goodnight, Erik…Sweet dreams…"

When the girl was asleep, I emerged and threw on my robe, heading downstairs to find Gustave sitting in the kitchen. I tried to sneak away, but the boy had his eyes locked on me. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was to explain to him about why his mother and I were sleeping in the same bedroom. Though, I acted smoothly and entered the kitchen, placing a kettle on the stove while minding my own business.

"And why are you awake at such a late hour, boy?" I questioned. "Only owls and rats are awake at such an hour."

"Mr. Erik, why were you and mama sleeping in the same bed? I came up stairs when I found her room empty…What were you doing to her?"

I sighed, knowing that lying to the boy was going to do me no good.

"Gustave, remember what I told you a few weeks ago? About how men and women love one another body and soul?"

Gustave nodded.

"T…That's what your mother and I were trying to do. And now that you know, I hope you keep it to yourself."

"You love my mama?"

"Of course, Gustave. Now, enough talk about this… Your mother made me promise to keep this conversation hidden for the time being, but just know that you're going to be seeing your mother and I acting differently around one another from now on."

"How so?"

"Well, instead of us having separate rooms, she and I will be staying in my bedroom. Sometimes, you will see your mother kissing me…"

"But why, Mr. Erik?"

"Gustave, your mother and I have agreed to court one another. We care about each other so much, that it only seemed right that we take it a step further. I'm not sure what will be the end result, but for now, your mother and I will at least be trying."

"Is that why you're wearing that beautiful silver ring?"

I gazed down at my left ring finger and nodded. "Yes, Gustave. Your mother has a ring too. It means that she and I have promised one another to be faithful. We will see no one but each other."

There was a brief silence, and then, the boy went crazy, jumping up and down and crying out with excitement. Oh, what was he doing?

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Enough, boy!" I snapped, grabbing him by the shoulders to get him to stop jumping up and down. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm just happy, Mr. Erik…"

"Happy about what?"

"That you and mama are together. That means that perhaps one day I could call you my papa…"

"Gustave, enough! Just because your mother and I have decided to court does not necessarily mean that we will one day marry. Enough jumping about… To bed with you before you wake up your mother."

Silence finally filled the house once Gustave went to bed. I was relieved, for only when he was gone did I take my cup of tea to the piano and begin composing. Little did I know that tomorrow would bring horrors to my world. Now that I was the owner of an entire park, I needed to wake extra early and head out to do my rounds before the opening hour. After donning my cloak, I kissed Christine, who was still sleeping in my bed and headed outside, ready for my rounds. After checking a few of the rides, I took a sip of my tea that I had brought along with me and headed towards the opera house. I inspected every corner and crevice from the night before, being sure that it had been cleaned like my janitors were supposed to have cleaned it. Though, as soon as I took a glance at the stage, I knew something was terribly wrong. There was a stray rope from the rafters hanging in the center of the stage, making it obvious that something was out of place.

"Is anybody here?" I cried. "There's a loose rope hanging…Oh, forget it."

Knowing that I would have to clean this up myself, I placed down my cup of tea and climbed the stairs to the stage. When I was at the rope, I took hold of it, but as soon as I did so, I heard a spill, and then, felt the agony of hot liquid hitting my flesh…I screamed, but my screams couldn't be heard as I stumbled off stage and towards the nearest door, blindly… Only, when I opened the door, that room had been booby trapped as well, for the next thing I knew, I was being bombarded with white feathers that instantly stuck to the substance that was covering my entire body. When I slipped, I fell onto my back, coming face to face with the flashings of cameras.

"That's right, boys…take all the pictures you want."

I knew that voice! I'd know it anywhere…Mr. Tilyou! The despicable man came walking through the doors accompanied by the press and their photographers.

"Meet the mysterious Mister E…A chicken! That's what he is…A cowardly chicken…"

I didn't understand what the man was going on about, nor did I get his joke. At least that was until I was able to get my balance and stare into the nearest mirror. Oh, I was hideous! That bastard had rigged the stage in order to not only embarrass me, but have me embarrassed by the entire island. There were so many feathers stuck to me, that I looked like a chicken. I had been tarred and feathered!

"That's for taking away my employees," the man sneered before leaving. "Continue with this, Erik, and next time, it won't be feathers stuck to your hideous face…"

Oh, how I wanted to kill that man, but I couldn't, not at the moment anyway. Trying to remove the feathers on my own was nearly impossibly seeing that every time I tugged upon one of the feathers, my flesh wanted to come with it…No, I was forced to walk the streets, covered in humiliation. There was no avoiding the crowds, and therefore, I was in plain sight. As soon as I opened the front door to my home, Christine gasped at the sight of me…I wasn't even sure if she knew it was me or not because of the feathers, but speaking was nearly impossible.

"Christine, it's me…"

Once I murmured those very words, the woman covered her mouth and dragged me into the bathroom before Gustave could see me.

"Oh my God, Erik, what happened to you?!" she cried. "Oh, look at you…You're…You're hurt."

My body was shaking nervously as Christine stripped me of all my clothing. I could only thank God that the only thing that had been covered in tar was my head and face. No, my clothing had protected my sensitive back and chest. But even having my head covered in tar wasn't good, for beneath my wig, I had a skull that was malformed and a portion of my brain was exposed, covered by delicate veins and arteries… My mask had been ruined…That was obvious, but it had protected my deformity from being tarred.

"Erik, I need to call a doctor…" Christine began. "I can't do this… You need medical treatment."

"No doctors," I groaned. "I'm not going back out there…"

"Erik, your exposed skull is beneath your wig. You could have too much pressure being applied to it…And what of the tar?"

But still, I refused to go outside. I had enough embarrassment for one day. No, I would die before going back into the real world again.

"I'm calling for a doctor…"

And like she said she would, she did… I was forced to lay on my bed, the doctor working endlessly to pry my wig away from my head. The tar was so thick and hard now, that it was nearly impossible to do so. I felt my flesh being pulled away from my bones as the man probed me with a pair of scissors and tweezers. Pure agony!

"I'm going to have to put him under…" the doctor replied to Christine. "His wig is going to be too painful to remove while he's awake."

But even as the man said these few words, I felt something rupture from beneath my wig…Oh, one of my arteries?…Or possibly a vein had burst! I cringed as blood began to seep out from beneath the wig and down my tar covered cheek. My heart was racing from within my chest as the doctor worked quickly in putting me under…The medicine worked quickly, for my eyes became heavy and my body felt warm.

When I awoke, I no longer felt my head gushing blood, nor did I feel as though I was covered in tar. But I was in pain… Curious, I reached over on my night table for my small mirror, raising it up to my eyes to see that my face was still caked in the black tar. The feathers were gone at last, but my flesh was still covered in black…In some spots, I could see my flesh, and in other spots, I could see nothing but black. The substance even trailed down my neck and over the scar that had once been an open wound.

"Erik…"

When I saw Christine entering my room with a tray, I pressed my eyes closed and placed the mirror down. The woman approached my bed and began to soak a rag in whatever substance she had in the basin she was holding. I didn't say a word…No, I only cringed in discomfort when the wet cloth touched my flesh and began to sizzle.

"The doctor said that it's going to take a week or two for the tar to completely come off of your skin. I was given strict instructions to wash your face three times a day with alcohol."

In Christine's lap, I noticed a newspaper, one that had a photo of me on the front page…It was me covered in those feathers. Once more, I pressed my eyes closed and turned my face so that I was staring out the window…Never again would I ever feel confident enough to walk among society and breathe in the fresh Coney Island air.

* * *

**Phew...Now that this chapter is over with. So, I'm not trying to torture Erik...Though, I thought that Mr. Tilyou would have been pretty pissed after realizing how sucessful Phantasma's first day had been... Looking this horrible tarring thing up, I researched and found that it was a popular way of getting revenge back in the day. Alot of people died, but if you survived, it took weeks of alcohol and gasoline baths to get that crap off your flesh. I think it's time that Erik put this evil man to rest...Opera Ghost Style! Please review...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Erik's POV**

How could I ever step into the world again after having been humiliated in front of the entire island? That's what I thought about on most days as I sat up in my bedroom staring out the window. Even after endless days and hours of soaking my flesh in alcohol, the patches of the black tar were still stuck to my flesh. I felt even more hideous than I had felt before. Even so, my park still needed to be ran, and things needed to be done. So that I didn't have to be out during the day, I had Mr. Squelch take care of it. Though, at night, after my park closed down, only then did I dare to emerge in order to take care of business.

"You've missed another one of my performances, Erik," Christine sighed, walking into the room, still dressed in her performance attire. "Then again, that's been the usual with you. What's wrong with you, ange?..."

Christine sat the tray down on my night table, but I completely ignored her.

"All you do is sit up here day after day, staring down at the world as if you're a monster…"

I didn't say a word, only took the newspaper with my picture on the front page and held it up so that Christine could see it. She sighed and pulled it from my hands.

"Erik, why do you insist on doing this to yourself? The man is evil, and this isn't the last time he'll try to warn you about ruining his park. Erik, why don't you go to the police? Why won't you do something? That man hurt you…It isn't the same anymore. In today's world, you can't just let anyone harm you. There is a law against that."

"You wouldn't understand a damn thing about anything, Christine!" I growled.

Yes, I should have held my tongue, but if there was one thing I loathed, it was when Christine babied me.

"Erik, you don't have to be so harsh. I was only trying to speak my mind."

"And sometimes, your mind should keep itself quiet. Encase you've forgotten, I am, after all, still Paris' most wanted man. I can't just walk into a police station and complain if you haven't noticed! Wonderful idea, Christine. Thank you…Now, please, leave me be."

"You know, Erik, when you're angry, you get miserable. I hate you when you're miserable…"

"And I hate it when you baby me like a child! You have a child, Christine, and you need to go to him and leave me be…"

"Fine," Christine growled. "Clean your face on your own…"

While Christine stomped towards the door, I turned to her and shouted.

"If you haven't noticed, the tar hasn't been coming off!"

When my door slammed closed, I groaned and tipped over the basin of water. From there, I grabbed my cloak and headed out the door, too angry to stay in this household a moment longer. After storming through my closed park, I headed towards the beach, passing the boardwalk along the way where Gustave was sitting in his abandoned boat. Oh, what was he doing out here this late? Not that it was any of my business, but a child of his age shouldn't be left alone.

"Gustave, it's late…Why are you out here, boy?"

"I…I heard you and mama screaming in the house. I didn't want to be there with all the shouting. You've become miserable, Mr. Erik…"

I took a seat beside him and sighed. "Well, boy, can you blame me? I have a right to be angry with the world and myself."

I felt Gustave's fingers running along the tar that was still stuck to my neck. I knew it would be days, possibly weeks before it would completely come off.

"Does it hurt when mama washes your face, Mr. Erik?"

"Terribly…Sometimes I feel as though she's rubbing my flesh raw. It hurts…But, then again, the entire world hurt me when they laughed at that photo in the paper. It's been their usual joke ever since. Here I am, attempting to run a clean business and then, people like Mr. Tilyou come along and destroy it all. He's trying to run me out of town…Trying to close down my kingdom that I have spent months building for the world. And all because I'm making more money by doing so."

"Mama always tells me to hold my head high, Mr. Erik. She tells me to never let anyone's words hurt me. People are mean, especially people like Mr. Tilyou. But you shouldn't let what he does to you stop you from ever doing what you love. I know you love Phantasma, Mr. Erik…"

"Come along, boy, it's time to go home."

I scooped Gustave's body up into my arms and carried him the rest of the way home. Once there, I drew a bath for him and began undressing the boy.

"Mr. Erik, will you read to me before I go to sleep?"

"Of course, Gustave…"

"You know, Mr. Erik, tomorrow is my birthday."

"It is?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, I will be six tomorrow…"

"And what does the birthday boy want for his birthday?"

Gustave shrugged his shoulders. "Mama never really has enough money for presents, Mr. Erik."

"Well, I'm sure that will change seeing that she works for me now. I already paid her for each night that she has sung for me. I'm sure she went out and bought you something really special for your birthday."

"Mr. Erik, what did your mama give to you for your sixth birthday?"

I stopped to think for a moment, remembering all the birthdays that had come and gone in my life. Even when my mother asked me what I had wanted, I told her a kiss, and yet, she couldn't even give me that.

"It's nothing…" I stammered. "Nothing…"

"Nothing?" the boy questioned. "But how could that be true?"

"Perhaps it is because I wanted something that was impossible for her to give."

"Was it too much money?"

"Not quite, Gustave…It was something free in life. Well, maybe it was free to others, but for people like me, there was always a price that came along with it."

"What was it, Mr. Erik?"

"I…I asked for two kisses, Gustave. One for now, and one to save. My mother, of course never gave me anything I wanted. She always forbid me to feel the simple pleasures in life."

"I'm sorry about your mama, Mr. Erik…I wish you had my mama for a mama when you were small. My mama loves everyone."

After rinsing out the boy's locks, I lifted him from the tub, only to feel his lips upon my twisted cheek.

"For you, Mr. Erik…One for now and one to save. Though, I would kiss you anytime you wanted. Your face isn't disgusting or revolting."

"Enough, Gustave," I kindly gestured. "Enough…It's time for bed now."

After tucking the boy in bed, I closed the door and headed towards the stairs, still in awe about feeling his lips upon my cheek. The boy was special, oh, so special. If I was to ever have a child, I would want him to be it. The boy didn't find anything in this world revolting enough to turn away.

"Erik, there you are…"

I was just walking up the stairs, when I heard Christine's voice. She smiled at me, but I couldn't even look at her.

"You know, Erik, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell Gustave about us yet. It's times like these that make me regret agreeing to be with you. Even when you're angry, you turn me away as if I am the monster. I wasn't the one who threw tar at you, and I wasn't the one who snapped those pictures. And yet, when one person does something, the entire world is to blame, even me…"

"Christine, I am not blaming you for any of this. Being alone is just the way I deal with things. I've always been alone through my pain, which is why I find it easier to deal with when I'm by myself. I don't know how to cry upon someone's shoulder, nor do I know how to take sympathy from someone…I am a creature of the night, one who has lived in solitude for far too long…"

"And I'm trying to change that, Erik… I'm trying to change that and yet, you won't even give me a chance. If solitude is what you wish for, Erik, then why did you give me that ring? Why am I wearing it, if all you wish for is solitude? Having sex and then throwing me aside when it comes to your feelings and emotions is not what a relationship is. In a relationship, you tell one another everything, hurtful or not."

"Right," I sneered. "Because you're the relationship expert. I forgot about your loving Fop…"

This was all Christine needed to hear, for she came marching up the stairs after me and slapped me across the face. Oh, this got my blood boiling. I grabbed hold of her wrist and pinned the woman against the wall.

"Madame, if there is one thing I expect from you, it is respect! I have never once disrespected you, nor have I ever hit you… I deserve the same treatment."

"Get off of me!"

I pressed my weight against her own, pushing her harder against the wall.

"Touch me again, Christine and I won't think twice about doing the same to you."

"Erik, stop this… You're not yourself…"

"Not myself?!" I snapped. "You've got a lot of nerve…"

I attempted to step back, but as I did so, Christine shoved me. At this point, I didn't have my footing to where I could stand straight, causing me to stumble backwards and fall down the stairs. When I landed at the bottom step, my head crash landed against the nearest wall, the stitches that had been applied to my exposed skull area torn. Christine regretted what she had done, for she came barreling down the stairs.

"Erik, I'm so, so sorry…I…I didn't mean for you to fall."

She grabbed a towel to press against my head and helped me to my feet. But I was far from being over my anger.

"Get out of my house! I want you and that boy to leave this instant! Out! Out!"

"Erik, stop this… You're being a monster."

Blood now stained my hand as I tore through the bottom half of my house. I grabbed the woman by the throat and threw her outside. But did Christine give up then? Of course not… She broke through the door, grabbing my arm to pull me into the bathroom, but I wasn't listening to her.

"Erik, you need help…"

"I do not need any help! I've never needed any help, Christine! I can take care of myself! Out! I don't want you here anymore! I want you to leave and never come back…"

"And I know you don't mean that!" she cried. "I know that you're just angry about everything that has happened. I know that you don't mean a damn thing! Now stop this and come into the bathroom and get cleaned up. Your wound needs re-stitching."

My boiling blood had calmed, leaving me as a man once again. Knowing that I didn't have the strength to fight this off any longer, I followed Christine into the bathroom and sat quietly as she stitched my bleeding wound.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Forgive me for grabbing you by the throat…I…I never meant to harm you, ange… No, I am simply a monster who takes things way too far. I don't deserve to wear this ring upon my finger, nor do you deserve to do so either."

I was reaching for my ring, when Christine stopped me from removing it.

"Not tonight, Erik. We all make mistakes…But, I do have a better way that you can repay me."

"Anything…"

And that was how I was roped into helping Christine with Gustave's birthday. Not that I cared about helping out, for the boy was like a son to me. He was my best friend and so, I promised to help Christine with anything that she had planned for him. Even though my head was pounding the following morning, I was forced to wake up extra early and head to the bakery to pick up Christine's cake that she had ordered nearly a week ago. It was an extremely hot day, and the woman hadn't given the details of his party, but I didn't bother asking. Instead, I did as she asked me to do and picked up the cake and brought it back to the house.

"So, Christine, what do you have planned for the boy?" I asked, placing the cake down on the counter.

"Thank you for picking that up," she said, handing me a balloon. "Here, blow this up. I have to be finished decorating before he wakes."

I wasn't sure what Christine had bought the boy for his birthday, but for the past few weeks during my travels, I had been picking up small gifts that I had stored away for Gustave for when special occasions arrived. This was most certainly one of them, which was why I had wrapped up the best gift of them all…Oh, he was going to love it. I had wanted to save it for next Christmas, (if, or when that day ever arrived,) but this seemed to be a better day.

"You'll never guess where I'm taking him today?"

"And where would that be?"

"To the beach, of course… Don't you think that he'll love that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Christine, it is his special day. He's been to the beach over a billion times. He goes there every day. No, I think I have something that would be ten times better."

"And what's that?"

"I order seafood from a fisherman who docks his boat on the other side of the island. A friend of his is a pirate of sorts and I believe that he came in last night to see his friend. If I could arrange it, I believe a tour of his ship would make the boy even more happy than anything in the world."

"You would do that?" Christine gasped.

"For him, of course I would…Now, I'm going to go have a chat with my fisherman, so, why don't you wait until the boy wakes and bring him down to the docks in an hour or so…And don't tell him where you're taking him."

"Erik…I…"

"Don't say anything, Christine."

"If you can do this for Gustave, I'll never be able to repay you…"

"No need to, Christine. Besides, the boy deserves to have the best birthday in the world."

With that, I gave the woman a quick peck on the lips and headed outside to start my day. Oh, this was going to certainly be a birthday Gustave would never forget.

* * *

**All right, some anger, some fluff, and then, more fluff. Please review everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Erik's POV**

Oh, did I have a special day for Gustave planned. Now that I was the infamous Mister E, I could get anything that I wanted. How strangely things change. Before, I couldn't even get respect, now, I got that and anything I wanted. After speaking to my fisherman friend, he introduced me to his pirate friend, who had his ship docked on the other end of the Coney Island marina.

"Of course I'll give you and that boy of yours a tour of me ship…" he said. "It's the least I can do, seeing that it is his birthday and he loves us pirates… We're becoming extinct, ye know…"

Oh, this was going to be great. With the boy's birthday present in hand, I hurried to the beginning of the marina to await Christine and his arrival. When I seen them coming, the boy quickened his pace and jumped into my arms.

"Well, you sure are happy today," I teased, holding him up by his arms. "Happier than usual…Why is that?"

"Mr. Erik, it's my birthday today!"

"Your birthday? How could I forget? Well, if it's your birthday, then I guess I should give you your birthday present…"

From behind my back, I produced the small wrapped box and handed it to him. The child sat himself down on the dock and pulled back the bright paper, opening the box and gasping in excitement over the authentic pirate hat. I smiled as he placed it on his head, the hat being way too big for him.

"Look, mama, look!"

Christine giggled as Gustave jumped up into her arms.

"I see, Gustave… That was very nice of Mr. Erik to get you a pirate hat."

"That's not all, Gustave," I said. "There is a meaning to that hat."

"There is? Well, Mr. Erik, I do like pirates…"

"Of course you do, child…"

I lifted the boy onto my shoulders and interlaced my hand with Christine's.

"Come along, Christine, I have something to show the two of you…"

I could tell the excitement in Gustave's laughter as we trudged along. Though, when we came around the corner and spotted the pirate ship sitting there, Gustave gasped and began shifting up and down in excitement.

"Mr. Erik, is that…is that…"

"A real pirate ship? Of course, boy…"

I placed the boy down on his feet, only to have him go running towards the ship.

"Gustave, slow down, pumpkin…"

"Mama, look, a ship! A real pirate ship!"

"Yes, darling, I see…"

From that moment on, I once again scooped Gustave up into my arms and smiled.

"Well, wouldn't it be something to take a tour?"

"Sure would!"

"Did I hear someone say that they wanted a tour of me ship?"

Just then, the pirate appeared and began walking down the ramp.

"Mr. Erik, a pirate! A real pirate!"

"I've been looking all over for you, boy… What is your name?"

Gustave's jaw dropped the moment the pirate began speaking to him.

"Gustave…"

"Gustave? That isn't a pirate name… No, boy, you're new name shall be Gusty…My first mate."

Gustave was in awe…That was all that could be said.

"Well, boy, don't stand there…Come aboard."

"Really? Really?"

"Well, if it's all right with your mother…"

Gustave turned towards Christine, waiting for her permission.

"Go ahead sweetie… We'll be right behind you."

"Already a pirate with that hat of yours, boy…"

While Gustave was having the time of his life, I walked arm in arm with Christine behind the captain.

"Erik…This is…Well, I have no words for this. You didn't have to do this. You've made his day and possibly his dream."

"Well, I'm just trying to give him a nice birthday, Christine. I really am glad that I made his day."

Christine smiled and nuzzled her head into my shoulder. Oh, to walk beside someone like this meant the world to me. We toured the pirate ship, Gustave's eyes never losing any excitement. He was happy throughout the entire tour, making Christine even happier. During that tour, the pirate not only showed Gustave the entire ship, but he also gave Gustave one of his extra spy glasses and an eye patch… I never thought pirates to be kind, but I guess there were a few exceptions.

"Now," the pirate sat Gustave on a spare barrel and smiled. "Since it's ye birthday, I'm going to give ye a special wish…If you could have anything, first mate, what would it be? It's your special day…"

"Well, I've always wanted to take a tour of a pirate ship, so that wish has been fulfilled. I really don't have anything else, captain."

"Oh, there has to be something else. All right, if you could have anything else, what would it be?"

"To be captain…"

As soon as Gustave said those very words, the captain sprung into action.

"What are you doing?" Gustave asked.

"Well, ye wanted to be captain…A captain can't be a captain without sailing the ship."

The captain hauled up the anchor, sending Gustave's sprits into a frenzy of excitement. He stood there in shock, never believing for a single moment that he was actually going to ride on a real pirate ship. The captain steered the ship away from the dock and towards the ocean. My stomach was never to keen on being out in the ocean, for the motion of it all always made me ill. Though, for the child's birthday I would suffer through it.

"Like this, lad…" the captain grasped hold of Gustave's hands and placed them over the wheel of the ship. "Nice and straight…"

"Look, mama! I'm steering the ship!"

"That's wonderful, Gustave!"

For nearly an hour, we stayed out at sea, returning to the same dock once the ride was over. I couldn't be happier when it was, for my stomach was taking a turn for the worse.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow…" Gustave said as he headed towards the plank.

"Ye welcome, first mate…I hope you come back soon."

When Christine was gone with Gustave, I turned towards the captain, already filled with gratitude for what he had done.

"Thank you, sir… You didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to give him something he would never forget. I too, have a boy about his age back home. I know what it means to them when one of their wishes comes true."

"Well, sir, if you and your family ever come here on holiday, look me up. I shall give you free entrance to my park anytime you wish. You've made that boy's day, and for that, I shall always be in your debt."

"Ye have a nice son, Mister E…"

"He…He's not my son, sir. He's Christine's…I am merely a friend of the family I guess you could say."

"Shame, really… You would have been a perfect father."

"Nobody's perfect, sir…"

With that, I shook the man's hand and headed off the plank to meet up with Christine. Gustave was already excited, hopping about and explaining everything that he loved about the pirate ship.

"…And did you see the size of those sails?!"

"Yes, Gustave," Christine said. "It was wonderful…Now, why don't we go to the beach and you can dig up some treasure?"

"Christine, I believe that I shall depart from the two of you for now."

"Awwww, but, Mr. Erik…It's my birthday."

"Of course it is, but work still needs to be completed. Your mother is going to be making you a special dinner tonight, child. I promise to be there, all right?"

Gustave nodded and came running towards me, his arms wrapping themselves tightly against my body. Oh, what was I to do?

"That was the best birthday ever, Mr. Erik…"

I ran my hands through his locks, smiling as I did so.

"It's not over yet, boy… Now, go to the beach with your mother and I shall be back soon enough. Go and find some treasure, young pirate, and bring it to your captain later."

"I love you, Mr. Erik…"

Both Christine and I looked up at one another as he said those exact words. Love…I sighed and broke away from his grasp.

"Right…Go along now. I shall be joining you soon."

When Gustave was gone, Christine approached me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Christine, I…"

But I never got to finish my sentence, for she pressed her lips against my own.

"Don't stay at work too long, Erik…I'm making a special dinner for the three of us."

"I'll be home around six, Christine. I just have some work in my office that needs to be taken care of."

"I trust that you won't be too long…I know how you can sometimes get into your work and forget about time. Just make sure that it's not the case for today. Your presence means everything to the boy."

I kissed Christine back and set my pocket watch for five thirty.

"And that's a promise, love…"

For the remainder of the afternoon, I worked in my office, filling out needed paperwork and other things like sending out pay checks, things that needed to be done in order to run a park. When my pocket watch began to chime, I knew that I had reached five thirty. After packing up and locking my office door, I headed home just as the street lamps were coming on.

"You're here," Christine seemed surprised when the door opened and I came walking through it.

"Of course I'm here…" I teased. "You said six, and I said that I would be here by six."

Christine took my coat and smiled. "Well, this means a lot to me, Erik. I know how you can get lost in your work at times…sometimes for days."

"I'm not the same man that I was before, Christine. I'm changed, and changed for the better."

"Sometimes I miss the old Phantom."

"Phantom? Oh, woman you're just as brainwashed as the others in Paris if you still believe in ghosts."

"Believing in ghosts is exactly what got me to believe in you, ange…Don't ever look down upon me for believing in ghosts, otherwise you and me would have never met."

"I wouldn't say that…I did, after, all show myself to you as a man. The whole ghost story didn't last that long…"

"It did for seven years."

"Wow, was it really that long?"

Before Christine or I could say another word, Gustave came running out into the hall.

"Mama, Mr. Erik, I'm waiting for dinner at the table!"

"Well, best to save this conversation for another time. Dinner awaits us and the birthday boy is really getting angry for keeping him away from his special dinner."

Dinner was lovely…But, how could I say such a thing about a single meal? It had been years since I had a dinner that I had enjoyed so much. I never did like eating, but for some reason, tonight, I was surrounded by love, and that was all I had ever wanted. When dinner was over, Christine brought out Gustave's cake and sat it down in front of him. Like the angel that Christine was, she sang happy birthday to the boy, and even though I had no idea what the lyrics were, I still tried to join along in the song with her. Oh, no one had ever sung this song to me…No one. My own mother never threw me a birthday party or a special dinner. No, my birth was simply something that wasn't worth celebrating…More like the most horrible day of her life. Who could blame her for thinking like that? I wasn't worth being happy over, and no one would ever feel the same way. Just sitting here in front of the boy was making me remember all of the birthdays I never got at home. And so, as soon as Gustave blew out his candles, I rose and patted the boy on the head.

"I…I'm not feeling well this evening, Gustave. I'm going to go up to my room and rest."

"But what about cake?" he whined. "You have to have cake, Mr. Erik…"

"Yes, Erik," Christine said. "You can't go to bed without a piece of cake."

"Perhaps later," I said, walking towards the stairs. "Happy birthday, Gustave, I'm glad you enjoyed your day."

For a few hours more, I stayed within the confinements of my room, drowning myself in my music in order to get the memory of my mother out of my head. I wasn't sure what time the door to my room opened, but when it did, I spun around to find Christine entering. She was carrying a tray and was wearing Gustave's pirate hat.

"Very amusing," I emotionlessly replied, turning back to my work. "You look like a real pirate…"

"Oh, I forgot that I was even wearing it…"

Christine removed the hat and placed it on my bed. "The real reason I came up here was to give you a piece of cake. You ran away before I could even cut you a piece…Why?"

"As you know, Christine, I've had a horrible life. It was filled with cruelty and abuse. Sometimes, I even get flash backs…Like tonight. When you were singing to the boy, I remembered my mother and how she never once did the same for me. It hurt me to think about it, which is why I escaped the entire situation."

"Erik," Christine crawled into my lap and pressed her head against my chest. "You don't have to think about that now…You're here, with me."

"I know, Christine, but the past still haunts me."

"It may haunt you, Erik, but you shouldn't have to worry…Gustave and I are here now and that's all that matters."

Christine handed me my slice of cake. "Here, eat this. It will keep your mind off of things."

The moment I took a bite into my slice of cake, I felt Christine's hands against my shirt, unbuttoning every button.

"Christine, what's this?"

Christine smiled devilishly and pressed a kiss to the side of my malformed mouth.

"Desert, Erik…"

I placed the remainder of the cake aside and began to kiss Christine. Oh, it felt so wonderful to be kissing this woman and having her want me just as I wanted her.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Could I speak to you about something first?"

I broke away from our kiss, my eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, Christine?"

"We've been together for a few days now and I can't help but wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"W…Would it be all right if I slept in here from now on? With you?"

I paused…If I agreed, it would be the end of my privacy. Privacy was a big thing for me, for without privacy, there was no living.

"Christine…"

"Yes, Erik?"

"I…I don't know. I just don't want to move too quickly."

"Please, Erik?"

And then, I kissed her again. "Anything for you, Christine."

* * *

**Fluff! A few of you doubted that this chapter would be fluffy...But I'm not evil all the time...Haha. Please review everyone!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Erik's POV**

"Oh, Christine…Don't stop, yes…"

My angel and I spent the remainder of the night making love. It had been such a wonderful day, one filled with happiness and joy. Not only had I made Gustave's one birthday wish come true, but I had also gotten Christine to come to bed with me. The following morning, I woke up tangled within the blankets, and naked beside her own body. I eventually lifted my body from her own, and ran my fingers through my hair. It was time to get up and go to work…Phantasma needed me, and therefore, I decided to head out. After walking downstairs, I entered the bathroom blindly to find Gustave sitting on the toilet.

"Gustave," I held my hand up to my eyes and turned around. "I'm sorry, boy…I…I didn't know you were in here."

"It's all right, Mr. Erik… I'm just peeing."

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I like the dark, Mr. Erik..."

"Well, so do I."

I entered the bathroom again just as he was pulling up his sleep trousers.

"Where are you going, Mr. Erik?"

"To work…I shall return later. You should go back to bed, it's still early."

"Yes, Mr. Erik…"

After brushing my teeth, I headed back upstairs to dress and grab my jacket. As I was standing in front of my wardrobe mirror adjusting my mask, I noticed that Christine was waking.

"Good morning, Christine…"

"Morning, Erik…Where are you running off to?"

"Phantasma… I have some things that need to be taken care of."

"I'd rather you stay here with me, in bed…"

"Well, I would like to do that as well, but work won't get done on its own."

"Hurry home…"

With that, Christine pulled her pillow closer to her. I gave Christine a quick peck on the cheek and headed downstairs. When I arrived at my crowded park, I entered my office and took a seat at my desk, pulling out my stack of paychecks. Once I had them in hand, I set out, stopping by every ride and handing each pay check to every employee.

"Sir…"

When I heard Mr. Squelch calling for me, I spun around and found him heading towards me.

"Yes, Mr. Squelch?"

"The Giry girl wishes to know what songs she will be dancing to tonight."

"I'm headed that way…Here," I handed the man his paycheck and patted him on the back. "Thank you…"

When I arrived at the opera house, I spotted Meg prancing around the stage to the music that was being played on the piano. Oh, I wasn't sure why anyone enjoyed her performances, but they did… She was my second highest act.

"Miss Giry…."

Even though I thought low of the girl, I treated her like a regular employee. The girl stopped dancing and smiled widely.

"Oh, sir…Do you like the new routine?"

"Um…Sure…"

"I was wondering if you have any new music for me tonight? Christine is off from work, and that means that I'm not only opening, but headlining as well."

"Yes, that would be correct. I dropped the music off to the stage manager a few days ago. He'll be by this afternoon with it. You will practice..."

"Sir, could I speak to you?"

"You are speaking to me…"

"I…I do want to sing. Dancing is nice, but singing would be better."

"Christine sings, and you know that. She is the only singer in this opera house, and it will stay that way."

"But…"

"But nothing…I would advise you not to bring this up again."

"I just want to sing…"

"Well, consider this your final warning..."

I pulled out the girl's paycheck and handed it to her.

"You shall continue to dance, dance and nothing more."

When all of my paychecks were delivered, I headed back home and opened the door. Once inside, I hung up my jacket and ran my hand over my sweaty neck. Oh, I was never happier to be in the cool air of my home.

"Christine, I'm home…I thought I would make us some lunch?"

When I didn't get a response, I entered the kitchen to find Christine sitting at the table, her eyes full of tears.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

Christine wiped her eyes and looked up at me…Oh, why was she crying?

"Christine?"

I took a seat beside her and placed my hand into her own.

"Christine, please, tell me what's wrong?"

"I…I took Gustave to the doctors today…Just for his regular check up...I've been feeling ill lately, and so, the doctor offered to look at me."

"And? What did he say?"

"...The reason why I've been feeling ill, is becuase I had been with child...Your child...I...I lost the baby..."

When Christine began sobbing, I pressed her head into my chest and wiped away her tears. Christine had been pregnant with my child...But what if this child had been another man's? The man who raped her? She may not remember that night, but it was just as clear as could be in my head. Oh, I remembered that night all too well. But what if this has been my child? What if it looked like me? No, a child wouldn't have been a good thing.

"It's all right, Christine…We'll get through this... I'm here…We'll work through this together."

When Christine stopped sobbing, I managed to get up and head to Gustave's room. He was lying in bed, and it was obvious that he had been listening.

"How are you doing, boy?"

"Mama is really sad..."

"She will be all right in a few days..."

"I really wanted a little brother or sister..."

"Gustave, enough...Just promise me that we will not bring this up around your mother, all right?"

"All right, Mr. Erik..."

That evening, I stayed up in my office, pounding away at the piano. There weren't many nights when I had time to write music, but tonight was an exception. My song was long and filled with aggravation. I had been so into my music, that I didn't even hear my bedroom door opening. When my song finally ended, I sighed and stretched my aching hands…I was no longer a young man. No, I was getting up in the years, and I knew sooner or later, my poor hands would be too sore and achy to play the piano. Though, I knew I still had a few good years left of playing.

"Your song seems so angry, Erik."

"Maybe that's because I feel that way."

Christine sat down beside me and placed her hands upon the keys.

"Well, I'm not angry, I'm sad."

"Christine, you shouldn't be sad...It wasn't the right time, I guess, though, anything from me wouldn't be worth living. You have a child...You have Gustave."

Christine placed her head upon my shoulder and sighed.

"And why do you always do this to yourself? Do you believe that I couldn't have loved a child that came from you? That I would care what it looks like..."

"Christine, enough!"

"What about Gustave? Doesn't he deserve a sibling?"

"Not from me, he doesn't..."

"I love you, Erik…"

"I…I…L…" I paused, thinking about whether to say this or not…Did I love this woman? She had hurt me in the past, but the past was the past.

"I love the time we spend together." I said. "It means a lot to me."

"I'm glad it does, Erik. It means a lot to me too...But what about a baby? Why did ours have to die?"

"I have something that will help us keep our minds on music."

"I don't want to think about music..." Christine shot to her feet. "That's all you think about!"

I forced Christine's hands upon the piano and placed my hands beside her own.

"Gustave told me that you know how to play the piano…"

"I…I don't know how to do it well. I just know a song or two...Please, Erik, could we just talk about the baby for a moment?"

"How, Christine? How did you learn how to play the piano?" I asked, changing the subject.

"From watching you back in Paris. I…I used to watch you a lot back then… I used to watch your hands, I used to watch your movements. I practiced on my own while I was living at Raoul's estate. I only learned a few lullabies, but that was enough."

"Well, Christine, I'd love to hear these lullabies."

"I've never played it in front of anyone before...Erik, please, the baby..."

"Well, I would enjoy it if you sang it to me." Keeping the conversation off the baby she had lost was hard, but it was working.

Christine swallowed hard and began to play the tune upon the piano. I watched her hands for a while, and then, I joined in.

"It's a beautiful tune, Christine…"

"My papa used to sing it to me all the time…"

"Well, now that we have the tune playing, I'd like you to sing it to me."

I took over with playing the tune on the piano, while Christine sang to me.

"Sov gott, vackra delfin  
Sov gott, jag vita varg  
Vi har kärlek för varandra  
För varandra  
För alltid  
Sov gott, vackra delfin  
Sov gott, jag vita varg  
Morgonen vaknar  
Då kysser vi  
Kysser vi för alltid  
Sov gott, för alltid"

"That was beautiful, Christine."

"Thank you, Erik…I…I miss him so much. I used to sing this for Gustave all the time when he was a baby."

"I'm sorry, Christine, but I don't speak Swedish. The music is beautiful in your language, but I would love to hear it in English."

Christine smiled. "Of course."

I started playing the song once more, only to have Christine sing the song to me in English.

"Sleep well, beautiful dolphin,  
Sleep well, I white wolf  
We have love for each other  
for each other forever  
Sleep well, beautiful Dolphin,  
Sleep well, I white wolf  
the morning awakens  
then we kiss  
we kiss forever  
sleep well, forever"

"Thank you, Christine, that was beautiful…"

When I ended the music, I turned to face her, my mind already filled with a wonderful idea.

"I'd like you to sing this at one of the shows, Christine."

"I…I don't know, Erik. I don't know if I'd be willing to share this with the world. I would rather keep it private."

"I think the world would love to hear your beautiful and brillant accent, Christine…It makes my blood boil."

Christine seductively crawled into my lap and pressed her lips against my neck.

"Jag älskar dig."

"Oh, Christine, I don't even know what that means, and yet, it turns me on."

"It means I love you…"

"Jag älskar dig…"

"Your Swedish is weak, mon ange…You sound funny when you repeat what I say."

"How do you say "You're beautiful?..."

"Du är vacker."

"Du är Vk..?"

"No, no…" she giggled, placing another kiss against my neck. "du är vacker."

Once more, Christine began to kiss my neck, causing me to groan. I lifted the woman up into my arms and carried her to my bed. From there, I placed her down upon her back and began to ravish her neck with kisses. She continued speaking to me in that wonderful language. Oh, I had no clue on what she was saying, but every word turned me on and made me want to make love to her. Her hands fumbled to my trousers and began to touch me intimately. Heaven, pure heaven…

"Jag vill du, Erik…Jag vill du, Erik…"

"Oh, Christine…"

A few moments later, Christine was on top of me, her body making love to every inch of me…

"Harder, Christine…Yes…"

I thrust into her body with every ounce of energy and passion I had within me. I would never tire of doing this to her, for she was my world.

"Erik…Erik, wake up…"

After Christine and I had made love, she and I fell asleep beside one another. Having her here beside me was something strange, but at the same time it was also wonderful. Nothing more of the child we had lost was spoken about that evening...No, Christine placed that horrible tragedy at the back of her mind...And truthfully, so did I. After hearing her beautiful voice, I opened my eyes and sat up, the rain pouring down outside my window so hard, that I couldn't even see the dark sky. What time was it anyway?

"Erik?"

"Christine?" I maneuvered my body around to find Christine standing over me, her body wrapped in my robe. Just the sight of seeing her standing there in my clothes turned me on.

"Yes, Christine?"

"There's an officer downstairs who wants to speak with you."

"An officer?"

"He woke me up…He needs to speak to you, Erik."

I reached out for my sleep trousers and pulled them up over my waist before throwing on a clean shirt.

"Ange…" I was heading towards the stairs, when I heard Christine's voice calling for me once again.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Your mask and wig…"

"Thank you…"

After placing both garments over my head, I continued downstairs, finding that there was indeed and officer waiting to speak with me.

"I'm sorry, sir, you have to excuse me… I've had a few busy days and I'm exhausted."

"Mister E…I came to talk to you. Last night, after your park closed, there was an accident."

"Accident?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, sir…One of your fun houses caught on fire. Your employees attempted to put out the flames, but eight of them got trapped inside…"

My heart stopped within my chest. A fire? Oh, why hadn't I known about this?

"Are they alright?"

The officer paused before looking down at his feet.

"Sir, your employees all died…All of them but one. He's severely injured and at the hospital."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure who he is…He's at the hospital…A large man with a muscular build."

"Mr. Squelch…"

"And that's not all…"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a child found in his arms…"

"A child?"

The officer nodded. "A boy…"

"Erik!"

I was interrupted when I heard Christine calling for me. She had tears in her eyes, her face seeming as though something bad had just happened.

"Gustave isn't in his room…"

And it was at that moment, that my heart stopped within my chest. No…This couldn't be happening…The boy couldn't be Gustave. It wasn't him…It just couldn't be.

* * *

**Ok, I know a alot of crap happened in this chapter, between Christine's miscarriage, and Gustave's dissapearance...But I promise that fluffy chapters are ahead. I thought it would have been more tortorous to have Erik find out Christine was pregnant and then for ten chapters worry about whether it was his or her rapist's...(Which, Christine doesn't even remember being raped yet) That is coming up shortly...I believe it is going to bite Erik in the ass.. Some major plot twists are ahead...Anyway, stay tuned and please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Erik's POV**

I never felt so guilty as I did the moment Christine and I rushed into the hospital to find that the boy the officer spoke of was indeed Gustave. What made matters worse, was when we were told that we couldn't see him because he was still in surgery. Christine sat beside me, her eyes stained with tears, tears that were caused by my irresponsibility. This hadn't been the first time I had hurt her…But this took the cake. I had hurt her by hurting her child.

"This is all my fault…"

"Erik, how could you even say that? You didn't set the fire…"

"I am to blame, Christine. It was my park…Eight of my employees have died, Christine… Eight!"

Christine buried her head into my shirt and sobbed.

A few moments later, a doctor came out and approached us, extending his hand to us.

"Miss Daae?"

"Yes?"

"Your son pulled through the operation, but he still has a rough night ahead of him."

I held Christine close and choked back tears as the doctor continued.

"Your son's legs were terribly burned. Fifty percent of the flesh on his legs were badly burned. Third degree…We have done what we can, but he's also inhaled a lot of smoke."

I swallowed hard and looked up at the man. "And what of Mr. Squelch?"

"His arms were burned…He saved your son's life, Mister E… If not for him shielding your son from the fire, his face would have been burned as well."

"Could we see Gustave?" I asked.

"Of course…Both him and Mr. Squelch are down the hall."

After thanking the doctor, I pulled Christine to her feet and headed down the hall with her. When we arrived in Gustave's room, Christine began to sob uncontrollably. For there on the bed, laid Gustave, his little legs bandaged completely. The boy was unconscious, and my blood burned at the sight of him. Oh, I would kill someone for this! I would murder those who were responsible for the fire. Christine knelt down at Gustave's side and pressed her cheek to his hand. Just watching the two of them brought tears to my eyes. Deciding to give Christine some privacy, I headed into the hall and entered Mr. Squelch's room. Thankfully, the man was awake…

"Mr. Squelch?"

The man's large arms were bandaged, his face covered in black marks from the smoke and flames of the fire. Though, he heard me, for he turned his head and opened his weak eyes.

"Sir?"

"I came to thank you for saving Gustave…"

"It's nothing you wouldn't have done for my own son, sir…"

"Gustave may not be my son, but he's like family. Therefore, I owe you for your kindness. He means the world to Christine…"

"Gustave isn't your son?"

I shook my head. "No… I've adopted him as a brother, I guess you could say. His mother lives with me, and therefore, he's like family. I'm not sure why he was out last night, Mr. Squelch, but I need you to tell me everything that you know about the fire."

I stood before Mr. Squlech's bed, my arms folded behind my back.

"I…I don't remember much, sir. Most of what I remember is rushing into the burning fun house to save Gustave. I saw him enter just before the flames erupted. There isn't much that I can remember about what happened before."

"Did you see anyone set the building on fire?"

Mr. Squelch shook his head. "A few of the other employees were cleaning up around the fun house, sir…Eight of them. A few moments later, I spotted the boy running to the fun house. I didn't do anything at first, but when I smelled smoke, I spun around to find it up in flames. Well, my first reaction was to run inside and save the child. After running inside, I found Gustave huddled in a corner… After I wrapped him in my arms, everything went black."

"Thank you, Mr. Squelch…You did good. I shall have to speak to Gustave when he is well again."

"And what about the other employees, sir? The ones who died?"

I paused…What was I going to do?

"I will do what is right," I began. "And notify their families…But I will also find out who did this, Mr. Squelch… They will not get away with this, especially since there was a child involved, one who is like a son to me. Get well, sir…"

When I left Mr. Squlech, I entered Gustave's room to find Christine still at his side.

"Christine, I'm going to leave you, if that's all right?"

"Leave me?" she cried. "Why?"

"He's your son, Christine. The hospital has a strict immediate family only policy…I am neither."

"Erik don't be this way…"

"Christine, he's your son. If you want to stay here, then so be it. But you should be here for him."

Christine rose to her feet and approached me, her arms pulling at my own.

"Erik, please don't leave me here by myself…"

"You won't be alone, Christine. You have Gustave. I have things that need to be taken care of at home. If you want, I'll come by in tonight."

Christine began to sob into my shirt, an action that I simply wasn't going to stand for.

"Christine, enough! When you were raped, I didn't question you a million times about things."

She gasped and took a step back. Oh, why did I have to be such a monster at times?

"I'm sorry," I apologized, taking a step back. "I shouldn't be here."

"Erik…I…I told you that I didn't remember anything that happened. I know it bothers you that I don't remember anything from that day. Why would you bring that up? Is that what happened to me? Why, Erik, why?"

"Because I am a monster…"

"Erik," Christine tugged at my arms once again. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry…"

"You feel responsible, I know this. Please don't…Please don't feel like it's your fault. I want you to stay with me… Please…"

But I couldn't… For the remainder of the night, I found myself sitting at my desk and pounding my frustration out in music. This was my fault…That's all I kept telling myself. The rightful thing to do would have been to stomp straight to Luna Park and strangle the man responsible…But I couldn't, for this was America, and in America, the laws were different. I had built a kingdom for myself here in America, and I wouldn't lose it to something as foolish as hurting a man. Even if he deserved to be hurt. When the sun rose in the sky, I snuck out of my home and headed back to the hospital, finding Christine still sitting in her spot besides Gustave's bed. She looked exhausted and sad…My fault, all my fault. Before approaching her, I fetched some tea from the hospital's kitchen and came back with a cup in hand. The woman was taking care of Gustave, and now, she needed someone to take care of her.

"Christine," I approached the woman and sat down beside her, handing her the steaming cup.

"Thank you…" her voice was groggy, so groggy, that I didn't even recognize her as my sweet Christine. She wasn't even sipping on the tea, no, she was keeping her eyes focused on Gustave. The child was still lying on the bed unconscious and breathing heavily.

"How is the boy doing?"

"Same as last night," she choked. "He hasn't moved, nor has he…has he…"

"Christine," I stood up straight and placed my hands firmly behind my back. They were shaking and sweating, but I had to be the responsible person in this relationship. I had to take charge when Christine couldn't. I never understood the pain a mother goes through when their child is ill, and to be honest, I never really cared to understand it…That was until now. I didn't have a child that was from my own flesh and blood, and I most likely never would. But seeing Gustave lying on that hospital bed was enough to feel the uncomfortable squeeze upon my heart.

"Christine, I think it's best that you went on home and rested for a few hours. You've been sitting at the child's bedside since last night."

"It would be a waste," she argued. "I won't be able to sleep. I won't be able to close my eyes and go to sleep until I know that he's all right."

"Christine, I have a telephone in the hallway. I never really use it, but if the boy wakes, I'll have someone from the hospital call you right away. I only want the best for you, Christine, and sitting here all day after being here all night won't be good for your health."

"I don't want him to be alone…"

"And he won't be. I'll stay here, Christine, I promise."

Christine wrapped her small arms around my thin frame and tightly squeezed me. It was strange being embraced in such a way, but it was a feeling I would never tire of.

"Promise me that you'll call as soon as he wakes?"

"I promise, Christine. I'll be home later if he doesn't…"

It seemed like forever until Christine left, but when she did, I felt as though the world had come off of my shoulders. I was used to sitting still somewhere for long hours, for when I was with the gypsies as a child, my arms and legs were tied within a small cage. It strengthened my spine and sometimes, I had been able to hypnotize myself and slip away from my body, if only for a few hours…Those few hours were all I had in getting away from the world and everyone in it. Though, for Christine's sake, I kept watch over the boy. Sometimes, I believed him to already be dead for how still he was. The only reason I knew that he was still living was because of the blankets moving slowly up and down due to his uneven breathing. The doctors and nurses came in and out all day long, checking his vitals and pulse, giving him medicine, and his bandages were even changed three times that day, for I kept count. During the quiet hours, I spent my time writing letters to the family members of those who had perished in my fire. Besides knowing them from their job interviews, I never really knew them personally…I tried to keep my relationship with my employees professional at all times, for the less I knew about their personal lives, the less they would know about my own. Sad, really…I wasn't sure who was leaving what behind in the end. Did they have sons and daughters at home? Did they have a wife? A mother? I wasn't sure…Professional, that's all I could keep telling myself as I hand wrote each letter of regret to their loved ones.

By nightfall, Gustave still hadn't woken from his slumber, and I was told that he wouldn't…Not tonight, anyway. The doctor had given him a special medicine to help him sleep through the pain. So, with that being told to me, I ruffled the boy's brown locks and headed outside the hospital. Feeling a little hungry, I stopped by the local soup shop and picked up some dinner for Christine and I. Yes, I could have cooked, but I really wasn't in the mood to make the mess, or clean it up. I wasn't even sure what type of mood Christine was going to be in, but I was guessing that she wouldn't be in the greatest of moods seeing that Gustave had yet to wake. After locking my front door for the evening, I set up the table with our meal, and headed down the hall to Christine's room. Usually, I would have knocked, but just walking in seemed like the better thing to do. She needed comfort, and I would be there to give it to her, even though I had never received it in my entire life.

"Christine?" I called her name softly as I entered, finding the woman lying awake in bed. By the way she was lying there, it was pretty plain to see that she hadn't slept a wink…But then again, who could when their only child was in the hospital?

"Christine, I brought some dinner home for us from the store…I…I think it would do us both some good to eat."

Christine pulled her pillow closer to her and pressed her eyes closed.

"I'm not hungry, thank you…"

"Christine," I approached her bedside and ran my fingers through her curls. "Gustave won't be waking tonight, Christine…This I can assure you. He was given some medicine to help him sleep through his pain. Though, I can promise you that I gave the doctor my phone number and told him to call us should he wake… The nurses are going to watch over him tonight."

"I just want him to be all right, Erik…He's all I have left in this world. He's the only part of me that I have…He's the only part of my family that I have…"

"He's going to be all right, Christine…"

I picked the woman up and helped her to her feet.

"Now, I have some delicious soup just waiting to be devoured. Let's have some dinner, and then, I will take you upstairs to our room and massage anything you want."

"Anything?" she questioned.

"Yes, Christine…"

Once in the kitchen, I sat Christine down into her chair and slid her bowl of soup down in front of her.

"There you are…Vegetable stew, your favorite…"

"It's strange being here without him…"

I was about to eat my first spoonful of my soup, when Christine continued. Why? Why did she have to bring this up again?

"Christine, for one night, love, please try to think about other things. Plaguing your mind with horrible thoughts will do nothing for your health. I made sure that Gustave was well taken care of before I left the hospital. In the morning, you and I will go straight there to see him, I promise."

When Christine nodded, I went back to eating my soup. Dinner was finished in silence, and when it was over, I helped Christine up to my room and placed her in bed. She was lifeless, lifeless and sad.

"If you would like, Christine, I could sing to you?" I offered, taking one of her small feet into my hand. As the silence continued, I lightly massaged her foot…

"I just want to sleep tonight, Erik," she mewed. "I just want morning to be here."

"Worrying will make yourself sick, Christine…Just tell me what to do and it will be done."

"Hold me…"

With that being said, I turned out the lights and crawled into bed beside her. From there, I wrapped my arms around her torso and brought her back closer to my chest…And when she sighed, I sighed as well…No one had ever begged me to do this to them before…No one, and yet, in Christine's sadness, I found happiness.


	50. Chapter 50

**Erik's POV**

All throughout the night, I stayed by Christine's side, never letting her go. The following morning, I woke to the sound of my phone ringing in the hall. I groaned and rolled over, pressing my face into my pillow.

"Erik, the phone is ringing," came Christine's groggy voice. "Erik…"

When I didn't answer Christine, I felt her get out of bed to answer the phone.

"Erik, Erik, get up…."

I opened my eyes to find Christine standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Christine?"

"Gustave woke up…"

"All right," I hurried out of bed and dressed. "We'll go as soon as you're ready."

A few moments later, Christine and I were out the door and headed to the hospital. When we arrived, we found Gustave lying awake in the hospital bed. Christine rushed to his side and embraced him, sobbing over his body.

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"Mama?"

"Yes, pumpkin, it's me…"

"Where's Mr. Erik?"

I stepped forward and ruffled the boy's locks. "I'm right here, boy…"

"I'm tired…"

I looked at Christine and embraced her hand. "Christine, would it be all right if Gustave and I had a few moments alone?"

She nodded. "Of course… I'll go and get something from the kitchen."

When Christine was gone, I took a seat at his side and patted him on the shoulder.

"You were a brave boy, Gustave. But, why were you out at such a late hour?"

"I…I can't tell you…It's a secret, Mr. Erik."

"Secret or not, you were hurt in a fire. Did you see anything strange that night?"

"I…I don't remember much, Mr. Erik. I really don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

The boy thought long and hard before answering me.

"I…I was out walking around Phantasma, when I saw smoke coming from the fun house. I…I ran towards the building and heard someone crying from inside. I only wanted to help, but after entering, that's all I remember. I'm sorry, Mr. Erik."

I sighed, for I knew I was never going to find out who set my fun house ablaze…

"It's all right, Gustave. You did just fine. But, from now on, please promise me that you'll stay inside at night. It's dangerous out there, especially for someone as small as yourself."

"I…I promise, Mr. Erik."

"Good…"

"When can I go home, Mr. Erik? I don't like it in here…"

"Soon, boy…Soon."

For the next few days, Christine spent most of the time at Gustave's side while I dealt with the police. There wasn't much that could be done to catch the one who had set the fun house up in flames, for all the witnesses were dead. No, instead, I hired a security guard to watch over my park during the closed hours. It didn't do the families justice, but it was going to have to do. Gustave spent nearly a week in the hospital before being released. Even when he was released, he was ordered to stay indoors and off his feet. His legs were terribly scarred and were still healing. Christine changed his bandages daily and I looked after him when I could. During those days, Christine barely spent any time with me during the evening hours, for she was constantly watching over the boy. Some nights, he was in so much pain, that she stayed with him in his room. It was completely fine with me, for I was too busy to sleep.

Though, something strange happened that following Saturday morning. The night before, I had been working so much, that I didn't get home until the early hours of the morning. After crawling into bed and falling asleep, I woke again a few hours later to the strong smell of something wonderful cooking down in the kitchen. Usually, I would have gotten up and investigated, but since I was still exhausted, I stayed put, closing my eyes once again and drifting off to sleep.

"Mr. Erik?"

I heard my door open and then, Gustave's soft voice. My back was turned, and I had my eyes closed. Oh, what did he want?

"Mr. Erik?"

"Gustave," I groaned. "It's really early…"

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Is this something that can wait until I wake up? I worked all last night, child. I didn't get home until three."

"No, it can't wait…Please…"

I sighed and rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. But when the blurriness had passed, I realized that the boy was standing there at the side of my bed with a tray in hand. But this wasn't just an empty tray…No, it was filled with a delicious breakfast. Why? Why was this child standing before me with breakfast in hand?

"Gustave…What?"

"Happy Father's Day, Mr. Erik!"

I gasped, tears rushing to my eyes. Father's Day? Oh, I knew of the holiday, but never had I ever celebrated it, for I didn't have a child. Why would anyone want to celebrate such a holiday with me, for I was a horrible person at times. Gustave crawled into bed with me and placed the tray across my lap.

"Did you make all of this?"

"Mama helped, but yes…"

"Gustave, this is very nice, but…but this day is supposed to be celebrated by sons to their fathers…I'm not your father."

"Maybe not, but you're the next best thing, Mr. Erik. I always wanted to celebrate this day…But, I never had anyone to celebrate it with until you. I love you, Mr. Erik…"

The boy threw his arms around me, causing tears to rush down my cheeks.

"I…I love you too."

"I have something for you, Mr. Erik…"

"You do?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, a present… But you have to eat your breakfast first. Afterwards, mama and I will take you out."

"Everything looks delicious, Gustave."

"I've been up all morning…You're not angry, are you?"

"Of course not, boy… You've made me the happiest man alive. No one has ever said that to me before."

"I wish you were my papa, Mr. Erik."

I paused in eating my breakfast and looked at him.

"Someday, perhaps, Gustave… But, I'll never be your real father."

"Just because I'm not your own flesh and blood, doesn't mean that you can't be my papa. Anyone can be a father, Mr. Erik, but it takes a lot more to be a papa."

Gustave crawled into my arms and hugged me, and oh, how that hug made me feel alive.

"Are you finished with your meal?"

When I nodded, Gustave carried the tray away and left me sitting there in bed. A few moments later, Christine came walking in with a smile across her face.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, Erik?"

I nodded. "Yes, it was very good. A little too much, but still good. Why, Christine? Why did you allow Gustave to do this for me?"

"Because he wanted to. You know, Erik, he's always wanted to celebrate Father's Day, but he couldn't. Sometimes, on Mother's Day, he would double treat me. A few weeks ago, he mentioned that he wanted to celebrate Father's Day with you, and who was I to say no? Please don't be angry, Erik…"

"I'm not," I got out of bed and began to change as the woman continued to talk to me. Usually, I would have asked her to leave, but she and I had spent numerous nights with one another. "I'm actually very happy today… Though, breakfast was more than enough, Christine. I don't know what the boy has planned for me, but whatever it is, is too much."

"I don't even know what he has planned, Erik. He wouldn't tell me anything more than breakfast. No, that was a secret I couldn't get out of him. He's a lot like you at times when it comes to keeping secrets…He does it well."

I chuckled and adjusted my bowtie. "Well, he's learned from the best."

"Mr. Erik, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Gustave, I am…"

Christine and I followed him downstairs, but once we were there, he approached me with a map.

"We're going to go on a treasure hunt, Mr. Erik…"

"A treasure hunt?" I questioned, taking the handmade map out of his hands. "And will there be some treasure at the end of it?"

"Of course," the boy exclaimed, crossing his arms over one another. "It wouldn't be a treasure hunt if there wasn't any treasure at the end of the hunt…"

"Well, tell me what to do."

"On the map, there are clues to a series of locations around Phantasma. You have to go to each location and look for a letter. Write down the letter on the blank area to make a word. At the end of the hunt, the word will spell out a location and that's where I'll meet you."

"All right, Gustave… I guess I shall see you a little later."

"You and mama have to go together. It's a hunt that involves two people."

I paused, looking over at Christine. "Does it now? And why do your mother and I have to go together?"

"Because it's my rule. Work together and I will meet you at the location to claim your treasure."

When we left the house, Gustave wished Christine and I luck before heading off in the opposite direction.

"I don't know what the boy is up to, but something tells me that he's certainly up to no good."

Christine giggled and pulled the map out of my hands.

"Well, clue number one reads… "It's round, it's big, it's bright at night, find the clue beneath its great height…"

"Poetic, isn't he?" I teased. "But, that would be the Ferris Wheel…"

Both Christine and I headed towards the giant wheel…But now we were to search for a letter…We looked like two idiots, searching endlessly around its perimeter. Though, Christine was smart when it came to this sort of stuff, for she found the letter taped to the ticket booth that was beneath the wheel.

"G, Erik…The letter is G."

"G?"

Christine nodded and wrote G down on the first blank space.

"All right, clue number two… "It's wet, it's fun, sometimes you can even see the sun. Don't let its appearance fool you, for there are no real feathers on these boats."

"The tunnel of love!" I exclaimed. "The boats are in the form of swans."

Christine giggled and wrapped her arms around my own as we headed towards the tunnel of love. Once there, I jumped up onto the railing that was beside the line of swan shaped boats and began searching for a letter. I found it attached to one of their beaks, pealing it off and showing it to Christine.

"A…The next letter is A…"

"All right…Clue number three. "Your appearance is about to change, short, fat, skinny or tall, the choice is yours, stand before it all."

"Strange…"

"That sounds a lot like the maze of mirrors, Erik…"

"You're exactly right, Christine…"

At first, I wasn't having fun, but now, I wasn't even thinking about the puzzle…No, I was having fun with Christine.

"Look, Erik, you're fat…"

"And you're short," I chuckled, pushing Christine before another mirror.

"I've found the next letter, Erik… It's Z…"

"Gaz? What on earth?"

"Clue number four…It's fluffy, it's pink and sticky too, this yummy snack is your next clue."

"Let's walk," I said, taking Christine by the hand and walking further into Phantasma.

"Erik, look!" Christine pointed to the nearby stand.

I stopped when I noticed the bags of pink cotton candy hanging up at the concession stand.

"I'd say that's our next clue."

"I'm actually hungry," Christine said, grabbing a hold of the bag of cotton candy that had our letter attached. "Here…"

"E…The letter is E."

"Like your name," Christine jested, handing me a handful of the soft substance.

"I've never eaten this before," I nervously replied.

"Then you're in for a treat…"

"It certainly is sticky…"

"But it's good…"

"What's the next clue?"

"Clue number five… "Its endless circles will have you dizzy, but look for the lion, he'll keep you busy."

"Now, I'm stumped," I said. "He certainly has us on this one."

"Endless circles?"

"Wait…The carousel!"

Christine grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the carousel. When it stopped, Christine continued pulling me inside the gate and towards the lion that was towards the back.

"Ha! I was right…" I scoffed. "And you didn't believe me…"

"I said no such word, Erik."

I held the letter up in the air while Christine reached out for it.

"No you don't, woman…Not until you admit that you were wrong."

"Never…" the woman jumped up into the air, grabbing the letter and smiling.

"B…Only one clue left."

"Well, it's getting dark. We've kept the boy waiting all day. I'm sure he believes that we've gotten lost."

"All right, clue number six… "Your last clue is the most important one, for it will bring you together once and for all. Happy Father's Day to you, your next clue will be at the gate of your zoo."

"Well, that was easy," I said. "He practically gave it to us."

"You know, Erik, I did have fun today," Christine said as we approached the gate to my Phantasma Zoo… "What I don't get is why the boy sent the both of us on a hunt? If he wanted to spend Father's Day with you today, then why didn't he join us?"

"I'm not sure… Perhaps this day isn't over after all."

When Christine and I approached the gate, we not only found the last letter, but we found a note there as well.

"O…" Christine said. "That spells Gazebo."

"He wants us to meet him at the Phantasma Gazebos no doubt."

From there, I unfolded the letter and read it out loud.

"_Mr. Erik,_

_If you're reading this, then you completed the treasure hunt. Not only did you complete the treasure hunt, but you solved the location. Meet me at the Phantasma Gazebos to claim your prize._

_Gustave._"

"Well then," Christine held out her arm. "Shall we?"

"Certainly, Christine…"

Christine and I walked arm in arm with one another all the way to the Phantasma Gazebos. They were away from anyone and everything on the island. With a beautiful view of the beach, what would be a more perfect sight? Though, we both paused when we arrived at the gazebos to find one lit by beautiful lights and sounding of wonderful, yet slow music. Inside the gazebo, there was a table set for two, with a candle burning in its center.

"What is going on?" I questioned. "What is this?"

"It's your prize, Mr. Erik…" Came Gustave's voice.

Christine and I both spun around to face the child who was standing before us dressed in a handsome suit. But that wasn't all, he was holding a bottle of wine…

"A dinner?" Christine questioned.

Gustave shook his head. "Not just a dinner…It's a romantic dinner for you and Mr. Erik. I'm going to be your waiter tonight."

It was then, that I figured out Gustave's plan. His plan wasn't to give me a Father's Day…No, it was to insure that Christine and I fell in love with one another, insuring that he would have me as a father for the rest of his life, and not just for today…Oh, what a clever boy he was.

* * *

**Please review everyone, and if you haven't already, catch my newest story "Love is not always beautiful..." Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Erik's POV**

After sitting down, Gustave poured Christine and me a glass of wine. Not only did he have wine, but he also had a few covered entrees set out.

"Gustave, just how did you get something like this together?"

"That's why I was out here on the night of the fire," he explained. "I was setting everything up for the treasure hunt. Not only that, but I was also talking to Mr. Squelch…He helped me with the food. He spoke to the restaurant manager for me."

"I know what you're up to, boy…" I said, taking a sip of my wine. "And yes, this was very nice of you, but you really shouldn't have done all of this for me."

Gustave placed our meals down in front of us before taking a seat beside Christine and I.

"You and mama mean more to me than anything in the world. I never knew my papa, but if there is one thing I truly want in this world, it's to have you as my papa forever. I know that it hasn't happened yet, but I would really like it if you would be my papa, Mr. Erik…That way, I could call you papa instead of Mr. Erik…"

I was about to open my mouth, when Christine answered for me.

"Gustave, that is very sweet of you, and yes, Mr. Erik is a great man, but as of right now, he and I are just seeing one another. The only way he could be your father was if he and I became married."

"Well, then after dinner could we go and get married?" Gustave asked. "Please, mama…"

Both Christine and I looked at one another…We were speechless.

"Gustave, pumpkin…It's not that simple. Maybe one day we will get married, but as of right now, we're not. Mr. Erik isn't going anywhere. He's always going to be in the same place."

"She's right, Gustave. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Perhaps someday your mother and I can be more, but for now, we're just dating. You'll understand someday."

When Gustave nodded, we endulged into the delicious meal Gustave had gotten for us. Though, from out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he seemed sad. I knew Gustave wanted his mother and I to be married, but he was too young to understand something such as that. Yes, the boy was smart for his age, but clueless as to the way the dating world worked.

"After dinner, Gustave, I have something that I want to show you…"

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's something that I believe you will enjoy. Your hunt was really fun today…Your idea was clever, really clever. We both had fun working together."

"I know…" he sighed. "I just thought you could have been married together."

Once again, Christine and I looked upon one another, and were absolutely stumped as to what to say to the boy. So, instead, we finished dinner off in silence. When dinner was over, we rose and headed towards my library…The building was tall, which was why we traveled to the roof. Once there, my park's beauty could be seen perfectly.

"Wow…" Gustave gasped. "It's beautiful…"

Indeed, it was. The lights alone were enough to make anyone gasp.

"Someday, Gustave," I said. "This will all be yours."

"Really?" his eyes widened in excitement. "Phantasma? All mine?"

When I nodded, Gustave embraced me tightly.

"I'll take great care of it, Mr. Erik…"

* * *

"I'll be right back…" Christine replied after we returned from dinner. I nodded and took a seat in my arm chair. I was exhausted after such a long day…When Christine returned from tucking Gustave in, she crawled into my lap and buried her head into my chest.

"What are we going to do, Erik?"

"About what, ange?"

"About everything? Gustave wants a father, and yet, we can't give it to him."

"Hey," I lifted her chin and pressed my lips against her own. "Don't worry about the boy. He'll be all right, Christine. We're doing great…you know this."

"I…I just don't want to disappoint him in life."

I stood from where I was sitting and brushed my fingers against her beautiful cheek.

"You, Christine, are the best mother there ever was. No matter what happens between us, I will always be here for you and the boy."

Christine wrapped her arms around me once again and I did the same.

"We are taking things slowly, Christine. And if that day ever arrives when we do marry, I will be the happiest man in the world to call that child my own son."

"I know, Erik."

"Now, let's get some rest."

"I'm too tired to walk up those stairs," Christine groaned. "We've been walking around Phantasma all day."

"Well then, I shall carry you."

When I lifted Christine's body up into my arms, she wailed out in laughter.

"Erik, put me down…"

"I will, when we're in my room…Our room."

For the remainder of the evening, Christine and I spent that time wrapped up within one another's embrace. Exhaustion had set in, exhaustion that made both of us surrender to sleep. With Christine in my arms, I slept like a baby…perhaps even better. The following morning, I woke to an empty bed. I hated waking to an empty side, for it meant that Christine was obviously up and already starting her day.

"Christine?"

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, hearing my bathroom door opening. When I turned my head, I saw Christine walking out with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry, Erik…I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's all right, Christine… You didn't frighten me."

"I was showering…"

"It's perfectly fine, Christine. I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast."

"All right, Erik… I'll be down as soon as I'm finished dressing."

After throwing on my robe, I headed downstairs, grabbing hold of the morning paper and opening it. Though, as soon as I did so, I noticed that the morning's headline was about Mr. Tilyou going bankrupt and Luna Park's closing… I had won! Life was finally starting to go my way! I devilishly smiled and chuckled all the way to the kitchen. Once there, I began to hum due to how happy I was. After placing a kettle of water on the stove, I turned to set the table, taking notice to Christine walking in.

"You seem rather perky this morning, Erik…" Christine said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, how could one not be happy, Christine?" With that being said, I slid the paper in front of her.

"I'm speechless," Christine said. "Completely and utterly speechless."

"Wonderful, is it not? Oh, after all these years, finally, I can breathe a sigh of relief."

"Erik," Christine's voice was uncertain, so uncertain that it made me curious.

"What is it, Christine? Can you not be happy for me? That man is the definition of evil! I believe that he deserves this after all the bad that he's done. Do you not agree?"

Christine placed the paper down and looked at me, her face still filled with uncertainty.

"Erik, America is supposed to be the land of opportunity…"

"So they say…"

"Then how is it fair to everyone else that your park is the only park on Coney Island? As evil as that man is, Erik, fair is fair…"

I had hoped Christine to be just as excited about Mr. Tilyou's failure as I was, but she wasn't. In fact, she was pitying the man. Damn this woman…Damn her to hell.

"I am a good man, Christine," I said, standing before her, my height overpowering her own. "I may not be a great man, but I am a good man. It's taken me years to become the man that I am today, and therefore, Mr. Tilyou can burn in hell for the scars that he's caused me…"

"Erik…I didn't mean that."

"Really? I'm standing here enjoying my few moments of relief, and there you are, telling me that I should be feeling sorry for the likes of him. You don't understand, Christine, because you've never had a whip lashed against your flesh."

"Erik…"

Christine tried to grab my arm, when I moved away from her.

"Don't...Just leave me be."

"Erik!"

Before I could say another word, I slammed the door closed and headed to my office. Though, after opening the front door, I rummaged around for the lights to brighten the darkened room, only to find that Mr. Tilyou was already seated in my chair…I stopped in place and looked down at the man who was sitting before me.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up…Usually, you're here by eight. It's nearly ten…"

"I…I was busy."

"Busy in bed with your precious little girl were you?"

"As you were most likely busy taking down your park…"

I pressed my eyes closed and pointed to my door.

"I'm going to ask you to leave…And I'm being kind about it."

"Leave? Why would I come and sit in your office only to leave before I say what I came to say?"

"Which is what?"

From out of his pocket, Mr. Tilyou produced a deed of some sort.

"Read it and weep, monsieur…"

I snatched the paper out of the man's hands and began to read what was written on it. Though, my heart ceased within my chest, for this was an agreement…One that would combine both Luna Park and my own together…No…I couldn't! I wouldn't!

"You see, monsieur, I am good friends with the owner of the boardwalk, Mr. Dublair… He made it pretty clear the other day that combining both parks into one would be the best thing for Coney Island. So, you see, monsieur, you're stuck with me. Partners until death do we part… I came by to see that you signed on the line below. Mr. Dublair is expecting this back…Next week, the news gets out and then we shall have one monstrous money maker of a park."

"We?!" I snapped. "We have nothing! I refuse to sign such a document!"

"I'd thought you'd say that. Either way, the decision has already been made by Mr. Dublair. So, there is no sense arguing about it. Though, I know what you would love to."

"I don't want anything from the likes of you!"

"Really? How about the name of the man who beat and raped your little angel of music?"

I stopped breathing for the slightest of seconds. This man had my full attention now. But how did he know about such a thing?

"Ah, now I have your attention. That's right, monsieur…I know who beat and raped your little girl. I was walking home that day…Saw it all go down. He's a regular. Scum of the city, really…Set the fire to your little fun house too no doubt. The police know him around town."

"What do you want out of me?"

"Your John Hancock, sir… You're going to be forced to sign anyway…So, if you do it without arguing, I will give you his name."

I wasn't sure about what to do… If this were true, then I knew sooner or later, I was going to be forced to sign. But to have the man's name! To have the bastard who harmed my angel and Gustave…Oh, I would kill him with my own bare hands. My hand shook as I signed my name on the line, looking back at Mr. Tilyou. Mr. Tilyou then rolled up his document with an evil smile displayed across his face.

"McPhee…" Mr. Tilyou said as he was leaving. "Donnie McPhee. He hangs around Bar Eleven every night. I shall see you soon, monsieur…Very soon."

When I was left alone again, all I could think about was the coming days. I didn't leave a moment to spare once Mr. Tilyou was gone. No, I hurried to the office building where Mr. Dulblair worked. I needed to see this man, I needed to talk to him.

"Mister E…" the secretary gasped when she saw me barreling through the front doors. Oh, I was furious!

"I need to see Mr. Dublair…Now! I need to speak with him."

The secretary shot to her feet and headed into the adjoining office. When she returned, Mr. Dublair was accompanying her.

"Mister E…Is there something I could help you with?"

"I need to speak with you in private."

"Right this way then…"

When Mr. Dublair and me were in his office, I slammed the door closed and hovered over the man's desk.

"I thought I could trust you, monsieur…I believed I could put every ounce of trust I had within you, and yet, you go and stab me in the back."

"Oh, so I take it Tilyou spoke with you about the changes?"

"And just when were you going to tell me this?! The day it was bound to happen on?!"

"Mister E, please…Let's not be rational… I was going to tell you a few days ago, but things got busy. Instead, I sent the forms to be signed with Tilyou and he told me he would see to it that the documents were signed."

"What about me? What about my park?"

"Mister E, Luna Park is suffering…Well, it's dead, really… I didn't have any other choice but to join both parks. It's the only way to save Luna Park."

"Ah, so your plan was to save your sinking ship by making mine suffer! Do you know that he treats his employees terribly? Or that he abuses the freaks in the freak show? They came to me for salvation! What will they think when they find out that he's going to be lurking around?"

"Mister E, you're still going to be the head honcho of Phantasma…Your park isn't going to be losing anything…Not even its name. Think of it as an expansion."

"And what of Tilyou? Partners? Is that the foolishness you place in my lap?"

"Mister E, Tilyou is my brother in law. I couldn't just throw him to the dogs…He's family. I needed to do something. Look, he'll be lurking around, but at the end of the day, you are the only one who has say in anything that goes on within your park. He may be the boss beneath you, but as long as you're around, he won't have authority over you."

I was calm now… Tilyou believed that he was going to have authority over my park, but in the end, Mr. Dublair was just giving him the title of "boss" to make him feel wanted.

"He'll stay out of your way, I'll see to it."

"When will my park be expanding?"

"Next week, Mister E…So, get a move on. You have lots to do with being the owner of a larger park."

"I do hope my percentage in pay is going up as well?"

"Do I look cheap to you? No, your pay will be going up by thirty percent…"

Yes, this day had started out terrible, but now, it was great. Not only did I get a raise, but I now also knew who had harmed my family…And he would certainly pay.

* * *

**Wow, that was an exciting chapter...Lots of twists and turns. Anyway, Happy New Year and please review! And if you haven't already, switch over to my new story "Love is not always beautiful..." **


	52. Chapter 52

**Erik's POV**

I was sitting in my room that evening, contemplating about how I was going to end one man's life, that man being the one who had raped my angel.

"Erik?"

I heard a knock at my door, but I ignored Christine.

"Erik, please answer me…"

But I couldn't… How could I face her after she had angered me so.

When I heard footsteps heading downstairs, I sighed and threw on my cloak. Tonight would be no joke…No, tonight would be for revenge. Like Tilyou had told me, I headed to Bar Eleven. The room was crowded and smelled of sour liquor. It was places like this that gave Coney Island a horrible name. Tilyou had mentioned that this McPhee person was a regular, and indeed he was. Once I heard his name being called by the bartender, I looked in that direction, taking notice to the tall and muscular man that was sitting there and answering to that name. Oh why? Why did he have to be made of muscle? I knew taking this man down wasn't going to be simple, but he would pay for his sins.

"I'll be heading out early tonight…" he mentioned in a thick, yet gurgled tone of voice. "Got to be up early…"

The large man stumbled out of the bar and I followed him…Oh, how I followed him. I was already reaching inside of my coat for the lasso and its tattered surface. My blood ran red as I thought about everything this man had done to the people I dearly loved. He would pay tonight…pay for it all. I squeezed the lasso tight as I sprung myself forward like a leopard, landing on his broad back and wrapping the lasso around his thick neck. I squeezed…Oh, how I squeezed, but the man reacted quickly and threw me off of him as if I were nothing more than a meek mouse. I landed a few feet away in a pile of neatly stacked trash cans, their hard surface meeting with the back of my neck…It hurt, dearly, but I didn't let my guard down, for now, I had thrown myself into the lion's den, and the lion was alert…

Before I could even stand on my own two feet again, I was lifted up by my neck, the man's one hand holding me up as if I weighed no more than a loaf of bread. His hand was monstrous, sort of like one of a giant. He slammed me against the nearest wall, my windpipe being crushed like a twig.

"You…" he slurred. "How dare you attack me! Now, you will pay for what you have done."

I tried kicking the man, but it was no use, for my legs were dangling in thin air. When I was released, I gasped for breath and tried to crawl away… But as I was doing so, I felt my lasso clamp around my own neck, the man dragging me by the line. To think…beaten by my own weapon. Around and around in that alley, the monsterous giant dragged me around as the lasso became tighter and tighter around my neck. I tried to place my fingers beneath its tattered surface, but the rope was so tight against my flesh, that it was nearly impossible to do so.

"I'm going to hang you out to dry…"

"Stop…" I pleaded. "Please…"

"What? You have something to say?"

The rope was loosened around my neck, my body flipping over to my backside to gasp for air. I felt as though I were a fish out of water, gasping for the breath that I so desired.

"You had something to say?"

"Y…You beat and raped my…my friend."

Silence filled the alley, but a few moments later, the man was laughing. Next thing I knew, my body was up in the air again, being held by his one hand.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Mister E? Ah, your fun house went up like a beautiful firework…And as for your little friend…Well, she was a wonderful piece of ass."

I had been weak, but the moment he spoke about Christine in such a way, my strength came back to me. Oh, how my blood ran red. I wanted to kill this scum, this horrible piece of dirt, but I had to find his weakness. I knew strangling him wouldn't do me any good. No, he needed to be outsmarted… Plus, he seemed clumsy enough. Finally, an idea came into mind. Yes! It was perfect! Faster than lightning, I gave a swift kick to the man's groin, causing him to drop me. Once he did so, I grabbed my lasso and started running. I was bleeding and yes, my neck was in agony, but I didn't stop running.

"I'm going to get you, ugly man!" he shouted. "And when I find you, I will murder you!"

My pace quickened, heading all the way down to the marina. The area was deserted and I looked around, hoping to find what I needed in order to end the man's life. And then, I saw it! An anchor, just lying on the side of the dock. With my lasso in hand, I tied it to the heavy object, making sure that the knot was tight.

"Not so fast!"

I was knocked upside the head, only to roll over and take notice that McPhee was standing behind me.

"I was going to strangle you, but I think I shall drown you instead…I HATE FREAKS!"

My sight was blurry due to the knock upside the head I had received, but when I saw the man's foot caught up in the pile of left over rope, I smiled.

"First, I'm going to glue your mask to your face, and then, I'm going to rip it off…"

His hand was once again on my throat, his grip crushing my neck…It took all the strength I had within me to do so, but I kicked him one last time in the groin. When I was dropped, I hit the dock with sickening thud…Though, I kept my plan in place and pushed him into the water.

"Oh, no you don't!"

I was crawling away, only to be grabbed by my foot and brought into the bay with him. He pushed my face under water, the taste of saltwater choking me…I wasn't sure how long the torture lasted, but when the anchor came crashing into the bay, McPhee went under as well and his grip finally came off of my leg. I struggled to the dock, but once I was there, I watched the air bubbles float to the surface until they were no more…I coughed up the horrible tasting water, lying there until I had enough strength to stand. Killing someone had never been this hard, but it had not been impossible. As weak as I was after the fight, I managed to not only sneak back home without being seen, but I was also able to undress and crawl into bed. I was utterly exhausted and in agony. Not only was the back of my neck in pain, but my back was also on fire. Deciding to stay home and rest the following morning, I made no attempt to move from my bed. The night before, I hadn't looked at my appearance, but after rising from my bed and walking into my personal bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, taking notice that I looked like a complete train wreck. Not only was my neck covered in black and purple bruises, but my flawless cheek was covered in scabs and scrapes.

"Erik?"

A light knock occurred at my door, followed by Christine's voice. When I attempted to turn my head to the side, I found that I couldn't…Oh, how it hurt. I cringed in agony and soaked a cloth in hot water before wringing it out and placing it on the back of my sore neck. Yes, I should have crawled back into bed, but I knew the woman wouldn't let me be until I showed my face. When she knocked once more, I pulled the door open just enough to see her.

"What?" I cringed, my voice being nothing more than a low, and groggy croak.

"Erik…" she gasped, attempting to push open the door. "You sound horrible."

I kept pressure on the door, being sure that she couldn't push it open any more than what it was.

"Christine, I don't wish to be disturbed today…I'm…I'm under the weather."

"Erik…"

Christine used all of her strength and pushed open the door. When she saw me, her eyes filled with tears as she reached out and caressed my cheek.

"Erik…w…what happened to you? What's wrong with your face? And why are you so pale?"

"I'm all right."

"No, you're not…Look at you. You look as though you were beaten up. Angel…"

"Stop!" I cried as she attempted to touch me. "Just stop… Nothing happened to me, Christine. I went to do some work in my park last night and fell down the stairs of the rollercoaster platform."

Yes, it was a lie, but I couldn't tell Christine that I had gotten injured while killing her rapist. No, for her, I would lie.

"Are you all right? Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"It wasn't necessary…"

"Wasn't necessary? Erik, you can't even stand up."

"No, I can't…oww…"

With that last cringe, I stumbled my way back into bed.

"Here, Erik…"

Christine removed my shirt and had me lay on my stomach.

"Your neck…"

"I landed on every stair…" I lied. "And every one hurt worse than the last."

"Erik, I'm going to go into town and get you some pain medication. While I'm gone, why don't you rest here?"

"You don't have to do that, Christine… Really, I'm all right."

"Nonsense, Gustave and I were going to go into town for ice cream anyway. You just rest here…"

And that's exactly what I did. For the next several hours, I lied still and barely moved at times. When Christine returned a while later, she gave me a few pain killers and left me to rest. Though, later that evening, she returned and offered to massage my sore neck and back. Oh, what a wonderful gesture it was.

"You have so many knots, Erik…"

"A life's worth, I guess," I mewed, as Christine continued to massage away my aches.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I'm sorry the way things went yesterday morning…I…I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course you did," I began. "You, Christine try to be the world's peace keeper. I know that you want everyone to like everyone and the whole world to live in peace. I know that's why you said what you did."

"I've never been this close to your back before in broad day light, Erik. I knew you had scars, for I felt them many times before when we made love…But, I've never actually sat here like I am now and stared at your back…"

"Hideous, right? I try not to look at myself in the mirror, but I feel hideous, Christine. One may think that it's easy to live with so many scars as long as they're on your back, but it's not easy at all. Everything agitates them…Clothing is the biggest problem. Oh, how my cotton shirts cause them rashes…Itchy ones in the summer from sweating, and sore ones in the winter from the coldness. I never have a moment's peace…But then again, there is the second biggest problem, that being blankets and bed sheets. I toss and turn, and the friction causes my scars to bleed."

"Erik, I'm sorry…"

"I will bet you that you can't find a smooth patch of perfect flesh upon my back. Try all you want, but each scar crisscrosses into another, and another…I know, Christine, for I've stared at my back before a mirror for several hours trying to do just that. It's a maze, a maze that never ends…One time, I even stood before a mirror in the nude, just to see if there was any possibility of finding a patch of smooth flesh…But no, Christine, some of those scars even lead down beneath my trousers and across my buttocks and continue down to my legs and inner thighs…Hideous, I know…"

There was a long pause of silence, before I heard Christine's voice again.

"Erik, what's happened to you? How is it that one can be born so…so…scarred?"

"Born scarred? Oh, no, Christine. There was once a time when the only thing that was scarred was my face. Yes, I was born hideous, but my body was a flawless, yet beautiful human being. That was, until I came into contact with my mother…She gave me a few of the ones I have on my chest…Then, I came into contact with the gypsies…Oh, how they ruined me. Most of my entire backside is to blame…That and the other scars I had come to receive…The emotional ones are from them raping me…The Shah of Persia is another factor in my scars as well…And then, of course, Mr. Tilyou. So, Christine, you see…It's not from just one person, it's from the world."

I felt Christine's hands release themselves from my grotesque back. She then crawled into bed with me and covered our bodies with my blankets.

"Christine?"

Christine placed her head against my chest and sighed deeply…

"I love you, Erik…"

"I…I love you too, Christine."

"Your scars don't matter to me, Erik…I have seen your heart, and I know your soul. You're not a bad person, you're just ill tempered at times. I know you love me, and I know that you love Gustave…I know that you would do anything for the both of us."

"Is this a proposal, Christine?" I jested. "Because, you know that the man is the one who is supposed to propose."

"That's another thing I love about you, Erik…Even when you're ill and not feeling well, you still know how to keep a sense of humor."

"I never really thought I had a sense of humor, Christine, especially yesterday when I found out that my park will be expanding over Luna Park…"

Christine's eyes widened in excitement, but I shushed her.

"It's not like that…Terrible really. Mr. Tilyou will be the boss beneath me. Besides the pay increase, there is nothing good about it."

Christine snuggled closer into my chest and pressed her eyes closed.

"As long as you're around, Erik, I know that you won't let anything bad happen to the employees of Phantasma."

"No, I won't…Not while I'm around."

"Erik, will you come to my performance tomorrow night?"

"Of course, Christine. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I yawned, my eyes becoming heavy. "Why would I ever miss one of your wonderful performances?"

And when Christine didn't say another word, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Goodnight, mon ange…I love you."

* * *

**Awwww adorable chapter...Please review everyone, and I promise that Love Is Not Always Beautiful will be updated tomorrow...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Erik's POV**

"Mr. Erik…"

When I heard my name being called, I opened my eyes to find Gustave standing at the side of my bed. Oh, what did he want?

"Mr. Erik?"

"What is it?" I lightly groaned, while sitting up. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Where's mama?"

I looked on the other side of my bed, taking notice that Christine was indeed gone. I plopped back against my pillows and sighed.

"I don't know, Gustave. She might have stepped out for a few moments. Now, please, go back to bed until she gets home."

"But I'm always up by eight, Mr. Erik…Shouldn't you be too? You have a park to run."

"That's the wonderful thing about being the owner of a park, Gustave," I said. "You get to make up your own hours. Usually, I would have been there by now, but yesterday, I had an accident. Therefore, I'm not in the best of conditions to work right now. I'm going to rest for a few hours and then, later on I'll head over to my park."

"We are partners, right, Mr. Erik?" Gustave asked, crawling into bed beside me.

"Yes, I told you that we were."

"Then can I come with you to work today?"

"We'll see…"

Before I could say another word, Gustave crawled into bed beside me and snuggled closer to my body. Oh, what was he doing?

"Gustave, did I not just say that I was sleeping?"

"My legs hurt, Mr. Erik… I don't like being alone in my bed. When my legs hurt, I want to be next to you."

"The pain will stop soon enough, boy…" I assured. "It's just going to take a while is all. The doctors told you this already."

"I know, but they look ugly too…"

"Gustave, enough. There is nothing wrong with you. You are a handsome young man…Me, on the other hand, I look like a complete monster."

Gustave brushed his hand over my cheek. "To me you're not…You're the best."

I tried to smile, but instead, I ruffled his brown locks and closed my eyes. "Now, could we please lay here for a few hours more in silence? If your mother isn't back in a little bit, I'll get up and make breakfast. Afterwards, you and I will go to Phantasma and get some work done. All right? Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Mr. Erik…"

For a while, the boy obeyed my wishes and let me rest. Though, a while later, I began to feel his fingers brushing over my distorted cheek.

"Gustave? What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Then leave my face alone."

To get the child to let me be, I rolled over and pulled my pillow closer to my face. Though, that only made things worse, for now, I could feel him tracing my scars through my night shirt.

"Gustave, please…enough."

"Your back is a maze, Mr. Erik…"

"An endless one at that, now stop your foolishness. I'm trying to rest. If you can't leave me alone, I'm going to ask you to leave my room."

"All right, Mr. Erik…"

I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes again, only to feel Gustave crawling on top of my chest. Once more, I opened my eyes, spotting the boy lying on his stomach on top of my own. From there, he placed his thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes. Oh, who knew getting the child to sit still was this easy… I wasn't sure how long we slept, for I woke a while later with Gustave still asleep on top of me. After reaching over on the night table for my watch, I realized that it was nearly eleven… Oh, I needed to get to work.

"Come on, Gustave," I cooed, moving his body from off of my own. The boy groaned, but I carried him down stairs and into his room.

"Here, get dressed and I'll take you out to breakfast."

"It's nearly lunch time…"

"Alright," I replied. "I'll get us something to eat on our way. Now, get dressed."

When Gustave was ready to go, I walked us outside and locked the door.

"Mr. Erik, can I ride on your shoulders?"

"If you wish…"

I bent down, only to have the child crawl up to my shoulders. When his legs were set, I grabbed hold of them and rose to my feet.

"I love riding on your back, Mr. Erik…"

"Well, I'm glad, Gustave."

"It's the best thing in the whole world."

"Enjoy it, boy…Soon enough, you will be too heavy for a man of my age to carry upon my shoulders. You're heavy now."

"I only weigh forty pounds, Mr. Erik…"

"Forty pounds too heavy," I jested. "You're heavier than a sack of potatoes."

"Mr. Erik!"

I laughed, and the boy laughed as well. For once in my life, I felt normal… When we entered my park, fathers were carrying their children on their shoulders, and it made me feel normal, for I was doing the same.

"Can we get ice cream, Mr. Erik?"

"I don't know about ice cream." I said. "Maybe we could get some French Fries…Or, we could get some pretzels and lemonade…"

"Yes! Pretzels and lemonade…I like that, Mr. Erik."

A few moments later, I approached the pretzel stand and ordered a few pretzels and a cup of lemonade.

"Here," I handed the boy his lunch and continued to my office. Once inside, I placed Gustave down on my desk and went to work. The boy excitedly ran to the window and sipped on his lemonade. I could only smile and shake my head as I went to work on my documents. Though, a few moments later, the door swung open, the end of it hitting Gustave in the face. Oh, this angered me! As soon as the door hit Gustave, he began to wail out in pain. I shot to my feet and ran to his side, lifting the boy up into my arms.

"It's all right," I placed him on my desk, turning to find Mr. Tilyou standing there. Oh, and he wasn't even sorry.

"Out of here!" I growled, grabbing the man by the shirt. "You are nothing but a slimy piece of dirt! Oh, how I hate you!"

"I came to speak with you…"

"By slamming my boy in the face? Oh, I shall kill you."

"We're partners now, Erik. You might as well get used to it."

"Right, but you didn't have to come in here like a bat out of hell. Now, out with you!"

Oh, I was so angry, that I pushed the man out of my office and slammed the door closed. Poor, poor Gustave…acting fast, I pulled a hankercheif out of my pocket and placed it against his face. Blood was gushing out of his mouth and nose, and I didn't know what to do about stopping it…Oh, Christine was good at this stuff, for she was his mother.

"Gustave, please stop crying."

I pressed the cloth tight against his face, scooping the boy up and carrying him through my park. Oh, where was his mother? I carried the boy all the way to the infirmary of my park, rushing inside and placing him on the examination table. As soon as the doctor saw me, he came rushing over to assist Gustave. The boy was still crying and shouting, but I held onto his hand the entire time. When the bleeding finally stopped, his face was caked in scabs and dried blood. The doctor cleaned him up the best he could, but the boy's nose was busted and his lip had been the same way.

"Come along, Gustave," I said, picking the boy up into my arms. "I have something that will make you feel better."

The boy wouldn't stop crying...even when he was seated at Feltman's ice cream parlor. The entire time I ordered a milkshake for him, he sat there, his face caked in scabs and tears flowing down his cheeks. When I placed his ice cream down in front of him, he took the straw and swiveled it around in the substance, his eyes focusing on his feet.

"Boy, what's wrong?"

I took a seat across from him and patted his hand with my own.

"Gustave, look at me…"

The boy's eyes rose to meet my own…Oh, they were filled with tears.

"Gustave, it's all right… Your face is going to be just fine."

"It hurts, Mr. Erik…"

"I know…Here, drink up your milkshake, it'll make you feel better, boy…"

For a while he tried to sip the liquid up through his straw, but I knew that his lips were bothering him. A few moments later, the door to the ice cream parlor opened, and to my surprise, Christine came walking in. She had some grocery bags in hand, and was currently headed to the front counter.

"Gustave, stay right here…"

I patted the boy on the back and stood to my feet, heading towards Christine.

"I'll take a chocolate banana float, please," Christine said, staring up at the sign that was above the counter. "With whipped cream and a cherry on top."

"Christine," I placed my hand upon her shoulder, causing her to turn and smile at me.

"Erik, what a surprise to see you here…I was just coming to grab something quick for lunch. I've been out shopping for food. I was thinking about making some chicken and a salad for dinner one evening. I know how you tend to work late during the summer…"

When I didn't respond to her, her smile seemed to fade.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Christine, there's been an accident at my office."

"Accident?"

I nodded. "Yes, so don't get upset when you see this."

Christine took her lunch and followed me to our booth. Gustave's face was now lying downward on the table and Christine began wondering what was wrong. The woman placed her sundae down on the table and placed her hand on the child's back.

"Gustave, what's wrong?"

As soon as Gustave heard Christine's voice, he lifted his head, and oh, what a disaster that was. Christine immediately gasped the moment she saw the scabs and dried blood that was caked upon his face.

"Gustave, sweetie…Oh, what happened to you?"

Christine lifted Gustave's crying form into her arms, his body wracking with sobs. And then, the woman looked at me. It wasn't my fault! How was I to know that Mr. Tilyou was going to come bursting into my office?

"It was an accident, Christine," I growled. "An accident! Mr. Tilyou came bursting into my office, and the door hit the boy in the face. I took care of him. Oh, you can believe I took care of him for that."

"Did you take him to the hospital?"

"Christine, I took him to my park's infirmary. That's all that could have been done. The doctor examined him, and told me that he would be all right. He has a sore nose and a busted lip, that's all…"

"I should get him home."

"Here," I tried lifting the bags of groceries out of Christine's hand, only to have her refuse my help.

"I think you've done enough damage for today…"

Oh, cruelty! I hated when Christine acted this way. No, she didn't want my help…Not only that, but she was trying to blame this on me. When Christine was gone, I plopped back into my seat and ran my fingers through my hair. Oh, what a lovely day this had turned out to be. For the remainder of the day, I worked in my office, filling out paper work and paychecks. Though, around five, the door to my office swung open once again and Mr. Tilyou came walking through it.

"Ah, I've been waiting to talk with you all day."

"You have no right being in here," I said. "Not after what you did to Gustave today."

"Why do you worry about him? He's not even your child…A bastard."

The moment the words escaped Mr. Tilyou's lips, I went flying towards the man and wrapped my hands around his throat.

"Don't you ever speak about him like that…He is going to be the future owner of this park someday…The boy is like a son to me, flesh and blood or no flesh and blood…It doesn't matter."

Mr. Tilyou didn't seem threatened by my actions, for he reached out and touched a scab that I had running along my neck from my attacker the other night.

"Seems as though you took care of business? Looks as though it wasn't an easy battle, though I could have told you that."

"You speak madness," I growled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"There is a lot of work to be done," Mr. Tilyou began. "So, I suggest that you get your greasy paws off of me."

I pulled my hand away from the man and stomped over to my desk.

"I was thinking about taking a little stroll with you tomorrow around my park…"

"You don't own a park anymore," I growled. "It's my park now."

"I am your partner, monsieur…I am your partner until further notice."

"Partner? You may be that, but believe me when I tell you that I have control over everything in this park. There is no decision that you can make…No, that is up to me."

"We'll see about that!"

Mr. Tilyou was angry, for he stormed out of my office and let me be. I worked for a while more, deciding to head home around ten. Once there, I locked the door behind me and started up the stairs to my bedroom without even seeking out Christine. I knew she was angry with me, and she had a right to be, I guess. Though, accidents happen, and sometimes, we don't have any control over them. I expected to walk into my bedroom and find it empty, but instead, I found Christine sitting on my bed with Gustave sleeping in her arms, his thumb sticking out of his mouth. I didn't say "hi," nor did I make any kind of greeting.

"Erik, I know I shouldn't be in here, but I was up here getting ready for bed and Gustave came running to me. I sang him to sleep and he fell asleep in my arms…I didn't wish to wake him."

"Well, why don't you take the boy and go downstairs where you belong, so I can get ready for bed?"

"Erik, please don't be this way."

"Oh, I have a right to be, Christine, especially after the way you treated me today. Accidents happen, woman…I had no control over that door swinging open. Gustave was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Christine nodded and lifted Gustave into her arms.

"I know…I'm going to put Gustave to bed, but will you meet me downstairs for tea in a few moments?"

When I nodded, Christine pressed a kiss to my cheek and headed downstairs. Oh, she would be the undoing of me…

* * *

**Please review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Erik's POV**

When I came down the stairs, I found Christine standing at the counter making tea. I was in my dressing robe, and she was in hers. When Christine spun around, she had two cups of tea in hand and a smile across her face.

"I was thinking that since it is such a wonderful night, we could sit outside and drink this?"

I nodded and held the backdoor open for Christine. When she was outside, I closed the door behind us and pulled out her patio chair. I didn't like being outside much, but sometimes, I would enjoy sitting out at night. That being the reason why I had a few patio chairs and a table on my porch.

"You work out here sometimes," Christine said, sliding a steaming cup in front of me. "I see you from my bedroom window."

"It's peaceful out here…One of the only places that I can work in peace. I have my office of course, but sometimes, I get disturbed."

"I'm sorry that I acted the way I did this afternoon, Erik…I should have listened to you before I acted like I did. Gustave just means so much to me… He's all I have left in this world."

"I know, Christine, but believe me when I tell you that I would never intentually hurt the boy. It was an accident, Christine…An accident. Do you understand me?"

Christine nodded and placed her hand over my own.

"I love you, Erik…"

"I love you too, Christine."

"It's so quiet out here…"

"Well then, we should liven up the party," I teased, standing to my feet and hurrying back inside for the slightest of seconds. From there, I pulled out my phonograph and turned it on, keeping the volume just loud enough so that Christine and I could hear the music that was being played. When I emerged from the back door once again, I approached Christine and held out my hand.

"Could I have this dance, Christine?"

"Me?" she teased. "Oh, you shouldn't have…"

Christine interlaced her hand with my own and I led her to the middle of my yard. With the fireflies lighting our way, I began to dance with my angel. It wasn't a slow song, no, it was more of a tango. Our bodies lined up with one another so perfectly as she and I moved from one side of my yard to the other. It was times like these that made me happy to be alive. In all the years that I have lived here, never had I ever tangoed or danced in my yard and at such a late hour. Yes, I have heard of a midnight stroll, but never a midnight tango in the light of the moon. Words couldn't describe the feeling I got from dancing with this angel.

"Mama?"

Christine and I had been having so much fun dancing, that we didn't even notice Gustave for a few moments. The child was out of bed, most likely from all the noise that Christine and I had been causing. When I noticed the boy, I paused our dance and spun around to face him. Christine rushed over to the boy and I stood there in the center of my yard with my hands wrapped around my back.

"Mama, I can't sleep," Gustave stood there and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his brown locks disheveled and messy.

"Well then," Christine said, lifting the boy into her arms. "You are more than welcome to join Mr. Erik and me until you can sleep."

Christine carried the boy all the way over to where I was standing and placed him down. Gustave's eyes immediately went to the small fireflies that were floating around us, his hands going crazy at trying to catch one, but every time he opened his hands, he came up short.

"I can't catch them, Mr. Erik…"

I chuckled. "You're doing it all wrong, Gustave."

"What do you mean? I'm opening my hand and capturing them, but then, they disappear… They're magical, Mr. Erik."

Without saying another word, I headed into my shed and brought out an empty jar.

"I'll teach you how to catch fireflies…"

"Really, Mr. Erik?"

"Of course, Gustave…"

The boy got closer to me and I opened the jar.

"You see, Gustave, fireflies are very tricky to catch. You have to keep your eyes on them at all time…" I slid the jar's opening behind one of the floating fireflies and began to slowly move in on it. "And then, you move in slowly and seal the jar."

When the firefly was in the jar, I sealed it shut and handed it to Gustave.

"Wow, Mr. Erik…"

"See, now you try…"

Gustave went to town after that, jumping around the yard in an attempt to catch fireflies while Christine and I sat snuggled within one another's embrace on my patio lounger, chucking as we watched the boy. This had tired Gustave out, for a little while later, the child stopped jumping about and approached me, his eyes filled with exhaustion.

"Is Gustave ready for bed now?" I teased, lifting him up into my arms.

When he nodded, I smiled and carried him inside, placing him down in his bed. Christine came in as well and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Get some rest, love…"

"Mr. Erik, can you read me a story?"

"A story?"

Gustave nodded and reached beneath his bed for a book. I looked up at Christine, but she just shrugged her shoulders before placing a kiss to my neck.

"I'm going to go upstairs, Erik. You two have fun and I'll see you in a few moments."

"All right, Christine…"

Christine closed the door on her way out and Gustave placed the book into my lap.

"Well, what do we have here?" I stared down at the cover and read it out loud. "Mary Shelly's Frankenstein…"

"Yes, please read it to me, Mr. Erik… Before, I could only look at the pictures. I don't know what the words say."

"And just where did you get such a book?"

"Mama bought it for me a few weeks ago when she was in town."

I never heard of this book before, but I opened it to the first page, taking notice to the colorful picture that took up most of the page. It was a man standing next to a table and on the table, there was a body covered by a white sheet.

"Victor Frankenstein, was a doctor who believed that death wasn't really death at all…In fact, in his studies, he found that electricity can cause the body's nerves to move, even after death."

I turned the page to find that the next picture was one of this Victor character stitching up a human body. I found it disgusting and too morbid for a child, but Gustave seemed to be enjoying it.

"…So, one evening, Victor Frankenstein went to the gallows and cut down a freshly hung body, dragged him back to his workshop and stitched him back together. From there, he used electricity to reanimate his body…"

"Turn the page, turn the page," the boy excitedly cried.

I did as Gustave asked and flipped to the next page where there was a picture of the deformed monster sitting up off the table.

"It's alive…." I said, continuing to read.

"No, you have to say it like a mad doctor, Mr. Erik…Like this…IT'S ALIVE!"

I read on flipping page after page, finding that this monster's life wasn't easy at all. People hated him, when in reality, he only wanted to be loved…Much like me. I was glad when Gustave fell asleep halfway through the book, for I slammed it closed before finishing the story and tucked him in. After turning out the lights, I wallowed upstairs to find that Christine was already asleep. I, myself, was exhausted, so therefore, I crawled into bed beside the woman and closed my eyes, quickly falling into a deep slumber. In my dreams, I dreamt that I was lying on Frankenstein's table, dreamt that he was stitching me up…I felt the needle weaving in and out of my flesh, even though I wasn't even alive yet. And when the electricity hit me, I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face.

"Erik…"

From outside, a loud rumble of thunder and a bolt of lightning occurred. I gasped for breath and heard Christine calling out for me.

"Erik, it's all right…You were having a bad dream."

I pulled my knees into my chest and concentrated on breathing.

"Erik, are you all right?"

"No, Christine, I'm not all right…" I angrily snapped, tossing back the blankets and rushing over to the window. I took a deep breath and leaned my arm against the cool glass.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Christine was at my side in a matter of seconds, her hands placing themselves gently only shoulders. Yes, she was only trying to comfort me, but in my mind, she had angered me.

"No, Christine, just let me be."

"Were you dreaming about the gypsies again, Erik?"

"Is that all you think about?" I growled. "The gypsies? Oh, Christine that's all you believe me to think about. There was more terror in my life, woman, than being raped for ten years by my filthy master. No, I don't know what you're trying to teach that boy of yours, but giving him picture books about monsters is hurting me to the core, Christine."

"What?" she gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Angry, I stomped out of the room for the slightest of seconds, returning with the Frankenstein book I had read Gustave. I threw it into her hands and stood before her with my arms crossed over my chest. Christine flipped through each page, tears forming in her eyes.

"I told him not to show this to you…"

"And why is that, Christine?! Because maybe it would have hurt my feelings? He's five! And yet, you're purchasing picture books about grotesque monsters…A man who was stitched together and brought to life, only to live without love. Are you trying to teach him that people like me have a hard time finding acceptance?"

"Never…" she cried. "Erik, the boy likes picture books and monsters. I'm sorry…But I would never ever buy him books where the characters are compared to you…Never. I'm not trying to teach him anything, I promise."

"Is that what you think I am?" I cried, hot tears slowly falling down my cheeks. "A monster? A stitched up monster that walks through life unloved?"

"Never…I love you, Erik. I love you no matter what you are."

Christine tried placing the book back into my hands, but I slowly pushed it away.

"I can't sleep," I said, changing the subject. "I'm going to work instead."

"Erik, please believe me when I say that this book is not you…"

"It's close enough…" I growled, throwing a clean shirt over my head and rushing to the door. Christine tried to call for me, but I wasn't listening to her, not even when I left the house. Deciding to work in my office, I unlocked the gates to Phantasma and headed inside. I had expected to be alone, but instead, I had come face to face with Meg Giry. The moment I flipped on my lights, she was standing there, her eyes filled with want. Oh, she was even still dressed in her work attire.

"You have a lot of nerve being in here," I growled, taking a seat in my usual spot. "What do you want?"

"Mr. Tilyou told me that I was going to be the leading act…He agreed to it."

"And you should already know that Christine is the leading act and that won't ever change. As for Mr. Tilyou, you should know that he doesn't have any authority over anything that goes on in my park. He may be written down as being my partner, but he is hardly that. He has to go through me in order to have a decision made…He knows this."

"Then you should also know that Mr. Tilyou is becoming tired of Christine. Don't you know this?"

"No, and I don't care either…"

"You should, because as soon as Mr. Tilyou mentions this to your boss, your star will be tossed aside."

Oh, I was becoming so angry with this girl! How dare she come to my office and attempt to threaten me in such a way! Tired of the girl's threats, I jolted out of my seat and approached her, pushing the woman against the nearest wall, my hand at her throat.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, Giry… Christine is and always will be the star of Phantasma…Do you understand me?"

I had frightened the girl, for she nervously nodded.

"Good, now get out of here…"

I gave the girl a shove towards the door, and when she was gone, I slammed it shut.

"The nerve of that girl…" I growled, taking a seat at my desk once again. After sitting for a few moments, a knock occurred at my door. I believed it to be Meg again, but when I looked up, I noticed that it was not Meg, but Mr. Dublair…I found it strange, for he never came to my Phantasma office.

"Sir?" I stood, but the man waved his hand at me.

"Oh, be seated, Mister E…I've come to ask you what your plans were for the fourth?"

"Fourth?"

"Of course, Mister E, it's the most crowded night of the summer season. You have to have a plan of events, especially fireworks."

"Well, besides fireworks, what did you have in mind, sir?"

When I noticed that Mr. Dublair was still standing, I motioned to the chair that was across from my desk.

"Please sit, sir…"

"I'll stand, thank you…I'll only be here for a few moments. Anyway, I was hoping that you had a plan."

"Christine is the star, as you know. I was thinking that she could sing maybe a few songs…Like a concert. Right now, she's only singing one song a night. Maybe we could have a lineup of performers…And Christine can be the main act."

Mr. Dublair smiled and patted me on the back.

"I knew you had it in you, Mister E…Work on that line up and pay a visit to my office next week."

As Mr. Dublair was heading towards the door, I looked up and called his name.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Tilyou has been bothering me. He supposedly wants Meg Giry to take over for Christine. He said that she is an old dog with no new tricks."

"And so?"

"I…I want you to tell him that Christine will be the only star in Phantasma as long as I am living…"

Mr. Dublair tipped his hat. "Will do, Mister E…And sir?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"If I were you, I'd put a ring on that pretty little finger of hers before it's too late."

"Sir?"

"Oh, don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen the way you look at her. I know how you feel for the woman. Take my advice, marry the girl…Make an honest woman out of her."

When the door closed, I looked back down at my work.

"Marriage it is…"

* * *

**I'm back! Anyway, sorry about the long update, but I am back now. Please review! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Erik's POV**

I worked until the morning sun rose. When I could no longer keep my eyes open, I placed my left over work aside and headed out. The summer heat was already beating down upon my shoulders, making me flesh unbearably hot. Deciding not to linger, I turned in the direction of my opera house, knowing that I had to meet with my stage manager in order to tell him about the holiday's plans. Usually, the opera house was empty at such an early hour, but today, I heard Christine's voice as soon as I entered. Curious, I snuck up to my private box and peeked out from behind the curtain. It was indeed Christine… She was standing center stage, all alone and singing to a tune she most likely had playing in her head, for there was no one sitting at the stage piano. What made things worse was when I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. I knew she was upset about how last night's events played out. I watched her for a little while longer, deciding to break up her sadness when she began to sob.

"Christine, why do you cry?"

She gasped and raised her head as soon as she heard my voice. She looked around for the longest time before setting her eyes on my private box. Though, I was no longer there, for I had already snuck down the stairs and backstage. I was nearly behind her now as silent tears slid down her damp cheeks.

"Christine, why do you cry?"

Once again, the woman gasped as she spun around and saw me standing beside her. She quickly wiped away her tears and sniffled, attempting to be the strong woman that she always thought she was. Though, deep down, I knew Christine was just as emotional as I was at times.

"I…I can't keep doing this," she cried, continuing to wipe her eyes. "I can't keep loving you like I do."

I folded my hands behind my back and straightened my posture.

"No? And why not?"

"Because I know that you don't love me the same way that I love you."

"And how could Christine say such a thing? Has your Erik not given you everything a woman could have asked for? If I didn't love you as much as you, why would I be wearing this promise ring around my left finger? Did we not promise one another to be faithful? Do these rings not mean a thing to you?"

Christine looked down at her own ring and gently pulled it off of her finger. With every tug she gave that ring, my heart broke into two.

"I…I used to think you'd be the man I'd spend my entire life with," Christine placed the small trinket into the palm of my hand. "But…but you believe that I see you as nothing more than a monster. You constantly put words in my mouth, Erik. You tell me that I see you as a hideous demon."

Christine closed my fingers around the ring and began to sob once again.

"But now that I'm finished with you, I will tell you the truth, seeing that you never listened to me before. You're not a hideous demon, and you're not a monster. You are a man, one who is kind and caring…One who would do anything in the world for me. I can't continue living with a man that believes I lie all the time. That's not a relationship, Erik."

"Christine," I was getting down to my knees, but Christine hauled me back up.

"You think that I see you as a monster, and every time I try to tell you differently, your temper gets the best of you. If you loved me, you wouldn't feel that way…I…I'm leaving your house."

"Christine," I had tears in my eyes, tears for all the pain that I had caused the woman by accusing her of believing me to be a monster. Oh, how many times a day did I accuse her of such an act? The woman was attempting to leave, but I had my hand upon her arm. "Christine, please…"

"Erik, I've waited and waited for you to ask me to be your wife, but as time went on, I realized that you were never going to ask me because you would never marry a woman that constantly calls you a monster."

"You never did," I pleaded. "Please, Christine…"

"I never did, but in your heart, you believe that I did. If you truly loved me, Erik, there would be no need for you to feel like that. But just for the record, your face is not what makes you a monster…It's the way you treat me sometimes."

"Christine, where will you go?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's away from you…"

This broke my heart… I tried to chase after Christine, but by the time I made it home, my house was already empty. It broke my heart…Tore it in two. Not only had I lost the love of my life, but I had lost my friend and leading act. What hurt worse was that she had taken the boy with her…He was like a son to me, my own flesh and blood. For hours after that, I walked the streets, hoping that I would come across the two of them, but I came up short…She was never coming back and all because of the horrible way that I had treated her. I sobbed into my hands that night, sobbed and wished that I could change the past. I didn't have the heart to tell my boss about Christine's flight, but what choice did I have? There were tickets that had been sold for upcoming nights, and without a leading act, my park would anger a lot of patrons… And just as Mr. Tilyou had wanted, Meg had been moved up to that position. I couldn't even stomach the thought of her dancing around and singing in Christine's place. That being the reason why I didn't even attend her first performance…No, I was too heartbroken to do so.

That evening, I lurked to my office and sat at my desk, filling out paperwork as my heart bled for the only woman I had ever loved. Oh, here I was once again, alone and broken…I promised myself that I would never become weak again, and yet, here I was, still in the same position! But why was I still wearing my promise ring? Why was it that I was still wearing the beautiful trinket that had made my heart leap with joy? What promises were there to fill now? What promise could I possibly be obeying to?

"Sir?"

A light knock occurred at my office door, followed by the sound of Mr. Squelch's voice. I turned to face the man, motioning him to enter.

"Sir, I couldn't help but notice that you're seeming extremely upset this evening."

"That I am…Though, I shall be all right."

"Not satisfied with Meg Giry are you?"

I shook my head. "No, who could be happy with her, when I've had the opera diva as my main act? No, having Meg take over is nothing compared to what things used to be. It will only be a matter of time before everyone realizes that as well."

"Sir, I know this may be none of my business, but why is it that Miss Daae left? She seemed so happy working in Phantasma, especially when she was around you. Both her and the child seemed happy."

"I…I don't know, Mr. Squelch. She just picked up and left me the other afternoon. I don't blame her…Everyone wishes to get away from me."

"I know that I shouldn't be telling you this, sir, but just before Miss Daae took off, I spotted Mr. Tilyou speaking to her on the other end of the park."

This instantly made me drop my pen, for I had not known this.

"What?" I gasped. "You saw Mr. Tilyou speaking to Christine?"

Mr. Squelch nodded. "Yes, a few nights ago after her performance…"

"And what were they talking about?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but whatever it was really made Miss Daae upset, for she ran away in tears."

I immediately gathered to my feet and hurried out the door. Oh, I had to find Christine! I had to speak with her. And then, when I was finished talking to her, I would clobber Mr. Tilyou. I wasn't sure where my angel of music could have fled off to, but I wasn't about to lose her for good. Yes, I had acted like a monster in the past, but Christine always understood me. She never broke things off with me just because of my anger. No, the girl had to have had something said to her, something that was most likely a lie. Mr. Tilyou was good for that. I knew that she hadn't much money, which was why she was most likely staying at an inn…There were three in the area, and so, I started with the first one, entering the office and asking if she had signed in. I came up short with the first two, but after entering the third and final inn, I was happy to find that Christine was indeed staying there.

"She is a one of my employees," I said to the manager. "I need to speak with her immediately. Please, which room is she staying in?"

"Sixty six," the man said.

Satisfied, I hurried out the door and towards the room that my angel was currently staying in. When I approached her door, I adjusted my shirt and lightly knocked. I waited for several minutes, before it finally opened. Though, it was not Christine who was standing before me…No, it was Gustave. As soon as the boy saw me, he jumped into my arms.

"Mr. Erik!"

"Gustave…Oh, how I've missed you."

"Mr. Erik, why are mama and I living here? Why aren't we living with you?"

Before I could answer, Christine's harsh voice called out.

"Gustave, get inside this instant!"

"But mama…"

"But nothing! Get inside this instant and go to your room."

I placed the boy down and he walked back inside, turning to face me one last time.

"Bye, Mr. Erik…"

Christine waited until his bedroom door was closed before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"I gave my ring back to you," she snapped. "There is no reason for you to be here."

"Christine, I don't know why you just ended our relationship like you did, but I have a feeling that you didn't do it on your own free will."

"Of course I did," she growled. "What do you believe I did?"

"Christine, please…"

"Please what?!"

"Please let me come inside so that I can talk to you."

"Why should I let you in? Why should I do anything for you?"

She was crying now…Crying, but I didn't understand why.

"Christine?"

"No, I can't trust you…How could I ever trust you again?"

"You can…Oh, Christine, what's wrong?"

Christine wiped her eyes and opened the front door. She didn't say much, but I followed her inside and took a seat in the kitchen.

"Christine, I don't understand why you broke things off with me, but I really want you to tell me…What's wrong, ange?"

"Ange? How could you call me that? After all that you've done to me…"

"Christine, did Mr. Tilyou talk to you a few nights ago?"

Christine took a seat and nodded, her eyes still filling with fresh tears.

"He came to me after my performance… The night after you left me because you were angry. I waited for you to show up, but you never did. He approached me backstage."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me the truth…He told me that you were going to get rid of me. He told me that you've been sleeping with Meg."

"What? Meg Giry? That whore? Oh, Christine, why would you believe him? You know what that bastard is capable of!"

"I didn't believe him at first, but when I asked Meg about it and she told me the same thing, what was I to think? She told me that you've been sleeping around with her and that you were going to make her a star. She said that you weren't ever going to marry me, and were only using me for my talent and body. She said that you didn't love me and never have after what happened in Paris…She said that you thought me to be nothing more than a gullible whore…"

Christine broke down in sobs after this…Oh, I would kill them both! I knew what Meg wanted, and I knew what Mr. Tilyou wanted! It made sense for the both of them to team up like they had in order to hurt Christine and me.

"Christine," I got to my knees and placed my hands in her own. "Christine, listen to me…I would never ever sleep with that girl. Never…Oh, Christine, I would never hurt you in such a way. I love you, I love you more than anything in the world. The only woman that I have ever made love to is you, and it is always going to be that way. Mr. Tilyou is an evil man, mon ange…So, so evil. He wanted Meg as the main act and when I denied his wish, he turned to Meg in order to plan out their demise…Christine, don't you believe me?"

Christine looked down and pressed her eyes closed. "I…I've missed you so much. I'm the one who broke it off with you, and yet, I've done nothing but cry myself to sleep at night. Gustave has missed you too…Oh, Erik forgive me for…"

"Shhhh…" I pressed Christine's face into my chest and rocked her body against my own. "Christine, you acted rational…You made haste decisions before speaking to me first. Made up a lie to break off our relationship. Christine, I need you to promise me that you will never listen to those two monsters or anyone else ever again before speaking with me."

"I'm sorry…"

I took out Christine's promise ring and placed it back on her finger.

"Christine, I want you to do two things for me…Now, these two things are important."

"Anything…" she cried.

I wiped her tears away with my thumb and looked up at her.

"I want you to leave this hellhole of a room and move back in with me…"

"I will," she promised. "I'll come back to your house if you will have me."

"And you will work at Phantasma once again…It may not be tomorrow, but I will be having a talk with my boss in the morning."

"All right…"

"But that wasn't the second thing, Christine. No, the second thing is this…I want you to be my wife."

Christine's tears instantly stopped, for her jaw slightly dropped.

"Wh…What?"

I got down on one knee and smiled.

"Christine Daae, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Erik Mulheim?"

"Is this real?"

"Of course, Christine. I want you to be my wife…."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...Will she say yes? Stay tuned! Please review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Erik's POV**

"Of course, Christine, I want you to be my wife…"

I knelt there on one knee, waiting for Christine to answer me. I loved this woman with all my heart and I wanted her to be my wife.

"So?"

"I'm…I'm speechless."

"Say yes, mama…"

When we heard Gustave's voice, Christine and I spun around and found the boy hiding in the doorway. Christine then turned to face me and smiled.

"Yes, Erik…"

The woman jumped into my arms and I twirled her around, feeling overjoyed with happiness.

"Does this mean that Mr. Erik is going to be my papa?"

Christine had shed a few tears, but she nodded and scooped the boy up into her arms.

"Yes, darling…Mr. Erik is going to be your new papa."

The boy sighed and ran to me. "Finally…"

It felt like forever before Christine was finally back in my home, but it did happen. The following morning, I checked her out of that horrible inn and welcomed her back into my home with open arms. Though, the fight was not yet won, for I had other business to attend to. Mr. Tilyou had ruined my relationship with Christine, and I would not stand to have that happen. No, something needed to be done and Mr. Tilyou needed to be put in his place. I wasn't sure if going and threatening the man would work, therefore, I decided to turn things over to my boss instead. Usually, I would have to make an appointment if I wanted to see Mr. Dublair, but I had become a favorite of his, and therefore, I could get into his office to see him whenever I pleased. Usually, I stayed away unless it was an emergency, and today seemed like one. Therefore, the morning that Christine came home, I left her and the boy to rest, scooped up my folder of ideas for the forth and ventured out to Mr. Dublair's office.

"I'm here to see Mr. Dublair," I said as I approached the secretary that was sitting behind the desk. "It's urgent."

"I'll make sure that he sees you right away, Mister E…"

"Thank you, Gloria…"

I waited for a few moments with my prints in hand, only turning when my boss called my name. I immediately turned around and held out my hand to shake his own like I usually did.

"Ah, Mister E, so nice to see you back this early. Usually when I ask to see ideas, you don't come to me until two weeks later. I'm guessing by the envelope in your hand that you have ideas already?"

"Of course…Could we speak in your office?"

"Yes, come right in."

Once inside Mr. Dublair's office, I took a seat in my usual chair that was across his desk and placed my folder of ideas down on it.

"In there, you will find everything you need for the fourth. Though, the real reason I came to see you today was to put in a complaint about Mr. Tilyou…You see, he's caused me some problems."

"What sort of problems?"

"He said some things to Christine…Lies. He told her that I was going to replace her with Meg. She left me…For days, Mr. Dulblair…I never knew the truth until I confronted her. This was all Mr. Tilyou's plan."

"I will speak to Mr. Tilyou, Mister E… Leave the man to me. For the time being, get your little diva ready for the stage. I'll make sure that she's on the line up for tomorrow night's show."

"Thank you, sir…"

"Don't worry, Mister E, I'll take care of Tilyou."

"Mr. Dublair, I meant to tell you that I asked Christine to marry me…"

"And?"

"She said yes…"

Mr. Dublair shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around me. "Congratulations, my boy! That's wonderful news! When are you going to tie the knot?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…Hopefully soon."

"How about on the fourth? It is in a few days…"

"The fourth?"

Mr. Dulblair nodded. "Yes, beneath the fireworks. Your little lady sings for the entertainment, then, when the fireworks are going on, you and Christine tie the knot in the gazebo…"

"It…It does sound romantic."

"And if you need a priest, I know just the one. I'm sure he would be happy to marry the both of you."

"I'll think about it, sir…Thank you."

When I left, I hurried home and entered my bedroom to find Christine still curled up in bed. I ran my hand through her curls and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Mon ange, wake up…"

Christine stirred and opened her tired eyes. Though, when she saw me standing over her, she smiled and yawned.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I'm just so tired today…"

"And you have a right to be. You've had a stressful week, but I have some good news for you. I spoke to Mr. Dublair…He said that you can sing again starting tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

Christine's smile faded away, for she seemed so scared.

"Christine? Mon ange, what's bothering you?"

"I'm frightened, Erik."

I pressed her body close to my own, so close that I felt her curls against my cheek.

"Christine, nothing is going to happen to you. Mr. Dublair is going to take care of Mr. Tilyou…What he did was unforgivable, and I never want us to be separated ever again. I want you to be my wife, and I'm glad that you agreed. You will make me the happiest man alive."

I laid down beside Christine and brushed my fingers through her curls.

"I love you, Christine…"

"I love you, Mr. Erik…"

A few seconds later, Gustave came running into the room and plopped down beside the two of us.

"I'm going to have a papa… A real papa…"

I was happy, so happy that I pressed my eyes closed and cuddled beside my newfound family. I loved them, so much that I couldn't wait to be married to Christine.

"I love you too, Gustave."

"My own papa…"

And just like that, we fell asleep beside one another. For my angel, I had a plan, one that was filled with romance and wonder. For days, I thought about our wedding, and how to go about doing it. I wanted it to be soon, and I wanted it to be beautiful and filled with surprises. Therefore, I decided on the fourth…Deciding not to tell Christine about the wedding, I went about planning it on my own. I met with Mr. Dublair and the priest that he had suggested. Everything was coming into place, that being my wedding…Oh, it would be the best day of my life. I never attended a wedding before, but there were some things that I knew about when it came to being married. The most important thing were the rings…Yes, usually the couples chose the rings together, but if I got Christine involved, she would know my plans. Instead, I pulled Gustave along to the jewelry store and had him help me pick out the best set. Then again, what could a six year old possibly know about choosing rings?

"I like these, Mr. Erik…"

The child was currently sitting on top of the glass case, looking inside while I snooped around the rings.

"Which ones?"

I looked at the set of silver rings and smiled, for they were indeed beautiful.

"You're right, Gustave, I do like them."

I lifted Gustave off of the glass and had the store manager take out the rings for me to see.

"Wow, they are really pretty, Mr. Erik."

I held what would become Christine's wedding ring in my hand and smiled. It was beautiful…So, so beautiful. It was a ring with a silver band and a single white diamond. It wasn't magnificent, but it was Christine…She was simple and this ring screamed simplicity.

"Wow, look at the ring for you, Mr. Erik…"

I placed Christine's ring down and picked up the ring that was meant for the man.

"Mon Amoure…What does that mean?"

I looked at the ring, noticing that there were words engraved into the side of the ring.

"It means love never dies."

"I think you should get the rings, Mr. Erik…"

Gustave took the ring out of my grasp and slid it onto my left ring finger.

"See, it fits."

"I want you to be my ring bearer…"

"Ring bearer? What does that mean?"

I chuckled. "I want you to carry the rings in the ceremony, Gustave. Please say that you will…"

"I will, Mr. Erik, I promise."

I ruffled the boy's locks and slid the rings towards the store manager.

"I'll take them…"

After purchasing the rings, I headed home with the boy. Tomorrow was my wedding…Oh, my wedding. It was going to be a beautiful ceremony, and then, afterwards, I had a wonderful meal planned in my Phantasma restaurant. I had everything planned… I had a day filled with romance. It would be a day that neither Christine or I would never forget. I started early in the morning. I set my watch for four, forcing myself out of bed and sneaking downstairs. Once in the kitchen, I began cooking breakfast, placing pancakes and a glass of orange juice on a tray. Not only did I place breakfast on a tray, but I also placed a single red rose on it as well… A single rose meant so much to the both of us, for when Christine was in Paris, I always presented her with a single red rose after every one of her performances. It was sentimental, and I wanted the day to be filled with things such as that.

"Christine?"

I gently shook her shoulder, causing her to stir.

"Erik? What time is it?" she groggily asked.

"It's eight, mon ange…"

Christine sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, gasping when she noticed that there was a tray sitting in her lap.

"Erik, you shouldn't have…"

I pressed a kiss to her lips and sat down beside her. "I know, but I wanted to."

"And a single red rose? Like in the past? Why? I haven't sung yet…"

"I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you. Now, enjoy your meal, for I have something special planned for today."

"Such as what?"

"Well, you shall see a little later. It's the fourth, Christine. Today is supposed to be filled with fun."

Christine smiled and lifted the first bite of her meal to her lips.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Thank you…"

"Enjoy…"

After hurrying back downstairs, I headed to the sink to clean up from breakfast. A few moments later, Gustave came rushing into the kitchen.

"Mr. Erik, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, Gustave, if you can keep a secret, I will tell you."

Gustave hopped up onto the counter and I chuckled, for the boy was overly excited.

"All right," I began. "I need you to keep this between you and I. Your mother's performance is at six. I want you to go to my private box and wait for me to return. Once her performance is over, I'm going to make it seem as though we're going out to dinner. I'm going to give you my watch, boy…"

I took out my pocket watch and handed it to the boy. "You see the little hand?"

Gustave nodded.

"When that hand is on the six, and the big hand is on the nine, I want you to meet me at the gates of Phantasma… Can you do that for me?"

"Yes…I promise to be at the gates of Phantasma at that time."

I closed the watch and placed it into his pocket.

"Good…From there, we will walk to the gazebo together for the ceremony."

"All right, Mr. Erik… I can't wait!"

Usually, I would have spent the day with Gustave and Christine, but the fourth was a busy time, a time filled with crime and crowds. What made things harder was the fact that my park had expanded into Luna Park…Well, it wasn't Luna Park anymore, but that didn't change the fact that it was crowded and unbearable. To keep an eye over my park, I told Christine to meet me at the opera house around five. It wasn't that I wanted to spend the day talking with my security guards and helping my employees restock the cotton candy stands and candy shops, but I had no other choice. I was the owner, and therefore, everyone looked up to me to keep order. I had told Christine to meet me at five, but I was the one that was late. I left extra early, but trying to push through the crowds was nearly impossible. With the rings in my coat pocket, I headed inside, already apologizing for my tardiness.

"Christine, I'm terribly sorry," I said, entering her dressing room to find her sitting at her vanity. "I know I said five, but it was impossible."

Christine stood up in her beautiful gown, her face filled with happiness.

"Hey, it's all right."

She embraced my masked cheek and pressed a kiss to my worried lips.

"You look beautiful," I said. "Extremely beautiful…Like an angel."

"Oh, Erik, don't make me blush."

Just then, the door to her dressing room opened. "Miss Daae, two minutes."

When the door closed, I sighed… Oh, I had wanted to spend more time with her in her dressing room, and yet, I was too late.

"I'm sorry, Christine."

"It's all right, Erik. It wasn't your fault."

Christine brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and smiled.

"I'll see you after your performance."

"Christine?"

My angel was at the door, ready to approach the stage.

"Yes, Erik?"

"After your performance, I want you to accompany Gustave and I to dinner…Is that all right with you?"

"Of course. I would love to, Erik."

I stood backstage, fingering the boxes of rings that were in my pocket. I was nervous, for I had never married anyone before. And what of the vows? What was I to say to her? When the woman emerged from the stage, she smiled widely and embraced me.

"Erik? What's wrong? You look so nervous…And what's this?" she brushed her hand across my cheek. "You're sweating. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes…" I assured. "I'm…I'm just feeling a little under the weather is all."

"Oh…Would you rather go home? We don't have to go to dinner."

"No, no…I want to. Come along…"

I took the woman's hand and led her towards the gates of Phantasma.

"Erik, I need to change."

"No you don't…You look beautiful."

When we arrived, I stood there, my palms sweating…But where was Gustave? He was supposed to be here. Frantically, I reached around for my pocket watch, realizing that I didn't have it for I had given it to Gustave.

"Oh, what time is it?" I growled.

"Erik, where's Gustave? Shouldn't we have waited for him?"

"No…He…He was supposed to meet me here at six forty five."

I was pacing around in frantic circles, pacing around and nervously sweating. And then, I noticed it…A flash of silver…I slowly approached the object that was lying a few feet away, bending down to pick it up, and gasping when I realized what it was…It was my pocket watch.

* * *

**Another cliffy...Sorry! And I am sorry for not uploading this sooner. I was in NYC all day yesterday catching Phantom of the Opera. Yesterday was one of the best shows I had ever seen of Phantom. It was my 6th time seeing it, and it was beautiful! Hugh Panero was fantastic and now he stands as the only Phantom that has ever made me cry...His version of the final lair scene was too heart breaking to watch. Had an awesome time though. So, stay tuned! Only a few more chapters of this story left...**


	57. Chapter 57

**Erik's POV**

"Erik, what's wrong?"

I gazed at the watch…The watch I had given Gustave. No…He couldn't be in trouble. But if he wasn't, then why was the watch lying here without an owner. The boy had been here…The boy had met me here. But why? Who would want to harm a little boy?

"Erik?"

"It's Gustave…He's in trouble."

"Let me go!"

We both paused, when we heard that familiar cry.

"Did you hear that?" I gasped.

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

We waited for a few moments before we heard the voice again.

"You're hurting me!"

"Gustave!" I pulled Christine's arm and headed in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Gustave!" Christine shouted out his name as we headed towards the boating piers. Oh, when I got my hands on the bastards that had him, oh, I would murder them! I should have stayed…I should have told him to meet me backstage. But it was too late and someone had already gotten a hold of him.

"Erik, where is my baby? Where is my little boy?"

I followed his voice, but it was getting harder to track, for he was getting farther and farther away. I was once known as Persia's greatest tracker, for the Shah once hired me to track down all of his escaped prisoners. Nothing could hold me back….nothing. But as much as a good a tracker that I was, I was losing my track on the boy. If something ever happened to him, I would never forgive myself, nor would Christine ever forgive me. I had been responsible for watching him, and yet, I had let danger come his way. We were at the abandoned pier now…Abandoned and dark. The Coney Island sun had gone down, leaving the streets black except for a little light coming from the street lamps. It was the fourth, but there was no one hanging around these parts of Coney Island, not while my park was crowded and thriving. This was supposed to be a wonderful day, one that was supposed to end with me and Christine getting married in the gazebo beneath the fireworks, but now, the fireworks were going off above us, and we were no closer to being married. Oh, how badly I wanted to stop running and turn to this woman and kiss her beneath the fireworks, but it was impossible. Hot tears slid down my cheeks as the final firework exploded into the sky. That was it…The fireworks were over and so was my ceremony. The night had been ruined, and my heart was breaking. Not only was my heart breaking, but I could no longer hear Gustave's voice. The streets were silent, and my chances of finding him were becoming few and far in between.

"Erik, where to now? Where is Gustave?"

"I…I don't know…" I gazed down the street, looking both ways and trying to figure out where he could have been dragged to.

"Erik, don't say this…Don't tell me that you don't know."

The woman was sobbing now, and I didn't blame her. I had failed…I had failed in being a parent, and I wasn't even Gustave's father yet. No, that was supposed to happen tonight.

"Erik, you were supposed to be watching him!" she cried, shaking my arm. "You told me that he would be safe with you. I…I trusted you. Why did you let him out here on his own? Why? How could you do such a thing?!"

I was angry now…Angry and sad. Those two emotions did not mix well with me, for when I was sad and angry at the same time, I usually went off when the pressure became too much to bear, and with Christine yelling at me now, I found that I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You know what?! Yes, you're right…I was wrong for letting the boy come out here on his own, but do you know why, Christine? He and I had been planning this for days. He was only going to be on his own for five minutes. We were going to meet at the gates of Phantasma, and then, I was going to escort you to the gazebos on the other side of the river…It was there, that I was going to give you a surprise wedding beneath the fireworks."

Christine's anger slowly disappeared and was left with fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"…But it's ruined now. The fireworks went off, and I'm sure the priest that was supposed to meet us at the gazebos has left. And now, I'm no closer to marrying you as I am to finding Gustave. I'm sorry, Christine…All I ever do is disappoint you."

"Erik, please don't be like this. You don't disappoint me. You never disappoint me. Please, just help me find Gustave. I can't lose him…"

I nodded and pulled Christine along, still determined to find the boy.

"Gustave!" I couldn't shout out the boy's name, for my voice never went any higher than a low whisper, but it was high enough, for a few moments later, I heard his voice crying out once again.

"This way!" I grabbed a hold of Christine once again, pulling her in the direction of the Warf….But why was he being hauled to the warf? Curious, I hurried towards the direction his voice was coming from. And when I turned the corner, I spotted the boy standing at the end of the pier, his mouth being covered by Meg's hand. Meg…Oh, that little whore! I would murder her for attempting to hurt the boy.

"Gustave!" Christine and I cried out his name as we ran up the long pier. Meg was standing at its edge, the waves roaring behind the both of them. Meg was disheveled, her dress torn and her hair knotted and messy. She looked like a demon…

"You let him go, girl," I growled, stepping closer to the two of them.

Meg moved Gustave closer to the edge. "Not another step…" she growled.

"You listen to me right now! You let him go…"

"Not another word…" she warned, holding Gustave's body over the edge, his feet dangling over the waves.

"Don't you dare drop him!" I cried. "He can't swim!"

"Gustave! Oh, Meg, please…" Christine sobbed. "Please don't do this to my baby…"

"I've always tried to make you watch, now watch me now…"

"You don't want to do this," I slowly took a step forward, my hands held up in the air, as to not frighten her. "You're not a murderer, Meg. You're upset, this I know, and you have a right to be. You had a taste of fame and I took it all away from you."

Meg pressed her eyes closed, hot tears running down her cheeks. What frightened me was that she was losing her grasp upon Gustave's shirt. Oh, if he fell into the water I would never find him again. The boy wasn't strong enough to fight through the waves, nor could he swim.

"I do want to do this!" Meg cried. "I want to take away everything you have ever loved. It's the only way to hurt you, just like you've hurt me."

"Meg, we can talk about this," I slowly replied. "Just…Just please, put down the boy. You don't want to harm him."

"Talk? You never wanted to talk before! Give me a reason to talk now? No… I'm done talking. I was the star! I was the star for three days before you found out the truth and put Christine back. You canned me…"

"Meg, I know that it was wrong," I lied. "I know that you should have stayed as the star of Phantasma, but I was in the wrong. Please… Please don't do this to the boy. He's innocent. If you want to hurt anyone, hurt me. I was the one who hurt you, so hurt me, not the boy."

I took a step further, only causing Meg to hold Gustave closer over the edge.

"One more step and I'm going to toss the boy over the edge…"

I froze in place, for the last thing I wanted was for that to happen. Though, I was ready at any moment to dive over the edge and save him. I would die for Christine and the boy, and I wasn't about to let any hard come their way.

"Please," I begged. "Put the boy down, Meg. Christine was once your best friend. Why would you want to hurt someone that means so much to her? If it's me that's hurting you, then why don't you hurt me instead? I'm unarmed, Meg…Push me into the ocean, not him. Just please, put him down."

Meg looked at Gustave and then back at me again. I was trying to be as patient as I could be with her holding the boy over ocean, but I was having a hard time doing so. I was feeling anxious and wanted nothing more than for the boy to be back on the dock.

"Meg, please, listen to me…"

"Yes, Meg, listen to the man…"

When I heard another familiar voice, I spun around to find Mr. Tilyou standing a good distance behind me with Christine in his grasp, his hand covering her mouth and his other hand holding the end of a pistol to her head.

"Let her go…" I cried. "Please…"

"No, Erik…I'm going to blow out your woman's brains and Meg is going to drop that little bastard into the ocean. And then, when they are both dead, I'm going to take your life as well."

"Why? Why do you want to do this? I've done nothing to you…"

"You've done everything! You ran my park into bankruptcy and then, you took over. I'm nothing, nothing! You've hurt me for the last time. It's time for me to take things into my own hands! It's time to hurt you…It's time to make that weak heart of yours bleed. Oh, and when it bleeds, Erik, I'm going to make sure that every ounce of blood is drained from it. It's time to hurt you, starting with your precious girlfriend…With you out of the way, the park will be handed over to me!"

"Give me the gun…" I begged, slowly stepping towards him. "Please…Don't hurt her or the boy. Just hurt me. Please, hurt me, not them. You feel ugly, you feel used…I know that you feel broken and bruised, but please…Don't hurt my family."

I heard the safety of the gun being pulled back, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't do this…Please."

"Step any closer and I tell Meg to release the boy!"

I spun around to find Meg nervously shaking as she held Gustave over the water. It was then, that I realized that Meg never really wanted to be a part of this. No, she was following Mr. Tilyou's orders like a little monkey.

"Meg…I know that this wasn't your idea. Yes, I have hurt you in the past, and denied your requests to allow you to be the leading lady, but things can change…"

I couldn't believe that I was about to do this, but it was my only chance at getting Gustave to safety.

"Meg, if you free Gustave, I promise to have Christine share the stage."

"What are you getting at?"

"There's no reason why the two of you couldn't switch on and off with opening. Perhaps one night, you could open for Christine, and then, the next night, Christine could open for you."

"You're lying…You're only trying to get what you want, like always!"

"No, no…I promise this. Christine is a witness and when I make a promise, she knows that I never break them. If you drop Gustave, the only place that's going to land you, is in prison. You can't sing there..."

I held my hand over my chest and raised my other one into the air. "I promise, Meg… If you let Gustave go, I will make way for you and Christine to share the leading act. Cross my heart."

Meg's hand began to loosen on Gustave, causing Mr. Tilyou to cry out.

"Let go of that boy, Meg, and I won't think twice about shooting you and then your mother!"

"Meg, don't listen to him… He's only trying to frighten you. Please, just let go of the boy."

Suddenly, Meg pressed her eyes closed and placed Gustave back on the dock. From there, she released him and he came running to my side. His little arms squeezed around my thigh, his head burying itself into my pant leg.

"That was the biggest mistake you could have ever made…" Mr. Tilyou growled.

The moment I saw him lift the gun from Christine's head and point it towards Meg, I knew this was my only chance. I dashed forward and tackled the man, Christine rushing to Gustave and scooping him up into her arms. I wrestled with the man, attempting to pull the gun free from his tight grip. He was strong, but I was stronger. We wrestled on the boardwalk, my hands grabbing hold of his head and slamming it into the hard surface. Over and over again, his blood splattered all over the dock. And when his body went limp, I stood to my feet and turned around to face my family…Christine sighed in relief and I went walking towards her.

"Erik, look out!"

When I heard Meg's voice, I spun around to find Mr. Tilyou sitting up with the gun in his hand, and the gun was pointed at Christine and Gustave. I didn't think twice…No, the moment his finger pulled on the trigger, time seemed to slow down, for I dashed in front of the both of them and wrapped my arms around their bodies, my back facing Mr. Tilyou. And that's when I felt it…The agonizing pain of the bullet entering my back on the left side. It paralyzed me, for I immediately dropped to my knees. Christine immediately grabbed hold of me and laid my body in her arms…I couldn't breathe, nor could I see straight, but fearing that Mr. Tilyou was going to shoot again, I turned my face to find that he had passed out, most likely from a concussion.

"Meg! Get help!"

Meg dashed past us and headed towards town. Meanwhile, Christine pressed her hand against my chest, my shirt turning crimson red.

"Erik, hold on… Don't close your eyes."

"Mr. Erik…"

Gustave was kneeling beside me, his eyes filled with tears.

"Christine…"

"Don't talk, mon ange… Just lay still."

"Christine, I love you…"

"I know…"

"C…C…Come closer."

Christine slid farther beneath me, my head now placed upon her chest. I was weak, but I was able to reach inside of my jacket and take out the small box that held her ring. I opened it and my shaky hand was able to take the wedding ring and place it upon her left ring finger.

"Erik… Oh, don't do this."

"Be my wife…"

"I am…"

I wasn't sure if I would live to see tomorrow, but I wanted to die knowing that Christine was my wife.

"K…Kiss….me one…last time."

And just like that, we kissed. This marriage might not have been legal, but in the eyes of God, it was good enough. My angel, my world, my wife. Death couldn't have tasted sweeter.

* * *

**This isn't the end! There are still a few more chapters left...Please don't kill me...Haha, please review everyone!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Erik's POV**

"I…I can't breathe, Christine…"

Christine had taken off her pink jacket and placed it over my torso. Not only could I not breathe, but I was freezing.

"Just relax, Erik, relax…"

My angel had tears in her eyes, hot tears that were dripping onto my neck. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on, but I was trying my hardest to do so.

"Mr. Erik, you can't die…" Gustave cried, his tears also falling onto me. "You promised that you were going to be my papa…I want you to be my papa. Please…Please, Mr. Erik…"

From inside of my pocket, I pulled out the pocket watch I had given him the night before and placed it into his small hand.

"T…Take it," I said. "Ke…keep it safe."

"Christine!"

From behind us, Meg was rushing back towards Christine, followed by a group of police officers and what seemed to be paramedics. The officers immediately tended to Mr. Tilyou's lifeless body while the paramedics tended to me. Christine squeezed my hand and refused to let go, even when I was lifted onto a makeshift stretcher. They were carrying me towards some sort of ambulance, Christine's grip loosening as each second past. And then, eventually, I lost all feeling of her hand around my own. I was alone now…alone and surrounded by strange doctors. I wanted to fight with them, but I couldn't, for I was too weak. The first thing they did was cut me loose from my bloody clothing to gain access to my wound. I wanted to fight them, but I couldn't…

"Christine…"

I murmured her name as I felt needles being inserted into my flesh. Soon, I felt my blood run hot, so hot that it comforted me. Warm at last…My eyes began to feel heavy, so heavy that sleep began to overtake my body. I didn't want to fall asleep, but I was helpless against it.

When I awoke, my entire body was in agony. My chest felt numb, and my back was screaming. The first thing I noticed was that I was lying in a strange bed, in a room that was deserted and decorated in get well soon balloons and flowers. The first thing that came to mind was Christine… She was nowhere to be found, which frightened me.

"Erik…"

When I heard my name being called, I turned my head to find Mr. Dublair sitting at my bedside. But wait…I felt something cool hitting my flesh…MY MASK! Oh, where was it? Mr. Dublair had never seen my face, and he was sure to become frightened over it.

"Erik, it's all right, man…You don't need to wear that infernal garment around me. I've seen worse things roaming around Phantasma."

I sighed in relief and pressed my eyes closed. Oh, I was so tired…so tired and so exhausted.

"I'm glad you're all right," he continued. "I've been keeping a close watch over you for the past few days. You nearly died…At least that's what your lovely girl told me."

"W…Where is she?" I crooned.

"She took the boy to grab something to eat. She'll be back in a little bit. We've been taking turns on and off with watching over you. I've also been keeping charge of your park…It can't run on its own."

My eyes gazed off for a few moments to the abundance of cards and balloons that were surrounding me.

"Where did all of this stuff come from?"

"Your employees. They all wish you well. You are well appreciated, Erik."

"W…What of Tilyou?"

"Gone…He won't be coming back for a long time. I not only fired him, but I spoke with a few of the authorities at the jailhouse this morning and by the looks of it, he'll be sent over to the big house by morning. I'm sorry about what happened to you…But, he's gone now."

A few seconds later, the door to my room opened and Christine came walking in with Gustave in her arms.

"Ah, look who woke while you were gone?"

Christine began to cry and ran over to my bedside.

"Oh, Erik…I was so worried about you."

She pressed her lips against my own, and Mr. Dublair rose to his feet.

"I'll leave you three alone. In the meantime, I'm going to check on Phantasma. I'll keep it warm until you return, if you know what I mean."

"Th…thank you."

When Mr. Dublair was gone, Christine smiled and leaned in to embrace me.

"Easy…" I groaned. "Easy…"

"Oh, you're still so sore. I'm sorry, Erik… You were lucky. The bullet barely missed your heart. Though, the doctors said with a little recovery time, you should be back to your old self again with the exception of feeling a little pain in your back every once in a while."

"W…What about walking?"

"The doctor said the bullet didn't damage any of your nerves, but you will need therapy for your shoulder. The bullet went in through your back and got lodged into your left shoulder."

"H…How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days…The surgery was long and grueling, but I'm so glad that you're ok…"

"Mr. Erik, I'm so happy that you're awake…Here, I brought you someone to keep you company."

From out of nowhere, Gustave gave me his stuffed tiger and placed it into bed with me.

"Jerry will keep you company, Mr. Erik."

"I'm sure he will, Gustave…I'm so glad you brought him."

For nearly two weeks more, I stayed in that hospital bed, never being able to budge until the day I was released. Even after I arrived home, I was in no shape or form to return to work. I was able to continue filling out paychecks and forms, but even that was a task all on its own, for with my injured shoulder constantly bothering me, it was nearly impossible to write. Mr. Dublair suggested a therapist that he was friends with, and so, the doctors at the hospital scheduled her to come to my house every Tuesday and Thursday for three hours to work my shoulder back into place. It was grueling and uncomfortable, and most times I did lose my temper, but Christine was always sitting there beside me. If there was one thing I hated, it was this strange woman taking my arm and swirling it around in constant circles while my shoulder cracked and caused me agony. Even after two week of her visits, my shoulder was still bothering me greatly, and each and every meeting with her only made my shoulder feel worse.

"Erik, Mr. Dublair was wondering if we would like to join him for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so…"

I was sitting at my desk staring out the window and wishing that my shoulder would stop hurting me…

"Erik, you've been sitting indoors for days now, love…Please? Please could we just go out to dinner? He was hoping that we would join him. He said he has some good news to tell you."

"Any news that he has can wait until he sees me in person. He knows where I live, Christine, and he knows that I'm in no condition to go out."

"He thinks otherwise. Oh, come on, Erik…"

"I said no…" I growled, my voice raising a bit as I turned to face the girl. "No means no…Do you understand me?"

There was silence for a few moments more, before Christine wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Erik…Please could me, you, and Gustave go to dinner with Mr. Dublair? I'll do anything to make you feel better. I've been taking care of you for weeks now…I've even sat through every therapy session with you."

"That bat hasn't made my shoulder feel any better. Every time that she comes here, she leaves having my shoulder feeling more twisted and bent than ever before."

"She said it's supposed to feel that way. That's how you know it's healing…"

"Christine, I've broken more bones in my lifetime than one could ever imagine, and I've never heard of a bone healing by being in agony. No, these new doctors with their breakthroughs in medicine…The hell with it. I'll keep the old ways, and that old way is to exercise it on my own."

Christine rolled her eyes and embraced me once more.

"Erik, please…"

Finally, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Christine, you've treated me well, but I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight. But, knowing that you're not going to let this go until I agree, I will. But not by choice…Dinner and that's it."

Christine pressed a kiss to my distorted cheek and smiled. "You're wonderful, Erik."

"No, I'm grumpy and in agony. When we get home tonight, I could use a massage on my shoulder."

"I'll give you more than a massage," Christine said, pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder.

I sighed and turned to face her. "Don't tease me…"

"I'm going to get a shower and dress. I suggest that you do the same…"

When Christine was gone, I stood up from my desk and began undressing. It took longer than usual since my shoulder was bothering me, but having a hot shower would feel lovely against my aches.

"Mr. Erik?"

I was already in the tub, when I heard Gustave calling for me. He entered my room and sat down on the toilet seat, watching me bathe. I found it strange when he did this, for it wasn't decent, but I guess it would have to be something I would have to get used to.

"Gustave, can't you see that I'm taking a bath?"

"You give me a bath all the time, Mr. Erik…"

"That's because I'm afraid of leaving you alone in the tub."

"Mr. Erik, are you sad?"

"Sad? Why would I be sad?"

"Because mama and you didn't get to have that wedding under the fireworks. I'm sorry…I feel as though it's my fault."

"And how is it your fault? You didn't have any control over what happened, Gustave. It was me that should have stayed with you…I feel as though it's my fault. Is that something you can understand?"

"No, Mr. Erik, it was both our faults. I'm sorry that you didn't get to marry mama the way you wanted to marry her. I know that you were really excited about it."

I stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"There will be more chances to marry her…" I said. "I guess now it just won't be a surprise is all…"

"Will you still be my papa?"

"Someday, Gustave… I don't know when your mother and I are going to be married, but when that happens, I promise you that I will be your papa."

After dressing, I escorted Christine and Gustave out of my house and towards wherever Mr. Dublair was going to be meeting us. I really wasn't in the mood to be out and about, but for Christine, I had agreed upon dinner.

"Christine, where did he say he would be meeting us?"

"At your Phantasma restaurant."

"Oh, why does that feel like a million miles away?"

"Because you don't feel well, that's why."

"The doctor said I shouldn't even be out until the first of September… Though, that's nearly three weeks away. To think that I've missed half my season because of a gunshot wound."

"Things have been doing well between Meg and I…Sharing the stage isn't half bad at all, and the tickets seem to sell out faster that way. She and I were even thinking about a double act. What do you think?"

I shrugged my good shoulder. "We'll talk about that later, Christine. I don't know about this season, but maybe over the winter we could work on that double act of yours. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan…"

When we arrived at my restaurant, we went in, expecting to meet up with Mr. Dulblair, but instead, we came face to face with my employees…Everyone of them. They were all dressed in their best attire and when we entered, they made a path for us…But this wasn't just a path, no, there was an isle, and at the end of that isle, there was an alter.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted the moment we entered. But I was so confused…What was going on? Before I could even wonder, Mr. Dublair was standing beside me with a smile across his face, his hand already reaching out for my jacket to pin a white corsage onto the fabric.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up…"

"What is all of this?"

"A wedding…" Mr. Dublair said. "To replace the one that was ruined. This is my treat…Now, are you ready to be married?"

Christine and I looked at one another, before my angel smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. From there, she removed the wedding band I had given her on the pier and handed it to Mr. Dubalir, who then handed it to Gustave.

"No, miss…I believe the ring bearer is supposed to be the one to hold the rings."

It may not have been the traditional wedding, but it was good enough. I stood there at the altar, my heart pounding a mile a minute from within my chest. When the music started, Christine walked down the isle to get to me while my employees watched. And when she was standing beside me, the priest started the ceremony. Oh, she was beautiful…Purely beautiful.

"…And now, for the vows."

Vows? Oh, how was I to say my vows? I didn't even have a speech written up. Christine looked at me, waiting for me to begin. I swallowed hard and reached deep down into my heart.

"Christine, since the moment I first saw you, I wanted you to be my wife. You mean everything to me, and I would do anything for you…Which is why I'm standing here now. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't stop loving you. Even death will never separate us…"

"Do you, Mr. E Mulheim take Christine to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I…I do…"

"Erik, there have been ups and downs…More than any couple could have ever imagined, but there was never a day that went by where I wanted to leave you. I love you now, forever and always."

"Do you, Christine Daae, take Mr. E Mulheim to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do…"

"And now, for the rings…"

Gustave came forward and we each took one another's rings and slid them onto each other's left ring fingers.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride…"

Married! I was married to my angel… It was like a dream come true. And when we kissed, I finally felt human. I was a married man with a wife and new son…I was finally normal. Life has finally begun…

* * *

**AWWWWW Please review! Only two more chapters left...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Erik's POV**

When our kiss was over, my angel was my wife…My wife…While everyone enjoyed their meals and danced, I danced privately with my angel on the balcony of my restaurant. I wasn't even paying attention to the music that was playing…No, I was looking into her beautiful eyes. Everything about her was stunning and I loved her more than anything in the world. Our bodies moved against one another as she and I swayed to the slow music that was playing. Oh, if only I could live in this moment for the rest of my life.

"Christine, I love you more than anything in the world."

"So do I, Erik…"

"Wonderful, wonderful night…"

"It's not over yet," she seductively cooed, pressing a light kiss against my neck. Oh, I was in heaven…

"Papa!"

We broke away when we heard Gustave's voice. He was running towards me, his arms outstretched. I scooped the boy up into my arms…

"Papa?" I questioned. "Now when did I become papa?"

"When you kissed mama!" he exclaimed, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Well, then I guess it's only right that I call you "son"…How does that sound?"

"Like the best thing in the whole world, papa…"

I embraced the boy and placed him upon my shoulders. "Oh, Gustave, I love you more than anything in the world. Hey, what do you say about cutting up that wedding cake?"

"Cake? I'm starving!"

I chuckled and placed the boy down in front of the wedding cake Mr. Dublair had purchased for us. The entire service was beautiful, decorations and all. Everyone gathered around the cake and Christine and I took hold of the knife, pressing it down into the first slice of cake. Afterwards, she and I took a slice of cake bit into the delicious desert. Though, just as I was placing the second forkful into my mouth, I felt Christine press it to my cheek. I gasped and looked up, her face filled with happiness and laughter. Oh, this meant war…

"Oh, now you're going to get it!"

I took the rest of the cake into my hand and pressed it into Christine's face. I then took my finger, swiped some of the icing off of her cheek and held it to her lips.

"Papa?"

I looked down when I heard Gustave's voice, only to have him smash some of his cake into my face aswell. Oh, he was going to get it! I took some cake and smashed it into the boy's face, causing him to laugh…

"Papa!"

"Gustave, you started it, boy…"

My wedding was the best wedding that I could have ever asked for. We danced until our feet grew tired, and ate until we became sick…When we were finished, we walked home with Gustave swaying back and forth in our arms. The boy fell asleep before we arrived home, therefore, I carried him in my arms. When we arrived home, I placed him in bed and turned off the lights, entering my bedroom to find it empty…That was strange, for I was sure Christine came up here.

"Christine?"

I unbuttoned my shirt and placed it aside, spinning around to find Christine coming out of the bathroom in her robe…Oh, but it wasn't just any robe, it was a robe that was so thin, that I could see her body through its white fabric. I swallowed hard and backed up against the wall, only to have Christine seductively approached me.

"Christine…"

"Yes, Erik?"

I stood there gasping for air, but when I could no longer think, I pressed my mouth to her own, her legs wrapping around my waist as she and I hit the mattress of my bed. Never had I ever believed that I would ever have a wedding night. No, I always believed that I would be alone…But here I was, with Christine and making love to her on my wedding night. Yes, we had made love before, but never had sex felt so amazing.

"Christine, I love you…Oh, how I love you."

I kissed her after we finished making love for the second time, pressing my body up against her own as we lay in between the blankets of our bed.

"Where will we honeymoon to, Erik?" Christine murmured.

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes…Where are we going to honeymoon to?"

"Right here…" I cooed. "Right here in these blankets, mon ange… I'm happy with just you and I being here in bed."

Christine smiled and placed a seductive kiss to my neck.

"Erik, I know we've only been married to one another for a few hours, but I have the craziest idea in mind."

"Crazy?" I teased. "Nothing could be as crazy as you marrying me…No, love, that was a crazy idea."

"Erik…oh, you…No," Christine placed her mouth to my ear. "Let's have a baby…"

"A baby?"

She nodded. "Yes. Gustave would love to have a brother or a sister. Don't you think that would be wonderful?"

"Christine…"

"What? Come on, Erik. Let's have a baby. I think it would be wonderful. Just think, a child that would be both from you and me. He would be beautiful and musical…"

"Christine, as much as I know you want this, I think we should wait…all right? We were married just a few hours ago."

"The more reason to get to it."

"Christine, you rush things, darling. We'll talk about children someday, but for now, I believe we should just take things slowly and concentrate on you and me. All right?"

Christine pouted, but a few moments later, she nodded.

"Good, now, where were we?"

Christine reached down into the blankets and grabbed hold of my manhood. Oh, it was so wonderful to be married.

"Christine…"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Oh, the things you do to me, mon ange…I want you, I need you."

"Then you shall have me."

I smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips. Kissing her would never bore me, for she was the most angelic angel of all. The next morning, I rolled over, entangled in my angel's arms. Oh, how wonderful it was to finally be married and in bed with her. Yes, there had been many nights before where she had spent time in my bed, but there was something about waking up a married man that made everything different.

"Christine?"

I opened my eyes, my lips coming down on her neck. My angel cooed and rolled over, the sunlight hitting her angelic curls and sending me into a wave of bliss. She was beautiful, oh, so beautiful.

"What time is it, Erik?"

I smiled and lightly bit down on her shoulder, causing her to sigh.

"It's time that we made love again."

Christine slapped my scarred chest and laughed at my lude humor. There weren't many times when I recited raw and unthinkable humor, but it just seemed so right with her…She was my wife and now, my new life was starting.

"Erik, enough…" she teased. "The sun is out, which means that our son will be up and about at any given moment. Does he really need to walk in here and see us together like that?"

"Well, I could always lock the door…"

"And would you want to answer a thousand questions about why the door was locked? I think not…No, we may be married, Erik, but that doesn't mean we can gallivant around in the nude like newlyweds. We're not spring chickens, my love…"

"And what are we? Senior citizens?"

"Erik…Oh, you…"

Christine laughed and so did I. Years ago I would have never imagined that I would be married and to such a wonderful woman, but here I was, the morning after our wedding and I couldn't have been happier.

"You know what I mean, Erik."

"My son?" I tasted the sound of it on my tongue. Son…Yes, he might not have been my own flesh and blood, but from this day forward, he would be just that. Gustave was beautiful and therefore, he would be my boy…He would get everything passed down to him one day…He was my son.

"Christine…I…I think that you should tell Gustave the truth about his father."

Christine's smile instantly faded upon hearing this. I know that it must have been a shocker for her, but if Gustave was to go on living with me and calling me papa, then it was only best that he knew who his real father was…Even if Christine didn't know.

"Erik, why would I try explaining that to a six year old child? How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Christine, I know that it is going to be hard, and I know that it's going to be strange, but we should at least try to explain this to him. Why should he go through the next thirty years calling me papa when I am hardly that? Perhaps in name, but it is only right that he knows the truth. Wouldn't you say so? I am your husband now and we should be making decisions together. I think that we should sit down and tell Gustave the truth…What do you think?"

Christine looked up and me, her face completely emotionless.

"I know that it will be a little hard to explain, Christine, but we will work through this together."

When Christine finally nodded, I hopped out of bed and placed on my robe. Christine tied hers tightly around her waist as well and walked with me to Gustave's room. Once there, I pushed open the door to find him playing on the floor with his toys. When he noticed that she and I were standing there, he stopped playing and smiled.

"Good morning, Gustave," I said, approaching the boy and lifting him into my arms. He giggled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Papa, are we going to go to the beach today?"

"Not at the moment, no…"

"Well, how about Phantasma? Could we go there and ride the rides? Oh, how about the maze of mirrors? We had fun the last time we walked through it…Remember, I was skinny, and then fat, and then skinny again."

"Gustave, we're not going to be going anywhere at the moment, boy…Right now, your mother and I have something to talk to you about?"

"Are we getting a puppy?"

"It's not that kind of talk, Gustave…"

I took a seat at the end of his bed and Christine sat down beside me. With the boy sitting on my knee, I thought about where to begin.

"All right, Gustave…You know that your mother and I are married now…"

"I know, I gave you the rings last night…I gave you the rings, papa."

"Yes, you did and you did a great job at it too. Well, your mother and I thought that it was only fair that you knew the truth about your papa."

"You?"

"No, Gustave, not me… Your real father."

"He's dead…Mama told me that he died a long time ago."

"The thing about that…" I paused, for I didn't know what to say. Oh, how was I going to explain this to a six year old boy? I looked at Christine, but she didn't say a word. Most likely because she didn't know what to say either. Oh, what to say...

"Your papa isn't really dead, Gustave…" I began.

"He's not? But mama said that he was."

"I know, but that's not the truth. You see, a long time ago, your mother lived in Paris. She worked at the opera house and sang every night."

"Oh, is this like a fairytale?"

"Um…Not really. This is the truth about your father. Now, let me continue. So, your mother sang at the opera house."

"…And she was taught by the angel of music," Christine continued. I paused and looked her way. Oh, where was she going with this?

"Mama, who is the angel of music?"

Christine smiled. "Well, pumpkin, you see, before my father died, he promised me that he would send me the angel of music. After he died, I was taken to the opera house to live. I danced and every night, I found myself in the chapel praying for my papa. Well, one evening, a voice spoke to me. It was a beautiful voice."

"And what did he say to you?"

"He told me that everything was going to be all right. And, from that moment on, he tutored me. He taught me everything there was to know about music, promising me that I would one day have a chance at singing the lead. Well, on the night that it happened, he revealed himself to me after my performance."

"And what did he look like?"

"He was handsome…Tall and handsome. Though, there was something wrong with him."

"What?"

"He wore a mask over his face. I wasn't sure why, but soon, my curiosity got the best of me, and I tore away the mask."

"And what did you see?"

"A deformed face. But I should have stayed…I should have tried to understand, but I screamed and ran away from him."

"When did you see him again, mama?"

"On the night of the opera house ball…Three months later. I was asked to attend the ball by a man I was friends with."

"And is he my papa?"

"No, pumpkin, he's not…I attended the ball with him, when I should have attended it with the angel of music. I was foolish…All I thought about that night was him. And there I was, in the arms of another man. So, when the angel of music found this out, you could imagine how furious he was."

"What did you do?"

"I was to sing in his opera, Don Juan Triumphant. I was singing and then, he appeared on stage with me. We sang until the number was over…Only, out of anger, he kidnapped me from the stage and dragged me down to his lair, demanding that I love him. Even then I was foolish, for I did nothing but break his heart again. And so, I ran…Ran far away from him."

"When your mother was running away," I interrupted. "She came into contact with an angry…"

"Angel of music!" Christine continued. Oh, what was she doing now?

"I came into contact with him again. This time, I swore my love to him, and we spent the night together. Though, the following morning I felt ashamed for what I had done to his heart and left. Not long after, you came into the world."

"So, the angel of music is my papa?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, honey…"

"Christine…" I tried to interrupt, when Christine shushed me. I knew what she was doing, but how could I let her do this?

"And he's not dead?"

Christine shook her head. "No, he's not…"

"Then where is he?"

"Right here…" Christine said, looking up at me.

"Mr. Erik, you're the angel of music?"

What was I to do? If I said yes, I would be lying to the boy, but if I said no, then it would break his heart. Did Gustave need to know that his mother was raped? Did he need to know that his father was most likely a drunken swine? No…He deserved love…he deserved the truth…This truth.

"Yes, Gustave, I am…I'm your papa…"

I wasn't sure what to expect from the boy, but he began to sob… but this wasn't a sad sob, for he wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered into my ear.

"I always knew that you were…"

* * *

**Awwwww. A lie, but it is a beautiful lie. Anyway, there is only one more chapter left...Enjoy and keep reading! My other story "Love is not always beautiful," is up and running too. Check it out...Thanks!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Erik's POV**

Marriage life couldn't have been better. For years after our marriage, I took on raising Gustave with Christine. Yes, we had tried for another child, but after several attempts, we decided to stop. God had a plan for us all, and if I wasn't meant to have a son or a daughter, then it was his doing. Perhaps he was saving an innocent soul from bearing my horrible deformity…Only he would ever know. Therefore, Christine and I continued raising Gustave through the years. The boy was top of his class, and when he graduated school, he was taken into New York's finest music school. Endless evenings of tutoring him on the piano had paid off, for he became a better pianist than I was. And even though Gustave never found out the truth of his true parentage, he continued believing that I was his real father. It was a lie, but the child never questioned otherwise… He might not have been my own flesh and blood, but it didn't matter, for over the years, he became even more. He was my world, and so was Christine…

I continued to run Phantasma, my park soaring to greatness each season.

"Erik, we're going to be late…"

I was standing in my room preparing for the night's events…And even though my hair had gone grey and my face might have wrinkled, I was still the same man I always was.

"I'll be right there…"

I adjusted my tie and emerged from my room to find Christine standing there in her beautiful gown. Oh, she was absolutely beautiful. I was much older than her, but that didn't mean that Christine wasn't aging as well. To me, Christine aged beautifully. She was even more beautiful than ever before…

"Late? I don't believe so, ange… We still have an hour."

"And it takes nearly forty five minutes to get there…"

I smiled and interlaced my arm with her own.

"Christine, always worrying about the time. My carriage is waiting, mon ange…"

"And after nearly twenty years of marriage, you're still always the last one to emerge."

Twenty years… To believe that I had been married to Christine for twenty years… It seemed like just yesterday we had said our vows, and now, twenty years later, we were still happy. After getting settled in the carriage, it took off, taking us to our destination. It wasn't much that I ventured into the city, but every once in a while, Christine and I did so. When the carriage pulled up in front of the theater, I helped Christine out and escorted her inside.

"See, we're early…"

"By five minutes," she teased.

I just rolled my eyes and escorted Christine to our seats. This was all for Gustave, for the boy was a big attraction in the city… Ever since he attended Julliard, his career had started. First, as the pianist in an orchestra, and then, to his own solo show in the city. It was opening night for him, and already, the theater was packed. I missed the boy, for he had moved out and into a studio apartment in the city. It was strange walking past his room and seeing it empty. Even when I worked I missed having him around. For two hours that evening, we sat there watching our son play everything from Beethoven to his own music. The performance was beautiful, and when it ended, we snuck backstage to congratulate him. He was talking to reporters, answering questions about his music. The boy had turned into a handsome young man…His dark locks had turned even darker, and his once short body had grew into a tall, thin one… He sort of looked like me without my deformity. When the reporters left, we approached him, his smile already growing.

"Mother, papa…"

Christine wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"How did you like the show?"

"It was wonderful…You have some talent, young man."

"It's only my first night…I'm a little rusty."

"Nonsense… You're perfect."

"No one is perfect, papa…You told me that a long time ago."

"Ah, but this is music," I reminded him.

A few seconds later, we heard the small pitter patter of feet and then, I felt someone jumping up into my arms.

"Grandfather!"

I smiled and lifted the small boy up into my arms.

"Jerry…There you are, boy…How's my favorite pirate?"

The four year old looked just like Gustave when he was small. Oh, he was so beautiful and so sweet… Whenever he came to visit, I always made sure that I tended to him. Gustave's room turned into Jerry's room for when he stayed over.

"Wasn't papa's performance great?"

"Indeed, it was…"

Gustave scooped Jerry up into his arms, turning to face his wife who was heavy with their second child.

"There you are, darling…"

Gustave pressed a kiss to her lips, only to have Jerry stick out his tongue.

"Ewww…"

I chuckled and held Jerry in my arms once again.

"You know, Jerry, your father used to say the same thing when Grandmother and I kissed. But I have a story to tell you about that…"

"Is it an adventure story?"

"Adventure story?" I questioned.

"Yes, an adventure story…"

I stepped outside and looked across the bay, noticing my park shimmering in the night. It might have seemed so far away, but it was absolutely beautiful. Just looking at it reminded me of my past and of Gustave. If not for the boy, I wouldn't have ever built it. No, if not for Gustave, I probably still would have been working in Luna Park.

"That place sure is pretty…" Jerry said, looking at my park.

I smiled and held the boy close. "Let me tell you about Pirate Island…"

"Pirate Island, what's that?"

I chuckled. "Oh, you're in for a treat…"

Life couldn't have been sweeter…

END

* * *

**And that's the end! I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers and my Beta, JudyBear... If you loved this story and wish to read more, please switch over to my newest story, "Love Is Not Always Beautiful." Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
